Sweet Child of Mine: The Story of Annie Black
by 99Luftbalon
Summary: Annie Black is her father in miniture: she's michievous, care-free, and she drives her Uncle James and Aunt Lily crazy. Now that Sirius is out of Azkaban, the two finally get to be a family and that is all they could have asked for.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. The title is also not mine and it is taken from the band Guns N Roses. This is also my first fan-fic and I really hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

It was a week after the attack on the Potters and Voldemort's destruction and Sirius Black and Marissa Thompson were busy wrestling a fussy baby into her pajamas when they heard a knock on the door. Marissa kissed her fiancé on the cheek before leaving to see who was calling at such a strange hour. Sirius picked up Annie and started rocking her back and forth in his arms. He listened curiously to Marissa's voice speaking to the stranger from down stairs. All of a sudden he heard someone yell something incoherent and someone fall to the floor. Sirius placed the baby in the crib and ran down the stairs, skipping the last few stairs and landing in the living room.

"Marissa!" he yelled. "Marissa, what's going on?"

He turned around and saw Peter Pettigrew standing over his fiancé's dead body. He had a look of malice on his face and had his wand trained on Sirius's heart. Sirius reached for his wand and pointed it at Wormtail.

"Peter, what the hell did you do?" he yelled, his wand arm shaking. "You're after my family now, too? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"You put your trust in the wrong man, Sirius. The signs were there. You and James and Remus chose to ignore me like you always have. I betrayed Lily and James to the Dark Lord and now he's gone. Just like your girlfriend." Wormtail said before disapparating on the spot, leaving a stunned Sirius and a crying baby behind.

Sirius ran upstairs and gathered Annie in his arms. He concentrated hard on the place where he knew he could find trust. He apparated right on the doorstep of the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. He rapped loudly on the door and heard hurried footsteps from within. The door swung open to reveal a tousled-haired James Potter with his wand out. When he saw his best friend standing there scared, he dropped his wand arm fell to his side and pulled him inside.

"What's going on? Where's Marissa?" asked James, concern flooded the man's face.

"Dead. Pettigrew killed her," Sirius handed Annie into James's arms. "Here, take Annie. I'll be back in a bit. Just take care of her." He kissed his daughter on the forehead and fled from the house. James stood in the open doorway looking stunned. Whatever the hell his friend had on his mind, he knew it couldn't be good.

Sirius disapparated and found himself in a town just outside London. He saw Wormtail just ahead of him and broke into a sprint. The two found themselves backed into an alley with nowhere left to run. Sirius raised his wand and pointed it at Wormtail.

"You're coming with me, Pettigrew. You're under arrest for the murder of Marissa Thompson and suspected Death Eater activity." Sirius yelled at his former friend. He never suspected Peter doing anything like this. Shy Peter, a murderer? He couldn't believe he trusted this rat.

"I don't think so, Padfoot," Pettigrew said, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

Suddenly the ground shook. Sirius turned his head to the street. An explosion erupted out of nowhere. People started screaming and running for cover. He turned around just in time to see Peter shrinking. A few seconds later, a rat was standing just where the man once stood and scurried out of sight into a storm drain, leaving a finger behind. Sirius started laughing and was still laughing madly when the Aurors from the Ministry of Magic took him away. Sirius was charged with murdering thirteen innocent people including his fiancé and Peter Pettigrew and was thrown into Azkaban without a trial, leaving his baby in the care of Lily and James Potter.

~Twelve Years Later~

Pettigrew was cornered. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had their wands trained on him and were taking him back to Hogwarts where he would be charged with the murders he committed twelve years earlier. Behind them, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Annie Black walked carefully up the dewy slope. The true murderer of Annie's mother was caught and was going to Azkaban. She now had the chance to get to know her father and not just from the half-hour visits she had with her uncle every couple of months when he was behind bars. They were going to be a family again and that was all she could ask for. There was finally peace in the Black family.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. The title is also not mine and taken from a song by Guns N Roses.**

**Chapter 1**

Annie Black was sitting on her bed in the Potter home in late June when she heard a soft knock on the door. Harry's head appeared and asked if he could come in. She nodded and looked back down at the small, stuffed, black dog in her hands. Harry sat down next to her.

"I can't believe you're leaving today," he said with a slight frown on his face.

"I know. I grew up here," said Annie, turning the dog over in her hands. "But, Harry, I have my dad back! We finally get to be a family!" She looked up and there was a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, it's great!" he said, grinning back. "I'll just miss having someone around to hang out with every day."

"It's not like we're not going to see each other anymore. I mean Aunt Lil and Uncle James are dad's best friends and my god parents. Please," she said, shoving Harry playfully on the arm. "We'll see each other practically every day this summer and at Hogwarts, too!"

Harry shoved her back. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, mum'll flip if she ever found out Sirius left you home alone while he's at work. You'll be here or I'll be at your place every single day."

"Let's not forget the Weasleys and Hermione. We gotta have them over as well," Annie said, getting up to look out the window. "I wonder what Dad, Uncle James, Aunt Lily, and Remus are talking about on the porch."

"Dunno," said Harry, joining her at the window.

* * *

"Don't give me that look, James Potter!"

Sirius was pacing back and forth on the Potter's back porch, scared as hell. He'd been doing this for the past twenty minutes and he was getting sick of looking at his best friend's amused face.

"I'm not giving you any type of look, mate," James said innocently, with a bemused grin. He took a swig of firewhiskey and said, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"You know bloody well what! I haven't been a father since Annie was a baby! I never got to be a father! I have no idea what I'm doing and from what you've told me, Annie is exactly like me when she was my age. I was an idiot back then! I don't know if I can handle that!" Sirius stopped his pacing and was looking at each of his friends with a pleading look.

James and Remus started laughing and choking on their firewhiskey. Lily stood up and took the man's arm, forced him into a chair and handed him a butterbeer. "Relax," she said. "You don't have to do it alone. We'll help you. " She kissed the top of his head and sat back down in her seat next to James.

"Yeah, mate. I mean with you as a father, that kid will have no chance of turning out right," James said, punching Sirius in the arm.

"And she's not as crazy as you were. She can at least control herself like Marissa. She hasn't gotten into any serious trouble yet," said Remus.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Sirius said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "You guys would really help me out, I mean, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"'Course we will. Who else will feed her?" James said, laughing. Lily punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Not helping. Anyway we should probably start moving your things over to your new house. It's starting to get late," said Lily. "I'll go get the kids." Lily got up to leave. She patted Sirius on the arm and he gave a slight smile in return.

"We should start packing up," James said, getting up. "You coming?" he said looking at his friend.

"Yeah."

Sirius got up and drained the last of his butterbeer. Remus, who had also gotten up, walked over to his friend and put his arm around his shoulders. Together, the three Marauders walked inside.

* * *

Harry and Annie were pounding down the stairs into the living room when Sirius, Remus and James walked in from the porch. Annie reached her father and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, returning the hug. "Did you pack up the rest of your things?"

"Yup! It's all in boxes upstairs in my room," she said. "Hey, hey Dad!" she started hopping from one foot to the other. "Can we get a puppy? We should get a puppy! Can we get a puppy?"

"Oh Merlin, not the puppy talk again," James said walking past Annie and Harry to go upstairs. "All you talk about is getting a bloody puppy. Sirius, mate, just get the puppy; It may actually keep her calm for once."

Harry laughed at his father's remark. "Why do you all of a sudden want a puppy?"

"Because I want a puppy and Aunt Lil never let us get one," Annie retorted.

"I didn't say we would never get one. I said I would think about it," Lily called from the kitchen.

"So what do you say?" Annie said turning back to her dad. "Can we get a puppy? Please?"

"Let's just move into the house first and then we'll see about getting a puppy, okay?" he said, ruffling her hair and then following James up the stairs with Remus following behind.

"Hey, Annie, if the puppy thing doesn't work out, you could just have Sirius turn into his animagus form and you can play fetch with him," Remus called down the stairs.

Annie laughed and she and Harry went into the kitchen for lunch. Upstairs, Remus, James, and Sirius were sifting through Annie's boxes making sure she had everything packed up. Together they levitated the boxes down the stairs and into the living room by the fireplace, ready to be Flooed over to the new house. They returned to the kitchen to find Lily and the kids sitting at the table eating sandwiches. They ate silently and when they finished they all made their way to the fireplace. One by one they each picked up a box and Flooed over to the Black Barn. At last when there were no more boxes to be taken over, the group stood in front of the fireplace.

"Well," Lily said with tears shining in her eyes. "I guess this is goodbye." She wrapped her niece in a hug and they stood there for several moments before she finally let go.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Annie turned to James and hugged him around the waist. "See you, Uncle James."

"See ya, kiddo," he said, hugging her tightly.

Sirius shook Harry's hand and gave a quick hug to Remus and James before kissing Lily on the cheek. He turned to the fireplace, threw in some Floo Powder, said "Black Barn" and he was gone.

Annie gave Harry a long hug before following her father into the fireplace, ready to start her new life.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

Sirius and Annie sat on the couch in the living room of their new house with their feet up on the coffee table and were completely exhausted from unpacking Annie's many boxes. They sat there for several minutes before realizing that they were both starving and they hadn't eaten anything since lunch and they had no food in the house.

Sirius turned to his daughter and asked "Are you as hungry as I am?"

"Only all the time," Annie said, rolling her eyes. "Just ask Aunt Lil. I eat everything and anything."

"Like father, like daughter," Sirius said, getting to his feet. "Well, we have no food and it's, "he pulled his sleeve back to look at his watch, "7:30. C'mon, we can take the motorbike into town and pick up some groceries."

"Okay, if I must," said Annie, getting to her feet and following her father out the door.

"You know I haven't used muggle money in a really long time," he said, tossing her a helmet and swinging his leg over the bike.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It hasn't changed since, well, you know…" Annie trailed off. She jumped into the sidecar and pushed her helmet down over her head. Sirius sped off into the brisk summer air without comment and within minutes they were parked outside the grocery store.

"So, where to?" Sirius asked. He looked around the many aisles then turned to his daughter who was grabbing a shopping cart.

"Do you even know how to cook?" she looked at him quizzically. When she lived with the Potters, Lily did all the cooking and was the best cook she knew next to Mrs. Weasley. The most James could ever make was pasta and even then it never turned out right.

"Do you mean besides cereal?"

"Oh no, Uncle James was right! I am gonna starve!" Annie said putting her head in her hands.

Sirius laughed and put his arm around his Annie's shoulders and started pushing the cart. "I'm only joking. Besides cereal, I'm actually pretty good at making chocolate cake and pasta, something James never got the hang of. I mean I knew he was thick, but how thick could you be to boil the water with the noodles in the pot? The man also burns sauce! How you do that is beyond me but hey, what are you gonna do?"

Annie laughed knowing full well that this was no exaggeration, having watched James do this many times and failing. "I know! That's why Aunt Lily never let Uncle James do anything more than open the jar of sauce or open a package of spaghetti."

They turned down the cereal aisle and grabbed a couple boxes before going to get the things they needed for pasta. While Annie was searching for snacks, Sirius headed off to the freezers to get some milk and eggs for the morning. When they each got the items they were searching for, they met back up at the register and loaded everything on the belt. Sirius paid for the food and they brought their bags out to the motorbike. Sirius placed an enlargement charm on the sidecar so all the bags fit comfortably without falling out. He swung his leg over the bike and Annie clambered on after him, pulling her helmet over her head as she did so. They drove off into the night until they pulled into the driveway in front of the house. Sirius levitated the bags inside while Annie ran in after them. Sirius chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Sirius found Annie in the kitchen unpacking the bags and putting things in cabinets. He waved his wand and instantly everything flew into place. Annie turned around grinning and jumped up to sit on the counter opening up a box of crackers as she did so. Sirius took out a pot and filled it up with water and lit a fire underneath with his wand.

"I could've done that. You know, put the food away like that," she said, stuffing a handful of crackers in her mouth. "If I was allowed to use magic outside school but, no, it's against the law or something like that."

Sirius laughed and took the box out of her hands. "Don't eat these or you'll be too full for dinner," he said, shoving a couple in his mouth. "And if you dare try to wave your wand once, you would be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch."

Annie smiled and grabbed the box back and put it on the counter next to her. "So _is_ dinner ready yet?" she said looking into the pot.

"Almost. Why don't you go get some plates and some butterbeer and I'll finish up here, got it?" Sirius asked.

"Got it!" Annie slipped off the counter and made her way to the cabinets. She pulled out two plates, laid them on the table and turned to the fridge to get some butterbeers. Sirius put pasta on each plate and sat down at the table. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, each stuffing heaps of pasta in their mouths as they were obviously starving. Sirius set down his fork and looked over at his daughter who gave him a saucy grin. "James and Remus were right, you are like me," he said passing her a napkin.

"Thanks," she took the napkin and wiped her face. "How exactly am I like you anyway?"

"Well, for one, you eat like a pig. At Hogwarts, I always disgusted everyone at the Gryffindor table with my eating habits. Remus used to look away whenever I ate in front of him and James just shook his head," he said. "One time in our Fifth Year, he challenged me to see how many carrots I could fit in my mouth." Sirius let out a barking laugh and Annie giggled.

"So how many did you fit in your mouth?" she asked, swirling a piece of pasta around in the sauce on her plate before popping it in her mouth.

"Seventeen."

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "Last year I got twenty!"

Sirius choked on his butterbeer. "Twenty? You got twenty last year? Merlin, that's impressive."

"I think I could have gotten twenty-two if Professor McGonagall didn't come over and told me to spit them out and deducted five points from Gryffindor for immaturity," Annie said, shrugging her shoulders.

Sirius laughed. "Please tell me Moony saw you do this?"

Annie smiled. "He did. He walked by just as Fred and George counted the twentieth one. He said congratulations and just kept walking. I didn't quite understand why he said that, I guess, until right now."

Sirius laughed and got up from the table and took the two now completely empty dishes to the sink. "He probably got flashbacks and went to go hurl."

Annie let out a bark-like laugh just like her father's and got up from the table. They walked into the living room and resumed the same positions they were in earlier. After a couple minutes of silence Sirius finally turned to his daughter and said, "So, tell me what I've missed."

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to him and looking confused. "We just ate dinner and we walked out here? You haven't missed much."

"No," he said. "I mean what have I missed these past twelve years. I was in Azkaban. I only got updates every couple of months. Give me something! I want to know everything that happened in your life. I'm your father; I have a right to know!"

"You want to know everything?" she asked. Sirius nodded. "Everything? Well if you insist." They talked for hours, staying up until the early hours of the morning. Sirius really did want to know everything; he wanted to know about what she did in school, about growing up with the Potters, about the Weasleys and Hermione, Quidditch, her numerous detentions and how she got them. Everything. And Annie was happy to recount all of her memories to him until they both finally fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'm going to try and post at least one every week depending on my school work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

She smelled it before she even opened her eyes: bacon and eggs. She sat up on the couch and stretched every last inch of her body. She swung her legs off the couch and followed the scent of bacon into the kitchen where she found her father drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Where's the bacon?" she asked, as she made her way to the refrigerator and began searching for the milk.

"Good morning to you, too," said Sirius, putting down his newspaper and getting up. He tipped some eggs and bacon onto a plate and placed it on the table. "Here, eat up while it's still hot and eat fast. And don't do that," he added as turned around and watched his daughter drink straight from the milk carton.

"Okay, okay," Annie said, placing the carton back in the fridge and then joining Sirius at the table. "Why do I have to eat fast anyway?"

"We're going out," he said, simply.

"What? Where? Can we get a puppy?" Annie, who suddenly forgot she was supposed to be eating, dropped her bacon and was stared at Sirius with a determined, yet excited face.

Sirius laughed and stood up from the table. "I was thinking we could go into town and walk around. Do some exploring. Buy a puppy. You know that kind of stuff," he said, ruffling her hair and walking towards the door. "I'm getting a shower. Be ready to go when I'm done." Sirius walked out without another word.

"Wait! Did you just say we're getting a puppy?" she shouted to his retreating back. He gave no answer and simply went upstairs. Annie didn't realize she was standing up and sat back down at the table to finish her breakfast. When she was done, she placed her plate in the sink and ran up the stairs to take a fast shower. After she got dressed, she ran back downstairs only to find her father waiting by the front door.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Annie nodded and the together they made the walk into town. Half an hour later, they were walking around town, looking through the windows of the shops they passed. Suddenly, Sirius stopped outside a store, pulled the door open and walked inside. Annie, who was not paying any attention to the store name, curiously followed her father into the shop and looked around. Along the wall were cages of birds and different rodents and all sorts of reptiles. Towards the back of the store, she could see two rooms each dedicated to felines and canines alike. Sirius looked down at Annie smiling.

"You said you wanted a puppy, right?"

"We're getting a puppy?" Annie asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No, we're actually getting a ferret. I just wanted to see what you would do when you thought we were getting a dog," Sirius said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the counter. An older man was standing behind the counter filling up small bowls with bird seed. He looked up as he saw the pair coming towards him and greeted them kindly.

"How are you today? Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Yes," said Sirius. "We were wondering if we could have look at the dogs in the back, if you don't mind."

"Sure, sure!" said the man, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "I take it this is your daughter?" The man came out from behind the counter and walking toward the back.

"She is even though I tried to get rid of her. I figured a puppy would keep her out of my hair." Sirius ruffled Annie's hair and she gave him a slight shove.

"Thanks," she said. "Maybe I'll take the puppy and go live with Remus and you and the bloody ferret can live happily ever after all by your lonesome."

"Sounds like a ruddy good plan if you ask me," he retorted.

The old man chuckled to himself as he watched the father and daughter exchange their banter. "Oh, you two are quite a pair. Here you are," he said opening the door in the back. "Take your time and feel free to play with them. They love to get visitors.

Annie walked in and immediately a black little puppy with white around its eyes ran up to her and started dancing around her feet. She laughed and picked him up and held him up to her face. He was a very happy little puppy and he licked her all over her face. Giggling, Annie turned to Sirius and the pet shop man.

"This one!" she said. Sirius laughed and reached out to scratch the puppy behind the ears.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" asked the pet shop man. "He gets a little overexcited at times."

"He's perfect!" Annie gave the little dog a snuggle and he licked her back.

"I guess we're taking this one," Sirius said. The pet shop man took him around the shop and pointed out things that they would need to take care of the dog like food and toys. When they were done Annie took the puppy up to the counter so the man could fill out the adoption papers.

"So, what are you going to name the little pup?" he asked.

Annie turned to her dad and gave him a cheeky grin. "Bandit."

Sirius laughed. "Very funny," he said. A few minutes later, they were walking back to their house with a curious little puppy trotting alongside their ankles.

* * *

On Sunday morning Annie woke up feeling very excited. Everyone they knew was coming over to see their new house and celebrate Sirius's release from Azkaban. Annie got dressed and went down stairs to find Sirius sitting at the table, drinking his morning coffee and eating a bowl of cereal and reading the Daily Prophet. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and drank straight from the carton while looking for a bowl for her cereal.

"How many times," he said not looking up from his paper, "did I tell you not to drink straight from the carton?"

Annie closed her eyes and tilted her head back, thinking. "I think it was about thirty-two," she said.

"And yet you still do it," he said. He watched Annie pour the milk onto her cereal and sit down at the table. "Everyone is coming around 11 o'clock so I'm going to go take a shower and you can go walk Bandit when you're done. Got it?"

"Got it," she said. Sirius got up kissed the top of her forehead and left the room. Annie turned to look at Bandit who was busy lapping up water from his bowl. She turned back to her cereal smiling and said "Bandit, are you ready to meet the extended family?" The puppy looked up from his bowl and trotted to her side and pawed at her leg. She picked him up and set him in her lap. "That's right, little guy, you are going to make some new friends today." She finished her cereal, placed the bowl in the sink, and grabbed the leash from the hook on the wall near the door and placed it on Bandit's collar. "Ready to go?" Bandit barked and the two set off down the road into town.

**A/N: Bit of a fluff chapter but I promise it will pick up. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4**

Annie walked in the back door as silently as she could. She could hear laughter and voices coming from the living room and she did not want to be caught looking the way she did. She was covered head to toe in mud and dirt and she smelled like sweat and dirty water. Bandit stood in the kitchen watching her remove her shoes until suddenly he darted out of the room and into the living room.

"Bandit, get back here!" she whispered harshly. But it was too late. He was already barking and leaping on everyone's pant legs. She heard Remus excuse himself to go into the kitchen for a drink. As the footsteps drew nearer, she let out a sigh. "Shit."

"What do we have here?" said Remus walking in and stopping in the doorway. He put his hands in his pockets and was looking at her with an amused smile.

"I, er, well I see you've met Bandit," she said sheepishly. The puppy had just trotted back into the kitchen and had begun lapping up the water in his bowl.

"I have. Don't change the subject. Why are you covered in mud?" He had now crossed the kitchen and was taking a butterbeer from the fridge. He took a sip and waited for her to speak.

Annie sighed. "Well, I was walking Bandit and there was this really big hill and so we ran up the side and I sort of rolled down and landed in a big pile of mud at the bottom."

"I see. And it hadn't occurred to you that it rained yesterday and the ground would be muddy?"

"Oh come on, Remus, you knew my dad how many years? You've known me since I was born and you were my teacher last year! You of all people should know I don't consider the consequences of my actions. I just do things and hope for the best!" Annie finished and waited for a response. To her relief, Remus smiled.

"Go upstairs quick and get a shower because you reek. I'll cover for you."

"Thank you!" She dashed out of the room quickly and quietly as she could. She ran upstairs into her room and returned to the living room fifteen minutes later showered and wearing clean clothes. She caught Remus's eye and he winked.

"You're alive!" James had gotten to his feet and crushed her in a big bear hug. "I thought you might have turned out like that goldfish, Sirius had in third year."

"Hey, in my defense I didn't know you weren't supposed to feed them parmesan cheese. Poor, Colonel Merlin Flaky Gils, he only lived three days. I still miss that little guy," Sirius lamented. Remus laughed while Harry choked on his butterbeer. "Don't laugh, it was very emotional for me."

"What did you do with it when it died?" asked Harry.

Lily laughed. "They put up flyers all around school advertising the funeral for the 'poor departed soul who was now in the fish tank in the sky.'"

"That's right, we did!" exclaimed James. "We asked everyone to come and give their respects and share their most cherished memories."

"Didn't we hold the funeral on the fifth floor bathroom?" asked Remus.

"Yes! And do you remember who showed up?" Sirius said.

Annie sat down on the couch next to Lily who put her arm around her and kissed her on the head. "Who came?" she asked.

"Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn, the potions professor," James said laughing so hard, he had taken off his glasses to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Dumbledore said he would always be there for a student during a time of loss," Sirius said also wiping his eyes.

"The whole thing was utterly ridiculous," said Lily. "I still can't believe you had that many people show up."

"How many were there?" asked Harry.

"About twenty-five and your mother was one of them," said James.

Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know full well I only came because I was dragged along by Marissa."

Annie laughed. The topic then changed and she found herself at a complete lack of interest. She turned to Harry who caught her gaze and nodded. The two of them, since they were young, could always tell what the other was thinking and this time meant it was time to go flying. They stood up and walked out into the hall where Harry collected his broomstick and then made their way into the kitchen and out the back door. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off immediately into the air. Annie went to the broom shed in the yard, fumbled with the lock and went inside. She reemerged seconds later soaring out into the sky to meet Harry in the air. They raced around the backyard for a couple of laps before landing again, laughing and whooping as they did so.

They sat on the back porch for a few minutes catching their breath. "So, how do you like living with Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I absolutely love it!" Annie said smiling. "Actually, he's been telling me stories every night about his days in school and the things he did with mom. It's really quite crazy. Everyone has always said I act just like him and never could see it until now. I knew I acted like him when I would get detention and just do crazy things, but all of those things that I would do when I lived with you and Aunt Lil and Uncle James and they would say that they I'm just like dad, I didn't really understand until I started living with him. We really are too alike for our own good."

Harry laughed. "That's good. Mum sobbed for two days after you left. She kept wanting to send you an owl to make sure you were both okay." Annie laughed. "It was pretty funny, actually. Dad once had to stop her from flooing over one night."

"That sounds exactly like something Aunt Lil would do," she said. "So, this week dad starts at the Auror Department and I'm going to be left alone and so are you. You know what that means, right?" Annie asked giving Harry a mischievous look.

He laughed and said "The usual havoc? Running through town, playing Quidditch, and hanging out by the lake?"

"Exactly!"

The sound of crunching gravel filled their ears. The two leapt to their feet and ran to the front of the house. Hermione Granger stepped out of her parents' car and ran towards them. Annie and Hermione caught each other in a hug and giggled. Hermione let go and turned to Harry who hugged her back awkwardly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger also stepped out of the car and were now walking up the pathway.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Annie greeted them. "How are you?"

"Hello, Annie!" said Mrs. Granger bending down to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Harry!" She released Annie and turned to Harry to do the same thing. "We are wonderful, how are you two?"

"Splendid," said Annie.

"I'm fine," said Harry. Annie and Hermione caught each other's gaze and rolled their eyes. They both knew "fine" was Harry's catchphrase. Annie led the Grangers inside the house where Sirius, Remus, James and Lily were still sitting in the living room.

Lily was the first to rise and greet the newcomers. "Meredith!" she said crossing the room to greet Mrs. Granger. The two hugged and Mr. Granger shook the Marauders' hands before sitting down in a chair next to his wife.

"Let's go to my room," Annie whispered to Harry and Hermione. As they ascended the stairs, the adults continued their conversation.

"So, Harry really has no idea what is going on at Hogwarts this year?" asked Remus.

"Nope," replied James. "That would ruin the surprise."

"What is going on at Hogwarts this year?" asked John Granger.

"The Triwizard Tournament," answered Remus. "It's an ancient tournament between Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts where students from each school compete in three tasks to win their school the honor of the Triwizard Cup," he added seeing John and Meredith's confused faces.

"And this is safe?" asked Meredith.

"Well, they are dangerous tasks but you won't have to worry about Hermione or any one of the kids for that matter. They are placing an age limit on those who wish to enter," explained James further.

"And this event will be held at Hogwarts?" asked John.

"Yes, it's going to be a very exciting year in my opinion. I wish I was back at Hogwarts during this time," said James.

Just then the fire erupted with green flames and seconds later, Arthur Weasley stood in the living room, his glasses slightly askew. "Hello, all!" he greeted them cheerfully. One by one Molly, Fred, George, Ginny and finally Ron all had stepped out of the fireplace and were greeting Sirius, Remus, the Potters and the Grangers.

"Where are Annie, Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs I believe," said Sirius. "Just go right up, Annie's bedroom is the first on the right."

Annie, Harry and Hermione were all sitting in Annie's room when they heard a soft knock and the door opened. Four ginger-headed kids stood in the doorframe each grinning. Annie hugged Ron and Ginny before turning to her partners in crime. True, she considered Harry, Ron, and Hermione her best friends, but Fred and George were the ones she spent most of her time with causing havoc and getting detention. Remus, when he taught at Hogwarts last year, had dubbed them and Lee Jordan the next generation of Marauders, a title they were only too happy to share with the originals. Fred and George wrapped her in great big bear hugs that lifted her off her feet. Upon setting her down, they walked past her and into her room. Looking around at all of her friends, whom she considered family, she could tell it was going to be a great day.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5**

Annie, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys trooped down stairs, brooms and book in hand, and found their parents sitting on the back porch with Bandit sleeping at Lily's feet. They walked out into the yard and kicked off the ground and flew straight into the air while Hermione took a seat next to her parents to watch. Sirius and James both had leapt to their feet, ran to the broom shed and soared out seconds later to join them in their Quidditch match. The teams were fairly even: Annie, Ron, George, and James on one side and Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Sirius on the other. Ron and Sirius took their positions as Keepers for their teams and soon a battle unfolded in midair. Annie caught the Quaffle immediately after it was thrown in the air by Remus and raced toward the makeshift goal hoop being protected by Sirius. She passed it to James just as Ginny came to snatch it out of her hands. James made an impressive pass to George who faked right and came around the left to score on Sirius's goal.

Below, Lily, Meredith, John, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat cheering them on. John turned to Hermione and asked why she hadn't joined them. "Oh, well, I'm not very good at flying and I really prefer staying on the ground, honestly," said Hermione sheepishly. She looked up from her book to watch as Fred attempted a goal on Ron. "Come on, Ron! You can block him!" she shouted.

Remus swore as Fred scored. "I really thought he would have blocked that one," he said.

"Remus whose side are you on?" yelled Sirius from above.

"Neither," he answered. "I'm merely a spectator."

"You're just saying that because you can't decide whose sexy arse you like better, mine or Patfoot's!" yelled James to which Sirius laughed as he blocked Annie's goal.

"Yes, Prongs. You've figured it out. That is exactly the reason," said Remus sarcastically.

Lily laughed. Seeing the three Marauders together again had been such a joyous occasion. They were finally back together and James's mischievous side was making quite the comeback now that Sirius was out of Azkaban. During the whole week that Sirius and Annie had left to live together and finally get to know each other as father and daughter, James had practically been skipping around the house and telling Lily about how things were going to be in the Auror Department now that Sirius would be his partner. Even Remus had taken to a lighter tone in recent days. "Merlin, I feel like I'm sixteen again and James was still trying to impress me with his 'amazing Quidditch skills,'" she said.

"Was James really that bad at that age?" asked Mrs. Weasley laughing.

"I believe the phrase I used was 'arrogant toerag,'" said Lily.

Remus laughed. "Oh, I remember you using more phrases than that, Lil."

"Yeah, like 'giant prat,'" yelled James.

"Or 'bloody git,'" added Sirius.

"'Insensitive jerk.'"

"Or my personal favorite, 'big-headed twit,'" Sirius said. Everyone laughed except for Lily, but a slight smile played on her lips. James, who had been busy laughing at his wife's expense, did not realize where he flying, had flown hard right into Annie. She fell off her broom upon impact and cascaded downwards, landing with a thud on the ground.

* * *

Annie's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and saw Sirius sitting in a chair dozing off. He jerked awake and found his daughter staring at him. He smiled. "Morning, kiddo," he said getting out of his chair. She tried to sit up but he pushed her back into the pillows.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she said looking around panicky.

"You fell off your broom yesterday afternoon, you've been out since then," he explained. "You don't remember?"

Annie scrunched up her face in thought. "The last thing I remember is Uncle James flying in my direction but everything past then is fuzzy."

Sirius sighed, concern flooding his face. "Well, first of all, you're going to be okay. You're in St. Mungo's, by the way. Your Aunt Lily rushed you here when she figured she couldn't do anything else without her potions and things. James knocked into you when we were playing Quidditch in the backyard yesterday. You fell off your broom and landed on the ground but you cracked your skull and broke a couple of ribs," he explained.

"So what happened to my broom, I mean, because I need that?" she asked. Fear flooded her face. She loved her broom, and she considered it her pride and joy. James and Lily had gotten her a Nimbus 2000 just like Harry's for Christmas in her first year and she prided it over anything else. In her second year she made the Gryffindor house Quidditch team as a chaser after Alicia Spinnet had graduated. If something had happened to her broom…she didn't even want to think about that right now.

"You are sitting in St. Mungo's with a cracked skull and the only thing you're worried about is your broomstick?" Sirius laughed. "Your broom is fine; Harry managed to catch it before it flew away." He watched as relief filled his daughter's face.

"Good, because I need that," she said. "What happened after Aunt Lily took me here?"

"Well, I rushed here with Lily, James panicked, he kept thinking he killed you, Remus and Harry made sure everyone got home safely and then came here with James. They're in the waiting room if you want to see them." Annie nodded and he kissed the top of her head. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with a sleepy looking Harry, a pale Remus, an anxious Lily, and James who stopped in the doorway too afraid to take one step further.

"Are you okay, sweetie? I promise you're in good hands here, I went to Hogwarts with the Healer in charge of this ward," Lily explained. She took her niece's hand and kissed her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, but I'm fine," Annie answered. "Thanks for getting my broom Harry," she added.

"No problem. So, how many head injuries does this make for you now?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Four," she said simply. "I think. I don't really remember the details of them though."

Sirius looked aghast. "Four? You've had four head injuries? What the bloody hell happened that I wasn't told about any of this?" He looked toward Lily as James was still standing in his place at the door.

"They weren't that bad, Sirius," said Lily. "Madame Pomfrey had her all fixed up in no time although she still had to stay in the hospital wing for a couple of days."

"Yeah, really they weren't that bad," said Annie. "Let's see, the first happened in second year when I took a bludger to the face during practice, the second one happened in the Chamber of Secrets after a couple of rocks hit me on the head. I got a bloody skull and a concussion after that one," she ticked them off on her fingers. "And the third one happened last year when Malfoy aimed a curse at me from behind and I fell down the stairs. I cracked my skull with that one too, I think." she said. "Like I said, I don't really remember details, this is just what Harry and Hermione and Ron and everyone else have told me. Am I right, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Why didn't' you tell me about them, Prongs?" he said looking at his best friend and taking Annie's other hand.

James opened his mouth to say something but it was Annie who answered. "I told him not to. I didn't want you to worry about me while you were, well, you know," she said, her eyes downcast.

Sirius looked at his daughter and then gathered her in a hug. "Thank you for worrying about me," he said.

When he let go Annie smiled and looked towards James. "Are you going to stand there all day, Uncle Prongs, or am I going to have to get up and go to you?" she said.

"Erm, I don't think it's such a good idea to near you right now," he said shuffling his feet.

"I have to do everything," she said pushing the blanket off her legs. She tried to swing her feet off the bed but both Lily and Sirius pushed her back down before she could get up. "Fine, I'll stay here. I was dizzy anyway," she muttered.

Remus and Harry laughed. "Come on, James. What could you possibly do to her while she's sitting in that bed?" Remus asked.

"Please, Uncle James? I won't bite. Moony might, but I won't," she said with an impish grin and a wink toward Remus.

James laughed. "Okay, fine. I'll come over." James walked over, cautiously. When he reached the bed, Annie put out her arms and gave him a hug around the neck. Then all of a sudden, her eyes closed, her grip slackened and she slumped against his shoulder. "Annie? Annie, are you alright?" James placed her gently against her pillows and looked at her worried. "I broke her again!" he cried and ran from the ward. Lily followed him out. As soon as Lily's robes whipped around the corner, Annie's eyes snapped open.

"So, how long will it take for him to figure out I was faking, do you reckon?" she said smiling up at Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "Annie Black, you are going to be quite the handful aren't you?"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. By the way, "Sweet Child of Mine" by Guns 'N Roses totally came on while I was writing this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Chapter 6**

"So, Healer Michaels, you have a first name?" asked Annie coolly. She was sitting in her hospital bed at St. Mungo's in the Artifacts Accidents Ward and was feeling rather bored after her friends had just left. Remus, who had just gotten back from her house to feed Bandit, was sitting in a chair beside her. Healer Michaels had just come in to check her progress.

The Healer smiled as he checked the lump on the back of her head. "Yes."

"What is it?"

"It's Jacob. Is there a reason you would like to know that, Miss Black?" he asked now scribbling something on his clipboard with his quill.

"No reason. So Jacob, tell me, do you have a girlfriend?" Annie asked, a cheeky grin now forming on her face as she watched him write.

Jacob laughed. "Aren't you a little too young for me?"

"Oh, age is just a number, sweetheart. I'm just curious is all. Does this imply that you do not have one?" Annie flashed him a smile and winked.

"I think the potions we've been giving you have gone to your head," he replied looking amused and ruffling her hair.

"I don't think it's the potions," said Remus who had been watching the conversation and laughing quietly too himself.

"She's doing well, she'll just have to stay here a couple more days to continue with the potions, but after that she will be free to go. Do you mind passing that information on to Mr. Black?" Jacob said to Remus, ignoring the grimace on Annie's face at the mention of the potions.

"Of course. Thank you, Healer Michaels," said Remus shaking his hand.

"I will see you tomorrow, Miss Black," said Jacob giving a slight wave and turning on his heel and leaving the ward.

"Bye, Jacob!" she called. "Oh, don't give me that look, Moony. I'm bored out of my mind here! They won't even let me up to set off a couple of dungbombs," she cried.

Remus laughed. "Only you would think of setting off dungbombs in a hospital," he said helping himself to a Chocolate Frog. "Do you have Hufflepuff yet I have about twenty of her from school." He placed the card on the night stand next to the stuffed dog that Sirius had told him to take to her that morning.

"You have twenty of her and you never told me? I've been looking for her for ages." She reached over and grabbed the dog and the card. "So, how's the job hunt going? I forgot to ask earlier," she said as she read the back of the card.

Remus's grin faltered a little. "It's alright. There's a muggle bookstore that might take me."

"I'm sure they will. At least with muggles you don't have to tell them about your furry little problem. You could just tell them you have a sick relative that you have to visit once a month. And you do have a vast knowledge of muggle books, I don't see why they won't hire you," said Annie confidently.

Remus gave a sheepish grin. "Thank you for the encouragement. So I assume it was Fred and George who brought you the dungbombs?" he said changing the topic from himself.

"Of course," said Annie. "They hid them in an empty box of Bertie Bott's. Harry brought me the Chocolate Frogs and Hermione brought me the sugar-free Cockroach Clusters," she added.

"You know, you, Sirius, and James are the only ones I know that can stomach the Cockroach Clusters. I don't know how you can eat those things," said Remus picking up the Daily Prophet and looking at the front page.

"I think they're delicious and you better not make off with that paper," she said. "I'm in the middle of a cross-word."

"I won't, I'm just looking. Quality Quidditch Supplies is having a sale this week," he said absent-mindedly flipping the page.

Annie who was sifting through a box of Bertie Bott's smiled. "Excellent, I need a new pair of gloves," she said.

"What's this about a pair of gloves?" said a voice by the door. Sirius walked into the ward and made his way over to his daughter's bed. "How are you, kiddo?" he said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm alright, just bored," she said.

"Well, I think I have something that might cheer you up." He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out two tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. Annie grabbed them and squealed much to the annoyance of the man in the bed next to her. "I thought you would like that. I got them from James this morning. He has your ticket with his and Harry's, Remus," he added.

Remus, who was finishing his article, nodded and then folded up the paper. "Sounds good. I should be going. I have an interview at six," he said. He stood up from his chair and placed the newspaper on Annie's blanketed knees. "Your paper," he said. He kissed her forehead and bade her farewell.

"I'll walk you out. I'll be right back," Sirius said. Out in the hall, he turned to Remus, concern flooding his face. "Is everything okay with her? She looked pretty scared to be in here. She may not act it, but I can tell from the look in her eyes."

Remus grasped his best friend's shoulder. "Relax, she's fine. The Healer she was doing really well, but she needs to stay a couple more days to take some potions," he watched as relief spread on Sirius's face. "As for the fear in her eyes, I saw that too. I didn't comment on it but I think I saw it disappear a little when she saw you. I think she just misses home, that's all."

"You think so?" he asked and Remus nodded. "Thanks for staying with her, Moony. I owe you one."

"No need. Tell her I'll be back tomorrow, will you?" said Remus.

"I will. Good luck your interview, by the way." The two said their goodbyes and Sirius walked back into the ward to find Annie sitting with the Prophet open on her knees, quill in hand. "Spattergroit," he said looking at number seven down.

Annie scribbled the word into the boxes and muttered "thanks." She looked up smiling and put the paper and quill aside. "So, how was work?" she asked.

"Tedious," he said taking Remus's vacant chair. "I had to go through a brief re-training course then James and I had to do paperwork which of course did not get done."

Annie smiled. "Of course not," she said. "Want any of this?" she gestured to the pile of candy on her nightstand. "Just don't touch the Cockroach Clusters," she added when she saw his hand reaching forward to take one. "They're my favorite."

Picking up a Chocolate Frog from the pile he said "So this is all you've done today, I take it, sat here, talked to Remus and ate sweets?" he asked, propping the Nicholas Flamel card against a jug of water.

"Not exactly," she said as she unwrapped a Cockroach Cluster. "Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys came while Remus left to feed Bandit. When they left, I sat here and stared at that wall," she pointed to the wall across the ward, "then up at the ceiling. Then, I started this cross-word and then I complained a lot about not being allowed out to play pranks on unsuspecting patients. I think Aunt Lily also told them to keep an eye on me."

Sirius laughed. "A bit bored I see?" Annie nodded and he laughed again. "Did I ever tell you about how James and I got banned from using the fifth-floor bathroom?" She shook her head. "Oh Merlin, you're in for a real treat!" he said.

Sirius told her all about how he and James had went to visit Remus after a particularly painful full moon that ended up with him in St Mungo's for a few days. Lily, who was on her last year of training in the Creature-Induced Injuries Ward, was tending to Remus while he and James had snuck off to see what kind of trouble they could get into while they waited to see their friend.

"And then when we tried to take the plunger out," said Sirius through tears of laughter. "The toilet exploded everywhere and there was a huge hole in the wall! And that is why you should never carry dungbombs in your back pockets," he concluded.

Annie was in tears and her newly-repaired ribs hurt from laughing so hard. "Maybe that's why the old Healer looked so freaked out when I asked her if it would be alright if I slipped a couple of dungbombs in the Closed Ward," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's probably why. I bet she remembers us," he said doing the same thing.

The evening passed with the two exchanging stories of their various exploits. Sirius didn't leave Annie's side once (to which was extremely grateful) until the old Healer, Agnes who did remember Sirius and James, told him he had to leave so she could get some sleep. Sirius looked reluctant to go leave but Annie reassured him.

"Go, I'll be fine," she said hugging her stuffed dog. Sirius gave her a long hug goodbye and left the ward with the promise that he would be back tomorrow. Annie watched the tail of his robes whip around the corner sadly and rolled over onto her side to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Thanks so much to those of you who added me to their alerts and favorites! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Annie rushed inside the house and ran straight for the kitchen. She saw him sitting at his food bowl and ran to gather the small puppy in her arms. "Bandit, oh how I've missed you!" she cried. The puppy licked her face excitedly as she giggled and placed him back on the ground.

"Looks like he missed you too, kiddo," said Sirius walking into the room and sitting at the table. "He's been sulking outside your room for the past couple of days." Sirius had taken the day off from work to take her home from St. Mungo's and make sure there were no problems. "So what did you want to do today?" he asked.

She looked up from where she was sitting on the floor playing with Bandit. "Well," she said. "Remus did mention that Quality Quidditch Supplies is having a sale this week and I do need new gloves. Maybe we could go to Diagon Alley?"

"Hmm…I don't know if that's such a good idea. Didn't you say your head was still a little fuzzy?" he said watching her curiously. Truth was he didn't want to get her the gloves because she wouldn't need them until the next year. Due to the Triwizard Tournament, the regular Quidditch season at Hogwarts would be canceled.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. I don't want to take you that far out until that head of yours is completely healed. How about I just order them and we'll take Bandit out into town?" he asked. Annie looked at him astonished. "What?"

"My father, Sirius Black, a Marauder, and Azkaban escapee said he didn't want to take a risk. I don't know if it's my head injury and I imagined this or you really did just say that and you're being responsible for once. Either way it's freaking me out," she said.

Sirius laughed. "I know, I just scared myself, too. I think Remus and Lily have been rubbed off on me after all these years. Forget what I just said, we're going to Diagon Alley."

"Really?"

"Really, we'll go later on today, okay? I only just realized we need an owl and I guess we'll get your gloves there, too," he said.

"Thanks, dad! Hey, do you mind if I use the Floo and ask Harry if he wants to come as well, he's basically sitting in his house all day?" she asked bouncing from one foot to the other excitedly.

"Sure, go on," he said picking up the Daily Prophet that he left on the table that morning and continuing his cross-word.

"Oh," she sighed when she saw the newspaper. "We really ought to get two papers. I really wanted to do the cross-word."

"I was thinking the same thing when I saw you doing one in Mungo's," he said scratching his chin with his quill. "Either we get two papers or we come up with a system."

"I vote for two papers," she said walking out of the room. "I'll be back!"

A few minutes later she and Harry were trudging their way up the stairs and into Annie's bedroom. They started a game of Wizard's Chess and talked about the upcoming Quidditch Match which they and the Weasleys and Hermione would all be attending together. As they got into a heated discussion on each team's beater tactics, Sirius knocked on the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked. They nodded and packed up the chess set and followed him downstairs. One by one they used the Floo Powder to transport them to the Leaky Cauldron in London. Once out in the alley behind the pub, Sirius took out his wand, tapped the appropriate and they walked through the archway that just appeared. Bandit, who had come along for the trip, was trotting alongside their heels as Annie held the end of his leash.

They wound their way through Diagon Alley peering in shop windows as they passed. They went into Eeylop's and walked out with a large barn owl which Annie named Oscar and then went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Annie and Harry walked around and looked at all latest models of brooms and made their way over to the rack of gloves. Annie picked out a pair of nice, tan leather ones and after Sirius paid for them they left the store. After stopping at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and used the Floo Network to go back to Black Barn.

* * *

Over the next few days, Annie was itching to hang out with her friends after being released from St. Mungo's. She spent most of her time bouncing between the Granger's, Potter's and the Weasley's houses while Sirius was at work. She brought Bandit along with her everywhere, fearful of leaving him alone. One Friday afternoon found Annie, Hermione, Harry and Ron walking through the town near the Black's home. Hermione spotted a bookstore and the four walked in and found a familiar face standing behind the counter.

"You never said it was this bookstore that you had an interview at," Annie said walking up to the counter to greet Remus.

"It wouldn't matter which bookstore I worked at because I know I would never find you there voluntarily. I believe last year you told me you study through osmosis by opening the book to the chapter and falling asleep on the open pages. Hello, Hermione, Harry, Ron. How are you all?" Remus said smiling at the group.

"We're great," replied Hermione. "Annie never said you found a new job."

A lady behind the counter looked over at the teenagers and smiled. "Friends of yours, Remus?" she asked.

Remus turned to face her. "You could say that. This is my nephew, Harry, and my niece, Annie, and their friends Ron and Hermione. Kids, this is Mary, my boss."

"Nice to meet you all. If you need any help just let me know," Mary said smiling and turning to help a customer.

Remus turned back to the kids and walked out from behind the counter. "Hermione," he said gesturing for them to follow him. "Have you read Jane Eyre yet?" He walked over to the classics section and plucked the book from its shelf and held it out to her. She took the book and sat down in a chair to started flipping through the pages.

"I've only heard of this book but I haven't read it yet. Mum said we had it at one point but she couldn't find it for me when I asked," she said now starting to read chapter one. "Oh, I promise I will buy it," she added looking up at Remus who smiled.

"Take your time," he said. "Now, as for you three," he turned to look at Ron, Harry and Annie who all seemed ready to just leave Hermione in her own little world, "I think I know you well enough to know that none of you would have an interest in these books so I'm going to point you in the direction of the comic books over there," he said pointing to the far corner of the store.

"Thanks, Remus," said Harry. The three walked over to where a couple shelves stood featuring the latest issues of the muggle comic books were and started browsing through them. Remus walked back over to the counter.

"You seem to have a real understanding of those kids," said Mary. "They seem to really look up to you."

"Well, Annie and Harry I've known since they were born and Ron and Hermione are their friends they met in school. I was also their teacher last year," said Remus.

"Ah, I see. Well they seem like a lovely bunch of children," she said.

As Hermione sat reading, Annie, Harry and Ron looked through each of the comics and laughed at the absurdities they found.

"Look at this bloke," said Ron flipping through a Superman comic book. "He's wearing his underpants on the outside. Muggles can be pretty weird sometimes. No wonder why dad has a fascination with them."

"Merlin, Ron, keep your voice down," whispered Annie, a Spiderman comic open on her lap. "As for the underpants, forget that, they're wearing tights underneath, have you noticed that?" Harry and Ron snorted with laughter as an older woman looked over with a look of disgust which only made the three laugh even harder.

Twenty minutes later Harry, Hermione with her new book, Annie, and Ron bade farewell to Remus and left the store in high spirits. They walked back to Annie's house where an enthusiastic Bandit greeted them by jumping on their pant legs. They made their way around the back of the house and went straight for the broom shed. Hermione stopped in her tracks as Harry and Ron each holding a broom and Annie two and holding it out to Hermione.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" she said placing her book aside and taking the proffered broom.

"What? Playing Quidditch? Why can't we play Quidditch?" said Annie mounting the broom and tying her brown wavy locks back in a hair tie.

Hermione mounted the broom as well and looked directly at Annie. "Well," she said. "What happens if you fall again or if a muggle sees us? Shouldn't we wait until Sirius gets back?"

"Relax, Hermione," said Harry from the air. He and Ron were now throwing a Quaffle back and forth and were waiting for the girls to join them. "If Annie or any of us fall then one of us will just run and get Remus and the other two will clean up the remains." Ron laughed as he caught the Quaffle and passed it to Annie who had just flown up.

"I doubt any muggles would see us over here," said Annie. "The only muggles that dad and I have ever seen over this way are your parents. I think we'll be safe."

Hermione hesitated a moment before kicking off from the ground and flying to a spot next to Ron. "See, nothing to worry about," he said. They played for hours until Sirius came home and by then, a sunset could be seen just over the trees of the nearby forest. After watching Ron and Harry Floo back to their houses, Sirius took Hermione back to her parent's using side-along apparition. When he returned, he and Annie sat down and had a nice dinner just the two of them.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Hello, all. I'm not sure when or if I will be posting next week because my finals start then but here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 8**

The day of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup was finally here and Annie found herself being dragged out of her bed in the morning by an overly excited Sirius and Harry. She let out a groan untangled herself from the blankets on the floor. She scowled looked out the window and saw that the sky was still dark.

"I hate you so much," she said ignoring Sirius's hand and standing up on her own. "What time is it anyway?"

"Four. Hurry up or dad says we're going to miss our portkey," said Harry. He and Sirius turned on their heels and left Annie to get ready.

Ten minutes later she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Lily still in her dressing gown sipping coffee and tending to some bacon on the stove. Harry, James and Remus were sitting at the Potter's table while Sirius sat perched on the counter. They were talking excitedly about the World Cup and munching on the bacon and toast in front of them. Annie sat down next to James and rested her head on the table.

"It's too damn early," she said into her arms.

James laughed and ruffled her hair. "Good morning to you too, kiddo."

"Here, sweetie," said Lily placing a plate of food in front of her. "Eat this and you'll wake up more."

Annie picked up a piece of bacon and muttered "thanks." Sirius who was watching her quite amused, leapt off the counter and sat down at the table.

"So," he said looking at Remus and James. "What are your bets?" He took out a piece of parchment and a quill waited.

"Krum's going to try the Wronski Feint," said Annie thickly through a mouthful of bacon. "Two Galleons."

"I'll take that bet," said James shaking her hand as Lily smacked him on the arm. "What was that for?" he said rubbing his arm while Remus and Harry laughed.

"You are encouraging your fourteen year old niece to gambol," she said sitting down at the table and giving Sirius a dark look. "And you're letting him," she added.

James looked offended. "She started it. She's old enough to make her own decisions, right Padfoot?" he gave Sirius a pleading look which Annie mirrored.

"I don't see why not," he said writing down the bet. "Alright, who's next? How 'bout you, Lily?" he said looking up and giving her a cheeky grin. Annie and Harry sniggered into their hands while Remus choked on his coffee. James stole a glance at his angered wife and smiled.

Lily threw him a daggered gaze and stood up from the table. "You all need to grow up! You aren't fifteen anymore," she said walking out of the room without saying goodbye to either of them.

They finished their breakfast and trooped out the door and made their way out to the nearby field where they were to take a portkey to the campsite where the Cup would be held. Sirius turned around to find his daughter staggering behind, too sleepy to move any faster. He stooped down and she climbed on his back and rode piggyback until they reached their destination. He placed her on the ground in front of the broken frisbee that would serve as their portkey and smiled. James checked his watch.

"We have about two more minutes," he said.

"We aren't expecting anyone else are we, James?" asked Remus.

"I don't believe so. I don't think anybody else in Godric's Hollow is going to the Cup. I know the Weasleys and Hermione will already be there, though. They had a portkey earlier this morning from Stoatshead Hill," he explained. "Anyway, we should probably get ready."

They each placed a finger on the portkey and it started glowing blue. Annie felt a lurch behind her naval and felt the sudden rush of being pulled off her feet. She landed with a heavy thud on the ground and looked around to find Harry sitting next to her, grinning stupidly. She laughed and got to her feet. James, Remus and Sirius had already walked over to the man holding a long roll of parchment.

"Morning, Potter, Black," he said nodding at them curtly. "The Weasleys have already arrived, campsite seven. A man named Robert will assist you." The man turned back to his parchment and began to examine it once more.

"Come on, let's go!" said James as he took the lead. Sirius once again stooped down and let Annie hop on to his back.

As they made their way over to their campsite, Harry and Annie couldn't help but be amazed by the vast magical talent surrounding them. There were tents with chimneys, tents that looked like small cottages, and tents that looked like pyramids all around they could see flags of green supporting Ireland and flags of red supporting Bulgaria. When they reached the campsite, Arthur Weasley got up from his seat on the ground and went forward to greet the newcomers. Annie slipped off Sirius's back and ran to hug Hermione and Ginny. Once settled into the campsite, the group sat down to talk about the upcoming match.

"So, Annie, who are you betting on?" asked Fred who was sitting next to her.

"Come off it, Freddie. You know she's rooting for Ireland. We all know she's been harboring a major crush on Connolly," said George who was sitting on the other side of her. He gave her a slight shove and she smiled.

"Or maybe I just have a thing for beaters," she said winking and shoving him back. Sirius choked on his butterbeer and James laughed. "Anyway, I am betting on Ireland and not just for that reason, Fred," she said looking at him darkly. "Not only are their beaters good, Ireland's chasers are the best in the world. You'd be a fool to argue against that."

"But Bulgaria's got Krum, he's unstoppable," said Ron.

"I would have to agree with Ron. He is a good seeker. He's got speed and he has the most snitch snatches in the league," said James.

"Do you want add that to our bet, Uncle James?" said Annie with a mischievous smile.

"Don't do it, James," said Fred.

"Yeah, we would seriously advise against that," said George.

James, Sirius, Remus and Arthur looked at them stunned. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, however, laughed.

"Why not?" asked James.

George grinned. "You've known her longer than all of us, James. Don't you know to never bet against her? She wins every time."

"We're serious. Every time. She has some crazy luck," said Fred ruffling her hair.

"You also shouldn't dare her to do anything or tell her not to do something," added Harry. "Why do you think she has had so many detentions?"

Sirius laughed and looked at his daughter with pride. She really was a second generation Marauder. "Oh, come on, she can't win a bet every time. No one is that lucky. Don't you remember a couple weeks ago her lying in a bed in St. Mungo's?"

"That's different. We're talking Quidditch here, Sirius," replied Harry. "She's really good calling Quidditch matches when we listen to them on the wireless in the Common Room. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

Sirius looked at his daughter who was grinning wildly. "Like my daughter, I enjoy a bit of a risk. What do you say, three Galleons Mullet scores the first goal for Ireland?"

"You're on!" said Annie holding out her hand for a hand shake. Sirius took out his parchment and added the bet to the list.

Throughout the day, various people from the ministry stopped by their campsite to talk to Arthur, James and Sirius. Ludo Bagman had joined them for few minutes and collected bets from Arthur and James. Fred and George even got in on the action and put up their entire savings betting that Bulgaria will catch the Snitch but Ireland will win the Cup. About an hour before the game started, wizards and witches alike popped into appearance with push-carts full of souvenirs. Annie walked around with Harry, Ron and Hermione and bought a pair of Ominoculars, an Irish flag, and a Connolly action figure to battle with Ron's Krum figurine. They met back up at the campsite and the lamps lit up lighting the pathway to the stadium. Smiling at her father, Annie followed the group full of excitement.

**P.S. Check out my new one-shot story called **_**Boggarts**_**, a flashback to Annie's third year at Hogwarts and her dealing with Sirius's escape from Azkaban. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I'm back this week even though I said I might not be. But here I am taking a well-deserved break from my studying to bring you another chapter. A note about Alicia Spinnet: I figured since she doesn't really play a big part in the series anyway like Angelina and Katie (Angelina + Fred; Katie + necklace), I figured I would just leave her out. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 9**

Annie followed Harry into the top box and sat down next to him, greeting the Ministry of Magic officials along the way. She turned to give him an excited grin but found he was looking somewhere else.

"Dobby, is that you?" he said. Annie turned around in her seat to find that he was looking at a house-elf seated directly behind them with its head in its hands. The house-elf looked up and stared at Harry. Ron and Hermione turned around to look at the house-elf too.

"I is not Dobby," she said in a high, squeaky voice. "But I is knowing Dobby."

"Oh, I'm sorry I confused you with him," said Harry. "I'm Harry by the way. I'm a friend of Dobby's. What is your name?"

"Winky, sir," she said hiding her face in her hands once more. "And I is not liking it up here one bit. But I must save a seat for my master."

Harry looked sideways at Annie who looked like she was about to burst out in laughter. "Well, if you do see Dobby, will you tell him I said hello?" he said.

The house-elf shook her head and Harry turned back around.

"So that's a house-elf," said Ron. "You are right, Harry. They are weird."

Harry laughed. "Trust me, Dobby's weirder."

Annie turned her eyes on the stadium and found they were sitting right between the goalposts on either side of the pitch. Annie loved Quidditch more than anything and hoped one day she would be playing in a stadium just like this one. Annie joined the Gryffindor house team in her second year as a chaser after Alicia Spinnet had graduated. Since she grew up with a Quidditch-obsessed James as an uncle, she quickly became one of the best chasers the school had seen in many years and she prided herself on that fact. Lily told her that her mother, Marissa, used to play chaser with James and Annie had always felt a special connection to her as she played. When she made the team, Lily and James sent her the Quaffle necklace that Marissa used to wear under her robes as she played. This was the same necklace Annie was wearing now. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sirius nudged her in arm.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" he said.

Annie nodded. "Every time I play. I just wish she was still alive so I could get to really know her, you know?" she said taking her eyes off the pitch and turning to look at Sirius, absent-mindedly playing with the necklace.

"Yeah I know what you mean. She was pretty great," said Sirius. "And from what I hear, you're not so bad a chaser yourself."

She smiled. "I'm not bad," she said. "According to Professor McGonagall, I'm better than Uncle James."

"Not possible and I don't believe she said that," said James as Remus and Sirius laughed. "Professor McGonagall has never told a student anything of the sort."

"But she's thinking it," said Annie. "I know Minerva pretty well. We've become pretty good friends over the past three years."

"That's because you spend every waking moment in detention with her," said Ron laughing. "I'm surprised she hasn't put your name on the nameplate on her office door yet."

Just then, Ludo Bagman walked in wearing his old Wimbourne Wasp robes of bright yellow grinning from ear to ear. "Are we ready?" he said clapping his hands together.

"Take it away, Ludo," said Fudge. Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and began to speak.

"Welcome, to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!" he yelled. Cheers, screams and whistles erupted from below. Flags waved and the red and green rosettes squeaked the names of the players. "First, I would like to introduce the Bulgarian team mascots!"

The veela entered the stadium and started to dance. They tossed their long, flowing hair and winked at the crowd. Next to her, Sirius had plugged his ears and was watching them with a bemused grin. On her other side, Harry started to make his way to the ledge, no doubt to try and jump off. She and Hermione rushed forward and pulled him back to his seat where he stood looking a little dazed. Annie laughed at his expression and turned back to the stadium. The veela had stopped dancing and made their way to the edge of the pitch and sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the Irish National Team mascots!" roared Ludo.

The sky above them erupted into a sea of green and gold. Leprechauns danced in the air and formed themselves into rainbows and four-leaf clovers. Gold rained down upon the cheering spectators and Annie stuck her hand out to grab some. As the leprechauns settled on the ground across from the veela, the shook their hair violently and tossed them angry glares. Ludo Bagman's voice boomed over the stadium once more.

"And now to introduce the teams!" he yelled as the crowd burst into applause. "Please put your wands in the air for the Bulgarian National team: Dimitrov, Ivanova, Levski, Vulchanov, Volkov, Zograf, aaaaaaannnd Krum!" Seven scarlet-clad players zoomed onto the pitch and took a lap around before assuming their positions while the audience cheered and hissed. "Please welcome the Irish National Team: Mullet, Troy, Moran, Connolly, Quigley, Ryan, and Lynch!" Cheers and jeers met the team as they soared onto the pitch. They waved to the fans and took their places on the pitch. The referee blew his whistle and threw the Quaffle in the air. "And they're off!" yelled Bagman.

* * *

"So that would be two Galleons from you, Uncle James, and three from you, dad," said Annie who was sitting atop Remus's shoulders.

"We told you to steer clear of Annie when it comes to a bet, mates," said Fred.

"Yeah," said George. "But when has anyone really taken us seriously?"

Sirius laughed as he dug around in his pockets. "Here you are, kiddo," he said extracting the money and placing it in Annie's outstretched hand. "I should have listened; after all, you are my daughter and know your stuff."

"Uncle James, I'm waiting," said Annie grinning mischievously.

"Okay, okay here. You earned it," he said. "That's the last time I make a bet with you. You called everything right. What I want to know is how you do it."

"Don't you pay attention to the games in the Daily Prophet or on the Wireless? It was very simple really. You just have to pay attention to the stats of each player, figure out their moves, how they play, that sort of thing. Oliver Wood and I used to sit together and collect all the information together," she said.

"Actually, it's really brilliant what she does in the Common Room," said Ron. "She takes all of the _Daily Prophets_ and articles in _Which Broomstick?_ and comes up with entire stat charts and everything."

"If only she put that much effort into doing her homework," said Hermione. Annie laughed.

They reached the tents and Remus placed Annie on the ground. They gathered around while Mr. Weasley started a fire. They sat talking and reliving the match and drinking hot chocolate until Mr. Weasley declared it was time for bed. Annie, Hermione and Ginny slumped into their tent and Annie flung herself on the couch while Hermione and Ginny took the bunk bed. Annie fell asleep with images of Connolly winking and cheering as he hoisted the World Cup above his head. However, her dreams were interrupted by Sirius shaking her awake, a scared expression etched upon his face.

**A/N: I apologize for the semi-shortness of this chapter. It's finals week. I also apologize for not including the actual World Cup. I couldn't express the actual event as well as J.K. Rowling because her words are magic. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. See you next week! P.S. Check out my one-shot story about Annie in her third year called **_**Boggarts**_**.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I'm back after my finals with a long chapter this week. I feel like I owe you guys after last week's short one. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Annie sat bolt upright and tried to entangle herself from her blanket but fell off the couch instead. "What's going on?" she said looking up at Sirius and rubbing the back of her head. Over at the bunk beds, Mr. Weasley was waking Hermione and Ginny.

"Death Eaters. Tons of them," said Sirius helping Annie to her feet. "We're helping the Ministry."

Annie grabbed her jacket and followed her father out of the tent with Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione behind her. Once outside she rushed to where Harry, Ron, Fred and George stood waiting. Remus and James came out of their own tent pushing the sleeves of their robes up and ran to help out the Ministry and Sirius turned to follow them.

"Dad!" shouted Annie.

Sirius turned around to face his daughter. "I have to, Annie. I'll be back. I promise." Annie nodded and watched as he ran after his friends.

"Kids, I need you to hide," said Mr. Weasley. "Go into the forest and stick together. We'll come find you when this is over." He ran off to join the other three and left the group standing there.

"Come on," said Fred grabbing Ginny's hand. They made their way deep into the forest following large crowds of people. As they rushed to safety, they watched as a group of Death Eaters suspended a muggle family in the air. They ran faster, away from the chaos. Suddenly, someone behind Annie screamed and she heard them fall to the ground. She turned around and saw Harry sprawled on the ground. Ron reached out a hand and helped him up.

"Nice fall, Potter," said a voice behind them. Annie spun around and found Draco Malfoy smirking at her and leaning against a tree.

"Piss off, Malfoy, or did your daddy tell you to hide while he went frolicking with his Death Eater mates?" said Annie shaking with anger.

Malfoy smiled. "You might want to watch what you say, Black, or Granger will be their next victim. In case you hadn't noticed they're after muggles. You don't want them to come after that thing you call a friend, do you?" he said with a nod in Hermione's direction.

Hermione blushed and Ron drew his wand. "Hermione's a witch and you know that, Malfoy," he said, his hand shaking.

"Ron, no," said Hermione grabbing his arm. "Let's just get out of here, he's not worth it."

The group walked away from where Malfoy stood, leaning against a tree and laughing. Annie shot him a dirty look and followed Hermione.

"Oh no, we've lost the other three," said Hermione trying to look over the crowd. "Ron, can you see them?"

Ron looked around and shook his head. "Let's keep going, maybe we'll see them."

They made their way deeper into the forest, keeping an eye out for George, Fred and Ginny. People everywhere were Disapparating and shouting for loved ones. Soon they found themselves in a remote part of the forest where they sat down in a clearing of some trees. Ron and Annie took out their Krum and Connolly figurines and made them battle while Hermione lit her wand and sat down on the ground. Harry reached into his back pocket to light his wand but found it empty.

"Have you guys seen my wand?" he said patting his pockets and looking around on the ground.

"Nope, sorry mate. Didn't you have it when we left the tent?" said Ron poking his Krum action figure.

"I thought I did," he said. He sat down next to Hermione, ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Maybe by some dumb luck it fell out of your pocket and it's lying on the floor of the tent," said Annie.

"Yeah, maybe."

Just then a rustling in the bushes caused them all to jump a foot high. Hermione, Ron and Annie turned their wands toward the spot while Harry took a closer look.

"Nothing's here," he said.

"MORSMORDE!" said a low, deep voice just a few feet away from the group. A large green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth lit the night sky. They ducked right in time when they heard the distinct "pop" of people Apparating around them and throwing Stunning spells in their direction.

"Stop! Stop!" yelled Mr. Weasley running forward. "They're just children!"

The spells stopped firing and a man stepped forward.

"Which of you did it? Who conjured the Dark Mark?" said Barty Crouch, his wand shifting between the four teenagers.

"You think we did that?" said Ron, his eyes darting between Mr. Crouch and Mr. Weasley.

"Barty, they're just children," said Amos Diggory behind him.

Mr. Crouch spun around. "Just because they are children doesn't make them any less guilty. They have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"We didn't do anything!" yelled Annie who was looking desperately around for Sirius who was not there.

"Which direction did the Mark come from?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Hermione pointed to the bushes Harry had checked earlier. "We heard a voice coming from over there. They shouted something," she said.

Mr. Crouch turned to Hermione with a crazed look. "Oh a voice, you say? And they stood over there?" he said disbelieving.

"Barty, really, they are just children," said a Ministry witch, her wand pointing in the direction Hermione pointed in. "Amos, go check over there."

Mr. Diggory walked forward to check out the bushes. "There's someone here. I think our Stunners got them. Oh blimey," he said stooping down to pick up the body. Mr. Diggory returned to the group and placed the body at Mr. Crouch's feet. Winky lay there unconscious clutching a wand.

"Hey, that's my wand!" said Harry. "I thought I'd lost that."

Everyone turned to look at Mr. Crouch who was now staring at Harry. "Your wand is it?" He advanced toward Harry and directed his wand at his face. "Thought it would be funny to send the Dark Mark in the sky and blame it on my house-elf, did you?"

"Because that's a great practical joke," said Annie snorting with laughter. "We were all just sitting here thinking up ways to cause even more mayhem and work for the Ministry when we thought 'Hey, let's send the Dark Mark into the sky and blame it on a house-elf.' You really think Harry Potter would send the Mark into the sky?"

"You admit it then?" said Crouch pointing his wand at Annie now.

"Easy, Barty," said Mr. Diggory. "Let's hear what the elf has to say." He bent down over the elf and muttered, "Ennervate."

Winky's eyes fluttered open and she sat up clutching her head. She looked up and saw Mr. Diggory and Mr. Crouch looking down on her. She threw the wand on the ground and burst into tears.

"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory. "I am a Ministry official in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. You were found holding a wand beneath the Dark Mark. Care to explain yourself?" he said sternly.

"Winky is not doing it!" she said between sobs. "Winky is not doing anything, sir!"

"But you found Potter's wand, eh? You thought you would have some fun with it," said Mr. Diggory stooping down to pick up the wand.

Winky gasped and let out a sob. She shook her head violently and said, "No, no, no! I is not knowing how! I is not doing it!"

"We heard a human voice not a squeaky one like Winky's," said Ron.

"The voice we heard was deeper than Winky's and it sounded like a male," said Hermione whose eyes were shining with tears. Harry and Annie nodded silently.

"Well, we'll just check that then," said Mr. Diggory. He took Harry's wand and placed it tip to tip with his own. "Prior Incantanto!" he shouted.

Annie and Hermione gasped. A smaller version of the skull floating above them emitted from the wand. The image lingered for a few seconds and vanished.

"Well, well, well," said Mr. Diggory. "I believe you have just been found guilty." He looked down at Winky and she trembled.

"Winky, where did you find this wand?" said Mr. Crouch.

Winky stopped shaking and looked up at him. "I-I is finding it in the trees, sir. Over there," she said pointing.

"Whoever conjured the Mark must have Disapperated leaving the wand behind. She must have come across it when she was running away," said Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Diggory looked between Mr. Weasley and Winky. "Was there anyone behind the trees, elf? Did you see anyone at all?"

Winky looked up at Mr. Crouch, terrified and shook her head.

"Well, Amos," he said. I know that normally you take her in for further questioning but I think I will deal with her if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Barty," said Mr. Diggory.

"P-p-please, Master Crouch!" begged Winky sobbing even harder.

"Winky, you disobeyed me tonight. I told you to stay behind in the tent and refused to listen. Winky, this means clothes," he said sternly.

Winky flung herself to the ground and banged her tiny fists on the ground. "No, no, Master! P-please no clothes!"

Mr. Crouch looked down at Winky with disgust. "I do not need an elf that disobeys my orders."

"That isn't fair, she was scared!" yelled Hermione.

"Like I said: I do not need an elf that disobeys her master," said Mr. Crouch looking at Hermione, outraged to be addressed on this matter. A silence fell between them in which they stared at each other angrily.

Mr. Weasley broke the silence. "Amos, if you do not mind giving Harry his wand back and I'll take these four with me," he said.

Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand and the group left the clearing in silence. They walked back to the tents and found everyone sitting around a fire. Annie ran to Sirius who stood up and wrapped her in a hug. She noticed that he had a gash on his cheek.

"What happened?" she asked as they sat down next to each other.

"Nothing, nothing," he said waving his hand. "Arthur, what happened in the forest?"

Everyone listened quietly as Harry, Ron, Annie, Hermione and Mr. Weasley recounted the events. After they were finished, a silence broke out as everyone took in the information.

After a while Annie broke the silence. "So what does this mean?" she said looking up at Sirius.

Sirius looked down at her and ruffled her hair. "You mean with the Death Eaters and the Mark?" he asked. Annie nodded. "Probably nothing. Drunk, maybe, celebrating the match."

"By torturing muggle-borns?" asked Hermione.

Sirius looked at Hermione. "I'm not saying what they were doing was okay," he said. "It was barbaric and disgusting. But don't worry; the Dark Mark scared them off. We did manage to capture a couple of the bastards though."

Annie laughed. "Awesome!"

"Were any of them Lucious Malfoy?" asked Harry.

James laughed this time. "As much as I would like to see him in Azkaban, no."

"Shame," said Ron. "When we met Malfoy in the forest, he practically told us his father was out there with the Death Eaters."

Another silence followed. Mr. Weasley broke it this time by suggesting they get a few more hours of sleep. Annie got up from her seat on the ground and bade goodnight to everyone before following Hermione and Ginny into their tent. Annie picked up her discarded blanked and flung herself once more onto the couch. She fell right to sleep and didn't wake up until she felt the piercing chill of a bucket of cold water fall on her head. She sat bolt upright to spluttering and dripping wet and found Fred and George laughing above her.

"Sirius said if you don't wake up, we're leaving you here," said George while Fred still howled with laughter. Annie flung her pillow at them as they left the tent.

Ten minutes later the large group split up and said their goodbyes. Hermione and the Weasleys took a portkey back to the Burrow and Annie, Harry, Remus, James and Sirius took one back to Potter Mansion. Once back at the Potter's, they recounted the night's events to Lily who listened with rapt attention. Annie, who lived the story and already retold it once before, sat back in her chair and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I'm typing this up as I watch the HP marathon on TV. Also, I know I've been playing way too much Lego HP because while I'm watching the movies, I keep thinking, "OMG that chest in the corner would totally contain character stud!" Yup, I'm the loser who thinks that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Annie came thundering down the stairs with Bandit running after her. She jumped the last three stairs and landed unsteadily in the living room.

"Dad! I can't find my Transfiguration book! Have you seen it?" she yelled now looking between the couch cushions.

"You mean the one I found on the kitchen table underneath your bowl of cereal?" he said appearing in door frame with the book in his hand. Annie grabbed it and ran back upstairs. "Hurry up or we'll be late and you'll miss the train!" he yelled after her.

Back upstairs in Annie's room, she was busy throwing any last minute things into her trunk. She tossed her Transfiguration book into the open trunk and turned to her closet. She grabbed her robes and threw them on top of her cauldron and books and slammed the lid shut. Annie grabbed her broom and dragged her trunk out into the hall. Sirius came upstairs and levitated her trunk downstairs and out the front door.

"Are you sure you have everything?" he asked lifting the trunk and placing it in the sidecar along with her broomstick. She nodded.

"Not forgetting anything are you?" he said nodding toward Bandit who was jumping up and down at Annie's ankles.

Annie looked down and smiled. "Of course! How could I forget to say goodbye to you," she said bending down and picking him up. She laughed as he started to lick her face. "Are you gonna miss me?" Bandit barked and continued his licking. Annie gave him a hug and set him on the ground. He ran back into the house and Sirius waved his wand and the front door locked.

Annie slid her helmet down over her head and clambered onto the motorbike. She wrapped her arms around Sirius's waist and they drove off down the road. When they arrived at Kings Cross Station, Annie jumped off the bike and ran to get a trolley. She helped Sirius place her trunk on the trolley and followed him inside carrying her broomstick. They found the barrier between platforms nine and ten and leaned against it. Once on platform nine-and-three-quarters, they found the Potters and went to greet them.

"Hey, Harry! Are the Weasleys and Hermione here yet?" said Annie.

"Not yet," said Harry. "Oh, hang on, here they are now." Harry nodded to the barrier and Annie turned around.

Ron and Ginny made their way toward them with Fred, George, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley behind them. Annie ran forward to greet Fred and George who wrapped her hugs that lifted her off her feet. "Hey, let's talk over here," she said after Fred placed her on the ground. She lead them over to a secluded corner where no one would be able hear them talk.

"So, what happened with the money?" she asked.

Fred sighed. "It was Leprechaun gold. It vanished after a couple hours but we didn't realize until we got home."

"Have you tried writing to him? Maybe it was a mistake."

"We thought so, too," said George running a hand through his hair. "He hasn't gotten back to us yet though."

Annie crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe he's just busy, I mean, he does work at the Ministry. Mr. Bagman is probably trying to sort out the World Cup chaos along your dad, my dad and James," she said.

"We hope so," said Fred and George together.

Sirius and James were talking quietly when they spotted Annie, George and Fred talking in the distance. They had a look of mischief in their eyes and were also looking a little guilty as they looked over their shoulders for any potential eavesdroppers.

"I wonder what that's all about," said Sirius nodding at the group.

James looked over at them and smiled. "Probably nothing," he said shrugging. "Lily said we used look like that whenever we planned something big. My guess is that it's just some type of prank."

"Yeah, maybe," said Sirius taking his eyes off his daughter and her friends and went back to his conversation with James.

Just then the whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew and everyone rushed to say their goodbyes. Annie jumped on the nearest trolley and swung her legs up over the bar. Fred and George grabbed each side of the trolley and pushed hard before jumping on themselves. The people on the platform jumped out of the way as the luggage trolley came hurtling toward them. James and Sirius pulled out their wands and stopped it before the kids and the trolley went crashing into the train. Annie, Fred and George dismounted laughing. Lily and Mrs. Weasley looked out outraged as James and Sirius held back their laughter.

"Annie, really? You could have gotten hurt or hurt someone else! What were you thinking?" chastised Lily.

"See, that's the thing. I don't really think," she said hugging Lily goodbye.

"Relax, Lils, she was just having a little fun," said Sirius pulling Annie into a hug. "Have a good term, kiddo."

"I will," said Annie laughing. "I'll see you at Christmas then, I guess."

"I don't think you'll want to come home for Christmas this year," said James hugging Harry goodbye.

"Why not?" he asked letting go of his dad and giving Lily a quick hug.

Sirius laughed. "Oh, you're going to have an exciting year. I expect you'll find out tonight at the feast." He watched as all of the kids boarded the train and stick their heads out of the windows.

"What will we find out?" asked Ron as the train started to move.

"Tonight!" yelled Mrs. Weasley waving to them all.

The train sped around the corner and the platform disappeared. They walked down the corridor until they found an empty compartment. Fred and George went off to find Lee Jordan and Ginny went off to sit with her friends. Annie, Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down in their compartment and Annie took out a pack of Exploding Snap cards. Hermione buried her face in her Ancient Runes book while the other three played.

"What do you think dad and Uncle James were talking about before we got on the train?" asked Annie shuffling the deck of cards.

"I dunno," Ron said. "But Percy and dad know what's going on too. Percy kept going on about "you-know-what" at Hogwarts whenever he and dad brought it up. The stupid prat wouldn't let on about what's going on and wants us to beg him to tell us what it is. We just started to ignore him."

Harry picked up his cards. "Whatever it is it's supposed to be pretty exciting according to dad," he said.

"You mean to say that you have no idea what's going on at Hogwarts this year, Potter?" said a drawling voice near the door. Draco Malfoy stood in the door frame with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, standing behind him cracking their knuckles.

"Either tell us what you're going on about or get out," said Ron.

"Oh, that's right, they must not tell the lower level employees like your father, Weasley, about important events like this one," said Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly behind him.

"I've said it before and I'll keep saying it until you get the hint: piss off, Malfoy," said Annie.

"You need to wash out your mouth, Black," she said pointing his wand at her. "Scourgify!"

Annie's mouth filled with bubbles and she spluttered and spat them out. Malfoy and his friends left howling with laughter and Ron got up and slammed the door shut. Hermione found a goblet and filled it with water with her wand and gave it to Annie.

"Thanks," she said taking the proffered goblet. "Merlin, that was disgusting. I hate Malfoy. One of these days I'll get him back."

They passed the time playing Exploding Snap, Wizard's Chess and eating the sweets they bought off of the trolley. Annie was just biting into a Cockroach Cluster when a thought popped into her head.

"I've been thinking," she said.

"Oh no, that's not good," said George entering their compartment and sitting down next to her. Fred came in followed by Lee Jordan who sat across from him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, we don't want you to hurt yourself," said Fred as Ron and Harry laughed.

Annie pouted. "Very funny, you guys, but I was just wondering why we needed dress robes. I mean, they weren't on the list last year, were they?" she said biting forcefully into a Chocolate Frog.

"I don't recall them ever being on the school list," answered George reaching for a Cockroach Cluster. Annie slapped his hand away and smiled at him. George smiled back and they both blushed.

"I was wondering the same thing," said Lee. "Why now?"

"It probably has something to do with what's going on this year at Hogwarts," said Hermione from behind her book.

Annie scratched her head. "Huh. I guess I didn't think of that. That makes sense."

"Annie you never think. And when you do, it always ends with disaster or you hurting yourself," said Harry sifting through a box of Bertie Bott's. Everyone laughed including Annie.

"Well, anyway," said Fred getting up from his seat and stretching. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we really came by to see if you wanted to drop a couple of dungbombs in the Prefect's compartment, Annie?"

"Oh, I'm there! See you later!" said Annie waving goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She followed Lee out of the compartment and down the corridor. They made their way to the Prefect's compartment and peered inside the window. Inside, there were three Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. George knelt down and Annie clambered onto his shoulders. He stood up and Lee and Fred passed the dungbombs to Annie. She lit each one and slipped them into the open window above the door. She slid off George's shoulders and she and the boys took off running down the corridor. Behind them, the door to the Prefect's compartment burst open and the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl ran out holding their noses. Annie, George, Fred and Lee ran all the way back to Annie's compartment laughing. Annie waved goodbye to the boys and went back into the compartment, clutching the stich in her side.

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are just among many of the other wizarding schools in the world," said Hermione as Annie sat down in her vacated seat.

"'Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?' Sounds like a couple of diseases," she said. Harry and Ron laughed while Hermione frowned.

"They're not diseases, they're wizarding schools. You think anything foreign sounds like a disease," she said. She stood up and placed her book back in her trunk. "We'll be arriving soon, we should change."

Harry, Ron and Annie each stood up and took their robes out of their trunks. Annie was just tying her hair back into a ponytail as the Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop. They exited the train and pulled their robes over their heads as a sudden downpour splashed on their heads. At the end of the platform, Hagrid waved to them under the lamplight.

"All righ', you four?" he yelled over the sound of pouring rain. "I'll see yeh later at the feast!"

Annie, Ron, Hermione and Harry smiled and waved back. They made their way over to the line of horseless carriages waiting to take the students up to the school. Annie and the others climbed inside the carriage and it began to make its way up the muddy path.

**A/N: Thanks again to all the people who have added me to their alerts and favorites! You guys are awesome! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. What's this? Two chapters in one week? This is madness! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! XO**

**Chapter 12**

Annie walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the students and stopped right inside the door. She removed the hair tie from her hair and shook her long mane of messy curls like a dog, spraying those nearest with rain water much to their dismay. Harry rolled his eyes and walked on. She followed him to the Gryffindor table and sat down between him and George. She looked up at the staff table and watched as Hagrid sidled through the door. She and Harry smiled and waved and he winked back.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is," said Harry his eyes roving the table for a new teacher. "No one up there looks new."

"No idea," she said. "Hey, you think I'll be able to turn Snape's hair pink from here?"

"Really, Annie? Really? There's no sign of a Defense teacher and all you can think about is turning Snape's hair pink?" Harry said looking at her with disbelief.

"You're right, I'll aim for Dumbledore's beard," she said turning to the Entrance Hall door. "Oh look, the First Years. I wish they'd hurry up. I'm starving."

Harry shook his head and followed the line of First Years walking in. "Unbelievable."

"I swear they're getting tinier," whispered Ron and Harry nodded.

As the new students lined up in front of the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat broke into song. Annie barely listened as it sang about the history of the founders and the importance of House unity and opted instead to concentrating on turning Dumbledore's beard pink. As the song finished she flicked her wand and muttered a spell and his magnificent beard turned a vibrant and shocking shade of bright blue. No one noticed, not even Dumbledore himself. Annie shrugged and picked up her fork and started to twirl it between her fingers. Professor McGonagall pulled out a long scroll and read off the names of the new students. One by one the First Years placed the Sorting Hat on their head and were sorted into one of the four houses. After Kevin Whitby was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up from his chair and the Hall burst into laughter.

"Ah, it seems that Ms. Black has made some updates to my appearance," he said chuckling and winking at her.

"I thought it went well with your robes, sir!" she called out as George slapped her on the back.

"Yes, thank you, but I'm afraid I rather like my beard white," he said changing his beard back to its original color. Dumbledore raised his arms and smiled at everyone around the room. "Tuck in."

Food appeared in front of them and Annie grabbed the nearest dishes and started to pile the food on her plate. She loaded up on roast beef and a mountain of mashed potatoes and began to shovel the lot into her mouth.

"I'm surprised there is even a feast tonight," said Nearly Headless Nick floating over to the table and sitting next to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Peeves decided to cause quite a ruckus down in the kitchens. The house-elves were quite disheveled," he said.

"House-elves? Here at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yeah, Hermione. Didn't you know that there were house-elves here? Who do you think keeps the common rooms clean and makes all of the meals? I thought you knew that," said Annie finally placing her fork down and picking up her goblet. "I've known about this for years since the first time Fred and George took me down to the kitchens back in First Year. Doesn't _Hogwarts, A History_ say something about this?"

Hermione placed her fork down and pushed her plate away. "No, it doesn't say anything about house-elf enslavement. I think I'm finished," she said looking upset.

"Are you going to eat that chicken, Hermione?" asked Ron eying her plate.

"Take it, Ronald," she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Ron happily took the chicken off her plate and bit into it as the desserts appeared.

Annie finished her treacle tart and elbowed George in the ribs as he talked to Fred and Lee. He elbowed her back and before they knew it they were shoving each other back and forth. When everyone had their fill of dinner and dessert, the plates cleared and were left sparkling clean. Professor Dumbledore stood up to greet his students and George released Annie from the headlock he had her in and she stopped punching him in the ribs.

"Well, another year has come for you to fill your heads with all the knowledge that Hogwarts has to offer. To our new students, welcome, and to our older students, welcome back.

"We have a very exciting year ahead of us but before we get into that, I have a few announcements-" Professor Dumbledore was cut off when the doors of the Great Hall opened and a bizarre-looking man walked in. Limped was more like it because he had a wooden leg and a roving glass-eye to match. Ron stared open-mouthed at the man as he stumped forward.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," he said. "Dad went to go help him out this morning."

"What for?" asked Harry watching as Moody shook Dumbledore's hand and taking a seat at the staff table.

"Some kind of disturbance going on at his house. That's why dad wasn't at King's Cross this morning. The man is supposed to as mad as a hatter," Ron explained.

"Wait, Mad-Eye Moody? Wasn't he dad's and Uncle James's boss at the Ministry before he retired?" asked Annie.

"Oh yeah, I thought his name sounded familiar," said Harry.

Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet and the chatter that had broken out when Moody walked in died down. "I would you to welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody," he said gesturing to Professor Moody who was staring around the room.

"As I was saying before, Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the list of prohibited items is posted on his office door. Also, the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden to all students.

"And now for the most exciting news," said Dumbledore, the whole Hall going quiet and watching him with rapt attention. "This year, Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament."

The whole Hall burst into quiet chatter once more. Dumbledore once again waved his hands for silence and continued his announcement.

"Yes, I know this is very exciting. For those of you who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament is an ancient tournament between the top three wizarding schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Three champions, one from each school, will be chosen by an impartial judge on the evening of the Halloween feast. Our guests will be arriving on October 30th," Dumbledore paused and let a couple seconds of excited prattle go on before calling for silence once more. "Now because of the Tournament taking up the entire year, the regular Quidditch season has been cancelled."

"What?" yelled Annie. All heads turned to look at her as she stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Ms. Black, I know this is disappointing, but it had to be done. And now that you have heard my announcements, I think it is time you all went to bed. Good night to you all," finished Dumbledore with a nod of head.

The students got up from their chairs and began to talk excitedly about the Tournament. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Anne followed the crowd out of the Great Hall.

"Exciting isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Exciting? More like awful," said Annie. "Cancelling Quidditch? How could he do something like this? In the words of our former captain, 'You can't cancel Quidditch.'"

Harry laughed and placed and arm around her shoulders. "Oh come on, Annie, ease up. Quidditch is great but this is the Triwizard Tournament. I bet it'll be just as exciting."

They found themselves outside the portrait of the Fat Lady and followed their fellow Gryffindors into the common room. They took their favorite armchairs by the fire as Annie remained standing pacing the floor.

"I mean I understand why he would want to cancel the season, Y\you know with the Tournament and all," she said walking back and forth, Harry, Ron and Hermione watching her amused. "But to cancel Quidditch is just crazy. Just think what Oliver would say. How are we supposed to keep in form for next year, Harry? And Ron, you were going to try out for Keeper this year. You're good and all, but we could all use the practice. How can he do this?" Annie finished her rant and continued pacing the floor. Her friends watched her hoping she would stop soon.

"Will you calm down?" said Ron. "We'll just train hard over the summer and I'll try out for Keeper next year. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, Annie. We'll have loads of practice time, we promise," said Harry. Harry was always wild about Quidditch but he wasn't as crazy as Annie. She was the real nutter in the family.

"Honestly, I don't really see what the big deal about cancelling Quidditch is," said Hermione.

Annie finally stopped her pacing and turned to Hermione. "The big deal is that if I don't get to play, I'll start to lose my game. If I lose my game, I lose any chance I'll ever have of making it on to any good professional team, let's say the Hollyhead Harpies. If I don't make it on to a Quidditch team I'll end up working at some menial job at the ministry that I don't like. Is that what you want for me, Hermione?" Annie finished throwing her hands in the air and looked desperately between each of her friends for some hint of understanding. Harry sniggered into his hand, Ron snorted with laughter and Hermione shook her head and stood up.

"I give up," she said walking to her friend and grabbing her shoulders. "You are too crazy and I'll never be able to understand your Quidditch-obsessed mind. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione hugged Annie and left up the staircase to the girl's dormitories. Harry and Ron stood up as well and made their way to the boy's dormitories.

"Annie, just get some sleep. Maybe you won't feel this way in the morning," said Harry following Ron up the stairs. "Goodnight."

Annie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, maybe." She went upstairs and climbed into her bed. She stared at the ceiling lost in her thoughts about Quidditch and fell asleep.

**A/N: Love the reviews so keep 'em coming! Please check out my one-shot if you haven't already called ****Boggarts****. And a very special thank you to Blue Luver5000 for the suggestion of turning hair pink (well, in this case blue). **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. What's in store for Annie on her first day back at Hogwarts? Read and you'll find out! As always, thanks for reading! XO**

**Chapter 13**

"I don't want to! I'm going to lie here forever and ever and no one will ever get me out of this bed!" Annie picked her pillow up off the floor and covered her head. Hermione ripped the blankets off of her and with a tremendous effort, pulled Annie off the bed.

"That wasn't cool," said Annie pushing the hair out of her eyes and looking up at Hermione with a look of disdain. True she was her best friend, but Merlin could she get excited about school.

"Oh, come on, Annie," said Hermione sitting on Annie's vacated bed and watching as she rifled through her trunk for some clean robes. "Hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast and for class!"

Annie walked into the bathroom and muttered, "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

Twenty minutes later, she came out, showered and robed and ready to go down to the Great Hall. They went downstairs and met Harry and Ron in the common room. The four hurried down to the Great Hall and found seats at the Gryffindor table. Annie helped herself to bacon and eggs. Just as she poured a goblet of Pumpkin Juice, the owl post came swooping in and Oscar landed in front of her. He was carrying a package tied to his foot and he held a letter in his beak. Annie untied the package from Oscar's leg and took the letter from his beak. She opened the letter and was surprised to find it was from Sirius.

_Dear Annie,_

_I took the liberty of making a copy of the Marauder's Map for you so you and Harry don't have to pass it back and forth. I also wanted to make sure you had your Herbology textbook which I found in the refrigerator by the way. I'm not even going to question how it ended up there. Anyway, enjoy your term and the Triwizard Tournament (although I know you think it would be better if there was Quidditch this year). And please mind your head this year. I don't want you ending up crazier than you already are._

_Love,_

_Dad and Bandit_

Annie finished reading the letter and giggled at the muddy paw print of Bandit's that had dried on the parchment. She put the letter aside and picked up the package and opened it pulled out her Herbology textbook and the Marauder's Map that Sirius had included and put them on the table.

"Forgot something, have you?" asked Harry nodding at the book.

"Apparently," said Annie digging through her bag for a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. "Dad also made a copy of the Marauder's Map for me so we don't have to share. Isn't that awesome?" She took the stopper out of the ink bottle and scratched her chin with her quill.

"Way cool," he said picking it up and showing it to Ron. While they looked at the map, Hermione busied herself with reading one of her textbooks and Annie wrote a quick response to Sirius.

_Dear Dad,_

_Thanks for the book and the map, I really appreciate you sending those. I'll watch my head but I think the craziness is genetic and there's no stopping that. I think I really might go crazy if I can't play Quidditch this year. I already went mad last night. Tell Bandit I miss him._

_Love,_

_Annie_

Annie scratched her chin with her quill while she re-read her letter. "Hey, what's today's date?"

"September 2nd," said Hermione packing her book away in her bag and finishing her breakfast quickly.

"The second? I feel like that's significant but I- oh now I remember!" said Annie dipping her quill back in her ink to add a post script to her letter. "It's a full moon."

_P.S. Please be careful tonight with Uncle Prongs and Uncle Moony._

Annie finished her letter and tied it to Oscar's foot and gave him a nibble of her bacon. He gave a grateful hoot and flew off. Harry tapped her map to wipe it clean and handed it back to her as Professor McGonagall started to make her way down the table handing out class schedules. Professor McGonagall gave Annie hers and she let out a groan.

"Will you look at this? Herbology first thing in the morning and Care of Magical Creatures after lunch!" she shoved the rest of her eggs and bacon in her mouth. "Why should I even shower Monday mornings if I'm just going to get dirty again?" she said thickly through her mouthful of food. Just then a voice spoke behind her. George, Lee and Fred had come in the Great Hall and witnessed her disgusting intake of food.

"You are so charming," said Fred sitting down next to her at the table as Lee and George sat across from her.

"Precious," Lee said.

"Irresistible to all men," said George winking. Annie swallowed her food as Ron and Harry choked on theirs laughing. "Let me see your schedule."

"She can't, we have no time. We have to get down to Herbology," said Hermione picking up her backpack and standing up from the table.

Harry and Ron wolfed down their breakfast and stood up, slinging their bags over their shoulders. Annie, however, remained seated.

"Annie, are you coming or what?" asked Harry.

"I've decided I'm not going to any classes today. I'm just going to stay here all day," she said slipping off her chair and sliding under the table. "Go on without me. I'll be here with the food."

"Really, Annie, you're going to get in trouble," said Hermione placing her hands on her hips and giving her a disapproving look.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. If she wants to stay here all day and try to get away with it, I say we let her. Let's go," said Ron grabbing her arm. "See you later, Annie."

Ron, Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall for Herbology and Annie remained behind, hidden under the table and obscured by the chairs. George, Fred and Lee stayed a little longer and passed food under the table to her until they had to leave for their first class. George dropped his fork on the floor and stooped to pick it up.

"Hey, Annie, we gotta leave. Good luck hiding out all day," he said winking and standing up again. The three boys left the Hall and Annie sat alone under the table playing with her hacky sack.

The Great Hall became quieter and quieter as it emptied of all the students and staff going to their classes. Annie thought she had almost gotten away with skipping class until she heard the clicking of heels echoing around the Hall. As the footsteps approached, they got louder and louder until they stopped exactly where Annie sat hidden. A chair was pulled out and Professor McGonagall's livid face appeared.

"Ms. Black I hope you have a good reason for skipping your classes," she said, her nostrils flaring.

Annie looked into her eyes and smiled. "Well, Professor, you see I dropped my fork and I ducked under the table here to try to look for it and I got lost. Thank Merlin you found me!" Annie gave a slight laugh and her smile faltered after seeing the look on her Professor's face.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and stood up straight. "Get up, Ms. Black and follow me."

Annie crawled out from under the table, grabbed her bag and stood up. Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and walked out of the hall with Annie following behind. She walked outside and they made their way to greenhouse three. They stopped outside the door and Professor McGonagall turned to Annie.

"You will report to my office at seven o'clock this evening to serve your detention," she said and knocked on the door to the greenhouse. Annie groaned and aimed a kick at a rock on the ground.

Professor Sprout opened the door looking surprised to see both the Deputy Headmistress and Annie who looking down at the ground. "Minerva, what's going on?"

"I caught Ms. Black trying to skip your class, Pomona. Don't worry, I have already taken care of her punishment. She is serving detention with me tonight," Professor McGonagall said briskly. "I leave her in your charge."

Professor Sprout ushered Annie into the greenhouse and pointed to a table which Harry, Ron and Hermione were already grouped around. "You can join them over there. We're collecting bubotuber pus for Madame Pomphrey. They'll be able to help you if you need it."

Annie sighed and walked over to her friends. Hermione looked smug while Ron and Harry tried not to laugh. She threw them a dark look and let her bag slip off of her shoulder and fall onto the floor. She stooped down and pulled out her gloves and begrudgingly set to work.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I missed Sirius and I'm sure you did too. Thanks to all who added me to their Favorites/Story Alerts. Ya'll are awesome! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading! XO**

**Chapter 14**

Sirius walked into his cubicle and threw a file on his desk and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down in his chair and lifted his feet onto his desk and tilted his chair back, looking at the picture pinned to the wall. It was a picture of Annie and Bandit rolling around on the ground laughing. James's head appeared over the top of his cubicle, smiling.

"How much trouble do you think she's in?" asked Sirius placing his hands behind his head and giving his friend a mischievous grin.

James laughed. "It's only," he checked his watch, "12 o'clock on their first day back. What makes you think she's already in trouble?"

Sirius smiled and pulled a letter out from a pocket inside his robes. "'Dear Mr. Black, Annie has received detention with me tonight for attempting to skip her classes this morning. As this year is very important in preparation for her O.W.L.S. next year, classroom attendance is highly necessary. Have a nice day. Regards, Professor McGonagall,'" Sirius read the letter off and finished with his bark-like laugh. James laughed along with his friend as their co-workers shot them curious looks.

"Skipping the first day of class? There's no doubt she's your kid, Padfoot. When did you get this?" said James snatching the letter out of Sirius's hand and re-reading it to himself.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. I don't know whether to be proud of her or disappointed in her. First day of classes and she attempts to skip? Annie sure has guts," said Sirius taking the letter back from James, folding it up and putting it in his pocket once more. "Is Lily still okay with you coming out tonight?"

"Of course she is. She understands and she'll be right there in the morning to clean us up, just like she always does," said James his smile faltering a little. "What time does Remus get off work?"

"Four, then we're Apparating over to your house," said Sirius.

"Got it. Well, here's hoping for a peaceful transformation."

Sirius frowned. "They never are."

"Potter! Black! I need you in my office, now!" yelled Rufus Scrimgeour, their boss and head of the Auror Department. James and Sirius shared a look and shrugged and followed their boss into his office.

* * *

Annie was sitting backwards on her chair next to Hermione drumming tunelessly on the desk in front of her, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come in and start their first Transfiguration lesson. Hermione was busy re-reading her book while Harry, Ron and Annie talked about their upcoming and most anticipated Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson.

"I still can't believe he turned Malfoy into a ferret," said Ron tilting back in his chair and placing his feet up on his desk. "Fred and George better be right about Moody, he seems like a wild bloke."

"He trained dad and Sirius back when he worked at the Ministry before he retired. Dad always came back with crazy stories about him when he would come home from work," said Harry.

"That's true," Annie said taking out her wand and twirling it between her fingers. "I'm kind of surprised we never met him before. You too, Ron. I know he's always been pretty keen on your dad."

"Yeah, he is. Helped him out on the first day of school, didn't he? Well, from what Fred, George and Lee said, he really knows his stuff. It'll be really cool to learn from a real Auror you know?" said Ron.

Annie nodded and continued her drumming, and looked around the room. It was Hermione's fault that they were sitting in this classroom with only a few other students besides themselves. She wanted to get there early so they could get good seats. Although she would never admit it, Annie actually liked sitting up front in Transfiguration. She was really skilled in the subject much like Sirius had been, according to Professor McGonagall. Annie credited this to the fact that he and her uncles gallivanted around the school grounds as unregistered Animagi on nights when there was a full moon. Still, she couldn't be happier sharing this talent with her dad. Annie's thoughts were interrupted when Professor McGonagall came in the classroom followed by the rest of their class. A few minutes passed while everyone took their seats and organized themselves at their desks. Annie turned around in her chair and faced the front of the room.

"Before we begin, I would like to speak to you all about the O.W.L.S.," said Professor McGonagall looking around the room at them all.

"But those are next year! We don't have to worry about them until then!" said Annie quite alarmed.

Professor McGonagall turned to Annie. "Yes, they are not until next year but that does not mean you shouldn't be preparing for them, Ms. Black," she said briskly. She turned back the class and continued her lecture. "As I said, your O.W.L.S. are fast approaching and you would do well to start preparing for them sooner rather than later. This means that your work from now on will be even more challenging. Although some of you may grasp some concepts quicker than others, this does not give you permission to slack off," she said this last bit directly to Annie who just smiled. "With that said, we will start today's lesson." Professor McGonagall turned the blackboard and wrote their lesson on the board.

An hour later, Annie, Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in the Gryffindor common room sitting at a table starting their homework. Harry, Ron and Annie were busy working on their Potions essay while Hermione, who had already finished, started on her Arithmancy homework.

"Snape really can kiss my arse," said Annie scratching out a sentence on her essay. "Assigning us an essay two feet long on antidotes due Friday? Who's he kidding?"

"Maybe he hates you?" said Ron re-reading his essay and scratching his chin with his quill. Harry laughed as he dipped his quill in the ink and continued his essay.

"Please, I know he hates me," she said waving her hand. "He and dad hate each other so he hates me. That's alright because I hate him, too, the greasy slimeball."

"You're just mad that you have all this work to do and you haven't started any of it and you'll probably stay up all night until you finish," said Hermione looking up from her essay. "Am I right?"

"I'm hungry," ignoring Hermione's comment and corking her bottle of ink. She rolled up her essay and shoved it in her bag. "I'm meeting George, Fred and Lee in the Great Hall. See you later." She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder and crawled out of the portrait hole. Leaving Hermione behind shaking her head. She made her way down to the Great Hall and spotted her friends half way down the table. She walked over and sat down next to Lee and pulled some food over to her and began to pile it on her plate.

"So, nothing?" she asked and Fred shook his head before taking a swig of Pumpkin Juice from his goblet. "No letter, no note, nothing whatsoever?"

"Nothing," said George. "Mr. Bagman doesn't seem too eager to get back to us, does he?"

"I think he's ignoring you guys," said Lee stabbing a potato.

"Lee's right, he is ignoring you. You should write to him again. This is ridiculous, he's a grown man. He should know when to pay up," said Annie defiantly banging the table.

"We were planning on writing to him again. Hey, you think you could help us out this time, Annie? You've got a way with words," asked George.

"Sure I can," she smiling. "If you don't mind a couple colorful words thrown in to make it more persuasive."

"Annie is there ever a time where you can be persuasive without being colorful?" asked Lee laughing.

"Hell no," she said. Fred and George laughed and shook their heads. "Hey, did you hear Weird Sisters are going on tour soon?"

They passed the time talking and eating their lunch until it was time for them to leave for their classes. They walked out of the Great Hall, laughing and joking and pushing each other around. When they reached the third floor, Fred and Lee continued on to their Charms classroom while George and Annie started on the stairs to the fourth floor. Fred gave George and curious look and George tilted his head towards Annie who was already half-way up the stairs. Fred and Lee smiled and gave him a wink and George ran up after Annie. She heard the footsteps behind her and turned around. She saw George making is way to her and she stopped and waited for him to catch up smiling. When he finally reached her, they continued up the stairs to the fourth floor where Annie would have her first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Moody.

"Hey, what are you doing? Aren't you going to be late for Charms?" she said, secretly hoping he wouldn't leave.

"Oh you know as much as I do Flitwick won't mind. How many times have you walked in late and he didn't care?" he said giving her a slight push.

"I guess you're right," said Annie pushing him back. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"How did you know that?"

Annie reached the top of the stairs and turned around to look down at George a couple stairs below her. "You obviously followed me for a reason," she said smirking slightly.

"Well, I was just wondering," he scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the ground. "Well, you got that new Map and all, and er, and I was wondering if you wanted to test it out this weekend. With me. If you want," he said looking up sheepishly, his face slightly red.

Annie smiled and blushed. "I would love to test out the new Map with you. Saturday morning at ten? We could sneak into Hogsmeade."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll see you later?" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay."

"Okay."

George smiled again and walked back down the stairs and Annie watched him until he was out of sight. She turned around and walked down the corridor to her class. Hermione spotted her from down the hall and waved. When Annie reached her, Hermione gave her a curious look.

"You're blushing," she whispered as she linked her arm in hers and walked into the classroom. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Later," said Annie taking her seat. She pulled out her book and some parchment and waited for Professor Moody to start the lesson even though she had no plans of paying attention as her mind would be elsewhere.

**A/N: Oh yeah, nothing's going down with Sirius and James when they got called in to Scrimgeour's office. Just some normal Auror stuff is all. I just missed writing about Sirius. Thanks for reading! XO**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. So I haven't given you guys a new chapter in a couple of days so here it is. Sorry it's a little short. Enjoy! XO**

**Chapter 15**

The Gryffindor fourth years were sitting in the Great Hall chatting animatedly about their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Moody had intrigued them all with his unusual teaching methods of demonstrating the three Unforgivable Curses. Annie, who was usually very talkative at dinner, sat quietly eating her dinner without her customary vigor. The only one to notice was Harry who gave her a curious look. She smiled slightly and shook her head which he took to mean that she would talk to him later. He nodded and turned back to the conversation.

"Hey, Neville," he said. "What did Professor Moody want to talk to you about after class?"

Neville ducked his head under the table and came back up with a book in his hand. "Professor Sprout told him that I was really good in Herbology and gave me this book," he said passing it over to Hermione's outstretched hand.

"_Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_? That was really nice of him, Neville," she said handing it back to him. Neville took the book back and shoved it back into his backpack.

"Yeah, I already started to look through it. Some of these plants actually seem pretty useful. Like the gillyweed allows you-"

"Hey, Annie!" said a voice down the table cutting off Neville. Annie turned toward the source and saw that it was Lee Jordan grinning widely at her.

"Fred and George said you can do a walking handstand. Is that true?" he asked.

Annie grinned impishly. "Possibly. What's in it for me?" she asked.

Lee thought. "A box of Bertie Bott's that I have up in the common room."

You're on!" she said pushing her chair back and getting to her feet. She bent forward and placed her hands on the floor of the Great Hall and kicked her feet in the air. She stood there for a few seconds upside down and after finding her balance, she walked on her hands over to where Lee was sitting. The whole Hall was watching this bizarre spectacle and was laughing. She flicked her feet over and stood up straight only to come face to face with Professor McGonagall who did not seem to enjoy the show. Annie ran a hand through her mess of curls and gave her teacher a genuine smile that she only reserved for times like these.

"Oh, hello, Professor McGonagall," she said as the whole Hall now watched in an awed silence. "What brings you here?"

"Ms. Black, do you enjoy behaving like a baboon?" she said quite sternly, her nostrils flaring.

"A baboon?" Annie said trying, but failing, to act innocent. "No, Professor. I was aiming for a seal. I guess I need a little practice, eh?"

Professor McGonagall frowned. "I don't care what you were aiming for, Ms. Black. Your behavior was disruptive and I will not tolerate it. Be that as it may, I am taking thirty points from Gryffindor and you will serve detention with me tomorrow night at six o'clock sharp. Do not be late." She turned on her heal and marched right out of the hall without a backwards glance. The rest of the students turned back to their dinners and conversation as Annie walked back to her seat.

"Completely worth it," she said picking up her fork again and shoving some potatoes into her mouth. "Dad will get a kick out of that one." Harry, Ron and Neville laughed while Hermione frowned. "What?"

"I just agree with Professor McGonagall. You know, one of these days you're going to lose all of our points for Gryffindor," she lectured. "Do you even think about the consequences before you do things?"

"Hermione if I thought things through, I would be in Ravenclaw," Annie said waving her fork towards her best friend. "But seeing as I'm not, that gives me the freedom to do whatever the hell I want and not think about what will happen."

"Annie that was quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Where do you come up with that logic?" said Harry.

"I don't know. Hey, are you going to eat those potatoes?" Annie said eying up Harry's plate. He rolled his eyes and sighed pushed the potatoes onto her plate.

"Unbelievable," said Ron.

After dinner Annie, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to Gryffindor tower to finish their homework. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password. She nodded her head and swung forward, allowing them to climb through the hole and into the common room. They took their favorite chairs by the fire and Harry, Ron and Annie pulled out their unfinished potions essays while Hermione took out her Arithmancy homework. They worked in a comfortable silence for a while until Harry broke it when he realized he forgot to ask Annie something.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?" Annie said scratching her last sentence of her essay onto her parchment.

"You were unusually quiet at the beginning of dinner. Why was that?" he asked putting his quill down and looking over at her.

Annie rolled up her parchment and shoved it into her bag. "It was weird, you know? How Moody just demonstrated those curses right in front of us." She stood up and hitched her bag over her shoulder. "The way he just," she made a movement like she was waving her wand. "It was weird to know that was exactly how mum died." Annie looked down at her feet. After a few seconds of silence, she snapped her head up and gave a slight smile. "Well, I'm going to put this upstairs." She turned on her heel and went upstairs to her dorm. She threw her bag on her bed and started shuffling through her trunk for her hidden stash of Sugar Quills.

"So, you want to tell me why you were blushing?" said a voice behind her making her jump and turn around. Hermione had just come in and was making her way over to Annie's bed. She sat down on the bed and smiled at her best friend.

Annie blushed again. "Oh, that." Annie stood up and sat down on her bed next to Hermione, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, George asked me out."

"He did?" Hermione cupped her hands to her mouth and squealed. "Oh my, this is so great! How did this happen?"

"Well," Annie started. "After I had lunch with him, Fred and Lee we walked to our classes. Fred and Lee stopped on the third floor because they had Charms and George and I continued up to the fourth and he asked me to spend the day with him on Saturday," Annie said still blushing but looking completely pleased. She felt a little guilty bending the truth about what she and George were really going to do, but she figured what Hermione didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Hermione hugged Annie and the two squealed again. "I knew you two would finally get together. You've been flirting with each other since the summer."

Annie broke apart the hug. "Hey! We were not!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Annie, really? It was so obvious you liked each other."

Annie stood up, grabbed her package of Sugar Quills and walked over to the door. "Well, anyway, I have to go help Fred and George with something. I'll see you later," she said smiling and leaving her dorm.

Annie walked down the stairs and walked over to where Fred and George sat huddled together in a corner, bending over a single piece parchment. They looked up as she approached and each gave her an identical grin which she returned. She sat down next to George and took out one of her quills. "So, where do you want to start?"

**A/N: So, I wrote another Annie one-shot called ****So Close**** and I think ya'll might like it. This one, like ****Boggarts****, takes place in Annie's third year at Halloween. Hope you enjoyed the chapter this week. Thanks for reading! XO**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. It's finally Saturday and do you know what that means? It's time for Annie and George's date! Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 16**

Annie woke up on Saturday morning, tipped herself out of her bed and went over to her trunk. She opened it up and took out her jeans and pulled them on. She picked up a Hollyhead Harpies t-shirt, sniffed it, shrugged and pulled it over her head. She dug a pair of shoes out from under her bed and laced them up. It was funny, she'd only been back at Hogwarts a week and already her things were all over the dorm, much to the annoyance of Lavender and Parvati. She grabbed her cloak, wand and the map left the dorm room. She made her way down the stairs and jumped the last half, landing at the bottom in the common room. She climbed out of the portrait hole and ran down the stairs to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Annie spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and sat down next them. She grabbed everything within reach and piled the food onto her plate.

"A bit hungry, I see," Harry said watching her amusedly.

Annie poured syrup all over her breakfast and took a bite of some scrambled eggs. "Just a bit."

"Well, after breakfast Ron and I were going to go out to the Quidditch pitch and throw around a Quaffle if you want to come which I'm sure you will," said Harry.

Annie swallowed her food and turned a slight shade of pink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw George leave the table and walk out of the Great Hall. "I, erm, I can't. I've got things to do."

Ron's mouth dropped. "You can't play Quidditch because you have things to do? You're the one who drops things in order to make time for Quidditch! What are you doing that's more important than Quidditch?"

Annie blushed an even deeper shade of pink. "Just things. Look, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll play with you guys later, okay? I gotta go." She got up from the table and guzzled down some Pumpkin Juice. She threw Hermione a look and she nodded. She raced out of the Great Hall leaving Harry and Ron in a bewildered state.

George was sitting at the top of the staircase and he grinned when he saw her coming up the stairs. He stood up and gave her a hug and Annie took out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear we are up to no good," she recited tapping the map with her wand. Tiny dots appeared on the map and Annie located hers and George's. They stood at the top of the stairs checking the map for their professors and Filch. It turned out that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were both in their offices, Professor Snape was in the faculty room and Mr. Filch was busy stalking the dungeons. Annie smiled at George and they raced up the stairs to the third floor. When they reached the statue of the one-eyed witch, George muttered "Dissendium" and the back of the witch's hump opened up. After checking the map one last time, George helped Annie into the hole. She slid down and landed at the bottom in the tunnel. George came sliding down after her and they made their journey through the secret passage into Hogsmeade. After a while they reached the stairs that would lead into the cellar of Honeydukes and quietly made their way up. George stuck his head up out of the tile and looked around. He beckoned for Annie to follow him and they clambered out of the passage. They listened quietly to the business above and took the chance of coming above ground into the shop.

Once out in the open shop, George smiled down at Annie and placed his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked around the store together. They picked up some sweets and paid for them at the register.

The lady behind the counter placed their candy in a bag and handed it to George. "I didn't even hear you kids come in. Are you supposed to be in Hogsmeade this weekend?" she asked giving them a suspicious look.

Annie flashed her a genuine smile. "Of course we are. We're helping out the house-elves with their errands. They're a little busy today."

The woman smiled. "Ah, of course. Well, have a nice day!"

"And you as well," said George winking at her and turning to leave with Annie.

Once outside, Annie slapped George lightly in the stomach. "Save those winks for me, got it?"

George laughed. "Got it. You want to go to Zonko's or are you good on Frog Spawn?" he asked.

"I think I'm good on all of my pranking needs. But I do want to go to Spintwitches. My broom is looking a little dingy and I need some polish," she said taking him by the hand and leading him to the shop.

They walked into the shop and Annie sniffed the air. She loved the smell of brooms and polish and basically anything that reminded her of Quidditch. Annie and George walked around the store together, Annie keeping hold of George's hand with one of hers and the other running along a shelf. They found the polish and Annie reached up took one off the shelf and brought it to the register. After she paid for the broom polish they walked out of the shop hand-in-hand and walked down the cobbled street.

"So, how about a Butterbeer?" asked Annie slipping her arm around George's waist as he put one across her shoulders.

"You read my mind."

They made their way over to The Three Broomsticks and walked up to the bar where Madame Rosmerta was talking to an old warlock. She spotted them and walked over to the register to take their orders.

"Well, well, well," she said leaning on the corner, a slight smile playing on her lips. "I was wondering when I would get an unauthorized visit from you two. Where are your partners in crime?" She looked over their shoulders toward the door expecting Fred and Lee to walk in.

George laughed. "It's just us today," he said looking down at Annie who smiled up at him.

Madame Rosmerta broke out into a wide grin. "I knew it! You two are finally together! I always knew you would end up together!" she exclaimed making the two kids blush. "Michael!" she called over her shoulder to the man behind the counter sweeping the floor. "Annie and Georgie are finally together!" Annie and George blushed even deeper shades of red.

"I thought they already were together!" the man yelled back.

Madame Rosmerta waved her hand. "Ignore him. So, what can I get you two lovebirds?"

"Two Butterbeers, please," said Annie.

Madame Rosmerta filled up two mugs with Butterbeer and handed them to George. Annie fished out four sickles and handed them over to Madame Rosmerta. "Thanks, Rosie!" she said, winking.

"Hey, save those winks for me!" said George. Annie laughed and steered him over to a table.

They sat in The Three Broomsticks all afternoon, ordering Butterbeers and talking and making each other laugh. They were having such a good time that they didn't even notice the three men walking into the pub. Annie was taking a gulp of her Butterbeer when she heard the all too familiar voice from over at the bar.

"Andromeda Marissa Black! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Sirius was sitting on a barstool next to James and Remus who were grinning over their best friend's shoulder. He got up and walked over to the table and looked down at the two teenagers.

"Hey, dad! Long time no see, eh? What are you doing here?" asked Annie giving a shaky laugh.

"I asked you first. How are you, George?" he said taking a seat next to him. James and Remus got off their barstools and walked over to sit next to Annie. James sat in the chair next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"We're waiting for an answer from either one of you," said Remus looking between them.

"Er, well," Annie started, this time blushing beat red. She could not believe she just got caught on her first date with George by her dad and uncles. She was so embarrassed. She looked over at George who looked just as horrified as she felt.

"Oh I get it," said James. "These two are on a date! How sweet! Only took you long enough." Remus laughed as Sirius choked on his Firewhiskey.

"A date? You two snuck out of Hogwarts for a date?" he sputtered.

James laughed and shook Annie. "Look how red their faces are!"

"You guys suck so much," she said giving George an apologetic look. He smiled back and turned to Sirius.

"Yes, we did sneak out of Hogwarts, and yes, it was for a date," he said his voice shaking slightly. "I asked Annie out on Thursday on the off-shot that she would say yes and we decided to come here." When he finished, he looked at Sirius who gave him a curious look.

After a short silence that seemed to last forever to Annie, Sirius's face broke into a grin. "If you hurt her," he said poking him in the chest. "You have us to answer to." Sirius nodded toward Remus and James who cracked their knuckles in a threating manner. "Now, we'll let you two finish your Butterbeers but you guys better head back up to the castle."

Annie looked between her uncles and her dad. "Are you serious? _You_ three snuck out of the castle all the time and you're telling _us_ to leave? What are you guys supposed to be doing right now?"

"We're all on breaks," answered Remus taking a sip of Gillywater. "We don't need an excuse. Our bosses know where we are. I am curious to know what yours is, though."

"Well, we told the lady over at Honeydukes that we were helping the house-elves with their errands," said George.

"And she believed you?" asked James as Annie nodded. "Wow." James took a sip of his Firewhiskey and placed it back on the counter. "But Sirius is right. You two need to get back to the castle before people start asking questions."

"You know, I thought you would be proud of me for sneaking out," said Annie turning to Sirius who gave his bark-like laugh.

"Oh I am proud," he said. "But people will start to wonder where you are. Now finish your Butterbeer and get out of here and go straight back to the castle."

Sirius, Remus and James got up from the table leaving Annie and George alone. They looked at each other and finished their Butterbeers, talking quietly to each other. When they finished, they got up from the table and waved goodbye to the Marauders and Madame Rosmerta. They walked into Honeydukes and silently made their way behind the counter and into the basement. They walked through the tunnel together, holding one another's hand. Just as they reached the witch's hump, Annie took out the map and searched it for any teachers in the area. As she looked down at the map, George cupped her chin in his hand and tilted it upward. He leaned down and kissed her and she dropped the map on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart several minutes later and climbed up the witch's hump. Annie and George walked the corridors hand-in-hand, pausing every few feet steal a kiss. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the password. They looked at each other smiling, and climbed through the hole into the common room.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to those who added me to their Story Alerts/Favorites. Be sure to check out my two Annie one-shots, ****Boggarts**** and ****So Close****. Both take place in Annie's third year and are about how Annie deals with Sirius's escape from Azkaban.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Another chapter for you all to enjoy. I am really on a ball here, posting two chapters in two days. Anyway, happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 17**

The weeks that followed Annie and George's visit to Hogsmeade were some of the craziest she'd ever had. Professor Moody had taken it upon himself to teach the fourth years how to fight off the Imperius Curse which Annie had finally resisted. Professor Flitwick started to teach them summoning charms. By the second charms class of the week since they had begun, Annie and Hermione were both proficient in the spell and passed the time in class making obscure objects zoom across the room toward them and helping Harry and Ron. She had also been spending all of her free time that she wasn't with her friends trying to get detention to fill the void of having no Quidditch to look forward to. She figured if she couldn't be flying, she could at least do her second favorite activity and that was wreaking havoc throughout the castle. One particular night in late October found Annie wandering the halls alone with her Marauder's Map in her pocket and wand in her hand, looking for something to do. Just as she was about to round the corner of the corridor, she heard voices coming from the other end and pressed herself against the wall.

"Have you heard that Annie Black and George Weasley go out now, Draco?" said Pansy Parkinson. Annie recognized her voice and her blood started to boil. "I mean, she could do much better than him, wouldn't you agree?"

"Anybody can do better than a Weasley, Pansy. She and her blood-traitor father are the biggest disappointments in the entire family," Malfoy drawled. "I mean look at them. One was in jail for murder and the other is probably headed that way. Mother said the trouble started when he was sorted into Gryffindor."

Annie stepped out from behind the wall and pointed her wand right at Malfoy's face. "I'd rather be in Gryffindor than end up as the scum I wipe off my shoes like you, Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth. She was losing her temper and her wand arm was shaking.

Pansy gave a shrill laugh as Malfoy whipped his wand out and pointed it at Annie. "Are you going to blow me up like your deranged father?" he spat.

Annie's eyes burned with anger. "My father is not a murderer and he never will be. Yours, however, is a different story. How is he by the way? Still hanging around with his Death Eater mates?"

Annie had only seconds to jump out of the way as Malfoy sent a Bat-Bogey Hex in her direction. She waved her wand and sent a Body-Bind Curse towards his face. He ducked out of the way but Pansy was not so lucky. The spell had hit her square in the chest and her body froze and she fell to the ground.

Malfoy growled. "Defodio!" he yelled. The spell grazed Annie's right arm leaving a five-inch gouge. Annie let out small groan and waved her wand.

"Engorgio!" she shouted. The curse hit Malfoy's nose and it started to swell. Malfoy let out a muffled yell and was about to throw another curse at Annie when Professor McGonagall came around the corner.

"I would think twice about sending a spell this way, Mr. Malfoy," she said, her nostrils flaring. She waved her wand and the curse on Pansy lifted. She stood up and moved closer to Malfoy who still had his wand out. Annie had her wand trained on Malfoy's face, a grimace playing on hers as the pain in her arm got worse. "Put your wands down and come with me." Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and walked away. Annie put her wand down and followed. She gripped her injured arm to stifle the blood flow and looked sideways out the corner of her eye to see Malfoy walking next to Pansy with his abnormally large nose. She smiled walked in the door that Professor McGonagall held open. Professor McGonagall walked around her desk and sat down.

"Explain," she said sternly. "Dueling in the corridors? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that he deserves the big nose that he puts into other people's business, Professor. As for him, I'm pretty sure he doesn't think," Annie snubbed and shot him a dirty look.

"Oh, so you initiated this, Ms. Black?"

"No, he and his stupid girlfriend started it, talking about me and my dad," Annie said pointing at Malfoy and Pansy. Pansy scowled and Malfoy looked angered.

"Black cursed me and Pansy, Professor. Look at my nose!" Malfoy pointed at his nose.

"I only cursed you because tried to throw one at me! By the way you really need to work on your aim." Annie shook her bloody arm.

"Enough!" shouted Professor McGonagall. She waved her wand and Malfoy's nose returned to its normal size. "This is ridiculous! Dueling in the corridors if absolutely forbidden and I will not tolerate it! Ms. Parkinson, you may leave seeing as you did not do anything too serious-"

"She insulted me!" Annie shouted looking outraged.

"However," Professor McGonagall continued as if she did not hear Annie. "However, I am taking sixty points from Slytherin, fifty from you Mr. Malfoy and ten from Ms. Parkinson." Annie smiled as she looked at the shocked faces of Pansy and Malfoy. Pansy stomped out of the office with her nose in the air. "I wasn't finished, Ms. Black. I'm also taking fifty points from Gryffindor and both you and Mr. Malfoy will be serving detention with me tomorrow night until Thursday evening. Mr. Malfoy, I will be informing Professor Snape of your actions. You are dismissed." Malfoy turned on his heel and left the office. "As for you Ms. Black, I would like you to go see Madame Pomfrey about your arm and come right back here."

Annie nodded and left the room. She walked all the way to the Hospital Wing holding onto her bleeding arm. She walked in and saw Madame Pomfrey tending to first year with cold. She saw Annie making her way over and pointed to an empty bed. Annie sat down and rolled up the sleeves of her robes. She examined the gash on her arm and figured that she had worse. Madame Pomfrey walked over to Annie and starting pushing her hair back and feeling her forehead.

"I was wondering when I would get a visit from you Ms. Black. With no Quidditch this year, I was almost starting to miss you. Well what is wrong with you this time? Don't tell me it's another concussion," she said. She looked down at Annie's arm and noticed the gash. She picked up Annie's arm and started to clean up the dried blood. "Ah, I see. How did this happen?"

"Well, I might as well tell you seeing as I've already received my detention. I got into a fight with one of the suits of armor and he sliced me with his sword," Annie said as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over the gash.

Madame Pomfrey laughed heartily. "Ms. Black, you know I never believe a word you say."

"I know you don't. I don't know why you still expect me to tell you the truth." Annie admired the Healer's work and hopped off the bed. "Thanks, Poppy! You really outdid yourself on this one. Have a nice night."

Annie left the ward and made her way back to Professor McGonagall's office. She knocked three times on the door before entering the office once more.

"Please have a seat, Ms. Black. I would like to talk to you," Professor McGonagall said gesturing to the seat across from her. Annie sat down and turned to her professor. "Ms. Black, what is going on? I and the other professor have put you in detention ten times already this month because of your outlandish behavior and now we have to add the four I just gave you. Is everything okay?" Professor McGonagall looked at her student with concern. Never had Annie had so many detentions in one month, not even her father had this many.

Annie looked down at her hands sheepishly. "I was bored," she said quietly. "When I'm bored I go looking for trouble."

Professor McGonagall gave a sigh of relief. "I see. And why are you so bored that you have to cause havoc all over the castle?"

"Well," Annie sighed. "It's because Professor Dumbledore cancelled Quidditch this year. All of my free time went into Quidditch. I don't know what to do, I'm so bored."

Professor McGonagall rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well, Ms. Black, there is nothing we can do about the cancellation of the Quidditch season. I'm sorry."

"I know. So what do you suggest I do since I can't run around getting detention?" she asked looking up at her professor.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. She knew telling Annie that she could study in her spare time would be out of the question but asking her help other students study might just work.

"How would you like to tutor a couple of first year students a couple days a week in Transfiguration?" she asked watching Annie's reaction hopefully.

"Tutoring? Me?" Annie looked completely taken off guard. She couldn't believe Professor McGonagall would ask her of all people to tutor. "Are you sure you don't want to ask Hermione?"

"No, I'm asking you. You always seem to be the first to grasp each new concept in class very quickly. A talent you share with both of your parents I might add," she said, nodding toward Annie who smiled. She loved being compared to her parents especially when it came to school. "You are extremely proficient in Transfiguration, Ms. Black."

Annie scratched her head in thought. "Just a couple of first years? I don't know. I mean how off are they?"

"I was thinking about giving an announcement at the beginning of my classes this week for those who feel like they need extra help to come to the tutoring sessions. They will be held in my classroom under my supervision, of course. So, what will your answer be?" Professor McGonagall looked at Annie with determination.

"Okay, I'll do it," Annie said smiling. "I guess we'll start next week seeing as how you gave me detention all this week."

"Yes, of course. I'm glad we found something to keep you out of trouble," said Professor McGonagall giving one of her rare smiles. "Thank you for doing this. I'm sure your mother would be very proud. She was one of my best tutors while she was at Hogwarts."

Annie's eyes lit up. "She was?"

"Yes. Now it is getting late, Ms. Black. I don't want you getting caught out in the corridors past curfew. Goodnight."

Annie left Professor McGonagall's office in high spirits. True, she did receive detention for the whole week, well except Friday and Saturday, but she just found out that her mother tutored students in Transfiguration just like she was about to do. Annie climbed into the hole behind the Fat Lady and came out in the Gryffindor common room. She could not wait to write to Sirius and tell him about what she was asked to do and hope he would be just as proud as her mother would have been.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I would like to apologize for any typos that you guys may have caught throughout the story. I write really late at night and although I go through the entire chapter before uploading it on to FF, sometimes I miss a couple mistakes. Special thanks to those who have added me to their Favorites/Story Alerts. I've said it before but ya'll are awesome. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 18**

_Dear Dad,_

_So, I'm sure you've heard about my latest detention from Professor McGonagall. Yeah, four days of it for dueling with Malfoy in the corridor. Can you believe it? I guess I kind of had it coming because I was actually looking to get detention. Anyway, Professor McGonagall came up with a way to keep me out of trouble. She asked me to tutor a couple first years a couple days a week in Transfiguration. She also said that mum was a tutor when she was at Hogwarts. I think Professor McGonagall is trying to turn me into mum instead of you. I doubt it'll work. Uncle James had too much of an influence on my behavior. Anyway, how are you? How's Bandit? I miss that little guy. How's Remus? I know there's a full moon coming up. Be safe that night. Tell them both I say hi. Oh, and the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming on Friday. Professor Dumbledore and the other professors have gone crazy cleaning the castle. Well, I should be getting back to Muggle Studies. I think Professor Burbage can tell I'm not actually doing work._

_ Love,_

_ Annie_

Annie finished up her letter and rolled it up. She could feel Professor Burbage's eyes on her as she placed it in her bag. She straightened up and looked down at her book as she tied her messy hair up in a ponytail. They were supposed to be labeling the parts of various vehicles, and thanks to her father's weird obsession with muggle modes of transportation, she had finished the task early and was now sitting at her desk with nothing to do. Professor Burbage got up from her desk called the class to attention.

"Now that you've all had the chance to work on your own, who would like to come up to the board and label the parts of a motorbike for rest of the class as an example?" she asked looking around the classroom. No one raised their hand. "Anybody?"

Annie rolled her eyes and raised her hand. "I'll do it," she called from her seat in the back of the room.

"Very well, Annie, come on up."

Annie got up from her seat and walked to the front of the room with her own diagram in hand. She picked up a piece of chalk and went to work on the oversized one drawn on the board using her parchment as reference. When she was done she walked back to her seat and leaned her elbows on the desk. Professor Burbage looked over her work and turned to the class smiling.

"Very good job, Annie!" she praised. "You must have studied your book very hard."

Annie smiled too. "Actually, Professor, my dad has a motorbike and a weird obsession with muggle vehicles. He's the one that taught me all this."

Professor Burbage laughed as did the rest of the class. "Ah, of course. Now who would like to come up and brave the labeling of this car?"

After class, Annie ran up to Gryffindor tower to drop off her bag in her dorm. When she arrived, she found Harry and Ron just coming down the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Hey, wait for me!" she said as she ran past them on the way up to her room. Before she walked into the room, she heard Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione having a heated discussion. She stayed outside the door and listened in.

"She isn't disgusting!" yelled Hermione. "She's just a little messy. She can't help it!"

"Yes she can, Hermione!" Annie recognized Lavender's voice. "She does it on purpose. And you act like it doesn't even happen."

"Lavender's right. Annie is a complete slob. Do you know what I found in the bathroom? A pack of Gummy Owls! That's them right there on her bed!" yelled Parvati.

Annie couldn't stand listening to them talk about her anymore so she opened the door to the dormitory and Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati jumped. She walked over to her bed and threw her bag on top, and picked up the Gummy Owls.

"Thanks for finding my Gummy Owls, Parvati," she said taking one out of the pack and popping it in her mouth. "I was wondering where I left them."

"Annie, how long have you been listening?" asked Hermione looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, just long enough for Lavender to call me disgusting and Parvati to call me a slob." Annie sat down on her bed and munched on her candy looking slightly amused. "Ladies, if you have a problem with my habits, I suggest that you come and talk to me about them instead of bothering my best friend."

Parvati and Lavender stared at Annie, each girl with a hint of red on their faces.

"Well, we do have a problem with your habits," said Parvati. "Lavender and I hate the way that you leave your things all over the room. Just the other day I found your Herbology book under my bed!"

"And I found one of your shoes in the shower!" shrieked Lavender. "You're absolutely atrocious!"

Annie laughed and stood up. She threw the pack of Gummy Owls aside and walked toward the door and turned around just as she reached the threshold. "Lavender, you are so right. I am atrocious. And thanks for finding my Herbology book, Parvati. For some reason I keep losing that one. From now on I'll try to keep my things in my own space. Are you coming, Hermione? Harry and Ron are waiting down in the common room."

Annie and Hermione walked out of the room leaving Lavender and Parvati standing in the room in stunned silence. As they came into the common room, Annie spotted Fred and George talking to Harry and Ron. George spotted Annie and lifted her off of both feet and planted a kiss upon her lips.

"Okay, okay, enough of that you two," said Fred as George placed Annie back on the ground, both of them giggling. "I'm hungry."

"What took you so long anyway?" asked Harry as the group made their way to the portrait hole.

"Oh, just Parvati and Lavender being bothered by my messiness of course. So what else is new," Annie answered climbing out of the hole and into the corridor. "Honestly, I've known they were bothered by it since first year but since they never said anything about it to my face, I just kept it up to annoy them." Annie flipped herself upside and started to walk on her hands down the corridor.

Fred and George laughed and Harry, Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Everything you do is to annoy them, isn't it?" asked Ron watching Annie out of the corner of his eye as her feet came dangerously close to hitting his head.

"Freddie, Georgie, hang on to my feet will you?" asked Annie as they came to the top of the steps. Fred and George grabbed Annie's feet that were still stuck up in the air and helped her down the stairs on her hands. "And to answer your question, Ron, yes, I always do things to annoy them."

"I swear you're going to make yourself sick. You should see your face," Hermione said shaking her head at her best friend. Annie flipped herself back over onto her feet at the bottom of the steps.

"Better?" she asked stretching her arms over her head and then grabbing George's hand. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they walked to the Great Hall.

When the group of kids reached the Great Hall, Annie wasted no time in digging into her food. Harry watched her eat with great gusto and started to fill his plate.

"Why are you eating so fast this time?" he asked.

"Are you forgetting that I have detention with McGonagall tonight?" she reached across the table and picked up Harry's hand. She pulled it toward her and looked at the watch upon his wrist. "I've got ten minutes to eat all of this," she said giving the arm back to its owner and gesturing to her food.

"You've got a darling girlfriend," Fred said to George who smiled.

"That I do, Freddie," answered George, winking at Annie who giggled. "Anyway, any idea when you would be done with your detention?"

Annie shook her head, her mouth too full to say anything. She looked at Harry and tapped her wrist, indicating that she wanted the time.

"You're still good," he answered.

Annie swallowed her food. "Good. Hey, I almost forgot," she said digging into her pockets and taking out her letter to Sirius. "Can you send this to dad for me?" she passed the letter across the table to Harry who took it and put it in his pocket.

"Sure." Harry looked down at his watch. "You've got five minutes."

"Shit," said Annie scooping the last of her food into her mouth. She stood up from her chair, kissed George on the cheek and ran out of the hall.

Once she arrived at Professor McGonagall's office, she ran a hand through her hair and knocked on the door. She heard the professor's voice telling her to come in and she opened the door to find her teacher seated behind her desk and Malfoy already set to work.

"Evening, Professor, Ferret," she greeted, nodding to each person. Malfoy scowled and turned back to his work of polishing silverware.

"Good evening, Ms. Black," she said ignoring the "Ferret" comment. "As you can see, the house-elves have brought up some of the silverware for you to polish. You may join Mr. Malfoy over there." Professor McGonagall gestured to Malfoy and the silverware.

"Yes, Professor," Annie said joining Malfoy at the table. She picked up a cloth and dipped it into the polish and started her work. Three never-ending hours later, they were dismissed from the office and went back to their common rooms without any word to each other.

* * *

The morning of the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang was a very tense one. The Professor walked around the castle sending cleaning spells left and right at the statues and paintings alike. The castle was never seen to be this clean. After their shortened Potions lesson the students of Hogwarts dropped their bags off in their house dormitories. Annie and Hermione rushed down the stairs into the common room talking excitedly. Professor McGonagall was standing by the portrait hole dressed in her finest cloak.

"Everyone, please settle down," she called over the chatter of the Gryffindors. "First years up front, please. Tuck in your shirt, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair!"

Annie looked over at Lavender who removed a rather large bow from her hair as she frowned. Suddenly she felt two hands tickle the sides of her waist and she gave a small shriek. Annie turned around to find George standing behind her laughing. She stood on tip-toe and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and the two broke apart.

"Follow me," she turned on her heal and climbed out the portrait hole.

The Gryffindors followed Professor McGonagall down into the Entrance Hall and out the double doors to join the rest of the school. Tiny Professor Flitwick was busy setting the Ravenclaws into neat rows and Professor McGonagall started to do the same. As she split up George and Annie, Hermione laughed at her pout. Annie elbowed her and watched as Professor stood waiting at the top of the stairs by the doors. He was looking up at the stars as if he was expecting something to drop out of the sky.

"Do we know how Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are getting here?" asked Harry looking around toward the entrance to Hogsmeade.

"Dunno, mate," answered Ron. "Maybe the train?"

"The train won't go as far as their schools. It only comes to Hogsmeade Station and Kings Cross," explained Hermione. Harry and Ron gave her quizzical looks. "What? I read about it in _Hogwarts A History_."

Annie laughed. "Of course you did."

"Ah," said Professor Dumbledore pointing toward the sky. "I believe the delegations from Beauxbatons are arriving."

All heads turned to where Dumbledore was pointing. A large carriage was being pulled through the sky by colossal Palomino horses. It landed with a soft thud on the lawn and a boy hopped off of the carriage and opened the door. A woman even taller than Hagrid stepped out and made her way to Professor Dumbledore, her students following in her wake.

"Professor Dumbly-dore, you are well I 'ope?" she asked as he bent forward and kissed her outstretched hand.

"Yes, my dear Madame Maxime. Would you like to wait for Durmstrang to arrive or would you like to warm up inside the castle?" he asked looking up at the vast woman.

Madame Maxime looked around at her shivering students and smiled back at Professor Dumbledore. "I theenk we will warm up," she said. Professor Dumbledore bowed the guests inside the castle and the doors shut behind them.

"A flying carriage? Now I've seen everything," said Annie shaking her head. "Do you think Durmstrang will have a one of those things too?"

Her question was answered when they heard a loud squelching sound as if someone had pulled the plug out of the Great Lake. A ship's bow could be seen appearing out of a massive whirl pool and soon an entire ship was now docking itself on the shore. A man walked down the plank of the ship followed by the students of Durmstrang.

"Albus!" said the man walking toward Dumbledore. He wrung his hand in a tight grip and shook firmly. Annie could tell in the moonlight that he had a pointed beard and nasty, gnarly teeth. "How are you? Viktor, Viktor come here into the warmth." The man pulled one of his students forward into the light and she heard Ron gasp. "You don't mind, do you Albus? Viktor has a slight cold."

"Of course not, Igor, of course not," said Dumbledore smiling. "Please, come in and warm up."

Professor Dumbledore guided them inside the castle and then took the lead as the students of Hogwarts re-entered the castle.

**A/N: So I kind of figured Annie would probably take Muggle Studies instead of Divination. I like to think that she has the same rebellious attitude that Sirius has toward the rest of the Black Family and he would have taken Muggle Studies as well. Oh yeah, this is the longest chapter I've written and I hope you enjoyed it. XO **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I hope you guys like cliffys. Thanks to those who have added me to their Favorites/Alerts. Happy reading! XO **

**Chapter 19**

"Do you know who that was?" asked Ron craning his neck over the sea of students.

"Is that who I think that is?" Annie said standing on tip-toe to catch a glimpse of the Durmstrang student.

"It was!" exclaimed Harry pushing Annie down so he could see.

"Would either of you mind filling me in?" asked Hermione.

"That's Viktor Krum, Hermione! You should know, he only stood, like, a foot away from us at the Cup!" said Annie.

"Oh, I thought he looked familiar."

They walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the students and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked around and watched as the Durmstrang students sat down at the Slytherin table. Annie watched as the Beauxbatons students paused in the doorway of the Great Hall before deciding to sit with the Ravenclaws. Annie turned to look at the Staff table and noticed that Mr. Filch was adding more chairs.

"Hey, why is Filch adding four chairs? There are only two more people tonight," she said nodding at the table.

Harry spun around to look. "Maybe those chairs are for them," he said jerking a thumb at Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman who had just walked into the Great Hall with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster and Headmistress of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Annie leaned into George's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She knew he and Fred were eyeing Ludo Bagman and she almost hear their minds whizzing with identical plans to corner him. She looked up at him and he gave her the devilish smile that she loved so much.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said smiling back. "I know what you're thinking. The both of you." Annie shot Fred a look and he gave a grin identical to George's.

George laughed and kissed the top of her head.

The teachers and the Ministry officials took their seats at the High table and Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands. The Hall fell silent at once and each student turned their attention to the man.

"Before we tuck in to our magnificent feast, I would first like to welcome our guests," he said, his voice booming off the walls. "Please welcome Madame Maxime and the students of Beauxbatons," a polite applause erupted from the students. "And Professor Karkaroff and his Durmstrang students." After a short ovation, Dumbledore raised his hands for silence once more. "You may have also noticed our guests from the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman." Dumbledore gestured to each man, Mr. Crouch giving a slight inclination of his head and Mr. Bagman waving jovially at the students. "Now that we have given the introductions, please enjoy your dinners."

Food appeared on the tables and Annie's eyes lit up as they always did when she saw food. She filled her plate and dug in. After a few minutes, she looked up and found Ron and Harry staring over at the Ravenclaw table.

"What are you two looking at?" she asked.

Hermione followed their gaze. "Well, Harry's looking at Cho Chang and Ron seems to have taken a liking to some French girl from Beauxbatons."

"I swear she's just not some French girl, Hermione," said Ron turning back to his dinner. "I think she has some veela in her. Look at her hair, the way it flows."

Fred and Lee looked over Ron's shoulder. The girl's silvery hair flowed down her back and shined in the candlelight from the Hall.

"Well, Ronnie, here's your chance to talk to her. She's coming this way," said Fred nodding at the girl making her way over to the Gryffindor table.

Ron panicked and ran his hands through his hair. The girl tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Are you done with zat?" she said pointing to a dish on the table.

Ron nodded and handed her the dish. She took the bowl and carried it away and sat back down at the Ravenclaw table. Ron turned back to the table, his face completely scarlet.

Harry sniggered into his hand. "Smooth."

"Shut up."

The students ate their dinners and talked about what they thought about the guests. After everyone was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Hall went silent once more.

"Well, I think it is time to discuss The Triwizard Tournament," he said flinging his arms out to his side. The students of Hogwarts erupted into cheers while the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students gave a polite applause. "Mr. Filch if you would please bring the Goblet of Fire forward."

Filch walked forward carrying a large casket. He placed it down at Professor Dumbledore's feet as the students watched him tap it three times with awe. The casket melted away to reveal a large wooden goblet with blue flames erupting from the center.

"The Goblet of Fire will serve as an impartial judge in the choosing of the three champions. Those who are of age that wishes to enter, that is seventeen, can do so after the conclusion of this feast and up until tomorrow evening. You will place your name and school on a slip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet," announced Professor Dumbledore to the quiet and attentive Hall. "Tomorrow evening on Halloween, the Goblet of Fire will spew forth the names of those worthy to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Please, enter only if you are ready to face the dangers placed ahead of the chosen champions.

"The Tournament will consist of three tasks that will test the champions' every magical ability. Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman and I will all serve as judges during the competition, At the end of the Tournament the champion will be presented with the Triwizard Cup and the prize of one thousand Galleons" he continued. He looked around at the students who broke out into excited whispers. Professor Dumbledore raised his hand and silence fell over the Hall once more. "Again, I must advise those who do not meet the age requirement not to enter. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall and age limitations done by myself will be placed around it.

"With that said, I am sure you are very tired. Now, off to bed. The Triwizard Tournament has begun." Dumbledore dismissed the students with a nod of his head and turned back to the staff table.

Annie and her friends got up from the Gryffindor table and followed the crowd out of the Hall. Ron looked over the crowd for Viktor Krum and Harry stared at the back of Cho Chang's head. Annie and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes. George took Annie's hand they walked ahead of Fred and Lee out the doors and up the stairs.

"So, have two finished that ageing potion yet?" Annie asked turning around to face Fred.

"We're finishing it tonight," he answered. "Why, are you thinking about joining in our plan?"

"No."

"You're really going to try that ageing potion then?" Harry asked as they followed a crowd of chattering Gryffindors.

"We are indeed," replied George. "Trying to add more fame to your name, Harry? Because we'll be happy to share some of it."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I've had enough attention in my lifetime. You guys go for it."

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and waited for their turn to crawl through. Once inside the common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione bid goodnight and went to their respective dorms. Fred and Lee followed Harry and Ron up the stairs leaving George and Annie alone. They made their way to the armchairs by the fire and George sat down in one pulling Annie onto his lap. She leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. When they finally broke apart George's lips curled into a smile.

"Well, hello there," she said running a hand though her curly hair.

"Hi," she smiled and kissed his nose.

"So, tomorrow is Halloween," he was interrupted by a kiss. "And I was thinking-" interrupted again. "We could go-" again. "Into Hogsmeade," again. "Again," he finished.

When they broke apart a second time Annie smiled. "I think that could be arranged. Tomorrow after breakfast?"

George answered her question with a kiss. The two remained that way until they fell asleep together in the armchair. It wasn't until Fred sitting on top of Annie did they wake up.

"Merlin's pants, Fred! Get off me!" she yelled pushing the twin off her lap and onto the floor.

Lee helped Fred off the floor and the two laughed.

"I couldn't help myself," he said as Annie swung her feet around and stood up.

"You can never leave us alone, can you?" she said poking Fred in the chest.

"Oh, come off it, Annie. You two had the entire night to be alone."

Annie opened her mouth to say something but closed. She turned on her heel and walked up the stairs to the fourth-year girls' dormitory. When she came in she opened her trunk and started searching for some clothes. Hermione came over and sat down on Annie's bed.

"So, you didn't sleep here last night," she said.

"No, I did not," Annie answered going red in the face as she pulled a t-shirt out of her trunk. "George and I fell asleep on the chair and we were rudely awakened by Fred and Lee just now."

"Ah, well I'm going downstairs to wait for Harry and Ron. Do you want us to wait for you?" Hermione asked eyeing her best friend curiously.

Annie stood up and went into the bathroom. She poked her head out and said, "Yes please." Hermione nodded and made her way to the door. "We didn't do anything!" Annie called after her.

Twenty minutes later she was running down the stairs and she, Harry, Ron and Hermione were climbing out of the portrait hole. They made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They weren't there long before Angelina Johnson came in and announced that she had put her name into the Goblet of Fire. When they were finished their breakfasts they sat on the stairs in the Entrance Hall, munching on toast and watching the Goblet of Fire. Just then, they heard laughter and cheers coming down the stairs behind them. They turned around to see Fred and George running down the stairs followed by Lee and some other students in their year. Annie leapt to her feet and joined Lee in the crowd that had just formed around the twins.

"You've taken it then?" she asked excitedly.

"It won't work, I hope you know that," called Hermione from the stairs.

"And why won't it, Hermione?" asked George.

Hermione sighed. "Dumbledore's put and Age Line around the Goblet, don't you see?" she said indicating a large circle drawn on the floor. "Age potions won't fool it. I'm sure Dumbledore has thought about that trick."

"Oh come on," said Fred leaning his arm on George's shoulder. "This plan is so stupid, he probably never even thought about it."

"Just let them have their fun, Hermione," said Lee.

Hermione shook her head. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Annie stood on tip-toe and kissed George on the cheek. "Good luck."

The twins looked at each other and identical grins spread across their faces. They took one step forward and found themselves on the other side of the line. They took out their slips of parchment and dropped them into the Goblet of Fire. The students cheered as George and Fred each took a bow. Suddenly, their parchment slips were ejected from the Goblet and the twins were expelled from the circle. When they sat up, they were each sporting magnificent, matching red beards. Everyone started laughing but fell quiet when they saw Professor Dumbledore standing in the Hall.

"I suspect an ageing potion," he said calmly, the sides of his beard twitching into a smile. "You may want to go visit Madame Pomfrey and have her return you to normal. Although I do think you two look rather fetching with beards."

Fred and George stood up and stalked off toward the Hospital Wing with Lee following behind them still laughing hysterically. Annie waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione and made to follow them.

* * *

Annie and a now beardless George walked into The Three Broomsticks hand-in-hand and laughing. They walked up to the bar and Madame Rosmerta smiled.

"Well if it isn't my favorite young couple," she said leaning over the bar and winking at them as they sat down.

"Hi, Rosie," said Annie. "Two Butterbeers, please."

"Coming right up," Madame Rosmerta chimed. She rang up the order and placed two Butterbeers on the bar.

Annie and George sat at the bar talking and laughing with Madame Rosmerta and any random customer that just happened to come in. An hour went by and Annie heard the door open and turned around to greet the customer. But once she spun around, she received a huge shock.

"Dad?"

Sirius stopped just inside the door, his arm wrapped around a very pretty woman's shoulders. "Annie, what the hell are you doing here?"


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Just a reminder I wrote two Annie one-shots set in her third year called ****Boggarts**** and ****So Close****. Read them or not, it's okay.** Hope you enjoy this chapter! XO

**Chapter 20**

They were standing outside The Three Broomsticks, Annie crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Sirius ran his hands through his hair and smiled.

"You really aren't allowed in the village without permission you know," he said.

"I don't care. What are you doing here? And with a girl! Who is she?" Annie probed.

"I believe I asked you a question first. What are you doing here?" Sirius asked trying to avoid the conversation.

"I had a craving for Butterbeer as did George," she answered tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Now you."

Sirius sighed. "Please don't be mad at me, okay. I was going to tell you on your next _scheduled_ Hogsmeade trip."

Annie rolled her eyes as Sirius looked down at the ground.

"Her name is Lydia Trigg and we've actually been going out since September," he said. Sirius looked up into Annie's face and saw that she was smiling.

"Lydia Trigg, huh?"

"Yes, we met at work. She's really sweet, Annie. I think you would really like her." Sirius gave Annie an apologetic look. He hated hiding things from her. "Would you like to meet her?"

To his relief Annie smiled. "Yes, I think I would."

Sirius placed his arm around Annie's shoulders and they walked back into the pub. They found their dates waiting at the bar, George talking to Madame Rosmerta and Lydia sitting on one of the stools watching the pair as they came in. George smiled at Annie as she made her way over to him and Sirius stood at Lydia's side.

"Well, I didn't plan on doing this until later but Lydia, this is my daughter Annie," he said gesturing to Annie who stuck out her hand for her to shake.

Lydia smiled and shook Annie's hand. "Annie it is so nice to finally meet you," she said. "Sirius talks about you all the time."

"Well I wish I could say the same about you," she said shooting Sirius a look. "But it's nice to meet you anyway. This is my boyfriend, George, by the way." Annie jerked her thumb at George who also held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Now that we've all met, how about we get a booth?" Sirius led them over to the corner booth by the window. Once they sat down he called the landlady over. "Hey, Rosie, two Butterbeers for the kids and what you like, Lydia?"

"A Firewhiskey," she answered.

Sirius smiled. "And two Firewhiskeys."

Madame Rosmerta brought the group their drinks and they sat in an awkward silence sipping them. After a few minutes Annie finally spoke.

"So, er, Lydia. Dad said you met at work. Are you an Auror too?" she asked.

Lydia smiled and placed her drink down on the table. "No actually I work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I schedule the Quidditch matches in England, Scotland and Ireland."

Annie choked on her Butterbeer and spit some on the table. "You work with Quidditch?"

"I told you would like her," said Sirius laughing at his daughter's reaction.

George handed Annie a napkin and laughed along with Sirius. "And Annie has just gone completely mental."

Lydia gave a nervous laugh. "Would somebody mind filling me in?" she asked looking between Sirius and George.

"You've said the magic word," said George.

"What, Quidditch?"

"Precisely," Sirius said taking a sip of his Firewhiskey. He placed his stein back on the table and turned to Lydia. "Remember how I told you that Annie plays Chaser for the Gryffindor house team?"

Lydia nodded still looking utterly confused.

"Well, one mention of Quidditch and you get this," he explained gesturing to Annie whose face broke into a wide smile.

"After Hogwarts I'm going to play for the Hollyhead Harpies and then when I eventually retire I'm going to work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry doing exactly what you do now," she said confidently. She drowned the rest of her Butterbeer and set the glass on the table. When she looked up she found Sirius, George and Lydia looking at her with amused expressions. "What?"

Sirius shook his head and George laughed. Lydia smiled.

"The Hollyhead Harpies, huh? A big Gwenog Jones fan I see," she said placing her elbows on the table.

"Only the biggest!" Annie answered. "She's amazing. But I'm more curious if you know Connolly of Ireland."

"And I lost her," said George sarcastically. Sirius laughed and tipped his drink in his direction before taking a sip.

"Yes, I do know him," Lydia laughed. "Very handsome and very single I might add."

Annie giggled.

George rolled his eyes. "You know I'm right here, right?"

Annie kissed him on the cheek. "Oh I know."

George smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "Hey, Lydia," he said wrapping an arm around Annie's shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to know Oliver Wood, would you?"

"Oliver Wood? Oliver Wood? Oh! Young guy, reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United. Friend of yours?" she asked.

"He's only like a God at Quidditch," Annie blurted out. "His practice schedules were legendary. Not to mention his train-"

"Yeah don't listen to her," said George moving a hand to cover her mouth. "He's what you would call a Quidditch nut and took practice and matches way too seriously for a school team. But yes, he is a friend and former captain of ours. You are disgusting." George removed the hand that Annie licked from her mouth and wiped in on his pants.

Lydia nodded while taking a sip of her Firewhiskey. "He did seem a little gung-ho about Quidditch when I met him, which is good because that is exactly what a team needs."

"Dad, I like her," Annie said suddenly turning to Sirius. "She's nice, she's pretty and she likes Quidditch. I give you permission to date her."

Sirius turned to Lydia and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad I've got your permission. And I really am sorry that I kept this from you."

"That's okay," she said waving a hand. "Hey do Remus, Uncle James and Aunt Lily know about her?"

"Er, yeah they do, kiddo. James actually introduced us this summer when I started work."

"Ah, well whatever," Annie said looking at both of George's wrists. "Oh I forgot you don't wear a watch. Anybody know what time it is?"

Sirius pulled up the sleeve of his robes. "Quarter past three."

"Georgie, the feast!" Annie stood up from the table and George slid out of the booth after her.

Sirius stood up and gave his daughter a hug. "How are you getting back? Do you need some help getting back to Hogwarts?"

Annie laughed. "Ha! Us need help? Please, we actually found a new passage out of the castle that we took in."

"Yeah, we reckon it might be a little safer and quicker than the one-eyed witch passage," added George shaking Sirius's hand.

"What? Where is it?" Sirius said excitedly.

"There's a big boulder close to the Shrieking Shack and like the one-eyed witch passage, you tap it and say Dissendium. It leads into an unused classroom on the first floor," answered Annie taking George's hand and heading for the door. "Well, we better get going. It was nice meeting you, Lydia. I'm sure I'll see you again soon. Bye dad!"

Annie led George out of the pub and they walked over to the boulder. Once inside the passage they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

"So you snuck out of the castle instead of coming to see Hagrid with us?" Hermione asked, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, that's not important right now," he said. "The main point of Annie's news is that Sirius has a new girlfriend."

Annie, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating their dinners. Tonight's feast was not only the Halloween feast, which was always a big affair, but it was also the night that the student's would find out who the Triwizard Champions would be. Everyone seemed to be eating their dinners rather quickly, eager to hear the night's announcement. The Goblet of Fire had already been brought into the Hall and was catching quick glimpses from the students and staff alike.

"You really don't care about breaking rules, do you?" asked Hermione stiffly. She always hated when Annie would go against authority.

"No," answered Annie simply. "Anyway, she's really nice. I approve of her."

"By 'I approve of her' you mean she likes Quidditch?" Ron questioned thickly through a mouthful of potatoes.

Annie waved a carrot her fork at Ron as she spoke. "Yes and she happens to work for the Department of Magical Games and Sports." She popped to carrot in her mouth and smiled.

"Does she really?" asked Harry amusedly.

Annie turned to Harry. "Yes she does. She schedules the Quidditch matches. Stop looking at me like that, you look like Uncle James."

"Oh and how do I look like my dad?"

"You're giving me that look he always gives me when I start to talk too much about Quidditch. He thinks it's funny."

Harry laughed and stabbed a piece of roast beef. "It is funny and you do talk too much about Quidditch."

Annie stuck her tongue out at him and Ron laughed.

As the plates cleared from the tables, Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the students and faculty.

"And now the moment we have all been waiting for. It is time for the Goblet of Fire to select our Triwizard Champions." Dumbledore paused as the students began to cheer. "Before we announce our Champions, I would like to ask that once you are is chosen to please come up to the front and make your way into the next room where you will be given further instructions. And now the champions."

The candles dimmed and Annie felt a slight drop in temperature. Everyone watched the Goblet intently. Finally, the flames sparked red and it spewed forth a single piece of parchment. Professor Dumbledore caught the parchment with a flourish of his hand.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons Academy is Fleur Delacour!" he announced. The girl with the long silvery hair that Ron had admired the night before, stood up and made her way to the room off the Great Hall. After the cheers of her fellow Beauxbatons students died down, everyone turned their attention once more upon the Goblet of Fire's glowing red flames.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore read from the parchment. Viktor received loud applause from the students as he made his way forward. Viktor entered the next room and everyone waited for the final champion to be announced.

The Goblet's flames burned red and a single piece of parchment was caught by Professor Dumbledore. "And now the Hogwarts Champion will be Cedric Diggory!" A tall good-looking boy from Hufflepuff stood up from the table to tumultuous ovation from the Hogwarts students. Everyone was cheering except three students. Harry looked over and noticed Fred, George and Annie clapping politely and rolling their eyes.

"What's going on?" he whispered the noise died down.

"He beat us at Quidditch, remember? I hate that guy," she whispered back shaking her head and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know you are all very excited. The Triwizard Tournament will be quite the event this year. Now I would like you all-" Dumbledore was interrupted by the Goblet of Fire's flames turning red once more. He grabbed the parchment out of the air read the writing aloud.

"Harry Potter!"

Annie gasped as did half of the school. He turned to look at her and she could sense the fear he now felt. Hermione pushed Harry up and he looked back at them desperately as he made his way forward. Harry walked up to Dumbledore who pointed the room off of the Hall. Annie watched as he walked in and turned her eyes back on Dumbledore.

"As I was saying before, I would like you to remember to support your school Champions. They need every last bit of encouragement. That is all for tonight. Happy Halloween!" He dismissed the students with a wave of his hand and chatter broke out almost immediately.

Annie and Hermione linked arms and Ron followed along behind them as they made their way out of the Great Hall. They walked all the way up to Gryffindor Tower in silence. Once inside they took their favorite armchairs by the fire and waited for Harry to come back.

"How did he enter?" asked Ron after a while. He was staring into the fire intently.

"He didn't enter," answered Annie. "Why would you think he did?"

"Ron, Harry would have told us that he entered," Hermione said calmly trying to avoid a fight.

Ron stared at Annie, his eyes filled with anger. "Oh come on you really think he didn't enter? His name came out of the Goblet of Fire! He just wants to add more fame to his name," he yelled. The few spare people that had stayed in the common room turned to see what the disturbance was.

Annie stood up and walked over to Ron. "You know that's not true," she said poking his chest. "Honestly Ron, you really think he wanted to enter the Tournament? He said so himself that he's had enough attention to last a lifetime."

Ron scowled and pushed Annie's hand away and stood up. He stalked over to the stairs and went up to his dormitory leaving Annie and Hermione stunned.

Annie shook her head. "I'm going to bed."

She stomped up the stairs and kicked her trunk. She gasped in pain and hopped over to her bed and sat down. Annie ran her hands through her hair and fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Up next: Annie's adventures in tutoring. Thought I almost forgot, eh? Well I didn't. Oh, and I recently finished an incredible HP FanFic and am now in the market for a new one to read. If you know of any set in the Marauder Era or any you've just enjoyed inbox me the title. Thanks for reading! ****Until next time. XO**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Here's a long one this week. Also, I've written a new one-shot called **_**Sirius Black: Father to Be**_** about Sirius finding out that he's going to be a dad. Hope you enjoy the story and this chapter. Happy reading! XO **

**Chapter 21**

Harry, Hermione and Annie made their way out the front doors and walked down to the lake. As they took laps around the lake, Harry and Hermione talked about Harry's placement in the Triwizard Tournament while Annie ran ahead skipping rocks and flipping herself upside down.

Harry laughed as he watched his cousin run amok. "She's like a puppy," he observed smiling over at Hermione.

"We'll get her a leash later," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "We really need to talk about who put your name into that Goblet. And I've brought parchment and a quill so you can write to your parents."

"I know and thanks," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Well any ideas as to who could have done it then?"

"I know you suspect Snape but I really don't think it's him. It really could have been anybody over the age of seventeen," answered Hermione with a worried expression on her face.

"I bet it was Karkaroff," Annie yelled back as she turned around to walk backwards.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"I mean-"

Annie was cut off as she tripped backwards over a tree root twisting her ankle and smacking her head on the ground. She sat up and started to rub the back of her head with one hand and grabbing her ankle with the other. Harry and Hermione rushed forward and kneeled down at Annie's side.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, concern flooding his face.

"Absolutely," she said confidently gabbing Harry's hand as he helped her to her feet. She set her injured foot gingerly on the ground and began dusting off the back of her robes. But as she did so, she was overcome with dizziness and toppled right into Harry who caught her before she hit the ground. Hermione gasped and she helped Annie stand upright.

"Come on," said Harry swinging Annie over his back. "We're taking you to Madame Pomfrey."

Annie huffed grumpily as they set off for the castle but she wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's neck and he carried her off.

"Annie, what did you mean by Karkaroff putting Harry's name in the Goblet?" asked Hermione looking over at her friend who was riding piggy-back.

"He's a Death Eater. Well an ex-Death Eater anyway according to Uncle James. Don't you remember him talking about Karkaroff, Harry? Professor Moody was one the Aurors who brought him into Azkaban," she said into his shoulder starting to nod off.

"Oh yeah, I do remember dad telling us about him," Harry said hitching Annie higher up on his back and jerking her awake as they walked into the castle. "Didn't Sirius say he saw them bringing him in?"

Annie nodded into his shoulder and tried to fall asleep again and Hermione shook her awake once more.

"Harry we really need to hurry. She's starting to lose consciousness," said Hermione placing a hand on her friend's back.

Harry and Hermione hurried through the corridors to the Hospital Wing but stopped suddenly when they heard Harry's name being called. They wheeled around, Harry almost toppling over from Annie's weight, and found Professor McGonagall coming toward them.

"Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. Your father is here to talk about the Triwizard Tournament," she said looking over his shoulder at Annie who was grinning stupidly up at her professor. "What is wrong with Ms. Black?"

"We were taking a walk and Annie tripped over a tree root and smacked her head on the ground and twisted her ankle," Hermione answered glancing sideways at Annie.

Annie started giggling uncontrollably and pointing at Professor McGonagall. "She has three heads," she gasped through fits of laughter.

"Take her directly to Madame Pomfrey," said Professor McGonagall ushering the group forward. "I will tell Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Potter where you are." She walked away back to Professor Dumbledore's office and Harry and Hermione continued on to the Hospital Wing.

When they arrived Madame Pomfrey came bustling over and Harry dropped Annie onto a bed. At once Annie started to jump up but Harry pushed her back down.

"Come on, Harry. Let me go," she said smacking his arm. "I'm absolutely fine."

"You know, I liked you better when you were falling asleep," he said keeping a firm grip on her and smiling.

"Ms. Black, didn't I just see you in here last week?" asked Madame Pomfrey now bending over Annie's injured ankle and tapping it with her wand. "What's happened to you now?"

"I'd like to know the same thing," said James stolling into the Hospital Wing. He stopped at the foot of Annie's bed and watched as she struggled to get up.

"Hey, Harry! Look, it's Uncle James and Uncle James and Uncle James!" she exclaimed giggling and pointing at her uncle. Hermione groaned and shook her head while James just laughed and sat down on the end of the bed.

"I'm waiting for a response, please," Madame Pomfrey said sharply busily wrapping a cloth bandage around Annie's ankle.

"Well, Poppy, Poppy and Poppy-"

She was cut short by Madame Pomfrey pouring a potion into her mouth and looking over at Harry and Hermione.

"She tripped backwards over a tree root and smacked her head on the ground," explained Hermione. "Will Annie be okay, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, yes of course," she said now checking the lump that had formed on the back of Annie's head. "She just has a broken ankle which will be healed in a matter of days and another concussion. Here, Ms. Black, take this," she handed a small bottle of potion to Annie who swallowed it whole. "I swear I don't know anybody who has had as many head injuries as you. How are you now?"

Annie smacked her lips and smiled up at the group huddled around her bed. "Excellent work, Poppy. I'm not seeing three of you anymore," she said swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Now if you don't mind, it's almost time for lunch and I'm hungry."

"Not so fast," said Madame Pomfrey as James and Harry pushed Annie back onto the bed. "You are to stay here until I return and you will leave when I say you can leave." She walked away and went into her office where she shut her door. Annie sat back against the pillows, crossing her arms behind her head and placing her feet up on James's lap.

"So how are you, Uncle James?" she asked giving him a cheeky smile. Hermione sat down on the bed next to Annie's and Harry, figuring it was now safe to leave her side, took the chair next to Annie's bed.

James shook his head and chuckled quietly. "Another concussion?" he said reaching over and ruffling his niece's hair. "Can I tell your father about this one this time? Or are we still keeping these a secret?"

Annie laughed. "Nah, you can tell him this time, it's cool." Annie looked over at the office door. "I wish Poppy would hurry up with that potion already."

Just then, the door opened and Madame Pomfrey made her way over to them carrying a corked flask in her hand.

"Here you are, Ms. Granger," she said handing Hermione the potion. "You know what to do: a small cup-full of this potion every three hours."

Harry and James helped Annie to her feet as Hermione pocketed the potion before standing up.

"Thanks, Poppy. I'll see you soon," Annie called over her shoulder as the group made their way out of the Hospital Wing.

They walked along the corridor until they reached Dumbledore's office. James gave Annie a hug goodbye before saying the password. He and Harry waved to Annie and Hermione as they took the spiral staircase up to the office. Annie and Hermione continued to make their way slowly to the Great Hall for lunch. They walked over to the Gryffindor table, Annie limping along behind Hermione, and took seats next to Lee and Fred, Annie opting to sit on George's lap.

"Now what did you do?" asked George pecking Annie on the cheek.

"I tripped over a tree root, broke my ankle and concussed my head," she said filling up a goblet with pumpkin juice. "Pass me those peas, Lee?"

"Another concussion?" said Fred and George in unison.

"Annie you should start wearing your Quidditch helmet around," laughed Lee handing over the dish. "Maybe then you won't hit your head so much."

"An excellent suggestion, Mr. Jordan," said a voice behind him making him jump. Professor McGonagall was standing behind him and looking down at Annie who was perched on George's lap. "Ms. Black, you will report to my classroom tomorrow night at seven o'clock for the tutoring session. There are about ten students coming."

"You got it, Professor," said Annie smiling. "And were you being serious about the helmet?"

Professor McGonagall gave a slight smile. "It wouldn't hurt." She walked away toward the staff table and Annie laughed.

* * *

"No, no, no, no! You can't make me! See, I'm all better!" Annie was running around the Gryffindor common room as Harry and Hermione chased after her.

"Annie, honestly!" said Hermione sending a trip jinx in her direction. Annie fell to the floor and Harry rushed forward and held her down as Hermione sat on top of her and poured the potion into her friend's mouth.

"I don't need that stuff anymore. I really am all better," she said as Hermione rolled off of her and Harry let her go. She sat up and gave Harry a pleading look.

"Really? You're all better?" he said ruffling her hair. "Explain to us then why you kept spacing out all through Herbology this morning?"

Annie stuck out her tongue and stood up. She walked over to the armchairs by the fire and picked up her Muggle Studies essay. She sunk down into a chair and started to scratch out sentences. Harry and Hermione joined her each watching her out of the corner of their eyes. At half-past six George walked over to Annie and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked holding out his hand. She grabbed his outstretched hand and he pulled her up. They started for the portrait hole but Hermione stood up and stopped them.

"Wait!" she said rushing toward them. She handed George the flask of potion and he pocketed it. "Give it to Professor McGonagall. She has to take it at eight o'clock."

"You got it," George said kissing the top of Annie's head as she groaned. They walked over to the portrait hole but were stopped once again, this time by someone tugging on the back of Annie's robe. She turned around and found a small first-year boy looking up at her.

"What's up, squirt?" George elbowed her in the stomach and she smacked him back.

The first-year's face went red. "Well we were wondering if we, me and Emily, could walk down to Professor McGonagall's classroom with you?" he said indicating a little blonde girl in pig-tails and himself.

Annie looked at George who shrugged. "Sure, we don't mind." They climbed out of the portrait hole and made their way down to the Transfiguration classroom on the first floor. As they walked down the multiple staircases George kept a firm grip on Annie's hand, making sure she didn't stray away.

"So what is your name, kid" Annie asked the boy while swinging George's arm.

"It's Nathan," he answered nervously.

"Nathan? Nathan Todd right? Your sister is Mackenzie?" Annie asked when they arrived on the first floor.

"Yeah, but she's out of Hogwarts now. Did you know her?"

"Sort of. She was a friend of a friend. Oliver," she added noticing George's confused look. "She works for the Prophet now, right?"

"That's her," Nathan said proudly. "She told me that you get in trouble a lot."

"She doesn't lie," Annie said laughing along with George. "And let's see, Emily Duke. Proficient in Potions and has a crush on Kevin Whitby of Hufflepuff, am I right?"

Emily blushed and Nathan laughed. "How do you know so much?" she asked as they rounded the corner and walking into the Transfiguration classroom.

"You talk about him all the time," Annie said smiling at the girl. Emily blushed an even deeper shade of red and sat down at one of the tables with Nathan. "Evening, Professor. I brought along some strays, hope you don't mind."

"Good evening, Ms. Black, Ms. Duke, Mr. Todd," greeted Professor McGonagall looking up from a stack of essays on her desk. "Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"Just along for the walk, I s'pose," he answered giving her a genuine smile. He fished the potion flask out of his pocket and handed it to Professor McGonagall. "Hermione said she has to take this at eight. She knew if she gave this to Annie, she wouldn't have taken it. I'll be back at eight-thirty." He and Annie shared a kiss before Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and he winked before leaving the room.

Annie walked to the front of the class and sat on top of one of the desks and waited for the rest of the first-years to show up. Professor McGonagall went back to grading her essays while Emily and Nathan talked quietly to each other. Annie took out her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and continued her cross-word from that morning. When all of the first-years arrived Annie tucked the paper back into her bag and Professor McGonagall put down her quill and stood up to address them.

"Well, now that you are all here I would like to introduce your new tutor, Annie Black," she said gesturing to Annie who waved from her seat atop the desk. "Ms. Black is here to assist you in your schoolwork and spellwork. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Ms. Black, they're all yours."

"Thanks, Professor," Annie said as Professor McGonagall went back to her work. Annie looked around the room at the first-years who were sitting in an awkward silence, unsure of what to do. "Well, what do you kids need help with? Or am I sitting here wasting my time when I could be taking a leisurely stroll about the castle?"

The first-years looked around at each other until a brave Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. Annie smiled.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"It's Miranda and I think some of us here need help with switching spells," she said nervously putting her hand down.

"Switching Spells, huh?" Annie jumped off the desk and went over to the blackboard picked up some chalk and wrote the words on the board. "Alright, who can tell me the definition of Switching Spells then?" She looked around the room at the many blank faces. "Anybody?"

This time a Hufflepuff girl raised her hand. "Aren't they just spell that switch two different things?" she asked.

"Exactly," said Annie writing the definition on the board. "Amanda, right? Your brother is Ernie Macmillan?" Annie walked over to the bookshelf and pulled the textbook off the shelf. She brought the book over to the desk and turned to the page with Switching Spells.

"Yes and when I told him that you were tutoring us he said that he's never even seen you open a book," Amanda answered crossing her arms over her chest.

Annie laughed and looked up from the page. "Ernie said that? What a card! You tell Ernie that tonight you've all witnessed a miracle: I'm looking at a book," she said. The first-years and even Professor McGonagall laughed. "Hey, I read. I read the _Daily Prophet_ and _Which Broomstick? _and I got two books for my birthday this year."

"Oh and what two books did you get for your birthday?" asked Professor McGonagall forgetting about her work and looking over at Annie from her desk.

"Well, Hermione gave me a biography on Connolly of the Irish National Team and Remus gave me a book called _The Canterbury Tales_," she said smiling. "And I actually read them."

"Well, they are very good books," said Professor McGonagall giving a slight smile. "But please get back to Switching Spells."

"Yes, Professor." Annie went back to the tutoring session, helping the first-years work on wand movements and pronunciation of the spell. At quarter-after eight George, Fred and Lee walked in and sat in the back of the classroom and started folding paper airplanes and making them race around the classroom with their wands. Professor McGonagall, annoyed with the disturbance, dismissed the first-years and asked Annie to stay after.

"I was very impressed tonight," she said as Annie hitched her bag over her shoulder. "You handled yourself very well. I am awarding twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Thanks, Professor McGonagall. See you tomorrow." Annie turned to the door and George, Fred and Lee got up and followed each waving goodbye to their teacher as they left.

"So where to now?" asked Fred slinging an arm around his brother and Annie.

"Well I hear the dungeons are nice this time of night."


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Hello, hello! I've written a new one-shot, this time about Sirius called **_**Sirius Black: Father-to-Be**_**. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a fluff one but don't worry the story will pick up after this. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 22**

"The dungeons? But we go there all the time," complained George. "How about the third floor? We haven't terrorized Madame Pince in a while."

"An excellent suggestion, Georgie," said Fred taking the lead up the stairs. "Annie, do you want to stash that bag?"

Annie hitched her bag further up her shoulder. "I do, Freddie. And since I had no idea both you and Lee were coming, I didn't bring the Map," she said giving Lee a slight shove. He smiled and caught her in a headlock and ruffled her hair.

They walked on up to Gryffindor Tower and Annie ran up to the girls' dormitory to deposit her bag. When she walked in she found Hermione sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey, how was tutoring?" she asked dog-earing her page and closing the book."

"Oh it was fine," Annie answered shuffling through her trunk and pulling out the Marauder's Map. "Hey, did you know Ernie Macmillan thinks I don't read?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, I can see where he would make that assumption. You do only read in Gryffindor Tower."

"That's true," Annie said standing up and walking toward the door. "Well, I'm off. Where's Harry by the way?"

Hermione opened her book once more. "He went to bed. Where are you off to? It's almost curfew."

"Just around the castle with Freddie, Lee and Georgie," she answered. "I'll try not to wake you guys when I come back."

Annie waved goodbye to Hermione and ran back down the stairs to meet the boys. They climbed out of the portrait hole and ran down to the third floor with Annie in the lead. She passed the map off to Fred and skipped off down the corridor with George and Lee running after her. They reached the library crouched behind a statue to check the Map for Madame Pince. Once they determined that the coast was clear, Annie rushed forward and opened the lock with her wand.

The library was dark and quiet having only been vacated about two hours before their arrival. Annie pointed her wand at one section of books and levitated them off the shelf and swapped them with the ones Fred was levitating on the opposite side of the room. George busied himself by sticking the chairs to ceiling while Lee turned the tables upside down. When they had gone through the entire library, the stood back and admired their work.

"You know, I think I like the library this way," said Fred looking up at the chairs.

"I would study here," Annie added. She tapped the map that was sitting on Madame Pince's desk. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Annie ran her finger over the map and gasped. "Shit, we need to go." Annie ran toward the door with the boys at her heels. Once she locked the door with her wand, she took off at full speed down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" panted Lee behind her. "Is it Filch?"

"Yes sir. Keep your voice down."

They continued their jog around the third floor and only stopped when Annie dove behind a statue and George, Fred and Lee followed suit. Annie scanned the map for Filch and found him tottering toward the library.

"We need to get upstairs, like, now," she whispered placing her fingers on two prefects that were patrolling the fourth floor.

"Well do have a plan?" George whispered back.

"We run like hell." Annie wiped the Map clean and poked her head out from behind the statue, looked both ways down the corridor and broke into a run while the boys followed behind her. They amazingly made it all the way up to the seventh floor without getting caught and skidded to a halt outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"L-l-lobalug," Annie sputtered clutching a stitch in her chest.

"You are very lucky," yawed the Fat Lady as she swung forward to admit them.

They climbed into the common room laughing and high-fiving each other. George swept Annie off her feet and kissed her while Fred and Lee pretended to vomit.

"Please," said Annie smacking them both upside their heads after George placed her on her feet. "You two get girlfriends and you'll see how we act. Goodnight." Annie walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and blew a kiss to the boys and waved.

* * *

Annie was alone in Potions for the first time ever. She wasn't speaking to Ron at the moment, Hermione went to get her teeth fixed after the debacle with Malfoy in the corridor and Harry was just called out of class for something with Triwizard Tournament. She had already finished the antidote she was supposed to be working on and was now bending over a cross-word puzzle from the morning's _Daily Prophet_. Just as she scratched a word into the boxes, a looming shadow hovered over her. She looked up at Professor Snape's face glowering down at her and she gave him an innocent smile.

"Can I help you with something, Professor?" she asked putting aside her newspaper.

"You are supposed to be working on your antidote not wasting your time doing mindless games," he said slowly as everyone in the class turned to watch what was going on.

"Well, Professor, I've already finished my antidote and was waiting for you to come by and check it," she said coolly arching one eyebrow.

Professor Snape's mouth curled into smile. "I see and your antidote is invisible then?" he asked peering into Annie's empty cauldron.

"That would be stupid," answered Annie rolling her eyes. She reached down into her bag and pulled out a corked flask and held it up. "It's right here. I cleaned up already when I finished making it."

Professor Snape took the flask out of her hand and held it up at eye-level. "Hmm… Lacewing Flies? Flobberworm Mucus?" he said holding it to his nose and giving it a curt sniff. "And a hint of Butterscotch among other ingredients? Ms. Black, are you trying to poison your target?" Snape looked down his hooked nose at Annie who glared back.

"Why don't you test it out for yourself then?"

Professor Snape nodded. "Very well." He placed the flask on the table and walked away only to come back with a white rabbit in one hand and a bottle of Shrinking Solution in the other. He placed the rabbit on the table and tipped a few drops of the Solution into its mouth. The rabbit shrunk down quickly to half its normal size. Professor Snape then picked up Annie's flask and fed the rabbit some of her antidote. The whole class seemed to hold its breath each waiting for the result. Suddenly, the rabbit shivered and stretched back to its normal size. Annie gave a confident smile as the Gryffindors gave a sigh of relief.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Professor Snape sternly. "For Ms. Black's cheek." He swept away, his robes billowing behind him.

"Vampire bat," Annie said scowling and picking up her newspaper again and scratching the letters into the boxes.

Snape turned around and gave her a curious look. "What did you just say?"

"Vampire bat," Annie answered not looking up from her puzzle. "It's one of the answers to my mindless game."

Annie walked out of the classroom a half-hour later and made her way up to the Great Hall. As she reached the top of the stairs coming out of the dungeon, she spotted a familiar face walking through the corridor ahead of her.

"Hey, Potty wee Potter that rotter of a lad," she sang. Harry stopped to let her catch up and shot her a dirty look. Annie laughed and shoved him in the arm. "I merely jest."

Harry sighed and shoved her back. "Whatever," he said.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Harry? Hey why did you get called out of class?"

"Some Weighing of the Wands ceremony for the Tournament," Harry answered as they walked into the Great Hall. "What happened in Potions after I left, then?"

Annie waved his question away with her hand. "Same old, same old. Snape gave me attitude, I gave him attitude. I did something impressive, he took five points from Gryffindor."

"Right," said Harry sitting down at the table across from and reaching for the potatoes.

Their conversation was interrupted by Hermione's appearance. She sat down at the table and flashed them a smile showing that her teeth were back to normal.

"So what did I miss?" she asked pouring Pumpkin Juice into her goblet.

"Harry's got detention, and was called out of class to get his wand weighed or something and I made a great antidote, then I got snarky and Snape took five points from Gryffindor," Annie said a-matter-of-factly vigorously cutting her pork chops.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started eating her dinner. "You got called out of class, Harry?"

"Yeah, for the Tournament. I think there is going to be an article in the Prophet tomorrow about it. Some reporter, Rita Skeeter, was interviewing me before the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony," Harry said miserably. "I don't think it went well."

"Rita Skeeter? Ah I hate her. There's always very little truth in her articles. Yup, I'd say you're pretty much screwed, Harry," Annie said patting him on the back. "But hey, don't worry about it. She's trashed other people worse. Do you want to go flying tonight?"

Harry gave Annie an incredulous look. "You are really the worst at making anybody feel better, did you know that?" he asked as she gave him a mashed potato smile. "But yeah, I'll go flying with you. I need to clear my head."

And so, after dinner Harry, Annie and Hermione all went back up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Annie ran up to their dorms, grabbed their broomsticks and after saying goodbye to Hermione, left Gryffindor Tower and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. As soon as they walked into the stadium, Annie kicked off from the ground and soared into the sky with Harry following behind. They took a few laps around the pitch and came together in the middle. She swung her legs over the side of her broom and hung upside down. Harry hovered in midair next to her and laughed.

"So, fancy doing a couple penalty shots before heading inside?" he asked.

Annie turned herself upright. "Race you down there!"

They took off once around the pitch and zoomed down to the edge of the stadium. They went over to the broom shed and pulled took the Quaffle off the shelf and went back sky. Harry took his position at the goal hoops and waited for Annie to make her move. She tossed the Quaffle in the air a couple times to herself before flying forward to attempt a goal. She faked right, then left, then right again and threw the Quaffle into the hoop. After ten tries she switched positions with Harry. Harry, who wasn't as good a chaser as Annie or his dad, flew forward to make his last goal but hit Annie in the head instead. Annie laughed and flew to fetch the ball. They landed on the ground and after returning the Quaffle to the broom shed, walked back castle and Gryffindor Tower.

Annie returned her broom to her dorm and went back down to the common room where she spotted a familiar red-head reading a piece of parchment and twirling his quill between his fingers. She walked over to Fred and sat down on his lap and he smiled.

"You know you've got the wrong twin, right? Your boyfriend is over there," he said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and nodding to George, Lee and Angelina Johnson who were talking on the other side of the room.

Annie smiled and swung her arm over his shoulder. "Oh I know my boyfriend is over there talking to your girlfriend. What I want to know is what you're doing over here."

"My girlfriend?" said Fred laughing nervously and shaking his head. "Angelina is not my girlfriend and I'm over here because I'm reading a letter Charlie sent me."

"Stop avoiding the pressing matter here, Freddie. Do you or do you not have a crush on Angelina?" Annie asked arching her eyebrow, silently daring him to say yes.

"What? No, that's crazy, I don't have a crush on her," he said turning slightly pink. "I just like her. As a friend. That's all."

Annie laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't lie to me, sweetheart. You're telling me that you don't think she looks pretty with her hair pulled back in that braid? You're telling me you don't think she's really sweet and smart? You're telling me you don't ever think about her?"

Fred turned an even deeper shade of pink. "I, er, well maybe I do think she's really sweet and, er, maybe I do think she's really pretty with her hair pulled back, I guess," he stammered watching her laugh with Lee and George then turning back to Annie. "Why are you asking those questions? Does she like me? What has she told you?"

"She's told me nothing but I'm usually good at reading people and I think she likes you back," Annie said slipping off his lap and holding out her hand. "You want to go find out?"

Fred stood up and took Annie's hand and started walking over with her to their friends. "No, I think I'll just like her from afar for now," he said pausing then leaning down to talk in her ear. "Just until you find out for sure that she likes me. Then, you know, I'll make my move."

Annie smiled and winked and let go of his hand. She walked up to George and sank down into his lap and gave him kiss on the cheek and then turned her attention to their conversation.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 23**

Harry's prediction about Rita Skeeter came true when the Owl Post came swooping through the window at breakfast the next morning. An owl came dropped in front of Hermione and held out two copies of the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione paid the owl and handed one to Annie who was busy taking a letter out of Oscar's beak. Hermione unfurled the paper and gasped at the day's headline, _Harry Potter Enters the Triwizard Tournament_.

"I told you it didn't go well," Harry groaned as he took a letter from Hedwig's beak and gave her some of his bacon.

"Hey you don't know that," said Annie turning to the cross-word in her own paper. "You haven't even read the article."

Hermione started to read the article out loud and with every sentence Harry's face grew redder and redder as he placed his head in his hands. The entire article was about how Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort and apparently how he sometimes cries himself to sleep knowing that he and his family almost died. The only mention of the other school champions came at the very end in the last sentence but Cedric, it seemed, was conveniently left out. When Hermione had finished reading the front page, she buried her face in the rest of the paper. Harry looked up and ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You were right, Harry," Annie said scratching the word 'manticore' into the boxes of her cross-word. "That article was awful. There was no mention of how I lived you for twelve years."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Thanks for that. Here I was just sitting here, angry at Rita Skeeter for writing that I cry myself to sleep, when I really should be angry at how she forgot to mention you. Should I write to her and ask her to do a follow-up?"

"Hey, all I'm saying is that you had the daughter of a convicted murderer and Azkaban escapee who was really innocent living in your house. It wouldn't hurt to mention that small little fact," Annie said shoving eggs into her mouth as Harry laughed. "See, the article wasn't so bad was it?"

"Just you wait," Harry answered starting on his breakfast. "The story will be around school soon enough and I'll have to hide my face. Might as well see what mum and dad have to say about the article." Harry picked up the letter from his parents and started to read.

Annie, remembering she had a letter herself, set aside the _Daily Prophet_ and opened the envelop up that was sitting in front of her. Two sheets of parchment and a picture fell out which she grabbed curiously. The first letter was her usual letter from Sirius with the occasional comments from Remus, and the other, to her surprise, was from Lydia. She set the letter from Lydia and the picture aside and started to read Sirius's letter first.

_Hey kiddo,_

_ First I'd like you to tell Harry not to worry about Rita's article. She's a twat and really ought to mind her own business. (Really nice language you're teaching your daughter, Padfoot. –Remus) Remember those articles she wrote about me last year? Not one mention about how good-looking I am! (Annie, now you see where you get your conceitedness from. –Remus) Ignore him. Anyway, I hope school is going well. I would assume that tutoring is going well and it's keeping you out of trouble because I'm receiving fewer letters from Professor McGonagall about you getting detention. That or you've gotten better at not getting caught. (Please let it be the first one. –Remus) Bandit still misses you and sleeps in your bed. He's gotten so big as you can see in the picture I sent._

Annie picked up the picture and laughed. It was a picture of Bandit and Sirius in his animagus form chasing each other around the backyard. It was true that her small little puppy had grown a lot since she left home in September. Annie put the picture back on the table and continued the letter.

_Just the other day, when Lydia, James, Lily and Remus came over, he attacked James as he walked in the door and knocked him over and would let him up until someone gave him a treat. (Basically, Padfoot is saying that he's you in dog form, pup. –Remus) Moony's not kidding; there were a lot of times when you were a baby that I said you were like a puppy. Well, I guess that's all I wanted to say unless Remus wants to add something. (Yes I do. I wanted to know whether you finished the _Canterbury Tales_ yet. I know you don't like to read that much but I figured since you've always liked _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _I figured you might give these a shot. –Remus) Leave it Remus to talk about books. Anyway, write back soon. Or get a detention. Or both. Anything to reassure me that you're still alive. (Please just write a letter. –Remus)_

_Love,_

_Dad, Bandit, and Remus_

_P.S. Lydia asked if it would be alright if she sent you a letter and I said that you probably wouldn't mind. I hope that's okay._

Annie placed the letter aside. "Dad wants me to tell you that you shouldn't worry about that article and that Rita Skeeter is a twat." Annie downed her pumpkin juice before picking up Lydia's letter.

"Yeah dad pretty much said the same thing," said Harry finishing his letter and folding it up. He nodded at the letter in Annie's hand and asked, "What's that?"

"It's a letter from Lydia."

"Lydia? Sirius's girlfriend? What did she write to you about?" Hermione asked finally emerging from her paper.

"No idea," Annie shrugged. "Suppose I should read it shouldn't I?"

_Dear Annie,_

_I know it must be weird that I'm all of a sudden writing to you but I just wanted to say that it was a real pleasure meeting you a couple weeks ago. Really, Sirius, well I guess I should say your dad, goes on about how great you are all the time. And I guess that brings me to the reason that I'm writing to you. I was wondering if you would like to meet up for a Butterbeer and get to know each other a little better at the Three Broomsticks on your next Hogsmeade weekend. Just send me a note back with the date of your next weekend if you like. Hope to hear from you soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lydia_

"Huh." Annie said scanning the letter one more time. She folded it up and placed it on top of Sirius's and continued to eat her breakfast. Harry and Hermione watched her with impatient faces.

"Well what did it say?" asked Hermione after Annie said nothing.

"What?" Annie asked looking up from her eggs and giving them a skeptical look. "Oh yeah, the letter. She wants to meet with me for a Butterbeer or something."

"Really?" Harry said taken aback. "Did she give you any reason?"

"Er," Annie looked back at the letter. "She said she wants us to get to know each other."

"Wow, things must be going really well between she and Sirius then if she wants to meet you," Hermione observed.

"I hope so. I mean the only thing she really knows about me is that I like Quidditch."

"I think 'like' is an understatement," Harry said as they all got up from the table. They walked back up to Gryffindor Tower and each took a chair by the fire. Hermione pulled out her homework and Harry practiced his Summoning Charms. Annie sat on the floor and leaned on the table in front of her and started on her letters home.

_Dear Dad and Remus,_

_ Everything is fine here at school. Professor McGonagall is keeping me busy with tutoring so I haven't really been able to get detention but that hasn't stopped me from doing anything. Just the other night George, Fred, Lee and I gave the library a long over-due make-over. (That was you? I should have known! –Hermione) I guess Hermione says hello. And, Remus, I did finish _The Canterbury Tales_ and I did love them. (She's actually not lying. George and I dragged her all the way down to the Hospital Wing when we caught her reading. We thought she was sick. –Harry) And Harry says hello as well. Anyway, poor Bandit. I miss my little guy and thanks for sending that picture. Well, I guess that's all I really have to say. And Remus, I'm perfectly fine with being conceited. There's no harm in knowing that we Blacks are extremely good-looking._

_Love,_

_Annie (and Harry and Hermione)_

Annie set her letter to her father and uncle aside and picked up a new piece of parchment to start a new letter.

_Dear Lydia,_

_ I won't lie, I was a little shocked when I saw your letter, but I'm glad you wrote to me. It was really nice meeting you a couple weeks ago and I would like to get to know you better. There's a Hogsmeade weekend next Saturday the 21__st__. We could meet at the Three Broomsticks around one? See you soon._

_Cheers,_

_Annie _

Annie read her letter aloud to Harry and Hermione and looked back up at them for some approval. "Sound okay?" Hermione nodded without looking up from the essay she was currently writing. "Right then, I'm going to go for a walk. Any of you want to come?" When neither Hermione nor Harry answered, Annie shrugged and stalked off to the portrait hole but stopped when she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Annie! Hey Annie!" Emily was running up to her, her ponytail flying behind her. "Wait up!"

Annie smiled as she the first-year stopped in front of her and panted slightly. "What's up, Emily?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well me and Nathan-"

"Nathan and I."

"Right. Nathan and I were wondering if you could look over our Transfiguration essays. We're having a little trouble describing the effects of the Switching Spell on large objects," Emily said looking up at Annie hopefully.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," she answered as Emily beamed. "Just let me mail these letters and I'll be back, alright?"

Emily nodded and walked back to where she and the other first-years were sitting working on their homework. Annie smiled and shook her head and wondered why anybody would want to waste their time doing homework on a Saturday. She turned to the portrait hole once more and climbed out and made her way to the owlery.

* * *

Annie and Hermione were walking down the path into Hogsmeade clutching their cloaks around them. Harry had taken the secret passage behind the one-eyed witch statue into Honeydukes and would be meeting them there under the guise of his invisibility cloak. The two girls walked into the little town arm-in-arm and made their way over to the sweet shop. As they were browsing the shelves, someone had come up behind them and tickled them both on their sides making them shriek.

"It's only me," Harry whispered from under his cloak and laughing quietly.

They continued walking around the store, Harry whispering to Annie the kinds of sweets he wanted. Annie and Hermione paid for their purchases and left the store.

"What time is it anyway?" Annie asked as they walked down the curving road toward Zonko's.

Hermione looked at her watch. "You've got a half-hour."

"Excellent!" Annie said clapping her hands and rubbing them together. "Just enough time to pick up some dungbombs and Dr. Filibuster's."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You go ahead. I'm going to Scrivenshaft's and I'll meet you outside here in twenty minutes." She waved goodbye to Annie and the invisible Harry and continued down the path.

Annie and Harry walked into Zonko's and made their way over to the display of Dr. Filibuster's Wet-Start Fireworks. She felt Harry standing next to her as she looked up on the top shelf to find the latest line of Catherine Wheels.

"I wish I wasn't so short," she said standing on tip-toe and just barely missing the shelf. She looked around to the shop to see if anybody was paying attention and smiled in the direction of Harry. "Could you?" Out of nowhere a hand appeared reaching up to the top shelf and taking down two boxes of the fireworks. Harry handed the boxes to Annie and suddenly went invisible once more. They walked along the shelves as Harry would tug on the back of Annie's robes and whisper his orders into her ear. Twenty minutes later the pair left the store and found Hermione walking up the path toward them carrying a bag of brand new quills.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she reached them. Annie nodded and they made their way over to The Three Broomsticks.

When they approached the pub, Annie started to hear barking ahead of them and she turned to smile at Hermione. She ran toward the barking and was knocked backwards by a big furball that started licking her face.

Annie giggled as she sat up and rubbed the dog's face with hers. "Bandit!" she hugged the dog around the neck and stood up. Lydia was walking toward them beaming and holding Bandit's leash.

"Hi, Annie!" she said cheerily scratching the dog behind the ears and giving the leash to Annie. "How are you? Your dad suggested I take Bandit along with me."

"I'm so glad he did," Annie said kneeling back down and fixing the leash around Bandit's neck as he sat down and wagged his tail. "And I'm great. By the way, this is my best friend Hermione. Harry's here too he's just invisible."

Lydia shook Hermione's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Are you joining us?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry and I were just going to have a Butterbeer and then leave. You have Annie all to yourself."

"Oh well, next time then? Care to go inside? I'm a little cold."

Annie stood up and followed Lydia and Hermione inside holding tight to Bandit's leash. They walked up to the bar and Hermione ordered two Butterbeers and walked off to a table far in the back where she couldn't be noticed. Lydia and Annie set off through the crowded pub and found a table for themselves and Bandit. They sat across from each other, Bandit resting his head in Annie's lap, and they sipped their drinks in an awkward silence taking in each other's appearance. Lydia was very pretty with waist-length blonde hair and brown eyes and a small spackle of freckles across her nose. Annie could tell why Sirius would like her.

"So what has my dad told you about me?" she finally asked placing her Butterbeer on the table and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She reached down and scratched Bandit behind his ears.

Lydia placed her drink on the table as well and set her elbows on the table. "Well, he said that you were very smart, you like Quidditch and you're very hyperactive. Is he wrong?"

Annie laughed. "True on all accounts. Harry keeps threatening to put me on a leash if I don't sit still and stop running every around everywhere." Lydia laughed this time. "So what about you? I don't know anything really about you except that you work with Quidditch and that you're pretty."

"Well thank you," she said taking a sip of her Butterbeer. "Let's see, I grew up here in Hogsmeade and I live just down the street now and I went to Hogwarts but I didn't I didn't know Sirius back then. I was two years below him."

"So I'm guessing you weren't in Gryffindor either," Annie said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no, I was in Ravenclaw."

"Oh no, I'm not disappointed. I would be disappointed if he started going out with any filth from Slytherin. I'm actually fine with the other two houses. So did you play Quidditch while you were at Hogwarts?" Annie asked tracing her finger around the brim of her mug.

Lydia placed her now empty mug on the table. "I did. I played Seeker. When I finished Hogwarts I actually played for the Chudley Cannons as a reserve for about five years then I started working at the Ministry."

"Wow! The Cannons? Oh my friend Ron would love you!"

"Ron Weasley?" Lydia asked and Annie nodded. "I know Arthur from work. And your boyfriend, George, is his brother then?"

Annie downed the rest of her drink and placed the mug down on the table. "Yes but I'm not speaking to Ron right now. And George also has a twin brother, Fred, and three older brothers and Ginny is their younger sister," she finished as Madame Rosmerta brought over the new Butterbeer. She dipped her fingers into the foam and held them out for Bandit to lick.

Lydia laughed and tipped her mug toward Annie before taking a sip. "So how about the Potters and Remus, what about them?"

"Well, James, dad and Remus are all like brothers and I grew up calling James and Lily Uncle James and Aunt Lily so that would make Harry like my cousin but we're pretty close like brother and sister. Remus has always been around and I consider him my uncle but I always just call him Remus," Annie answered. She picked up her mug, took a sip and then continued. "Remus keeps dad and I sane, I'm not even lying."

"Oh I believe that. Remus is always talking James and Sirius out of their hair-brained ideas. He and Lily are a tag-team," Lydia folded her arms across each other and placed them on the table. "So how about Hermione? What's she like?"

"Hermione is very smart and believes that every answer can be found in a book."

"I like her already."

"She's pretty much my sister even though we only met three years ago we're that close. She's like Remus in the way that she tries to keep me from going out of control."

Lydia laughed again. "Well it seems that you have some very nice friends."

"I do. So what about your family? Tell me about them."

"My family, let's see," she began. "I come from a long line of Ravenclaws. My parents own the Hogsmeade Post Office and my little brother, Greg, is a Healer in the Spell Damage ward at St. Mungo's."

"A Healer, huh? Do you think he knows my Aunt Lily or Jacob Michaels?"

"He does know Lily and if you're talking about the very good-looking Healer in the Artifacts Accidents Ward then yes, they do know each other and they are actually best friends," Lydia said smiling.

Annie and Lydia continued their conversation until they realized it was getting pretty late in the afternoon. They paid Madame Rosmerta for the Butterbeers they drank and left the pub. When they were outside Annie handed Bandit's leash over to Lydia and bent down to say goodbye to him.

"I hope I see you again soon, my little guy," she said as he licked her face. She scratched him behind his ears one last time and stood up.

"Well thank you for meeting with me, Annie. I had a lovely time," she said leaning forward and giving Annie a hug.

Annie hugged Lydia back. "It was fun. And I'm really glad we got to know each other. Will you tell dad I say hi and I'll write him sometime this week?"

"Of course. He's actually coming over later tonight to pick up Bandit. Do you need me to walk you back up to Hogwarts?" Lydia asked looking around as if she was expecting someone to jump out from behind the trashcans.

"No I'll be fine," Annie said spotting Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick walking out of the pub. "I'll just walk with them."

"Okay then," Lydia nodded. "Well, have a nice night and I'll make sure to tell your dad your message."

"Bye!" Annie waved goodbye to Lydia and started up the path toward Hogwarts. "Hey, Professors! Wait up!"

**A/N: So I realized while writing this that it seems like Remus lives with Sirius and Annie when in fact he does not. He does, however, live in the same village as they do and is a frequent guest at Black Barn. I'm starting to really like Lydia, are you? Special thanks to those who have reviewed and have added me to their Favorites/Alerts. You guys are great! Until next time! XO**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I realized after I published this chapter that there were a few mistakes so I have fixed them. Thanks so much to those that have reviewed and added this story to their Alerts/Favorites. You guys rock my socks. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! XO **

**Chapter 24**

"Dragons?"

Annie was sitting on the couch with her knees tucked up to her chest watching Harry with an awed expression. "Dragons? That's the first task? Are you sure?"

"Well they were either dragons or little fluffy rabbits. I honestly can't tell the difference between the two," Harry answered rolling his eyes as Annie and Hermione laughed.

"What did your dad say when you talked to him last night?" Hermione asked flipping through the pages of her History of Magic book.

Harry picked some stuffing out of the arm of his chair and flicked it onto the floor. "He said he knew about the dragons months ago he's just not allowed to tell me about the upcoming tasks. Fat lot of good that'll do me. Anyway he also said to watch myself around Karkaroff. Dad, Sirius and Remus still don't trust him."

"Because he's a former Death Eater," Annie stated picking the fuzz off her socks. "I could have told you not to trust him. Hey, wait a second I did tell you that. Remember when I concussed my head and I said that?"

"I know you did," said Harry picking up his unfinished Divination homework. "I just wished he would have told me how I'm supposed to get past the dragons."

"Maybe you'll find the answer to that in your Divination homewo-"

Annie gave a small shriek as two hands grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up. George laughed at his girlfriend's reaction and slung her over his shoulder.

"Sorry but we need to borrow her," he said to Harry and Hermione whom Annie had startled. "We'll try to return her in one piece." George turned around and walked back over to where Fred and Lee were standing on the other end of the room.

"Don't keep her too long," Hermione called after George's retreating back. "She needs to finish her homework!"

"Leave it to you, Hermione, to put a damper on things," Annie called back.

George sat Annie on a low bookshelf and the boys stood around her with eager faces.

"Okay pup, it's your turn," said Fred extracting a brightly-wrapped candy from his pocket.

"What am I trying now?" Annie said taking the candy and holding it eye-level to inspect the wrapper.

"Canary Cream," answered George. "We've only just perfected them."

Annie unwrapped the candy and took a deep breath before popping it into her mouth. Three seconds went by before _-pop!-_ Annie turned into a small yellow bird perched on top of the bookshelf. George, Fred and Lee burst into laughter and shook each other's hands. Annie popped back into existence and started to laugh along with the boys.

"Absolutely brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"Not yet," said Lee producing a clipboard. "We still have some standard questions to ask you."

"Fire away!"

George took the clipboard from Lee and pulled a quill out from behind his ear. He dipped it into the ink well sitting beside Annie and began his questioning.

"Are you experiencing any nausea?"

"No."

"Are you feeling feverish?"

"No."

"Light-headed?"

"No."

"Tingling?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"No."

George passed the clipboard to Fred who continued with the procedure.

"How would you describe the effects of this product?" he asked.

"Exhilarating and feathery," Annie answered smiling. "Oh and very funny."

"Is there anything you would suggest to improve this product?"

"No."

"Did you enjoy this product?

"Yes, like I said before it was very funny and it was delicious."

"Excellent," said Fred and George in unison.

"Just let us know if you experience any weird rashes or any other symptoms," Lee said taking the clipboard from Fred and looking it over.

"You got it," Annie answered. "So when will these Canary Creams be available to the public?" Annie dug around in her pocket until she found a few Bertie Bott's Beans. She picked one up, examined it and then popped it in her mouth. "Mmm…vomit!"

George laughed as he stole a Bean from Annie's hand. "You're disgusting and we were thinking on Tuesday at the after-party for the First Task."

"Oh right the party. Did you guys pick up the stuff from Madame Rosmerta?"

"We did," answered Fred ruffling Annie's hair.

"It's hidden in the one-eyed witch passage," Lee whispered. He looked over his shoulder to see if anybody had been listening in and turned back around quickly as he saw someone approaching. "Incoming."

Annie looked over Lee's shoulder and smiled. "Oh relax. It's only Nathan," she said as the first year walked up to her. "Hey Nathan, what's up?"

Nathan looked up at George, Fred and Lee nervously before addressing Annie. "Well, Emily and I were just about to walk down to the Library and meet the other kids in our tutoring class so we could study for our test tomorrow and we were wondering if you could come down and help us out for a little bit."

Annie smiled and glanced sideways at the boys who were trying to hide their sniggering in their hands. "I'd love to, sweetheart, but I got banned from the library for a month."

Nathan looked surprised. "What did you do?"

"Well," she said starting to laugh. "A couple days ago when Harry, Hermione and I were in the library studying, I got bored so I started playing with my wand and I may have set fire to a book or two."

"Or three," Fred said joining in.

"Or four," said Lee no longer containing his laughter.

"Or ten," George said wiping tears from his eyes as Nathan joined in with the laughter.

"Okay, okay maybe it was an entire stack of books. Anyway my point is I can't go to the library with you guys," Annie said crossing her arms across her chest. "Sorry, Nathan."

"That's okay. See you later!" Nathan turned and walked away to join Emily by the portrait hole.

"So, do you really have to finish your homework?" asked George after planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Unfortunately. I have an entire Muggle Studies essay due tomorrow and I haven't even started it yet." Annie hopped off the bookshelf and wrapped her arms around his waist. She stood on tip-toe and the two kissed passionately as Fred and Lee pretended to gag. "I'll see you guys later. And Fred, I would think twice about doing that. Remember our little chat?" Fred turned slightly pink and Annie smiled and walked back over to the couch by the fire.

* * *

On Tuesday morning Annie found herself sitting between Harry and Hermione doodling in the margins of her History of Magic notes. She looked over at Hermione who was scribbling madly on her parchment and then over at Harry who was staring into space looking scared-shitless. Annie discretely took out another piece of parchment, scribbled a note and passed it to Harry.

_You okay?_

Harry read the note and wrote back.

_Fine. You?_

_ I'm alright. You, however, look like you've just shat your pants._

_Well I am about to face a dragon in a couple of hours. _

_Fair enough. Hey, do you want me to sneak you some Firewhiskey before you go out there? You know, to take the edge off._

_Not even gonna ask where you got it but no, I'm good for now. I'll let you know._

_Suit yourself then. Hey, you want to get out of here? I don't feel like sitting in this class anymore._

_Sure. What do you have in mind?_

_Follow my lead._

Harry read Annie's last note and nodded. Annie and Harry quietly shoved their things into their bags as Hermione watched them out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly not taking her eyes of Professor Binns.

"You'll see," Annie whispered back. She stood up on her chair and let out a high-pitched scream.

"Ms. White, what the devil is going on?" Professor Binns had stopped mid-lecture and watched Annie cowering in fear.

Annie jumped off her chair and started to back out of the classroom as the entire class looked on.

"G-g-g-ghost! You're a g-g-ghost!" she stuttered as the ghost professor advanced toward her. "Stay back! J-j-just stay away from me!" Annie ran out of the classroom leaving the class stunned by her act.

Harry leapt out of his seat as the class burst into laughter. "Sorry, Professor!" he called over his shoulder and running after Annie with both of their bags over his shoulder. "I really have no idea what's gotten into her!"

Harry ran down the corridor and found Annie crouching behind a statue clutching her stomach and laughing so hard no sound came out. Harry put his hand out in front of Annie and pulled her to her feet.

"Where on earth did you come up with that?"

"No idea. So where to?" she asked taking his arm and walking idly down the corridor.

"Dunno. Hey what do you think the penalty would be if I didn't show up for the First Task?"

"Death," Annie said simply smiling up at her cousin.

"Ah, so either way I'm dead. I face the dragon and I die. I don't face the dragon and I die," he said leading her up the stairs. "Let's go to the common room since it's a bit too early for lunch."

"Okay then."

Harry and Annie made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Since the First Task would be happening right after lunch, they each took their bags up to their rooms. Annie threw her bag onto her cluttered bed and knelt down on the floor. She reached her hand underneath her bed and pulled out a six-pack of Firewhiskeys. She grabbed the whole pack and trooped back down into the common room. She looked around at the older students who did not have classes at this time and located Harry sitting by the fire shuffling a pack of Exploding Snap cards.

"Here drink up!" she said handing him one of the bottles and sitting across from him. She opened her bottle on the side of the table and raised it up to him. "Cheers!" Annie took a swig and set it down on the table and picked up the cards Harry had just dealt her.

"I'm good actually," he said passing the bottle back to her and then rearranging his cards. "So where did you get that from anyway? I thought Fred and George weren't of age yet."

"They're not but Lee is," Annie answered giving a devilish smile. She tipped the bottle to him and took another deep swig.

Harry shook his head and smiled back. "You're turning into your father you know that?"

"Awesome!"

XXX

Hermione and a slightly drunken Annie made their way across the grounds to the tent that was set up on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. When they reached the champions' tent Hermione peered inside and spotted Harry.

"Annie, are you coming in?" she asked holding open the tent flap.

"Nope," Annie hiccupped. "I'm going to go find some seats. Tell Harry I said good luck."

She watched as Hermione slipped into the tent and walked over to the make-shift stadium. Fred and George were busy making their way up and down the rows of students collecting bets and Lee was sitting in the commentator's box adjusting the megaphone. To Lee's right Professor McGonagall was sitting in the stands talking to an all too familiar person. Remus looked around to the entrance where Annie was standing and waved her over. Annie covered her face with her hand and walked over to the stands in the complete opposite direction. _Of course when I show up drunk, Remus is here to catch me_ she thought to herself. She sat down and threw the blanket that she was carrying on the seat next to her and looked around everywhere but at the werewolf who was now making his way over to her.

"So what have you done this time that you're avoiding even me?" he said sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He sniffed the air around her and smelled the alcohol instantly. "Ah I guess I should change my question. How many have you had?"

Annie looked up at him. "Moony, I'm shocked that you would think that I would even do such a thing," she said attempting to feign her innocence.

"How many?"

Annie put her head in her hands. "Two," she confessed.

Remus sighed and ruffled her hair. "Annie Black, what am I going to do with you? You're fifteen! Can't you just stick to getting high on sugar like you usually do?"

Annie ran her hands through her hair. "That or next time I'll make sure I don't run into you," she said giving him a cheeky grin and elbowing him lightly in the side. She looked around at the now crowded tent and spotted Hermione and waved her over. Hermione climbed over the stands towards them.

"Remus! What a surprise!" she said as she sat next to Annie and draped the blanket across their legs. "What are you doing here?"

"I have every Tuesday off," he answered. "And besides, Lily said she would kill me if I didn't come and keep an eye on 'her baby'."

Annie and Hermione laughed and watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up in the commentator's box. The crowd went silent at once.

"Welcome to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" his voice boomed and the students and faculty cheered. "Before we begin I would like to introduce our judges: Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons, Professor Karkaroff of Durmstrang and of course, myself." He paused so the crowd could cheer once more. "And now I will turn over all the commentating to Mr. Jordan." Dumbledore handed the megaphone over to Lee who was standing quite confidently up in the commentator's box.

"Thank you, Professor," he said. "The first Champion up is Hogwarts' own, Cedric Diggory!"

**A/N: Oh you guys will just have to wait to hear what happens in the Triwizard Tournament. Spoiler Alert (kind of): I will actually write about it unlike the World Cup. I have just one last thing before I leave you with that cliff-hanger. If you haven't already, I wrote three one-shot Annie prequel stories called **_**Boggarts**_**, **_**So Close**_**, and **_**Sirius Black: Father-To-Be**_**. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! XO**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. WARNING: Underage drinking will take place in this chapter. Yup. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 25**

The dragon trainers brought the Swedish Short-Snout into the tent and the crowd gasped. Cedric took his place in the entrance of the tent and waited for the cannon to signal him to begin. At the boom of the cannon, Cedric leapt into the pit and darted around the edge, avoiding the dragon's fiery breath.

"Cedric makes an incredible dive for safety as he contemplates his next move," Lee said over the audience's hushed silence.

"I'm glad Dumbledore is letting Lee do the commentating," said George as he and Fred sat down behind Remus, Annie and Hermione. "It wouldn't be a Hogwarts event without it."

"I agree, Georgie," Fred said as he took a flask out of his pocket and took a swig and then handing it toward Remus. "Would you like some, Rem?"

"No thank you, Fred," Remus replied politely shaking his head.

"Fair enough," he said passing the flask to George who took a sip and then passed it to Annie who did the same. Annie corked the flask and handed it back to Fred who pocketed it once more and they turned their attention back to the Task.

Cedric had transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon as he attempted to reach the golden egg. Just as Cedric was about to reach the nest, the dragon turned her attention back on the champion and sent a ball of fire his way. The audience groaned as the fire scorched his cheek, but in one swift movement Cedric had seized the golden egg. The Hogwarts students gave an almighty cheer as he made his way out of the tent.

"That was impressive," Remus said clapping along with the others and turning to the kids. "Harry is ready for this, right?"

"Oh yeah he's ready," Annie said taking the flask again from Fred. "We were up 'til two helping him out." She took a sip of the Firewhiskey and passed it back to the boys.

"Remus, how are you ignoring this?" Hermione asked looking over at him and gesturing to the three tipsy kids that were now having a mini wrestling match in the stands.

"The same way I did when Sirius, James, Peter and I were in still in school," Remus said smiling over at Hermione.

Annie stopped biting George's arm and looked over at Remus with fury in her eyes. "Don't ever say that despicable excuse for a man's name again, Remus."

"Sorry, pup, I forgot," he said ruffling her hair.

"S'okay," Annie said shrugging and grabbing George's arm again and biting him hard. They continued their wresting match until they heard Lee's voice booming over the crowd once more.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur Delacour!"

The Welsh Green was brought into the stadium and Fleur took her place at the tent entrance. The cannon boomed and Fleur raced forward into the pit. She immediately took her wand out and pointed it right at the dragon's face. She cast a nonverbal spell putting the dragon into some kind of trance. As she rushed toward the dragon's nest, the dragon spit fire at her back setting her robes ablaze. With one quick spell and quick grab, Fleur managed to put out the fire and capture the golden egg. The Beauxbatons students let out jubilant cheers as she Fleur waved and exited the tent grinning from ear to ear.

Annie stood up from her seat as the excited chatter resumed around the stadium. "I'll be right back," she said jumping over the seats.

"Where are you going?" George called over to her.

"I'll be back," she said again. She stumbled over to the commentator's box and leaned over the edge to talk to Lee. "Hey Lee, how's it going?"

Lee put the megaphone down on the seat next to him and walked over to her. "Alright I guess," he said leaning over the edge. "What's up?"

"I'll give you five Galleons if you announce Viktor Krum's name as Victoria," she said grinning wildly.

Lee leaned in to Annie and whispered so the staff around him couldn't hear. "Are you drunk already?" he asked looking around for listening ears.

Annie winked and whispered, "Just a little buzzed. I just came over to say that I love your commentary and to ask you to let up on the word 'fire' or any variations of 'fire'. It's really killing me over there."

Lee laughed. "I'll try to. Any words that you want me to say more often?"

"'Dragon' and 'rock' if you can," she said patting him on the arm. "I'll see you after the task, okay?" Lee nodded and picked up his megaphone again as she made her way back over to her seat. Annie sat down next to Remus and Hermione and placed the blanket back over her legs.

"And now please put your hands together in welcoming the Durmstrang Champion, Viktor Krum!" Lee's voiced boomed over the crowd as the dragon trainers brought in the Chinese Fireball. "Just a note about the Chinese _Fire_ball, this particular _dragon_ lives in mountainous areas which of course contain _rocks_," Lee added chancing a glance over at his friends as Professor McGonagall shot him a curious look.

Fred, George and Annie all stood up and gave a tumultuous applause and whoops and wolf-whistles as the other students laughed at their behavior. When they finally sat down Fred passed the flask around.

"Okay, now I'll be putting my foot down," Remus said taking the flask from Annie despite her protests and placing it in the inside pocket of his jacket. "You'll get this back before I leave."

He turned his attention away from the Weasley Twin's and Annie's scowls and Hermione's smug smile. Viktor was now darting around the stadium with his wand held tightly in his hand. He rolled out from behind a rock and shot a spell right at the dragon's face. The dragon's nostrils filled up with mucus but that only angered the nesting mother even more. She stomped around the nest shooting balls of fire in Viktor's direction, smashing most of her eggs. Suddenly, Viktor saw his opening and rushed forward to grab the golden egg and ducked out of the way just as the dragon reeled on its hind legs. Viktor exited the tent to loud cheers coming from his fellow Durmstrang students.

"It's cold," Annie said leaning back against George's legs and rubbing the sides of her arms. George wrapped his arms around her neck and pressed his lips to the top of her head. The he took his own hat off and pulled it down over her ears.

"Better?" he asked as she looked up at him smiling. She grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss.

"You're the best you know that?" she said as they broke apart. "Hey, Hermione, isn't he the best boyfriend ever?"

"Yes, Annie. He is the best boyfriend ever," Hermione answered looking up from her book and leaning around her best friend to talk to Remus. "What are the chances that she'll even remember today?"

Remus looked around at his niece who was busying herself with Fred's shoelaces and laughed. "Slim to none I'd say. I'm actually surprised they are already in celebration mode. I would have thought that they would at least wait until after Harry finishes the Task."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, let's just say if Harry comes out well in this Task, you can expect a party much bigger than your regular Quidditch after-match celebration," Remus said smiling and ruffling Annie's hair. "Am I right, pup?"

"What?" Annie looked around at him with a wild look. "Are we talking about me? Hey, guess how many carrots I can fit in my mouth?"

"I'm being serious," Remus said to Hermione as her face fell to one of disbelief.

"You're not Sirius Moony, You're Moony. Uncle Moony, my werewolf uncle!" Annie giggled to herself as she slumped back against George's knees. "Hey look, it's another dragon!"

The dragon trainers were now bringing in the final dragon, the Hungarian Horntail as Lee lifted his megaphone to announce the last the Champion of the day.

"And now, our final Champion: Harry Potter of Hogwarts!"

Harry walked into the tent entrance to various cheers and boos. Annie, Remus, Hermione, Fred and George all stood up and cheered on their friend. Harry walked forward into the stadium trembling nervously. At once, the Hungarian Horntail spotted its prey and breathed its fiery breath at Harry. He dove quickly behind a rock as the flames scorched the ground where he once stood. He pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the castle.

"Accio Firebolt!" he yelled.

A few seconds of confused silence went by as nothing happened until his broom came racing through the air towards him. The broom stopped right in front of him and he jumped on and started to soar around the stadium. To everyone's shock and terror, the dragon broke free of his chain and pursued the youngest Champion. Harry being the best Seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, zoomed forward and snatched the golden egg from the dragon's nest. Applause broke out everywhere around the stadium as Harry landed in the entrance of the tent grinning broadly.

Up in the stands Annie and Hermione were hugging each other and jumping up and down as Fred and George wolf-whistled and Remus cheered on his nephew. Lee passed the megaphone back to Professor Dumbledore to give the closing remarks.

"Congratulations to our Four Champions!" his voice boomed over the cheers erupting from the crowd once again. "At the conclusion of the First Task we have Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter tied for first place, Mr. Diggory in second, and Ms. Delacour in third. The Second Task will be held on February 24th. Until then, have a nice rest of your day!"

The students and staff got up from the stands and slowly made their way out of the stadium. Fred, George and Annie walked in front of Remus and Hermione, who were joined by Lee, with their arms around each other stumbling along the path and singing their school song. When they reached the path that forked off to Hogsmeade, they stopped to say goodbye to Remus.

"Make sure they don't do anything stupid okay, Hermione? And tell Harry I said congratulations," Remus said giving her a hug.

"I'll try my best," Hermione said smiling.

Remus shook the boys' hands and gave Fred his flask back which he immediately put back in his pocket. Remus then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of muggle aviator sunglasses.

"Here," he said handing them to Annie. "Sirius asked me to give you these. He used to wear them to classes when he was hungover and now he figured that you could make some use of them." Remus grabbed Annie's face in both of his hands and tilting her head up so she could look him in the eye. "Please don't do anything you'll regret in the morning."

"That is a promise I could never keep," she said grabbing his face.

"I thought not," he said pulling her into a hug which she returned. "See you later, pup."

"Bye, Moony."

"Goodbye, kids." Remus let go of Annie and waved to the others. He walked down the path into Hogsmeade and Disapperated right outside the boundaries of Hogwarts.

* * *

The Gryffindor Tower erupted into cheers as Harry climbed through the portrait hole and was hoisted onto the shoulders of the Weasley twins. Annie and Lee stood on one of the tables, arms around each other and holding up their goblets. Harry clutched the golden egg tightly in one hand and thrust his fist in the air.

"Well go on, Harry! Open it! Open the egg!" Seamus yelled as the other Gryffindors shouted their agreement.

Harry grinned and placed one hand on top of the egg and twisted it open. At once a horrible shriek erupted from the egg and everybody covered their ears. Harry twisted the egg back together and the screaming stopped.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked appearing in front of Harry.

"No idea. Guess I'll have to figure that out won't I?" Harry said as the entire house went quiet watching the awkward exchange.

"Dragons, huh?" Ron said looking down at his feet, his ears turning slightly pink. "I bet anybody would be mad to enter the Tournament if they knew that's what they had to face."

"Yeah I guess they would be." Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder and smiled.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Annie chanted from her perch atop the table.

Harry and Ron laughed along with the rest of the Gryffindors and walked over to her. They each took one of her hands and helped her jump down and made their way over to the food that the house-elves had so kindly brought up. The whole house partied until the early hours of the morning, enjoying Harry's personal recount of the Task and Annie's, George's, Fred's and Lee's drunken musical talent with Lee playing piano and the other three singing any song that came to mind. Finally at one in the morning Professor McGonagall climbed through the portrait hole to shut down their party.

"You should _all _be in bed. Need I remind you that you all have classes in the morning," she chastised looking around the common room at the older students who were still wide awake.

The students wasted no time in hurrying up the stairs to their designated dorms. Annie followed Katie and Angelina up the stairs, all three giggling for no apparent reason. Annie bade goodnight to her friends and entered the fourth year girls' dorm. She stumbled as quietly as she could over to her bed careful not to wake Lavender, Parvati and Hermione who had gone to bed earlier in the night. She removed her shoes and her robes and flopped down on her bed and fell straight to sleep.

Annie woke in the morning to find Hermione beating her upside the head with her own pillow that had been discarded on the floor in the night.

"Merlin's saggy Y-Fronts, Hermione. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she mumbled sitting up and shielding her eyes from the blinding sunlight coming from the window.

"Get up we have class in fifteen minutes. And you've missed breakfast," Hermione said gathering her backpack from the end of her bed.

Annie swung her feet over her bed and rubbed her eyes as she stumbled over to the bathroom

"You didn't happen to bring any food with you from the Great Hall did you?" she asked as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

"No. I didn't think you'd be up to eating anything," Hermione answered as she waited by the door for Annie.

"I'm always up for eating anything. Don't you know that by now? Fifteen minutes you said? I guess it's too late to kip down to the kitchens for some food. Oh well," Annie ran a brush through her hair pulled it up into a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and picked her robes from yesterday off the floor and pulled them on. "Ugh, I've got circles under my eyes. Glad I've got these." She reached over and picked up Sirius's sunglasses off her bedside table and pushed them on to her face. She grabbed her wand and backpack and walked over to where Hermione stood waiting. They walked down the stairs together and found Harry and Ron waiting in the common room.

"You smell like stale Firewhiskey and you're not wearing any shoes," Harry noted as they climbed out of the portrait hole. "Nice glasses by the way."

Annie looked back at the Fat Lady as she swung her portrait shut. "Shoes are overrated and I can't shower now or I'll be late. Or I could just skip," she said, but one look from Hermione changed her mind. "Or not. And thanks by the way. They do look rather dashing on me I'd say." Annie stopped to admire her reflection in a suit of armor.

Ron and Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Hermione said giving Annie a slight push forward. "I am not going to be late for Charms due to your tendency to look at yourself in every shiny object."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading about the First Task as much as I did writing about it. I also hope you enjoyed the reappearance of Remus. I think this is my new favorite chapter. Until next time, then! XO**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. This one is a little shorter than the ones I've been writing but I think and hope that you'll enjoy. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 26**

"Do you think Hagrid knows what he's doing by being interviewed by Rita Skeeter?" Annie asked Harry as she flipped herself upside on her chair by the fire.

"Unfortunately no," he replied as he scratched out a sentence in his History of Magic essay.

"I don't think he realizes that just an innocent interview about Blast-Ended Skrewts could destroy his reputation," Annie said pulling off her socks and chucking them across the room.

"I'll say."

Annie watched from her upside down state as Ron and Harry worked on their homework. Having already finished her homework early, which had surprised not only herself but Hermione as well, she was rather bored and in need of an adventure. The first years she had been tutoring had been getting along so well in their school work that Professor McGonagall had given them all Mondays off which left Annie free to do whatever she wanted. Annie swung her feet over her head and flipped off her chair. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry as he scratched his chin with his quill.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Out for a walk, _dad_, if that's alright with you."

"I'm okay with it but you should ask your mother first," he said smiling and nodding over at Ron.

"I don't know, honey, going out at this time of night? It could be dangerous," Ron said looking up from his own essay.

"Oh come on, darling. Just let the girl have some fun."

"Please, mummy, can I go?" Annie begged like a child bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Okay, dear. But only if you let us borrow your essay," said Ron grinning up at Annie.

"It's in my backpack!" Annie called as she ran over to the portrait hole. She climbed out of Gryffindor Tower and felt the cold marble of the floor on her bare feet. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and started to walk around the castle, clutching her wand in her hand feeling absolutely free. Annie skipped along the first floor corridor, peering around corners and shooting multi-colored bubbles out of her wand behind her. As she turned the corner in the Charms wing, she heard cackling coming from one of the classrooms. Annie pushed the door open and found Peeves writing some very rude words all over the blackboard. He turned around at the sound of the creaking and chucked an eraser at her. Annie ducked out of the way and went to sit on one of the desks.

"You know Filch is busy stalking the fifth floor, right?" she asked resting her elbows on knees and her chin on her fists.

"Is Ms. Blackykins trying to tip old Peevsie off?" he asked now upturning one of the wastepaper bins.

"Of course," she said with a sly smile. "And I happen to know that he's extra ornery today because he had to polish the entire Trophy Room."

"Oh Peevsie will have some fun tonight," he cackled and floated out of the open door.

Annie laughed and jumped off the table and walked out of the classroom. She walked along the Transfiguration corridor and walked past Professor McGonagall's open office door.

"Ms. Black, will you come in here a moment if you please," Professor McGonagall called from her desk.

Annie entered her professor's office and stood before her. Professor McGonagall made a final mark on the paper that she was grading and put her quill in her ink well. She looked up at her student and asked her to sit down. Annie took the seat right in front of the desk and pulled her feet up onto the chair. Professor McGonagall looked at her student's bare feet and shook her head.

"Is there a reason why you are not wearing shoes, Ms. Black?" she asked taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Annie looked down at her feet and smiled up at her teacher. "No reason. I just didn't feel like wearing shoes. Is that why you called me in here?"

"No, that is not why I called you in here," she said replacing her glasses upon her nose. "I wanted to talk to you about something related to Thursday's class."

"Aren't we starting something new on Thursday?"

"Yes, we will be starting cross-species switches. What I called you in here for was to discuss your prospects of becoming an animagus that is, if you would like to." Professor McGonagall gave Annie one of her rare smiles. Annie looked disbelievingly at her and grinned.

"You really want me to learn how to be an animagus?" she asked bouncing in her seat. "You would teach me?"

"Oh course. You are clearly very well advanced in Transfiguration. I was even thinking about submitting your essay on your theory on Switching Spells to _Transfiguration Today_. I really believe you the ability to become an animagus." Professor McGonagall peered at Annie who was sitting her chair stunned.

"You were going to submit that essay I wrote to help out the first years? Cool," she said smiling. "But seriously, you would teach me to become an animagus?"

"Yes. If you are serious about learning how to, then I will teach you."

Annie sat for a moment thinking of all the cool things she would be able to do as an animal. But then she thought of all the hard work and her face fell a little.

"Ms. Black, it will be difficult, yes, if that is what you are thinking about," Professor McGonagall said watching her student. "But, just think about this: If your father, to be honest, one of my most laziest but brilliant students, could have taught himself along with his friends how to be an animagus, surely you can."

Annie laughed. "Okay, I'll do it! I want to be an animagus! When can we start? How long will this take?" Annie asked excitedly

"Excellent, Ms. Black! We can start after the holidays if you don't mind. I have a lot of work to get done until then," Professor McGonagall answered. "Animagus training will take a lot of hard work on your part. I believe if you really concentrate, you will be able to make the complete change by your sixth year."

"I can handle it. Thanks, Professor!" Annie got up from her chair and started to make her way to the door.

"I look forward to working with you. But wait Ms. Black, I'm not done with you yet," the Professor called after her pulling a piece of parchment toward her and picking up her quill again. Annie walked back to her desk and stood before her. "How much trouble are you in this time?"

"Sorry?"

"What have you done tonight to earn yourself detention? You might as well confess, I'll know it was you even if you don't tell me," she said peering at Annie over her spectacles. "So tell me about your latest misadventure this time."

"Professor, I honestly haven't done anything tonight. Really," she said noticing Professor McGonagall's face of disbelief. "I haven't done anything tonight. I was just going for a walk. I haven't even hexed the Prefects yet. I wouldn't lie to my favorite professor."

Professor McGonagall looked into Annie's eager eyes and nodded. "Okay, I believe you. But if I do hear about something somewhere that has been blown up or anything of the sort-"

"I know, I know. Detention for a week." Annie turned on her heel and walked out of the office calling over her shoulder. "Goodnight, Professor!"

* * *

"Potter, Weasley, Black! Will you please pay attention?" Professor McGonagall shouted from the front of the room.

Ron and Harry dropped the phony wands that they had been having a sword fight with and turned to look at their teacher. Annie jerked awake at the call of her name knocking her book, notes and ink all over the floor. She bent down and picked up her sopping parchment by the corner and held it out to Hermione.

"Hermione, fix it," she whined.

"Ms. Granger can fix your notes later, Ms. Black, but for now just _please pay attention_!" The class went silent and turned their eyes on their professor.

"Now as a tradition with the Triwizard Tournament the host school, that is to say Hogwarts, will hold the Yule Ball for those who are fourth year and above and will take place on Christmas night." Chatter broke out around the classroom from the many girls and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat for silence. "Now because we are the hosts, you are reminded to act mature and in a dignified manner," she said these last words directly at Annie who was chewing on a Gummy Wand.

Lavender leaned into Parvati. "Annie? Act mature? I don't think she even knows the meaning of the word," she whispered. They looked around at Annie and giggled.

"You clearly don't know the meaning either, Lavender," Annie shot back and then stuck out her tongue.

"Enough," Professor McGonagall said. "Class dismissed. Potter, I would like to see you at my desk."

Annie packed up her belongings as Hermione siphoned the excess ink off of Annie's notes. She took the parchment from Hermione and shoved into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Want us to wait for you, Harry?" she asked joining Ron and Hermione at the door.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll meet up with you in the Great Hall," he said hitching his backpack onto his shoulders and walking up to his professor.

Annie, Ron and Hermione left the classroom and walked over to the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat their lunches. Harry came in a few minutes later and pulled all of the dishes within reach toward him and started to load his plate.

"What did Professor McGonagall want, Harry?" Ron asked through a mouthful of fried tomatoes.

Harry sighed and picked up his fork. "Apparently the Champions are supposed to open the Yule Ball by processing in with our dates."

"Ha! That's pretty funny! Please tell me she was joking," Annie said slapping the table as she laughed.

"No, she wasn't kidding," he said looking down at his plate and swirling his mashed potatoes around.

"Oh come on, Harry! If anybody can get a date, you could!" Ron said encouragingly. "You're one of the champions! You faced a dragon!" Ron slapped Harry on the back.

As Annie talked to Hermione about the upcoming ball, George walked into the Great Hall with Fred and Lee following behind him. He jumped up on the Gryffindor Table and walked across it to where she was sitting with her friends.

"Annie Black," he yelled so the whole Hall had turned around to watch him. Annie looked up at him and smiled. "Annie Black, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Will you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?"

Annie stood up and climbed on to the table with help from Fred and Lee and placed her arms around George's neck.

"Yes, George Weasley. I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you," she said grinning and tilting her head up. George wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the table, planting a kiss on her lips. The students wolf-whistled and cheered as the couple jumped off the table and sat down, George with his arm around Annie's shoulders.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter and are as excited as I am that Annie is going to become an animagus. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. And again, if you haven't already, check out the **_**Annie**_** one-shots I've written and let me know what you think of them as well. Until next time! XO**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I feel like I owe you guys after last week's shorter chapter. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing this story and adding me to your Favorites/Alerts. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 27**

"Wait, did you just say Harry asked you to the Ball?" Annie asked, coming out from under her four-poster bed. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and looked over at Parvati and Lavender who were sitting on their beds in deep discussion of the upcoming Yule Ball.

Parvati turned around and smiled. "He did, right after Ron came in the common room all freaked out about Fleur Delacour tonight."

Annie laid down on her bed and started munching on the Cockroach Clusters she had bought on the last weekend's Hogsmeade trip.

"Oh," she said biting the head off of one. "So Lavender, are you going with Ron then?"

"No, Seamus asked me," she answered with an air of being in love.

"I see," Annie said nodding. "I like Seamus, he's a nice bloke."

The bathroom door creaked open and Hermione came out towel drying her hair. She took one look at Annie who was sprawled across her bed, with Crookshanks lying across her stomach, shook her head.

"Annie, don't you think you've had enough sugar for today?" she asked pulling her pajamas out of her trunk. "You've been sucking on Sugar Quills all day."

Annie rolled her eyes. "But, Hermione, I love sugar, almost as much as I love Quidditch and Firewhiskey."

Hermione walked over and held out her hand. "Hand them over."

Annie sighed and placed the pack in her best friend's hand as Lavender and Parvati looked on stunned. Hermione walked over to her trunk and threw the candy in and slammed it shut.

"You'll get these back tomorrow," she said smiling at her now grumpy friend.

"I can't believe you just gave up your candy like that, Annie," Lavender said with her mouth open slightly aghast. "Usually Hermione has to wrestle it out of your hands."

"Hermione is making me cut down," she said rolling on to her stomach causing Crookshanks to jump onto the floor. "Not cool. I feel all mellow. Is this what normal people feel like?" Annie said turning her head to look at Hermione.

"Taking away your sugar isn't going to hurt you. It's going to help you, trust me. My parents are dentists," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your parents were some type of muggle healers," Annie said. She reached back and grabbed her pillow and placed her head face-down on it. "This is the worst feeling in the world."

"Stop being so dramatic."

Annie picked her head up and frowned. "You know Remus tried this last year with disastrous results." She put her head back down and buried her face in the pillow again and fell asleep.

* * *

Annie tumbled out of her bed on Christmas morning and walked quietly over to Hermione's bed. She leapt onto the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Good morning!" Annie sang as Hermione sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "The grounds are covered in snow, there's a Ball tonight, there are carols to be sung and it's Christmas!" Annie took one final jump and landed on the ground and walked over to her presents.

She picked up a box and shook it before tearing off the brightly colored paper. She pulled out a card that said "To: Annie Love, Hermione" and pulled out a scarlet and gold hand-knit blanket.

"Hermione, I love it!" she exclaimed wrapping it around herself and beaming over at her. Hermione had also gotten out of her bed and was also unwrapping her presents.

"It's kind of a two-way gift," she said smiling. "Now when you fall asleep the wrong way on your bed, I don't have to levitate you to get your blankets. But you're welcome!"

Annie continued unwrapping her presents and setting them aside on her bed. She had received her annual sweater made by Mrs. Weasley, something she looked forward to every year, which was blue with a large letter "A" on the front. Annie laughed at the design knowing full well she had done it to match her twin sons'. She also received a book called _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ from Remus, a big box of candy from Ron, a Gwenog Jones jersey from Harry, and tickets for the Weird Sisters concert that summer from Lily and James.

Annie placed all of her presents on her bed and picked up a thin rectangular package with a card on top. Annie opened the card and read:

_Dear Annie,_

_ I ran into an old friend of mine the other day who owed me a little favor. I hope you love this. Happy Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Lydia_

Annie opened the package curiously and found a picture frame inside. She turned the frame over and screamed in delight, hugging it to her chest.

"What on earth has made you that happy?" Hermione said looking up from a book that was open on her lap.

Annie turned the frame around showing the picture of Connolly clad in his Irish Green Quidditch robes holding his broom and beaming up at her. Along the bottom of the picture he had written a message just for her.

_Annie,_

_ I heard you were a pretty good player. Keep faith in your dreams and hopefully we'll be playing against each other when you join the Harpies._

_Connolly_

Hermione read the message and squealed. "He sent you that?"

"No, Lydia did!" Annie said excitedly placing the picture on her bedside table. "I love this chick. She and dad better be together forever."

Hermione shook her head and went back to reading her book while Annie picked up her last present from Sirius. She took the card off of the long box and opened it up. A picture of Bandit wearing a Father Christmas hat fell out along with a letter.

_Dear Annie,_

_Well, I wish we were spending Christmas together but there's always next year. This present is supposed to make up twelve years of my absence during Christmas and birthdays and I really hope you enjoy it. It doesn't even come out in stores until June._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

Annie unwrapped the long box and took out the broom that was packaged inside. She rolled the broom around in her hands and ran her finger up the ash handle to where it said Firebolt 3000 written in gold along the side. She admired the broom in a silent awe. Her Nimbus was good but this was the Firebolt 3000.

"I'm breaking up with George," she said suddenly. Hermione, who was putting her own presents away, dropped what she was holding and looked over at her best friend stunned.

"What? Why? I thought you love him!"

"I'm breaking up with him and I'm going to marry this right away," Annie said holding her broom to her chest.

"You scared me for a second," Hermione said shaking her head. "Ready to go downstairs?"

Annie stood up and placed her broom gingerly down on her bed. "Yeah, almost, I just have to get dressed." Annie pulled out a pair of jeans from her trunk and pulled them and her new sweater on. Annie reached into her trunk again, pulled out her present for George and followed Hermione down into the common room. The boys were sitting by the fire talking and laughing with each other as the girls made their way over. Annie sat down on George's lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, darling!" she said placing the present in his hands. "Open it! Open it! Open it!"

George laughed and started to tear the paper away from the box. George lifted the card out of the box and read it aloud.

"'Dear Georgie, Just wanted to say that you light up my life like a Dr. Filibuster's Firework. Happy Christmas! Love, Annie.'" He kissed her on the cheek and pulled the box of fireworks out of the box. "I love them. Thank you! Hang on, what's this?"

Annie took the box of fireworks as George pulled out a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of George carrying Annie piggy-back out by the lake each laughing at some long-forgotten joke. George looked at the picture and smiled up at Annie and the two shared a long passionate kiss. When they broke apart, George reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, long box that was crudely wrapped and handed it to Annie.

Annie took the box and giggled. "Wrapped this yourself, did you?"

"Hey, I helped," said Fred proudly looking between the two.

"And I'm sure you did a very good job," Annie said ripping the paper off of the box. She took the lid off the box and gasped. Inside was a gold bracelet with the letters "WWW" in the center. "'WWW?' As in 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?'" she asked looking up at him smiling.

"Yup," he said taking the bracelet out of the box as Annie held out her wrist for him to put it on her. "First and only of its kind just for you."

Annie pecked him on the cheek again and admired the bracelet in the firelight. "I love it! Thank you!" She slipped off of his lap and held out her hand for George to take. "Anybody else as hungry as I am?"

Everyone else stood up and followed them out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. They walked into the Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched as the teachers bustled around decorating the for the night's Yule Ball. After they witnessed Professor McGonagall telling off a second year who had stayed for the holidays for getting in the way, they ate quickly and hurried out of the Great Hall. The kids walked back up to Gryffindor Tower where they put on more sweaters and jackets and scarves and ran outside to play in the snow.

"Hey, Fred! Head's up!" Annie shouted as she threw a snowball in in his direction. He ducked out of the way just in time and chucked one at her. Annie ducked and the snowball went sailing into Ron's face.

"Ow!" he said clutching his eye. Annie gasped and ran over.

"Ron, are you okay?" she said trying to remove his hand so she could get a look.

"I don't know. Are you?" He picked up handful of snow, tore off her hat and smashed it all over her head.

She screamed as the cold snow made its way down her back. "You suck!" Annie jumped on his back and they fell to the ground wrestling.

The boys and Annie continued their snowball fight while Hermione sat on the stairs with her blue-flame jar and a book. A couple hours before the Ball was to start, Hermione shut her book and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as he turned around after throwing a snowball at Annie's face.

"I'm going to get ready. Annie, are you coming?" she asked.

Annie lobbed a dozen snowballs with her wand over the wall of her fort and peeked up to answer her best friend.

"But Hermione, the dance isn't for another three hours!" she said. "We have plenty of time to get ready."

"No, we won't have enough time if you keep fooling around," Hermione chastised.

"Hey, Freddie! What do girls do to get ready?" George yelled over to her twin.

"No idea, Georgie," he replied sending a snowball in Ron's direction. "Hey Annie, what do girls to do to get ready for dances and things?"

"I have no idea," Annie said getting up off the ground and walking over to Hermione. "I guess I should go find out."

The boys laughed and continued their snowball fight without her. Ron made one last attempt to find out who Hermione was going to the Ball with as the girls walked away and into the castle. They walked all the way up to Gryffindor Tower chatting excitedly about the Ball. When they walked into girl's dormitory, they found Lavender and Parvati bustling about the room searching for every bit of make-up they owned. Annie walked over to her bed and picked up her presents and moved them on top of her trunk, taking extra care with her broom. Once the bed was cleared, she jumped on top and watched as the other three girls fretted about the room.

"Annie, you could be doing something productive," Hermione said pulling her dress robes out of the wardrobe and placing them on her bed.

"It's too early to do anything. Lavender's already claimed the shower and I really only need like a half-hour to do anything," Annie responded picking up the book that Remus had gotten her and started flicking through the pages.

Hermione sighed. "So I take it you're just going to sit there and observe and do your research for Fred and George's question?" she asked.

Parvati dropped her make-up bag and looked over at Annie.

"What question did they ask?" she asked looking slightly scared.

Annie laughed at her expression. "They want to know what girls do to get ready for dances."

"Oh, I thought it was something bad," she said turning to her wardrobe and pulling out two sets of dress robes and holding them up. "Annie, which color do you thing Harry would like better, the pink or the purple?"

Annie looked between the two and shrugged. "I have no idea. Neither, I guess."

Parvati's jaw dropped as she also looked between the two and whimpered. Hermione crossed the room and put a hand on Parvati's shoulder.

"Don't listen to her. She and Harry are like brother and sister and they don't really discuss what Harry wants in a girl," she explained as Parvati smiled. "Whichever one you choose I'm sure it'll look great on you,"

"Thanks, Hermione," Parvati said placing the pink ones on her bed.

After all the girls had showered and were busying themselves with their hair and make-up, Annie finally got the bathroom to herself. Ten minutes later Annie walked out of the bathroom shaking her head like a dog and making her way over to the wardrobe she shared with Hermione. She pulled the bright orange robes out and threw them on her bed. Annie grabbed her wand from her bedside table and cast a hair-drying charm on her hair. She pulled the robes over her head and started to run a brush through her hair.

"Damn, I look good," she said admiring her reflection in the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe.

"Yes, we all know how much you love yourself," Hermione said applying Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to her bushy hair.

Annie clasped her new bracelet back around her wrist and also put on her Quaffle necklace. She ran her hands through her hair and walked over to the door.

"Well, I'm going to go meet George," she said waving to the girls. "See you ladies later."


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Yule Ball time! I hope you enjoy this chapter. More and exciting things to come in the coming chapters. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 28**

"Wait!" Hermione called her back inside the room. "You don't want to borrow any of this?" she asked holding up the bottle of Sleekeazy's.

"Nope," Annie said bouncing up and down on her feet. "George likes to play with my curls. Who am I to deny him that pleasure?"

"You don't want to wear any make-up?" Lavender asked as she put blush on her cheeks. "You could borrow some of mine." She turned to Annie and held out some of her eye shadow.

"Natural beauty," Annie answered pointing to her face. "George likes me for who I am not what I look like. Just a suggestion though, Lavender: A little less lipstick. I don't think Seamus would appreciate lipstick prints all over his robes."

Lavender quickly turned back to her mirror and inspected her face.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to fulfill my duty as Honorary Guy for the night and go tie some ties," Annie said waving again and leaving the room.

She walked down the stairs and back up the ones leading to the boys' dormitories. She stopped at the doorway of the fourth year boys' dorm and knocked on the door.

"It's me!" she yelled through the door. She placed her hand on the knob and waited for an answer. Someone from within told her to come in and she opened the door and walked in.

"Well, look at you, Neville," she said making her way over to Harry and wrapping his bow tie around his neck. "Don't you look dapper? I'm sure your girl will be very impressed." Annie winked over at him and finished up with Harry's tie. She turned to Ron's dismal looking robes and grimaced. "Let me see what I can do with these." She and Ron used a Severing Charm on the multiple frills that were laced around the edges.

"This looks loads better, thanks," Ron said grinning.

"No problem," she said grinning back and then looking around at the other boys. "Anybody else?"

When the rest of the boys shook their heads she left the room, only pausing to pop her head back in one more time.

"Lavender and Parvati look stunning by the way so make sure you tell them so," she said and then left again.

She walked up to the sixth year dorm and opened the door without knocking. Lee turned around to see who had come in and smiled as he buttoned up his shirt. Fred looked through the reflection of the mirror and smiled.

"Hey, pretty girl," he said winking at her and turning around trying to unknot his tie. "Want to help me out?"

Annie walked in and went over to help him out. George came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers, cleaning his ears with a cotton swab.

"Hey, beautiful," he said crossing the room and making his way over to the wardrobe and pulling out his dress robes. "You look gorgeous."

Annie finished tying Fred's tie and patted him on the chest. "Thanks, darling, but I don't think we're going to an underpants party. You may want to put some clothes on." Annie walked over to George's bed and sat down as Fred and Lee laughed.

"I guess I misheard Professor Flitwick. I thought he said the Ball was clothing optional," George said grinning and pulling on his clothes. "How on earth did you get ready before even us?"

"No idea," she said picking up one of the boy's magazines on the end table. "I didn't really need to do my hair, I hate make-up and I don't over-complicate things like most girls."

"Ah, so that's what girls do when they get ready," said George admiring his reflection in the mirror. "So, are you ready to go?"

George spun around and held out his hand to Annie who took it and stood up. They walked out of the dorm with Lee and Fred behind them and waited in the common room for Angelina and Katie Bell. When the girls came down the stairs, Fred's and Lee's and George's mouths dropped. Angelina was wearing dress robes of deep purple and she had her hair pulled back in an elaborate braid and Katie was wearing robes of bright yellow with her hair pulled back with curls cascading down the back. They smiled as they made their way over to their dates and Annie shook her head at the boys' expressions. She elbowed George in the stomach and he looked down at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, babe," he said giving her a weak smile. "They just look, erm-"

Annie laughed. "Oh come on, you're a guy. Hell, I even I think they look hot," she said walking forward to give the girls a hug.

"Thanks, Annie!" Katie said hugging her back. "You look gorgeous too. Ready to go down?"

They all nodded and headed out the portrait hole to meet the rest of the school in the entrance hall. They stood talking to friends and waited for the doors to open. Annie spotted Harry and Parvati and Ron and Padma and waved. When the doors opened, George held out his arm which Annie took and they walked into the Great Hall and sat down at one of the many round tables.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" George whispered in her ear.

Annie blushed and smiled. "You have but I don't think I told you that _you_ look very handsome tonight," she said leaning in and giving him a kiss. All of a sudden, applause had broken out around the Great Hall and the couple broke apart to join in.

"What are we clapping for?" Annie asked looking over the heads of the other students.

"No idea," George answered.

"The Champions just walked in, you idiots. If you two kept your hands off each other for five minutes you would have known that," Fred said winking at them. "And, hey, look who it is, Georgie. It's our dear brother and our favorite person."

Annie and George looked over the crowd and spotted the Weasley brother Percy and Ludo Bagman walking in behind the Champions. They made their way to the front of the Hall where they sat down with Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff and the Champions with their dates. Everyone watched the table in an awkward silence as Dumbledore picked up his menu and looked it over.

"Pork chops," he said to his plate. Immediately his request appeared on his plate and the rest of the Hall followed suit.

Annie arched an eyebrow at George who shrugged. She picked up her menu and read it over before choosing the lasagna. The food appeared right on her plate and she picked up her fork to dig right in. When everyone had had their fill of the delicious food, Professor Dumbledore stood up and gestured for the people at his table to join him on the dance floor.

"Oh, this should be good," Annie said whispering in George's ear. "Harry doesn't know how to dance."

"Poor bloke," he whispered back.

As the Champions, and the judges plus Percy took to the dance floor, eight extremely hairy men clad in torn black robes walked in and set their instruments up. Annie's jaw dropped as she took in the appearance of her favorite band. She turned to George who was grinning at her expression and started smacking him on the arm.

"It's the Weird Sisters! I just got tickets to see them over the summer from Aunt Lily and Uncle James and now they're here!" she said kneeling on her chair to get a better look.

"I know, I know," he said taking her arm and pulling her gently back into her seat. "Just sit down. I promise we'll go meet them later, okay?"

Annie sat back down and the band began to play a slow waltz. Professor Dumbledore bowed to Professor McGonagall and they started to dance. Annie watched as Parvati took one of Harry's hands and placed it on her waist and took the other hand in her own. Fred wolf-whistled and Angelina smacked him playfully in the arm as a couple of the students laughed. Half-way through the song, a couple of the professors and students got up and joined in. George took Annie's hand and pulled her on to the dance floor. He spun her around once before pulling her closer to his chest. She looked up at him and smiled as they waltzed around the dance floor.

When the music finished playing, Dumbledore lead them in a round of applause. He went and sat back down as the band began to play their current hits. Fred, Angelina, Lee and Katie joined Annie and George in the middle of the dance floor and started dancing wildly to the music. They danced for a couple of songs and then staggered back to their seats out of breath and laughing. Fred, George and Lee left to get them all some drinks as the girls put their heads together to talk.

"So you and Fred seem to be hitting it off very well," Annie said to Angelina and giving her a mischievous smile.

Angelina blushed. "Maybe we are. But what about Lee and Katie? I think they make a very cute couple."

Katie blushed this time. "Forget us though. What about Hermione and Viktor Krum? How on earth did that come about?" Both girls looked around at Annie who just shrugged.

"He asked her, she said 'yes', that's all you need to know," Annie said as the boys came back holding drinks in both hands. George set a glass of frothy, amber drink in front of her and winked.

"Michael from The Three Broomsticks is the bartender over there," he said holding up his own drink. "He's the one that hooked us up with Firewhiskey."

"Ah, Michael, what a nice man," Annie said raising her glass and clinking it against George's. "To Michael and to Christmas!"

"Here, here!" said Fred and Lee also raising their glasses.

As the continued on, Annie and George danced and drank and had the time of their lives. When their friends were busy on the dance floor, Annie and George decided to sneak off into the grounds for a walk. They walked along the fairy-lit pathway and found a secluded corner all to themselves. George pulled Annie close to him and kissed her deeply.

"Hey," George said when the couple finally broke apart.

"Hey," she said standing up on her tip-toes and kissing him on the nose.

They kissed again even more passionately than the last one. Annie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he played with the curls that cascaded down her back. When they finally halted again George took her hand and led the way back to the castle.

"Have I told you that I love you?" he asked swinging her arm as they walked along the path.

"Annie blushed and looked up at him. "No, you haven't," she said squeezing his hand tighter. "Have I told you that I love you?"

George smiled and stopped walking. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her one more time before they strolled back into the castle each with very satisfied smiles on their faces. When they walked back in, the last of the stragglers were coming out of the Great Hall. They spotted Fred and Angelina up against a pillar entwined in each other's embrace and Katie and Lee talking quietly with their heads very close together. Annie and George walked on up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room where they collapsed on the couch and talked until the early hours of the morning.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. This chapter takes place during the holiday break just so you know. Thank you to those who have added me to their Favorites/Alerts and to those that have taken the time to review! You guys are so awesome! Please see the A/N below for a few points I wanted to address in some recent reviews. Enjoy this chapter and as always, happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 29**

Annie woke up suddenly, dripping in cold sweat and gasping for air. She sat bolt upright and clutched her hair.

_Not this again_, she thought to herself. _Why now? The last time I had a nightmare was before Dad and I moved into the new house. Why now?_

She pushed the blankets off her legs and swung her feet off the bed. She walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs. She paused at the door to the boys' dormitories and then turned the handle and made her way up to the fourth year boys' room. She opened the door and tip-toed quietly over to Harry's bed and slipped through the curtains. She sat down on the edge of the bed and shook his shoulder.

"Harry?" she whispered as quietly as she could so as to not wake the other boys. "Harry? Please wake up."

Harry opened his eyes and looked in the direction of Annie. He reached out to his bedside table, found his glasses and pushed them onto his face.

"Annie?" he said squinting into the darkness. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Annie shook her head. "No. I need you."

Harry ran a hand over his face and sat up. He swung his feet out of bed and grabbed her hand and led her down into the common room. They sat down on the couch and Harry kept hold of Annie's hand.

"What's going on?" he asked yawning widely. He looked around at the clock and noticed that it was four in the morning.

"I had a nightmare," she said biting her lip. Harry held out his arms and she burrowed herself into his chest.

"You're still getting those?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her shoulder. "I thought they stopped over the summer?"

"Apparently not,' she said. "And I still can't remember what it was about. I think that's what scares me the most."

"Yeah, I know. Any idea what could have caused this one?"

Annie shook her head again and let a tear fall down her cheek onto Harry's t-shirt. Harry hugged her tighter and wiped the tear from her eye.

"Okay, calm down, pup," he said soothingly rubbing her shoulder again. "They're not real. They're just dreams."

"I know. They're just freaky," she said playing with a piece of string on the couch. "Usually they came last year when I was worried about dad getting caught. And then I got one before dad and I moved into the new house because I was going somewhere new. Tonight, I have no idea. I just don't have a good feeling about this one."

Harry nodded. For as long as he could remember, Annie always had crazy nightmares that would wake her up but she could never remember what they were about. She would always get them after she visited Sirius in Azkaban but they got worse last year when he broke out. She would never admit it out loud, but Harry knew she worried about him constantly and that caused her to have several nightmares a week. Now that Sirius was free, they stopped happening. Actually, the last one he heard about had been the one the night before Annie moved out. He could tell why the one she had tonight would freak her out because she hadn't had a reason to have one in so long.

Before long, Harry's light snores filled the common room as he fell asleep with Annie tucked under his arm against his chest. But Annie wasn't asleep. She was wide awake, too afraid to go back to sleep. As the sun started to shine through the windows, students started to come down into the common room and going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Annie looked around at the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories and saw Ron making his way over to them. She nudged Harry in the stomach and he woke up yawning as their friend sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Hey, why'd you sleep down here last night?" he asked looking between the two of them.

Harry ruffled Annie's hair and stood up to stretch his back.

"Annie woke me up last night because she had a nightmare," he said raising his arms above his head. "Must've fallen asleep. Did you get any more sleep last night?"

"No, you know I never do," Annie answered getting to her feet as well.

"I thought those stopped," Ron said looking confused.

"I thought so too. I'll be back."

Annie walked away from Ron and Harry and went up to the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She walked in the room and found Hermione brushing her hair. She opened up her trunk took out her jeans and her Gwenog Jones jersey and pulled them on.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hermione asked turning around from the mirror.

"Just peachy," Annie said moodily. "Where the hell did my chocolate go? Remus only sent it yesterday." Annie started to throw the contents of her trunk around the room as she searched.

"It's right here," Hermione said picking up the chocolate from Annie's bedside table and watching her curiously. "You had another nightmare last night didn't you?"

Annie took the chocolate from Hermione and broke off a piece and popped it in her mouth.

"How could you tell?" she said through a mouth full of chocolate.

"Remus gave you a ton of this stuff last year," Hermione said taking it out of her friend's hand and placing it back on the table. "I thought those stopped."

"That seems what everyone is thinking," Annie answered crossing her arms and looking around the room. "Guess I better pick this shit up."

"Do you want any help?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Nope, I've got it. Thanks though."

"Sure. If you need me, I'll be down in the common room okay?"

Annie nodded and Hermione left the room. She moved around the room, gathering her clothes and throwing them haphazardly into her trunk. When she was finished, she sat down on her bed and ran her hands through her hair.

* * *

"We have to tell her."

"No, just let her sleep."

"When she wakes up, everyone will know but her."

"We'll tell her when she wakes up."

"Harry, it's on the cover of her _Evening Prophet_."

"She'll know as soon as she picks it up to do her cross-word."

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the armchairs by the fire, Ron picking at the stuffing and Hermione brandishing a copy of the _Evening Prophet_. Harry sat on the couch with Annie's head resting in his lap, rubbing small circles on her back as she slept. He looked down at his cousin and pushed a few strands of hair off her face.

"We'll tell her when she wakes up," he repeated. "Come on, you know she was up all night because of that nightmare she had. This is the first time she's slept since then," he added when Hermione shot him an annoyed look.

Hermione threw the paper on the table and picked up her Arithmancy essay, watching as Harry took care of Annie. Just then, the portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall strode into the common room right up to where they were sitting. Harry looked up at his professor and gave a small smile.

"Good evening, Potter. Professor Dumbledore would like to see Ms. Black in his office right away," she said urgently looking down at Annie who was sprawled out on the couch. "You may come as well if you'd like."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said nodding his approval. "Let me just wake her up."

Harry gave Annie a shake and her eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head up and wiped the trickle of drool from her chin.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked sitting up on the couch and looking around at Ron and Hermione and finally Professor McGonagall. "I didn't do anything, Professor. I was here the entire time, sleeping." Annie started nodding vigorously between Harry and Professor McGonagall.

"You are not in any trouble this time, Ms. Black," said the professor. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you and Mr. Potter in his office."

Annie looked over at Harry who shrugged and got to his feet. Annie placed her own feet on the floor and stood up and followed Harry and Professor McGonagall out of Gryffindor Tower with Hermione's curiously worried eyes on her back. They walked all the way down to the first floor and right up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall gave the password and the gargoyles leapt aside for them to make their way up the revolving staircase. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door to the office and walked in when she heard the headmaster say "enter." Harry and Annie followed the Transfiguration professor into the office and both received a shock.

"Dad?" they both said shocked to see both of their fathers there.

"Hey, kids," James and Sirius answered looking from one kid to the next.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Annie asked looking completely confused and looking around at all the adults in the room. "What's going on?"

"You don't know?" Sirius asked giving his daughter the same confused expression as she shook her head. "You really don't know what's going on?"

"Ms. Black, why don't you and Mr. Potter sit down and we will explain why I have called you to my office," Professor Dumbledore said peering over at her through his half-moon spectacles.

Annie looked over at Harry who quickly looked down at his feet as he took one of the seats across from Dumbledore's desk. Something, it seemed, was going on and Annie was the only one who didn't know. She took the chair next to Harry's and looked over at Sirius who was standing next to James with his hands in his pockets. Sirius looked over at Dumbledore who nodded and gestured toward Annie. Sirius took his hands out of his pockets and ran them through his hair as he walked over and kneeled in front of his daughter.

"James and I thought we could make it here to tell you in person before the story was leaked to the _Prophet_, but it seems as though they've beaten us," he said taking her hands. Annie arched one of her eyebrows and looked into his concerned eyes. "Once we saw the headline, we thought for sure you would know what happened today but apparently you don't."

Annie looked up and around at James and Harry who were both looking at the floor, at Professor McGonagall who was looking at Dumbledore, and then at Dumbledore who was watching the father and daughter. She looked back down at Sirius who had taken a folded copy of the _Evening Prophet_ out of his pocket. He placed it on her lap and she picked it up and read the bold headline at the top of the paper: _Pettigrew Escapes Azkaban_. Annie's jaw dropped. _Escaped?_ _How? Why? When?_ She asked all of these questions to herself before returning her gaze to meet Sirius's.

"Well, this just put a damper on my evening cross-word," she said giving a shaky laugh and waving the paper a little.

Sirius shook his head and laughed. James took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he chuckled quietly to himself.

"So, what's going on at the Ministry?" Harry asked looking between his dad and Sirius hoping to find some answers from the two Aurors.

"Well, we've put out a search warrant for the arrest of the mutant and we've got Aurors including Sirius and I on the hunt," James answered crossing his arms. "Basically, it's like the hunt for Padfoot all over again except we're not putting any Dementors at the entrances to Hogwarts." Both Harry and Dumbledore nodded their heads in gratitude.

"And how exactly did he escape, did you find that out?" Annie asked. "I thought he was put in a high-security cell where he can't transform."

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "He was. But somebody from the Magical Maintenance Staff, whom the Ministry believed to be dead, got into Azkaban by one of the guards and switched places with him using Polyjuice Potion," he explained now pacing the office.

"But how did you find out it was the bloke from the Ministry?" she asked feeling very confused and angry all at the same time.

"Wait, he was dead?" Harry asked now looking confused himself.

James and Sirius shared an exhausted look before turning back to the kids to answer their questions.

"The man had supposedly died at the World Cup when his tent was blasted apart by the Death Eaters, but he survived," James said pacing in the opposite direction of Sirius. "From what we can guess, he was kidnapped and he and the guard had been under the Imperius Curse which is why the man kept taking the Polyjuice. The question we are still trying to answer is by whom."

"We found out when the Minister arrived at Azkaban today to do his routine check and found the man inside the cell instead of Wormtail," Sirius continued. "Apparently he had run out of his supply of Polyjuice." Sirius stopped pacing and stooped down to Annie's level once more.

"He's been gone for months, kiddo," he said looking into her eyes. "We brought the man and the guard in for questioning but they can't remember a thing. Their minds have been obliviated so they have no idea who could have placed the curse on them. The man just knows that he's been in Azkaban and that he was supposed to take the Polyjuice every hour. Pettigrew is out there, Annie."

Annie looked into Sirius's fearful eyes. Her mother's murderer was at large once more and probably out to cause more murders. She looked at Harry who had been watching her as Sirius spoke.

"I guess this explains that dream you had over the summer, Harry," she said as James, Sirius, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall all looked confused. "The one about Pettigrew and Voldemort when he killed that muggle man."

Harry nodded and turned to James. "I thought it was just a dream. Pettigrew had been locked up so it was impossible but the dream seemed so real. He'd already escaped at that point and he had been helping Voldemort get stronger."

Everyone turned to look at Professor Dumbledore.

"It of course is always a possibility that Lord Voldemort is getting stronger. Mr. Pettigrew's escape may be his plan to aid him in his progress," he said placing his chin on his crossed fingers. "For now we must take caution as always, and trust that you and your fellow Aurors will find the escapee."

James and Sirius nodded. They turned back to their kids who were still sitting in the chairs across from Dumbledore. Sirius bent down and picked Annie up and walked over to shake the headmaster's hand.

"I wish you all the luck on your search," he said shaking James hand as Sirius turned to shake Professor McGonagall's.

"We'll keep you updated, Professor," James said walking toward the door with his arm around Harry. "Thank you."

They walked down the spiral staircase and stopped in the Entrance Hall. Sirius placed Annie down on her feet next to Harry and smiled.

"We'll find the rat bastard, kiddo, don't worry about it," he said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, I know you will," she said. When they broke apart, she turned to James and gave him a hug too.

"Alright, James, let her go," Sirius said clapping his best friend on the shoulder. "Can't you tell she wants to get back to sleep?"

Annie and Harry laughed as Harry bent down and let her climb onto his back.

"How did you know I was sleeping before this?" she asked.

"You look like shit," he said laughing as well. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Annie yawned and shook her head.

"She had a nightmare last night," Harry explained hitching her higher up on his back. "She ran into my room and woke me up and has been up since then. I finally got her to fall asleep before Professor McGonagall came to get us."

"Are you okay, pup?" Sirius asked looking at her with concern once again.

"I'm okay now," she said hugging Harry tighter. "Just tired."

Sirius leaned forward and kissed his daughter of the top of her head. "Alright, just write me if you need me, okay?"

Annie nodded and smiled. "Okay. See you later."

"See you, dad," Harry said.

He turned around and made his way up the multiple staircases to Gryffindor Tower. He placed her down as he gave the password to the Fat Lady and helped her climb through the portrait hole. Once inside the common room they resumed their seats on the couch, Annie resting her head in Harry's lap. As Harry recounted what James and Sirius had told them, he rubbed Annie's back and she nodded back off to sleep.

**A/N: Well that was an exciting chapter, I think. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

**And now I would like to address my latest reviews I have received.**

* * *

**From: dancer4813**

_**Loved this chapter! :D But at some point when Annie's talking about the Weird Sisters concert it says 'Aunt Lily and Uncle George'. Do you mean Uncle James? Just wondering! ;)**_

**Yes, I did mean Uncle James. Thank you for noticing my mistake and it has been corrected. Thank you for reading!**

**From: Sakura Lisel (addressing the Prologue)**

_**Wait WHY didn't the Potters stand up for Sirius instead of letting him rot in jail for 12 years for the murder of both his girlfriend AND the muggles? Sure they probably couldn't get him off for what happened to the muggles, but why did they let the charge of killing his girlfriend stand instead of telling the ministry what Sirius told them what happened as the reason why he went after Petigrew?**_

**First I'd like to say thank you for reading and reviewing. To answer your question: I guess the reason why the charge still stood was because back then was a mad time. Remember how Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without a trial? I guess the murder charge of his girlfriend could have been dropped, (I honestly didn't even think of this until you brought it up) but of course since there was no proof that Peter had really killed the muggles and Sirius was there at the scene, those charges still stood. Both James and Sirius were just starting out their jobs as Aurors so James probably didn't have as much sway in the Ministry as he would now which is why James couldn't get that charge dropped. Does this make any sense?**

* * *

**From: Blue Luver5000**

_**I liked this chapter it is sweet! Update sooooon!**_

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**From: Guest (addressing chapter 12)**

_**I really like your story and wish for you to continue BUT I'm telling you know if you even think of killing Sirius next year I WILL hunt you down and do something not so nice...**_

_**Any ways continue please :)**_

**I just really liked this review. I thought it was very funny and I thought I should let them know (if they are still reading) that I love Sirius as well but just keep reading to see what I have in mind ;)**

* * *

**I hope this cleared up any questions you guys may have had. If you have any other questions feel free to ask by review or by private message. Thank you for reading! Until next time! XO**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I don't really have anything important to say except thanks to all that have added me to their Favorites/Alerts. This is kind of a fluff chapter after the past couple that I've written. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 30**

"Well, at least people will stop talking about Pettigrew," Harry said setting Hermione's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table and looking up at Annie who was busy doing her cross-word. The headline bearing the title _Dumbledore's Giant Mistake_ stared up at them all.

"_Don't_ say that name," she said angrily scratching a word into the boxes. That had been a very touchy subject over the past couple days and always drove Annie into a bad mood whenever it was mentioned. "And besides, I honestly don't know why anyone would care that Hagrid's half-giant. Anybody who's met and really knows him will know that he's completely harmless."

"Annie's right," Hermione said cautiously watching Annie out of the corner of her eye. "I really hope Hagrid didn't take it so bad. I don't see him up at the staff table."

"Well, it's not like you could miss him," Ron said laughing a little and stabbing a piece of sausage with his fork. He popped it into his mouth and then turned to Annie. "Hey, Annie?"

"Yes?" she said moodily taking bite of her cereal.

"You know, we've see you doing those cross-words all the time," Ron continued as Harry shot him a warning glance.

"You're point is?"

"Well, I was just wondering, have you ever submitted them for the grand prize drawing?" he asked.

Annie finished the cereal in her bowl and drained the last of the milk. "No, I haven't. I just do them because I like to," she said standing up from the table and picking up her bag. "I'm not going to Herbology today."

"Annie, you can't just skip class because Harry made you angry. It's the first day of the new term," Hermione said scandalized.

"Hermione, I have more important things to do than stand here and argue," Annie replied crossing her arms across her chest. "I've got an essay for Muggle Studies to finish."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Harry cut across her.

"Just let her go, Hermione," he said and Hermione frowned. "I've obviously pissed her off. Just give her a chance to cool down. And I'm sorry, by the way," he added looking up at Annie.

"S'okay," she said hitching her bag higher up on her shoulder. "I'll see you guys at Hagrid's. I promise."

Annie left the Hall with Hermione shaking her head disbelievingly. As she walked up the stairs, three boys were coming down laughing and joking.

"Hey, Annie! Where are you going? The food is this way!" Lee yelled down to Annie.

Annie stopped when they became level with each other and smiled. "I already ate."

"Then where are you going? I thought you had Herbology," Fred asked leaning his arm on George's shoulder.

"I don't feel like going," she said simply shrugging her bag up her shoulder as it slipped.

"You okay, babe?" George asked looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she nodded. The boys all gave her disbelieving looks. "Really, I'm fine. Pissed off but I'm alright."

George took Annie's hand and kissed it. "Talk later?"

She smiled. "Yeah. See you."

Annie waved and continued up the stairs. Once inside the common room, she walked up to her dorm and grabbed her Muggle Studies book and put it under her arm as she took the hunk of chocolate off her bedside table and put it between her teeth. She ran back down to the common room and stretched out on the floor in front of the fire and started her essay. A little while later, Harry, Hermione and Ron trooped into the common room and found Annie diligently finishing up her essay. Harry sat down next to her and ruffled her hair.

"You are actually working?" he asked looking over to read what she had written.

"I told you I had work to finish," she said rolling up her parchment and sitting up. "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh nothing. Only an entire class, Annie," Hermione answered still looking a little mad.

"Give it up, Hermione," Annie said warningly. "I'm not going to skip any other classes today, I promise."

"Okay," she said watching Annie put her essay in her bag. "Well, are you ready for Care of Magical Creatures? We've got to get down to Hagrid's."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Annie said standing up and grabbing her bag. "And I'm sorry for being in such a bad mood."

"It's okay," she said giving Annie a hug. "It's not your fault what's been happening."

The group of friends made their way out of the castle and down the slippery slope toward Hagrid's hut. But as they approached, they did not see the jovial face of the gamekeeper, instead they were greeted by a much shorter witch.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up!" she called as they walked over to join her and the rest of the class. "My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank and I will be filling in for Professor Hagrid."

"Where is Hagrid?" Harry asked looking around as if expecting him to come out of the forest.

"Professor Hagrid needed some time off and Professor Dumbledore has asked me to fill in," she answered. "Now if you will all follow me."

Annie and Ron shared a confused look and followed the substitute around the edge of the forest. They stopped in front of a small paddock, the same one Hagrid used last year for their lesson on hippogriffs and everyone gathered around. Professor Grubbly-Plank walked into the forest and came back with a couple of unicorns tethered to a long leather strap. The class gasped at the sight of them.

"Now unicorns are fast creatures," Professor Grubbly-Plank began. "They are proud and don't trust very many people especially the men. So ladies if you would like to come closer, boys you may stay back and listen to the lesson from where you are."

The girls climbed over the paddock and walked forward cautiously. Annie however, stayed back with the boys and leaned on the fence. Professor Grubbly-Plank looked around at the class and noticed her amongst the boys.

"You," she said pointing to Annie. "What is your name?"

"Annie Black."

"Is there a reason why you didn't come forward with the girls?"

"No, no reason," Annie said smiling. "I just thought I'd stay back."

"Alright, if you wish. Just try and pay attention," Professor Grubbly-Plank said. She continued on with the lesson but it was completely lost on Annie as she started to fool around with Ron and Harry. After the lesson Hermione rejoined them and they walked back up to the castle for lunch.

* * *

"First night of a new term, I'm drunk off my tits, let's do something," Annie said from her seat on George's lap, holding up the bottle of Firewhiskey Lee had brought down from his dorm. It was late in the night, most of the students had already gone to bed and Annie, George, Lee and Fred were still up sitting in the common room drinking and laughing and playing Exploding Snap.

"Like what?" George asked taking a sip of his own drink and wagging his eyebrows mischievously. Annie shoved him lightly in the chest and laughed.

"Nothing like that, you dolt," she said as Fred and Lee laughed. "No, I mean let's mess with someone." Annie looked around at the last few stragglers in the common room to see who was left. She noticed that it was mainly a couple devoted fifth years and seventh years still studying for their O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S still months in advance. "Oh, I know! How about the second year boys?"

"Why the second years?" Fred asked as he cracked open another bottle of Firewhiskey on the edge of the table. "How about the first years? We've messed with the second years plenty last year."

"But I've gained the trust of the first years," Annie said. She drained the rest of her drink and gave the bottle to George who placed it on the table. "They're my boys, my mates. They love me!"

Lee laughed and spit a little of his Firewhiskey on the table. "Annie, they love you because they think you're hot and because you talk to them."

Annie tossed her long, curly brown locks over her shoulders. "Hey," she said pointing at Lee and taking the open bottle that Fred had handed her. "They don't just think I'm hot, they know."

George laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, then we'll mess with the second years. What do you have in mind?"

Annie got to her feet and the boys joined her. "We wing it."

They made their way over to the staircase leading up to the boys' dormitory and walked up to the second years' room. Half an hour later, they were stumbling out of the room holding each other as they laughed quietly, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I can't believe you-"

"I know and then Fred-"

"And where you put that-"

They were laughing so hard they could hardly get the words out. They walked Annie over to the staircase and George gave her a long kiss goodnight. Annie stumbled down the stairs and up the ones leading to her room. She fell onto her bed with all of her clothes on and fell asleep. In the morning she woke up took a quick shower, grabbed her wand and bag and stumbled back down into the common room where Fred, George and Lee were waiting for her.

"Hey, babe," George said putting his arm around her shoulders after they climbed out of the portrait hole, "sleep okay?"

Annie wrapped her arm around his waist. "Yeah, I slept okay. Since when has it been so bright in the castle?" She pulled out the pair of sunglasses from her robes and placed them on her nose. "I do not want to go to class today. I feel like shit."

"You look like shit," said Fred laughing.

"Thank you," Annie said in mock sincerity.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry, Ron and Hermione and started eating breakfast. Five minutes later the second year Gryffindor boys walked in with their heads bowed down trying not to be seen. Each boy had their hair changed to a different color and had their faces dyed to match. The Hall burst into laughter at the sight of him as they walked to the table in an awkward manner. Lee and Annie clutched laughing each other and as Fred and George banged on the table. Harry and Ron joined in as Hermione looked over at them angrily.

"I suppose that was your doing?" she asked.

Annie wiped the tears from her eyes. "Of course."

"Why were they walking awkwardly?" Ron asked.

"Itching powder in their underpants," Fred answered as he calmed down and picked up his fork. "Annie's idea."

"Then I'm sure she won't mind joining you and your comrades in detention, Mr. Weasley," said a voice behind Fred. They looked up and found Professor McGonagall looking down at all of them, her face livid.

"Of course not, Professor," she said flashing a genuine smile.

"Good. You will serve your detention Saturday evening with me, seven o'clock," she said looking around at the guilty students who nodded. "Ms. Black I would like a word with you."

Annie shot her friends a curious look and stood up from the table and followed her professor out into the Entrance Hall. The professor turned around to look at her.

"I wanted to speak to you about your animagus training," she said watching her student.

"Oh," Annie said looking shocked. "What about it?"

"I would like to start your training next Monday night at eight o'clock to start and see where we will go from there," said Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, that's perfect, Professor."

"Excellent, Ms. Black," she said smiling. "I'm very glad you are still up for this challenge. Now if you don't mind, I have a couple letters to write." She placed her hand on Annie's shoulder. "Your father will be very proud."

"Of the detention or the animagus training?" Annie asked confused.

"Both."

Professor McGonagall turned and walked down the corridor to her office. Annie laughed and turned back to the Great Hall to rejoin her friends.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Sorry for the bit of a wait on this one, I've been kind of busy. But the time has finally come for Annie's first Animagus lesson. Hope you enjoy and happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 31**

Sirius jumped up onto the counter in the kitchen of Black Barn and started to read a letter he had received earlier that evening to Lydia.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I am writing to inform you that Annie has received detention with me for dyeing the second year boys' hair and faces various colors and placing itching powder in their clothing. She, and Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan will all be serving detention with me this Saturday evening. _

_I am also writing to you on a happier note. Annie will be starting her animagus training with me next Monday. I believe she has so much potential in this area of Transfiguration. I'm sure you (and Marissa if she was still with us) are so proud._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor McGonagall_

Sirius smiled and placed the letter on the counter next to him.

"You must be proud, you're smiling like an idiot," Lydia said placinga pot on the stove and sent a couple knives to chop some vegetables.

"I am," he said picking up a piece of pepper and popping it in his mouth. "She dyed their hair and faces each a different color without them waking up. And the itching powder in the underpants, that's a classic." Sirius laughed and stole another pepper.

Lydia rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. "I meant you must be proud of her animagus training." She walked over to Sirius and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Oh yeah, that too," he said giving her a kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes until the doorbell rang. They laughed as they broke apart and Lydia went back to making dinner as Sirius grabbed the letter and jumped off the counter to answer the door. He opened the door and Lily, James and Remus came spilling into the house.

"Hey James," Sirius said holding out the letter to his best friend, "read what Annie did to get detention."

James took the letter and he and Remus read it silently together.

"Hmm," Remus said as James handed the letter back, "her pranks seem to lack when she's drunk don't they?"

"What?" Lily ripped the letter from Sirius's hands and read it through herself. "It doesn't say anything about Annie being drunk." Lily looked up and around at James, Remus and finally Sirius who were all looking in different directions. "You know she drinks and you do nothing about it?" She smacked Sirius on the arm with every syllable.

"Ow!" he yelled and Lydia came running in from the kitchen clutching a bowl in her arms.

"What's going on?" she asked looking around at them all. "Oh, hi Lily. What has Sirius done this time?"

"Did you know that Annie drinks?" Lily said looking outraged.

"Well, yeah," Lydia said gesturing for them all to follow her back into the kitchen. "Sirius wrote to her the day after the First Task and told her to watch herself."

James, Remus and Lily sat down at the table as Sirius resumed his seat on the counter and continued to eat the freshly cut peppers out of a bowl with a slightly smug smile on his face. Lydia took the bowl out of his hands and added them to the steak frying in the pan and pecked him on the cheek.

"You wrote to her?" Lily asked looking over at Sirius.

"Yeah," he answered. "Remember when we all went over your house for dinner that night?" Lily nodded and he continued. "Well, Remus pulled me aside and told me that Annie was smashed when he met up with her. I wrote to her the next day and told her to take it easy on the Firewhiskey, just to be careful, you know?"

Lily stared at Sirius for a minute before shaking her head clear. "That actually sounded responsible. I'm impressed," she said.

Remus, James and Sirius laughed as Lydia set dishes down on the table.

"Yeah, well, it seems that you and Remus have finally rubbed off on me," Sirius said jumping off the counter and sitting next to James.

James clapped his friend on the back. "Not cool, mate, not cool," he said as Sirius ruffled James's hair. The others laughed and started to dig into the dinner that Lydia had made.

* * *

"Hey, babe, what time is it?" Annie asked. She was sitting on the floor leaning against George's chair working on her History of Magic essay as he played with her hair.

George looked at his watch. "It's five of eight," he said. "What time did you have to go down to Professor McGonagall's office again?"

"Shit," she said stuffing her essay into her bag and standing up. "I have to be there in five minutes."

As she ran for the portrait hole, George stood up and yelled after her, "Good luck, babe!"

Annie flew down the stairs and skidded to a halt outside her professor's office. She knocked on the door and Professor McGonagall told her to come in.

"You're late," she said as Annie walked in and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was doing some homework and I lost track of time," Annie said regaining her breath.

Professor McGonagall gave her a curt nod. "I understand. Just try to be on time next week, please." She stood up from her desk and took a book off of the shelf and placed it on her desk. "Ms. Black, can you tell me anything that you know about Animagi?"

Annie thought back to all the questions she and Harry used to ask James about Animagi. "Well, I know there's a register and that you're on it," she said.

"Yes, and I understand that your father and Mr. Potter are finally on it as well," Professor McGonagall said as she scanned her bookshelf for more books.

"Yeah," Annie answered. "And Animagi are sort of like an animal representation of your personality and inner traits, right?"

"Precisely," said the professor finally sitting down at her desk and pushing the small pile of books to the side. "Now, can you tell me how you determine your Animagus form?"

Annie shook her head. "No. That's one question I never thought to ask Uncle James."

"Well," Professor McGonagall said taking one of the books off the stack and handing it over to Annie, "the answer to that lies within a potion which you will brew with my assistance when you have finished chapter two of that book." Annie looked down at the book in her hands and read the title, _Animagus Training: Basics for Beginners_ and looked back up at her professor.

"A potion? Really? It's that simple?" Annie asked looking skeptical. "Wait, what does it do?"

"You will find out when you read that book," Professor McGonagall answered simply. "But first we'll talk about distinguishing marks. Now what can you tell me about your father's and uncles?"

Annie tried hard to picture their transformations in her head before she answered. "Erm, well, dad's got shaggy black hair and he does transform into a shaggy black dog," she said as Professor McGonagall nodded indicating for her to continue, "and Uncle James's stag has really hazel eyes."

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said standing up again and moving to the center of the office. "I am going to transform and you will take a good look and see if you notice any of my distinguishing marks."

Annie nodded and with a pop! Professor McGonagall transformed into a tabby cat sitting rigid on the floor. Annie gave a small laugh and got up from her seat to look at the Animagus cat. When she was done looking she sat back down and Professor McGonagall popped back into appearance.

"May I ask what was so funny, Ms. Black?" she said resuming her seat.

Annie laughed again. "Well your cat form was just so rigid, like you," she said gesturing to her professor who just shook her head. "Oh come on, a cat that can sit that still would only be you."

"Yes, but what about any physical markings?" she asked.

"Oh, right. You have markings around your eyes like your glasses," Annie answered.

"Correct," Professor McGonagall nodded. They continued their lesson on distinguishing marks until it was almost time for curfew. When it was time for Annie to leave, she gathered her bag and her book and turned to leave for the door.

"Thanks, Professor," she said stopping in the door frame.

"You're welcome," she said smiling slightly. "I will see you tomorrow night. Good night."

Annie left the office and made her way back up to Gryffindor Tower. She crawled through the portrait hole and walked over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire. She dropped her bag on the ground and flopped down on the couch next to Ron.

"How'd it go?" he asked watching her take off her shoes and place her feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

"Alright I guess," she said. She held up the book that Professor McGonagall had given her. "I have to read this though." Hermione reached out her hand for the book and Annie handed it over.

"_Animagus Training: Basics for Beginners_," she read. She started flipping through the pages. "This looks really informative."

"I know. There are also a lot of pictures in there, I noticed," Annie said running a hand over her face before she pushed the hair out of her eyes. "So maybe an idiot like me could understand." Ron and Harry laughed as Hermione handed the book over to Harry to look at.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked one of us to read it to you," he said looking at the cover and then handing it back to Annie.

"Could you?" she asked hopefully.

Harry chuckled as he shook his head. He got up from his chair and walked over to the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories, kissing the top of her head as he passed. "Goodnight," he called back and went to bed.

**A/N: These have been a little short lately, I know, but I will eventually make it up to you with a nice, long, action-packed chapter soon, I promise! Until next time! XO**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. And this chapter was a bit late too and I'm sorry for that. I've been very busy preparing for the upcoming Quidditch season at school which didn't give me much time to write. Another reason, this chapter is a bit late is because I kinda, sorta, may have started writing a chapter from Annie's 5****th**** year only because the idea popped into my head one day. I may possibly leak it for a short time sometime in the future once I finish writing it. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 32**

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you looking at?" George asked as he and Annie walked hand-in-hand past the lake.

"There's someone out in the lake," she answered pointing out to someone's bobbing head. They stopped walking and George looked out in the direction Annie was indicating.

"Is that Krum?" he asked.

Annie squinted. "It is. What the hell is he doing out here swimming? It's freezing!"

"Yeah, I know," George said placing an arm around Annie's shoulders. "I suppose he's kind of used to it though. The weather I mean. Isn't Durmstrang supposed to be north somewhere?"

"That's what Hermione said," Annie said wrapping her arm around his waist as they continued walking.

They made their way into Hogsmeade and walked along the path until they reached Zonko's. Annie and George wound around the shop placing various products into a basket that Annie was holding. They took their purchases up to the register and Annie dug around in her pockets for some money to pay. After they left the shop, they walked along the path laughing and talking as they looked through the various windows. When they came across Madame Puddifoot's Annie stopped in her tracks and tugged George back to her.

"Look who it is," she said pointing into the window at a couple huddled together at one of the tables.

George laughed. "Hey, it's Freddie and Angelina!" he said letting go of Annie's hand and pressing himself up against the window in a weird pose. Annie giggled and did the same. They stayed that way, creepily looking in at the cozy couples until they started to turn around and take notice. Fred and Angelina laughed and shook their heads as Madame Puddifoot rushed out of her shop and chased them away. They ran down the street and entered the Three Broomsticks clutching their sides as they laughed. Madame Rosmerta smiled as they made their way over to the bar.

"You know you just missed your friends," she said as they sat down at the bar where she placed two Butterbeers.

"Who?" George asked picking his up and taking a sip.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione," she answered leaning on the bar. "Yeah, had a bit of a spat with Rita Skeeter about that article she wrote about Hagrid and they left not too long before you walked in. Hey, where are your other partners in crime by the way?"

"Lee is with Katie Bell, not really sure where though," Annie answered as George smirked, "and Freddie and Angelina were getting pretty cozy in Madame Puddifoot's."

"Ah, well, I'll leave you two to your Butterbeers then," Madame Rosmerta winked and walked away to help the customers that had just walked in.

After they had their fill of Butterbeer, they left the inn waving goodbye to Madame Rosmerta on their way out. The couple made their way up the path back to the castle and walked along the corridors up to Gryffindor Tower, only pausing to duck behind a few tapestries. Giggling and slightly pink in the face, they climbed through the portrait hole and walked over to the chairs by the fire where their friends were sitting.

"So, there you two are," Fred said as Annie and George joined him on the couch. "We were starting to think you had run off together."

"Oh, well we were about to but then I realized that I forgot my hairbrush and then we decided we just weren't ready," Annie said pecking George on the cheek as Fred shook his head. "So, I heard you got into a spat with Rita today." She looked between Harry, Ron and Hermione who all just rolled their eyes.

"We did," Hermione answered looking a little annoyed at the subject, "but that doesn't really matter. Wait until you hear what Harry has to say."

Annie turned her attention to Harry.

"Ludo Bagman offered to help me with the Tournament," he said.

"What?" said Annie, George and Fred.

"Yeah, he said that since I'm the youngest Champion, he wanted to offer any assistance to me. I bet he was going to tell me what's in store for the Second Task."

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "and when Harry asked if he was helping Cedric and he completely blew off the question."

"Whoa," Annie said as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Fred and George exchange a look. "I mean, I always figured Ludo was pretty corrupt but offering to help a Champion, that's pretty effed up. Hey," Annie slapped Fred on the shoulder, "you think he's trying win a bet or something?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," he said standing up. "Hey, Georgie, remember we have to go finish that product up in our dorm."

"That's right, Freddie," George said standing up as well. He bent down and gave Annie a long kiss. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"You sure you don't need any help?" she asked.

"No, we can handle it. But, if you see Lee-"

"I'll send him up." George nodded and Annie watched as he followed his brother up the stairs to his dorm. She turned back to her friends who were all giving her weird looks. "What?"

"What was that about?" Ron asked cocking one of his eyebrows.

"That?" Annie asked jerking a thumb toward the staircase, "That was nothing. They're finishing up a new product they've been working on."

Hermione shook her head. "There's no use trying to get the truth out of you is there?" Annie shook her head. "I thought not. Oh, and we forgot to tell you, Hagrid is coming back to teach again!"

"It's about damn time," Annie said. "Grubbly-Plank is a good teacher but I miss the thrill of going to Hagrid's. You never know what he'll have that could possibly kill us." She smiled around at her friends who just shook their heads.

"You really have no fear in anything do you?" Ron said laughing.

"Now that dad is back, no. No fears at all," she answered proudly.

* * *

Annie was creeping through the corridors, Marauders Map and wand in hand. Harry, she noticed, was making his way toward her so she ducked behind a statue and waited until he came level with her.

"Hey, Harry," she whispered into the seemingly empty corridor.

Harry stopped and joined her behind the statue as he took off his Invisibility Cloak.

"What are you doing up? Are you okay?" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said waving a hand. "I was bored, couldn't sleep, hyped up on sugar, you know. What are you doing up?"

"Trying to figure this thing out," he answered lifting his golden egg. "I followed Cedric's advice and took it to the Prefect's bathroom. Hey, you didn't happen to see anything weird on the Map did you?"

"You saw Mr. Crouch in Snape's office on the Map too, then?"

Harry swung the Cloak over the both of them and started to lead her down the corridor. "I did. Why is he here? I thought he was sick according to Percy."

"I thought so too."

As they walked down the stairs, they buried their faces in the Map. They were so engrossed in the tiny dots all over the Map, that they didn't notice the trick stair and stepped right into it. Harry dropped his egg and his map and they rolled to the bottom of the stairs. Upon hitting the bottom stair, the egg burst open and shrieked and echoed throughout the corridor below.

"Great, now what the hell do we do?" Annie whispered.

"Mischief managed," Harry wiped the Map clean and turned to his cousin. "Keep your voice down."

Filch came bustling down the corridor to see what the disturbance was with Mrs. Norris following along at his heels.

"Ah ha!" he yelled. "Stealing from a Champion, oh I'll have Peeves out for sure this time." As he stooped down to pick up the egg, Snape swooped around the corner with his wand held out looking absolutely livid.

"What is going on here, Mr. Filch?" he asked looking down at the crooked man.

"Professor, I was just about to come find someone. Peeves has been stealing from a student tonight," Filch explained. "I found this egg here at the bottom of the stairs; it's one of the Champion's."

"Who's been stealing from a Champion?" growled a voice from the top of the stairs. Annie and Harry turned around as Professor Moody limped down the stairs behind them.

"Peeves, Professor," answered Filch ginning madly. "And I've finally got him."

"Alastor, what are you doing up this late?" Snape asked looking at the man curiously.

"I expect the same reason you are, Snape. I heard a disturbance and came to investigate," Moody grunted as his magical eye swiveled in its socket to look at Annie and Harry who were standing frozen on the stairs. "Here, give me that egg," he added holding out his hands to Filch.

"No, this is finally my chance to Peeves thrown out of the castle," he protested.

Moody's eye swirled around to look at Filch. "Did you actually see him steal it?"

"I-no-but-" Filch sputtered.

"Exactly, now hand it over. I'll make sure it gets back to its owner."

Filch placed the egg in Moody's outstretched hand and limped away, muttering obscenities under breath and talking to Mrs. Norris.

"Well, now that we've got this situation handled, I'll be leaving," Snape said turning on his heel.

"Hang on," Moody said going down a few stairs and picking up Harry's Marauders Map, "I think you've dropped something, Professor Snape."

Annie and Harry shared a terrified look and started waving and mouthing madly at the man's turned back, each hoping his roving eye would catch their movements.

"Oh, wait, sorry this is mine," Moody said stuffing the old bit of parchment into his pocket.

"That couldn't possibly be yours," Snape sneered. "I recognize that piece of parchment, that's Potter's or Black's. They're here, aren't they? Invisible no doubt." He started flailing his arms around in all different directions, hoping to catch the invisible duo who had ducked out of his reach.

"Knock it off, will you?" Moody yelled. "You look like a bloody fool. They're not here, trust me, I would know." Snape stopped waving his arms and stared into the professor's mad eyes before turning on his heel and marching away. Moody turned back around to the two stuck kids and held out his arm to Annie. "What are you doing out of bed this late? You two almost got caught."

"Thanks, Professor," Annie said as he pulled her out of the stair before turning to Harry.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said as well. "I was trying to figure out the clue for my egg and Annie, well, she just likes to walk around at night for no apparent reason."

Annie grinned broadly at her professor who gave a wheezy laugh.

"Nothing like a nighttime stroll to get your best ideas or to clear your head," he said.

Harry and Annie smiled at each other from under the cloak and turned back to their professor.

"This is a pretty handy map you two have got here," he said pulling it out of his pocket and inspecting it. "Which of you does it belong to?"

"It's mine," Harry answered.

"Mind if I borrow it? It's a pretty impressive bit of magic."

"No, go right ahead," Harry said quite surprised. "But I think I should let you know that Annie and I both saw Mr. Crouch on that map tonight in Snape's office. Do you have any idea what he could be doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought he was supposed to be sick," Annie chimed in.

"Well, wherever he is, he isn't on this map anymore," Moody said as his magical eye swooped over the map. "I've worked one-on-one with Barty Crouch for years at the Ministry. He is probably using an illness as an excuse to go digging around in places that he shouldn't be."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, that he probably thinks Snape is hiding something in his office that would associate him with the Dark Arts," Moody answered pointing a gnarled finger at the two kids. "If there's one thing I know about Barty Crouch, it's that he hates anybody who has had a part in the Dark Arts."

Annie and Harry shared an uneasy glance as Moody laughed again.

"You two ought to go back to your house," he said handing Harry the egg. "Have a nice night."

Annie and Harry watched as he walked away before silently making their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, they took the Invisibility Cloak off and gave the password. Once inside the common room Annie turned to Harry.

"So, did you figure out what the clue in the egg meant?" she asked.

Harry shook his head free from his thoughts. "Oh yeah. I have to recover something from the bottom of the lake in an hour from some mermaids," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," Annie said looking slightly confused. "I'm sorry, how are you supposed to breathe underwater for an hour?"

"No idea."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"So, I'll see you in the morning then?"

"I guess so. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Annie made her way back up to her dorm and placed her Map in her trunk and pulled the blanket that Hermione gave her for Christmas out. She curled up under the covers of her bed and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: I still owe you a nice action-packed chapter that you will be getting very soon, starting with next chapter and continuing into the chapter after that, I think. Thank you so much for reading. Until next time! XO**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. So I'm really sorry this chapter is really late. I was on vacation and there was no Wi-Fi where I was staying so I couldn't post a new chapter. I hope these two new chapters make up for the long wait. Happy reading! XO **

**Chapter 33**

"He really has to be here?" Annie asked as she added fluxweed to her cauldron and stirred.

"Yes, Ms. Black," answered Professor McGonagall looking up from the essay she was grading, "Professor Snape does have to be here. I've already explained to you that as the Potions Master, he will be assisting us with your potion."

"Well, he could have washed his hair before he came here," Annie muttered under her breath as she stirred the potion.

"What was that, Black?" Snape said as he looked into the cauldron to check her progress.

"Nothing," she said smirking.

"Black, I hope you know snide remarks like yours will get you nowhere in life," he sneered.

"Yes, but a bit of shampoo might."

Professor Snape's face turned scarlet with anger as turned to face Professor McGonagall who was looking livid. "Minerva, if it is alright with you, I will be leaving now. Clearly Black can handle the rest of this potion with your assistance," he said. Professor McGonagall nodded and he turned on his heel and left the office.

"Ms. Black, your comment was completely uncalled for," she said standing up and walking over to the table that Annie was brewing her potion on. "I should take points away from Gryffindor your behavior-"

"But you're not?" Annie asked looking up hopefully.

"I won't take them away if you apologize to Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Annie's face fell into a slight frown. "Apologize? Yeah, that'll happen," she snorted dropping her ladle and running her hands through her hair as Professor McGonagall sighed and shook her head. "Okay, now what do I do?"

"Now you need to add a bit of your hair," Professor McGonagall answered.

"This seems all too familiar," Annie said plucking and dropping it into the potion.

"How does this seem familiar?" Professor McGonagall asked as the potion bubbled and turned clear. She picked up a goblet and dipped it into the cauldron.

"Long story," Annie said taking the goblet and waving the question away. "So what happens after I drink this?"

Professor McGonagall led her over to the couch and gestured for her to sit. "You'll see," she said sitting down behind her desk.

Annie cocked an eyebrow at her professor and lifted the goblet to her lips. The potion slid down her throat smoothly, tasting slightly like bubblegum and Butterbeer. As the last drop touched her lips, she slumped down sideways on the couch, dropping the goblet on the floor. She was passed out on Professor McGonagall's couch for a half hour in the midst of a wild dream before waking up panting. As Annie sat up Professor McGonagall came over with a goblet of water. Annie took the goblet with a shaky hand and drank.

"That was the craziest dream I've ever had," she said setting the goblet down on the table in front of her.

"And what did it show you?" Professor McGonagall asked sitting down in a chair across from her student.

"I was running around my backyard with Bandit and dad as a dog," Annie said looking stunned. "And then I was running around with dad and Uncle James during a full moon chasing after Remus as a dog. Whoa! You know everybody's been saying it for years that I'm like a puppy. I guess I should have known my Animagus form would be a dog. It is a dog right?"

"If that is what your dream showed you as, then yes, I would say that your Animagus form is a dog," Professor McGonagall answered smiling proudly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you! So are we done for tonight? I want to write to dad about this," Annie said getting up from the couch.

"Yes, we are done," she said standing up and walking over to hold open the office door. "Have a nice night, Ms. Black. I will see you tomorrow." Annie ducked out of the office and skipped down the corridor. "Apologize to Professor Snape!" She called after her.

"Never gonna happen!" Annie yelled over her shoulder as she broke out into a run. She made her way back up to Gryffindor Tower and climbed through the portrait hole and walked over to her friends sitting by the fire.

"Hey, pup, how'd it go tonight?" Harry asked as she sat down next to him pulling out her potions essay.

"I pissed off Snape tonight," she answered as she kicked off her shoes and set her feet up on the table.

"So what else is new?" Ron said snorting with laughter. "What did you do to piss him off?"

"Well, he said that my snide remarks won't get me anywhere in life so I agreed," Annie said laughing.

Harry shook his head as he chuckled quietly. "That's not all you did, I assume?"

Annie shook her head. "I may have mentioned something about using shampoo." Ron and Harry broke into fits of laughter as Hermione looked over at Annie, anger written all over her face.

"Annie, you can't talk to professors that way," she chastised her friend. "What did Professor McGonagall do when you said that?"

"She said I have to apologize to Snape or she'll take points away from Gryffindor."

"Good," Hermione said smugly, "you can do that before class."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm not apologizing," Annie said waving away the ridiculous suggestion.

"And why not?"

Harry and Ron stopped laughing and watched the exchange between the two girls with rapt attention.

"I never apologize for speaking the truth," Annie said setting her essay aside and crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, you won't apologize because it's Snape and you hate him," Hermione spat also crossing her arms.

"Exactly my point. I hate him, he hates me, I can't say I'm sorry for what we both know is true."

"You're impossible, you know that?" Hermione said throwing her hands in the air and standing up. "I'm going to bed." She walked over to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories and walked up leaving Harry, Ron and Annie behind to finish their work.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell her what my Animagus form is in the morning then," Annie said looking at the staircase. She turned back to Harry and Ron who were looking at her with their mouths open in shock.

"Wait, you know what your Animagus is?" Ron asked leaning forward in his chair.

"What? Oh yeah, I'll be a dog when I make the full transformation," she said smiling between the two boys.

"A dog? Hey, that's pretty cool!" Harry exclaimed as he clapped her on the shoulder. "Sirius will be pretty proud. Are you going to write to him?"

"I was going to after I finish this essay," Annie answered picking up her parchment. "Either of you fancy sneaking out with me later to mail my letter?"

"Yeah, Ron and I will both go with you under the cloak," Harry said.

"Sounds good to me," Ron said shrugging and going back to his work. "Let me know when we're leaving."

**A/N: Well, who saw that coming? It was kind of a given that Annie's animagus would be a dog. I really hope you guys enjoy the next chapter which is set a month after this because it's now time for Annie's experience at the Second Task! Woo! Thanks for reading! XO**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. And here is the second chapter that I promised ya'll for my lack of updating. The time has now come for the Second Task! I hope you enjoy. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 34**

"Annie, wake up!" Harry said shaking her arm. "Wake up, we've got to go!"

Annie lifted her head off the table where she had fallen asleep in the library and turned to look at Harry.

"Come on, I've got it! We have to get down to the lake!" Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the library and along the corridor.

"Hang on, I just woke up. What have you got?" Annie said as they sprinted out of the castle.

"Gillyweed. Dobby gave it to me. He said it would help me breathe underwater," Harry panted as they reached the path leading toward the Black Lake.

"Gillyweed?" Annie questioned. "And he's sure this will help? I mean this is Dobby we're dealing with."

"Well, it's more than what we came up with last night," Harry argued back as they reached the site for the Second Task. Annie wished Harry luck as he ran to join his fellow Champions and joined Fred, George and Lee up in the stands.

"Hey, babe, where were you last night?" George asked as wrapped Annie up in the blanket that he had brought with him.

"Library," she said. The boys gave her a stunned look and she laughed at their reactions. "Oh, don't look so shocked. I was helping Harry. We were there all night and we just woke up like fifteen minutes ago."

"So, is Harry prepared for the Task?" Fred asked uneasily.

Annie hugged the blanket tightly around herself. "I hope so. Have you seen Ron or Hermione?"

"Haven't seen them all morning," George answered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's weird."

She watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up from the judge's table and pointed his wand to his throat.

"Welcome to the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" his voice boomed over the cheering crowd. "Our four Champions, at the signal, will plunge into the Black Lake and take back what they will sorely miss. Mr. Filch, if you please." Dumbledore gestured to Filch who made the cannon erupt with a mighty boom and the four Champions dove into the water.

Annie cupped her blanketed hands to her mouth as she watched Harry writhe about a few feet below the water. George kissed the top of her head and Lee squeezed her shoulder. As Harry stopped his jerking movements, Annie relaxed and watched him plunge deeper into the water with his wand held out.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" she asked looking around at the crowd of watching students. But her question was answered for her when Dumbledore addressed the spectators once more.

"Now that our Champions have taken the dive, we can now reveal what this Task holds in store for them," he said and the crowd went silent. "The Champions must dive down deep into the lake and recover their friends and family from the mermaids guarding them. Once they have done so, they must return to the surface within the hour to receive their scores. Ms. Delacour of Beauxbatons will be recuing her sister, Gabrielle, Mr. Krum of Durmstrang will be rescuing Hermione Granger, Mr. Diggory of Hogwarts will be rescuing Cho Chang, and Mr. Potter of Hogwarts will be rescuing Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore resumed his seat at the judges table and turned to speak to his fellow judges.

"I guess that answers my question," Annie said looking down at the judges table. "Hey, is that Percy?"

"Oh, yeah, it is," Fred answered craning his neck over the people in front of him. "I guess this means Crouch is still under the weather."

"I guess so. So now what do we do?" Lee asked as they looked at the glassy lake.

"No idea. Hey, Freddie, you still have that flask?" Annie asked.

Fred patted all the pockets he had on his clothes and sighed. "I knew I was forgetting something," he said after checking the back pocket of his jeans. "Well, I'm gonna go find Angelina. Better than staying here and waiting for some action." He clapped his mates on the shoulder and left to find his girlfriend in the stands.

"Hey, Lee, they didn't need you for the commentating?" Annie asked looking over at her friend.

"Nope, what's there to commentate?" he answered gesturing to the lake. "Oh, hey, there's Katie." He waved over to the girl and left Annie and George alone.

"And then there were two," George said kissing the top of Annie's head.

"And then there were two," Annie repeated as she leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Annie looked up and smiled. "So, can we agree that this task sucks?"

George laughed. "I think so. You want to get out of here? I think if we're careful enough, we might be able to sneak into Hogsmeade the regular way without getting caught."

Annie turned around and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss George on the lips. "That sounds like an excellent plan. We're almost there anyway. Look," she said pointing, "there's the gate."

"Well, then let's get going," George said taking her hand and leading her down the stands.

They walked along the back of the stands careful not to be seen by their professors and Dumbledore. Annie and George reached the gate and pushed it open and walked hand-in-hand along the path to the village.

"So where do want to go?" Annie asked as she held the blanket around her with one hand and George's hand with the other.

"Madame Rosmerta's at the task so the Three Broomsticks might be a bit boring. What about the Hog's Head?" George said wrapping his arm around Annie's shoulders.

"The bartender for the Hog's Head is at the task too," Annie said as she kicked a rock across the street. "I saw him sitting next to Hagrid. What if we go-"

"Annie?" said a voice behind them that made her jump. Annie turned around and came face to face with Lydia who was carrying two bags full of groceries in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Annie looked up at George who's face went as red as his hair. "Well, the task was boring and well, we, er-"

"Uh huh," Lydia said smiling knowingly. "And you two decided to sneak off for some alone time. I got it."

This time Annie's face turned scarlet and she leaned into George's shoulder. "Yeah, well, like I said, the task was boring."

Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder as she laughed. "Sure. Come on you two, follow me."

Annie and George looked at each other and Annie shrugged. She took his hand and started to follow Lydia down the path.

"Where are we going?" George asked.

"My house," Lydia answered simply. She turned around and smiled at them both. "Annie, dear, you look absolutely freezing. Where's your cloak?"

"I didn't have time to grab one. Harry and I fell asleep in the library and woke up fifteen minutes before the start of the Second Task," Annie answered as she shrugged the blanket higher up her shoulders.

They arrived at Lydia's house and George took the bags from her arms as she dug around in her pockets for her key. She opened the front door and gestured for them to walk in, taking the groceries from George as they passed. Annie looked around the living room as Lydia walked into the kitchen and placed her bags on the table. The room was small with a couch and two chairs, a coffee table, and a roaring fire in the fireplace.

"So, it's just you living here?" Annie called to her.

"Yup," Lydia said re-entering the living room with three bottles of Butterbeer in her hand and gesturing for them to sit down, "just me. I take it, this is what you came into Hogsmeade for?" she asked passing the Butterbeers over to the two kids.

"How'd you know?" George asked taking one and popping off the cap. The three of them clinked their bottles together and took a sip.

"Just a wild guess," Lydia said winking and placing her bottle on the coffee table. "Wait, the Second Task was boring you said?"

"Yeah," Annie said placing hers down on the table as well. "Bit of a letdown after the dragons. They dove in the water, Harry writhed around for a few seconds, and then swam off. All the action takes place underwater. We would basically just be watching the lake for heads to pop up for an hour."

"Yeah, I guess that could get pretty boring," Lydia said sitting back in her chair. "So when do you have to be back before anyone notices your absence?"

George looked at his watch. "Around ten-thirty, I'd say. The champions have an hour so we'd be able to sneak back in the midst of all the commotion."

"That's perfect," said Lydia. "You two can hang out here for," she looked down at her own watch, "a half-hour if you'd like and then I could walk you up to the gates. I don't have to be in work until eleven anyway."

"Great! Thank you!" Annie said grinning over at George who grinned back. But then she snapped her head back around to face Lydia. "Are you going to tell dad that I was here instead of at the Task? Because I'm supposed to be there supporting Harry not here because it was so incredibly boring."

Lydia laughed. "I won't tell him or James or Lily or Remus or Arthur or Molly if you two don't want me to, okay?"

Annie and George smiled at each other again and nodded. They sat with Lydia and talked and drank their Butterbeers until it was time for them to leave. Lydia led the couple back to the gates, Annie in one of Lydia's cloaks that she let her borrow. They said their goodbyes and Annie and George made their way back over to the lake, careful not to be seen sneaking back. When they finally found Fred and Lee in the stands, they sat down and asked what had happened in their absence.

"Well," Fred started leaning forward in his seat, "Fleur apparently couldn't get past the grindylows and now she's out of the Task."

"Cedric emerged about five minutes ago with Cho Chang. Now we're just waiting on Harry and Krum," Lee added. "Where'd you two go anyway?"

"Hogsmeade for some Butterbeer," George said as he wrapped his arm around Annie's shoulders.

"And you didn't bring us some?" Fred asked slapping his brother on the arm.

"Nope," Annie said blowing warm air into her hands. "We ran into Lydia and she gave us some at her house. Hey!" Annie pointed out to the bobbing heads in the middle of the lake. "Who's that?"

"Looks like Krum and Hermione," George answered as he squinted his eyes for a better look.

"I'm going to go see if Hermione's okay," Annie said getting up. She pecked George on the cheek and ran off down the stands to wait for her best friend at the edge of the lake. Hermione and Krum waded out of the water gasping for air.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed as she pulled her friend into hug.

"Relax, I'm fine. We were in an enchanted sleep," Hermione explained when they broke apart.

Annie followed Krum and Hermione into a tent set up at the edge of stands. Once inside, Madame Pomfrey came bustling over with heavy blankets and Pepperup Potion for the both of them. Annie sat down next Hermione on a bench as Madame Pomfrey tended to the few cuts on Viktor's arms. When she finished, she left the tent to wait for Harry to emerge from the water.

"Do you mind if I talk to Herm-own-ninny alone?" Viktor grunted to Annie.

Annie raised her eyebrows at Hermione who went slightly pink. "Absolutely," she said standing up and walking over to the tent flap. "I'm going to go wait for Harry." Annie winked at Hermione and left the tent, letting in a lone beetle behind her. She walked over to the water's edge and stood next to Madame Pomfrey who had a few blankets ready in her arms.

"How's it going, Poppy?" Annie asked crossing her arms across her chest. "Lovely day for a Task isn't it?"

"Lovely? Oh, sure. First it's dragons now it's diving into freezing water. These children could get sick!" Madame Pomfrey complained in a shrill voice. "Speaking of getting sick, I haven't seen you in a while. Aren't you due for a fever or a cold or something?"

"Probably," Annie sniffled. "I'll be seeing you in a week or two most likely. I think I see something."

Ron's head and a little girl's head had just broken the water and were looking around. Annie watched as Ron grabbed the little girl under the arm to hold her up and look down into the water for Harry. Harry's head popped up and spat out water. Harry grabbed the little girl and together he and Ron swam to the shore. Annie and Madame Pomfrey rushed forward as the three stumbled out of the water.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Annie said as she gave a sopping wet Harry a hug.

"Not you too," he said. "Ron just yelled at me for taking my time rescuing Fleur's sister."

"We weren't in any danger, Harry," Ron said as they all followed Madame Pomfrey, Fleur and her sister into the tent. "You could have come in first."

"Calm down, Ron. Harry was just being his usual noble self," Annie said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Potter, Weasley, drink this," Madame Pomfrey said handing out two goblets of Pepperup Potion. "Once you're done with that you can go out and see your scores."

Harry and Ron drowned their potions in one swallow and left the tent with Annie following behind. They looked out toward the lake where Dumbledore was crouching in water up to his knees talking to one of the mermaids.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows Mermish?" Annie asked as she hugged her borrowed cloak tight around her.

"Guess so," Ron answered shrugging as he watched Professor Dumbledore wade out of the water and over to the judges.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore's voice roared over the crowd of chattering students who suddenly went quiet, "It is now time to announce the places of our Champions. In fourth place, Ms. Fleur Delacour for failing to rescue her sister," Annie looked over Fleur who was hugging her little sister around the neck as she shivered in the three blankets that were wrapped around her, "in third place, Mr. Viktor Krum for his partial shark transformation, in second place, Mr. Harry Potter for showing moral fiber in rescuing not only his own hostage, but Ms. Delacour's as well, and in first place we have Mr. Cedric Diggory for being the first to come back with his hostage." The students in the crowd burst into cheers, the loudest coming from the Hufflepuffs. Ron clapped Harry on the back and Annie jumped up and down as she cheered.

"Way to go, Harry!" Hermione said as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "Second place! This means that you and Cedric are tied for first out of the whole tournament!"

Professor Dumbledore called for silence and the cheering ceased. "The champions will receive information on the Third Task one week before. Have a wonderful rest of your day."

As Harry and Ron turned to walk back to the castle, Hermione grabbed Annie's wrist and pulled her back.

"I just want to say goodbye to Viktor and then I'll be up," she whispered.

"See you later," Annie said winking and following Harry and Ron up the path. "Tied for first, not too shabby, Potter," she said jumping onto Harry's back.

"I think so," Harry said hitching her higher up on his back. "So what do you have planned for when we get back to the common room?"

"Nothing special. Just some food and drinks and hopefully a rousing tale from Gryffindor's own Triwizard Champion."

"Sounds great."

**A/N: So, once again I'm really sorry for the delay in these chapters. I hope the two of them made up for the wait. And remember when I said I might leak that chapter from Annie's fifth year? I think I might be doing that soon. Thanks to all you guys who have added me to their Alerts/Favorites and those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it! Until next time! XO **


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Well, here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks to those who have added me to their Alerts/Favorites. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 35**

Annie sat next to Harry in the back of the History of Magic classroom with her feet up on the desk and her chair tilted all the way back so the front two feet were way off the ground. Her head was inclined backwards as she slept soundly while snoring slightly with her mouth hanging open. Annie had gone to bed the previous night with a slight fever and woke up in the morning feeling even worse. After eating basically nothing at breakfast, she denied that was sick and ignored her friend's pleas to go to Madame Pomfrey and went to their first class anyway. Harry looked over at his cousin and shook his head at her stubbornness. Just then Annie's chair began to tilt further back until she crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

"What is going on back there, Porter?" Professor Binns said stopping his lecture and questioning the interruption.

"Annie just fell backwards off her chair, Professor," Harry answered as he left his own and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Annie sat up rubbing the back of her head and her shoulder and nodded. "Was I asleep?" she asked looking up at him and wincing in pain.

"Yeah, you were," Harry said as put her arm around his shoulder. "Come here, you." Ron got out of his seat too and grabbed her other arm. They hoisted her off the floor and set her on her feet.

"We're going to take her to the Hospital Wing, Professor," Ron said taking his and Annie's backpacks as Harry grabbed his own.

"If you must, Wallaby," said Professor Binns waving them out the door.

Harry and Ron helped Annie out into the corridor where she shrugged them off and took her bag from Ron and slung it over her shoulders.

"You guys don't have to walk me there," she said crossing her arms across her chest and looking down at the ground. "I'm not going to see Madame Pomfrey anyway."

"Yes you are, Annie," Harry said looking at her with concern. "You're sick. You just don't want to admit it. And you just fell off a chair and sat up rubbing your head. You've got to get that checked out."

Annie gave a small sniffle as she lifted her head. "I'm fine. Really, I am. I'm just tired in case you couldn't tell. And I didn't hurt my head all that much, just a slight bump, honest."

"Annie-"

"I'm not sick. I just want to sleep. Can we just go to the common room?" Annie looked between Harry and Ron who looked at each other for the other's opinion.

Ron shrugged. "If she doesn't want to go, mate, we can't force her," he said.

Harry sighed and shrugged his own backpack onto his shoulders. "Alright, we'll go to the common room. But if that bump on your head gets worse, I'm taking you down whether you like it or not."

"Thanks, Harry," Annie said. They walked up to Gryffindor Tower in silence and gave the password to the Fat Lady who admitted them into the common room. Annie made for the couch by the fire and immediately kicked off her shoes and sprawled out.

"I'm so tired," she groaned into the couch cushion.

"Because you're sick," Harry said dropping his bag on the floor before sinking into an armchair.

Annie turned her head to face him "I already told you I'm not sick. I am going to stay here all day on this couch and sleep. If anybody has a problem with that, tell them they will be facing my wrath when I finally wake up." Annie turned her whole body to face the back of the couch and fell asleep. Harry ran a hand through his hair and shook his head as Ron laughed.

"Hey, think of this way," Ron said turning to Harry, "at least she got us out of History of Magic."

Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room playing a few rounds of Wizard's Chess as Annie slept through the rest of their class. Hermione climbed through the portrait hole a half-hour later with a few of their fellow fourth years behind her. She made her way over to where Ron and Harry were sitting and stood directly behind the couch where Annie was still fast asleep.

"What is this?" Hermione asked gesturing toward Annie. "I thought you two took her to Madame Pomfrey."

"Go! Go!" Ron yelled as he cheered on his queen that was now bludgeoning Harry's. "We were going to but she didn't want to go," he explained as he looked up at Hermione.

"She didn't want to go? Then why didn't you make her go?" she asked sternly as she placed her hands on her hips and turned to Harry.

"I can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do, Hermione," Harry said innocently. Hermione reached down to shake Annie awake but Harry stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Her hand stopped just as she was about to grab Annie's shoulder. "And why not?"

"Do you really want to be on the receiving end of Annie's wrath?" Ron asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then let me wake her." Harry got up from his chair and knelt down beside the couch. He placed one hand on Annie's back and gave her a slight shake. She turned around, opening her eyes and allowed them to focus on Harry's face.

"This better be important, Potter, I was sleeping," she said moodily ignoring the smile that formed on Harry's face.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"It's okay. You better have a good reason to wake me up," she said sitting up and rubbing her back. "Has this couch always been lumpy or is it just me. And are you cold as I am?"

"Actually, I thought it was a bit warm in here with the fire going," Harry said feeling her forehead. "Annie you really should go down to Madame Pomfrey. You're burning up."

"I'm not going there. She's just going to give me Pepperup Potion and that stuff is disgusting," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ha!" exclaimed Ron and pointing at Annie. "Did you hear that? She just admitted that she was sick!"

"I did not!"

"You kind of did, Annie." Hermione said smiling.

"I did not," Annie said again this time getting to her feet. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going upstairs to sleep in my bed where I won't be disturbed." She turned on her heel and stalked off to the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories. She pushed the door to her dorm open and walked over to her bed, stripping off her robes and tossing them carelessly on the floor. After settling down under her covers and finding a comfortable position, she fell asleep for the third time that day.

* * *

"What time are we supposed to meet them?" Annie asked as she trudged slowly down the path to Hogsmeade behind Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Two," Harry answered from ahead of her. "You really should have stayed behind to rest."

"What are you, my mum?"

"She has a point, Harry," Ron said grinning back at Annie.

"I think Harry's right," Hermione said as they walked into Gladrags. They walked right up to the bin of mismatched socks and started to rifle through, picking out ones for Dobby.

"That's a first," Harry said smiling at his friend as he picked up a bright blue sock with broomsticks all over it.

"If I stayed behind, I never would have found this lurid piece of clothing," Annie said holding up a long black sock with brown and yellow polka dots all over. The other three kids laughed as Annie threw the sock back into the bin and leaned against the wall. "As weird as Dobby likes his clothes, I still wouldn't give him that one."

After finding some of the most ridiculous unmatched socks, Harry, Annie, Hermione and Ron left the store laughing. Annie followed slowly behind her friends into the some of the other shops and slumped against every open wall as they took a look around. As Hermione and Ron wandered through the aisles of Scrivenshaft's, Harry nudged Annie who was fast asleep as she stood leaning against a pillar. At Harry's touch her head shot up and she looked around.

"I'm awake I swear!" she said looking alarmed. She looked sideways at Harry who laughed at her reaction.

"I told you you shouldn't be out," he said ruffling her hair. "Look at you! You're falling asleep while you stand."

"It's a talent," Annie said stiffly. "Can we go to the Three Broomsticks after this please?"

"Need a place to sit down and sleep, do you?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

Annie shoved Harry playfully in the arm. "No, it's just cold in here and I could really use some Butterbeer."

"Yeah, sure."

When Hermione had finished looking around the store, they made their way over to the Three Broomsticks. They walked into the packed pub and Harry walked toward the bar to order drinks as Ron, Hermione and Annie looked for a booth. Harry came back carrying the four frothy drinks and set them down on the table. As her friends chatted, Annie put her head down in her arms and drifted off to sleep with one hand still on the handle of her mug. A half-hour later, she felt a cold hand on her forehead which sent shivers down her spine.

"Merlin, what happened to this one?" a familiar voice asked before sliding into the booth next to her. "She's on fire."

"She's not feeling well but she won't admit it," Hermione answered before taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Sounds like you, Padfoot," James said sitting across the table from Harry. He reached across the table and pried the mug from Annie's fingers and took a sip.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Annie's shoulders and gave her a slight shake. "Annie, kiddo, wake up," he said quietly.

Annie picked her head up off her arms and gave him a lazy grin. "Hey, dad, long time no see, eh?" Annie gave a shaky laugh and turned to everybody at the table. "Uncle James, how's it going? Oh, hey, Moony, how are you?" Annie nodded toward the man now coming back to the table with three Firewhiskeys.

"Annie, how long have you had a fever?" James asked ignoring her question.

"Annie has a fever?" Remus asked sitting next to Sirius who had picked up Annie and set her on his lap. He reached up and felt her forehead and shook his head.

"I don't have a fever," Annie said pushing Remus's hand away. "I'm not sick, I'm just tired. Now can we please get to what we came here for?"

"She's actually been sick since Thursday night," Harry answered James's question.

"And she absolutely refuses to see Madame Pomfrey," Ron added as Hermione nodded at his side.

"Ron, I thought you were on my side?" Annie said as she reached across the table to retrieve her drink.

"You've been sick since Thursday?" Sirius asked her. Annie looked away from all of them and crossed her arms over her chest. "Harry, when we're done here, you are to take her straight back to the castle and bring her to Madame Pomfrey, got it?"

"But-"

"Yeah, I can do that," Harry answered nodding. Annie sighed angrily and leaned against Sirius's chest, defeat finally written all over her face.

"So, what did you all want to talk about?" Remus asked as he took a sip of his Firewhiskey.  
"Well, we wanted to talk about Mr. Crouch," Harry answered looking between his father and uncles as Ron and Hermione both nodded vigorously.

Annie could feel Sirius's body tense up at the mention of the name as he reached for his drink. "What about him?" he said gruffly.

"Remember that night when Annie and I saw Crouch in Snape's office?" Sirius and Remus nodded and Harry went on. "Well, dad said that there was some stuff that he couldn't say in a letter and asked for the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh, yeah, that's right I did say that," James said shooting a warning glance at Sirius who he could tell was getting angry.

"Yeah, what gives?" Ron asked slamming his mug on the table. "He doesn't show up for the Yule Ball or the Second Task and sent Percy in his place. If as he's sick like Percy and the papers say his is, then why is he so keen on getting into Snape's office?"

"And let's not forget the World Cup where he made Winky save him a seat but didn't even come and how he fired her for not wanting to get trampled," Hermione chimed in.

The three Marauders looked between each other and then back at the kids.

"Alright, you want to know a bit about Barty Crouch?" James said folding his arms across the table as they nodded. "Years ago Barty was slated to become Minister of Magic. He used to be the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and he's always been obsessed with catching dark wizards." Harry, Ron and Hermione listened with rapt attention. Annie stared up at Sirius's stony expression as Remus looked on. "He gave orders to the Aurors to kill when necessary. Back then it was suspect everyone, ask questions later. Isn't that right, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and finished his Firewhiskey in one swig. After placing the bottle on the table, he continued where James had left off. "Even after Voldemort had disappeared, he still kept up with his new orders. Aurors captured anyone who gave even the slightest hint of dealing in the Dark Arts and threw them into Azkaban without a trial." Annie picked up the empty bottle and started to peel back the label, something she always did when she was upset or nervous. "That's how I ended up in there."

"You didn't receive a trial?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows arching in complete shock.

"Not at all." Sirius kissed the top of Annie's head and watched her pick at the bottle.

"Wait," Harry said also turning to his father. "You said that he was supposed to be the Minister of Magic. What happened?"

"His son was caught with some known Death Eaters," Remus answered.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together.

"But he couldn't possibly have sent his own son to Azkaban?" Hermione asked. "He would have gotten him off somehow."

"Yeah, any normal father would have done that," Sirius snorted, "but not Barty. He didn't want to have anything or anybody tied to his name that would associate him with the Dark Arts. I saw them bring him in from my cell."

"Is his son still there?" Annie asked.

"No, he died about a year after he was brought in," he answered. "Because of his high position in the Ministry, Crouch and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit."

"So that would mean his firing Winky," Ron started.

"Was his way of getting rid of anything that would associate him with the Dark Arts again, yes," Remus finished for him.

"So what about Snape then? Why is he sneaking around his office late at night?" asked Harry.

"Your guess is as good as ours," James said sitting back in his chair. "The slimy git has always been involved with people who were involved with the Dark Arts but he's never been charged. Dumbledore trusts him for some reason though."

"Well, he and Karkaroff seemed to be pretty good friends. He came into Potions the other day and showed him something on his arm," said Harry.

All three of the Marauders' heads whipped around alarmed.

"Wait, what?" said both Sirius and Annie.

"Karkaroff showed him something on his arm?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and looked over at Sirius who had his mouth open in shock and Annie who looked confused.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Annie asked ceasing the peeling of the bottle and staring at Harry.

"After you were feeling better," Harry replied. Annie scowled and picked up the bottle once more.

"You didn't see what he was showing him did you?" James asked curiously. Harry shook his head. "That's very interesting, but I guess there's really nothing we can do about that now."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the information and sipping their drinks. After Remus had drained the rest of his Firewhiskey, he passed the bottle over to Annie who was still sitting on Sirius's lap with her head against his shoulder. As the talk turned to the Triwizard Tournament, Annie looked up at Sirius's face and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Tired, are you?" he asked quietly as he ruffled her hair.

"Just a bit," she answered shrugging. "How's the search for Pettigrew coming along?"

"Not very well unfortunately," he answered with a slight frown. "Since he's an unregistered Animagus rat, we're finding it pretty difficult to track him down."

"Oh."

"We'll catch him, Annie, don't worry," Sirius said sweeping the bits of the bottle label into a neat pile on the table. "We've got James and Kingsley heading the case. He'll be in Azkaban soon enough."

"Maximum security?"

"Absolutely. That way he'll rot there, the filthy bastard." Annie giggled and placed the bare bottle down on the table. "What time is it?" Sirius asked turning to Remus.

"Half-past three. You kids should get back up to the school soon," he said nodding at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Everyone stood up from the table and walked out of the almost empty pub. Out on the street, James turned to Hermione with a big cheeky grin on his face.

"Hermione, I forgot to ask you, how long have you been harboring your feelings for my little boy?" he asked pulling Harry into a headlock and messing up his hair. Ron, Remus and Sirius laughed as Harry fought back and Hermione blushed. "Tell me, is it the eyes? Or his winning personality? I personally would fall for his impeccable good looks if I was girl."

"That's only because he looks exactly like you, Prongs," Remus said.

"Exactly my point."

"Dad, none of that is true," Harry said when James finally let him go. "Hermione and I are just friends and she and Krum are just friends."

"Hang on, did I miss something here?" Annie asked looking around at everybody. "Is there something else you guys didn't tell me?"

"That magazine article in _Witch Weekly_ about how Hermione is apparently toying with both Viktor Krum's and Harry's emotions?" James answered shooting her a curious glance. "Didn't you read it?"

"Obviously not. You guys didn't tell me that either?"

"Well, we were going to but you were asleep all of yesterday," Ron said.

James wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat about that article, okay? Rita's a bitter old cow who just has nothing better to do than gossip."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. We should get going. We still have to bring Annie to the Hospital Wing."

"I'm not going," Annie protested as she backed away from her. Sirius caught her from behind and spun her around to face him.

"Annie, you really don't have a choice," he said pulling her into a hug. "If I don't get an owl from Madame Pomfrey later, I'm coming up to that school and dragging you down myself, got it?" Annie nodded into his chest and he let her go. "Feel better soon, kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah," Annie said turning back to her friends. "Are we going or not?"

After the kids said their goodbyes, Harry took Annie by the elbow and led her back up the path to school. By the time they had reached the Hospital Wing, he was half carrying her through the door and set her down on a bed.

"Goodness, I was wondering when I would be seeing her," Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled over. She placed her hand on Annie's forehead and clicked her tongue. "How long has she had a fever?"

"Since Thursday night," Harry answered.

Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue again and left to get some Pepperup Potion. When she came back, Annie had pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them tightly as she shivered slightly.

"Is anybody else cold?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"She should have been brought to me straight away," Madame Pomfrey said sternly. She poured some of the potion into a goblet and handed it out to Annie. Annie drank the potion as Madame Pomfrey brought over some curtains and placed a pair of pajamas on the bed beside her. "Put these on, Ms. Black. You'll have to stay overnight." Annie opened her mouth to protest but Madame Pomfrey tilted the goblet for her to keep drinking. After she changed into the pajamas, Annie sunk back against the pillows and Harry, Ron and Hermione came around the curtains to see her.

"How do you feel now?" Harry asked as he and Hermione sat on either side of her on the bed, Ron standing behind him.

"A little better, I guess," she answered quietly. "Are you guys going to stay?"

"If you want us to," Ron said smiling at her. "We'll stay until Madame Pomfrey kicks us out."

"Which would be now," Madame Pomfrey said behind him. "Annie needs sleep. She won't get any better if you lot are keeping her up."

"Can't they stay until I fall asleep?" Annie asked looking over at Harry.

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Potter can stay until you fall asleep but the other two have to go now. Is that alright?" Madame Pomfrey looked between Ron and Hermione who nodded. They each told her to feel better and left the ward with Madame Pomfrey at their heels.

"Try to sleep, Annie. I'm right here if you need me," Harry said quietly.

Annie nodded and let her eyes close. As soon as she fell asleep, Madame Pomfrey came over and told Harry that he needed to leave. He nodded and left the Hospital Wing without a single word and went straight to the Great Hall to join Hermione and Ron for dinner.

**A/N: I just wanted to use this to say that this chapter was posted on August 29, 2012 on what would have been Michael Jackson's 54****th**** Birthday. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! XO**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I don't really have anything interesting to say except thanks to those who have added me to their Alerts/Favorites. Happy reading! Until next time! XO**

**Chapter 36**

Annie bounded down the stairs into the common room and skipped over to where Fred, George, and Lee were sitting. She walked up behind Fred's chair and dropped a present in his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday!" she said as she sat down on George's lap with his present in hand. She cupped his chin in her hand and gave him a long passionate kiss. When they broke apart Annie put the present in his hands and beamed.

"Well, go on, open them!" she said looking between Fred and George.

Fred shook his head as he started to rip open the package. "Leave it to you to find something like this," he said grinning and pulling out the t-shirt she had given him. He turned it around for Lee and George to see and they burst into laughter.

"'I'd let you handle my wand any day!'? You are absolutely crazy, Annie," Lee said as wiped the tears from his eyes. "I can only imagine what yours says, George."

George smiled up at Annie and tore into the paper. He pulled out a similar t-shirt to Fred's but the saying was different. "'I don't know a thing about Merlin's pants, but I'd like to get into yours.' I have the coolest girlfriend," he said kissing her on the cheek. "No one else would even think to get a shirt like this."

"Oh, geez, I just remembered. You may want to hide those from your mother when you get home," she said raising a hand to her mouth. The boys laughed and stood up. Annie wrapped her arms around George's neck and stood on tip-toe to give him another kiss. "Happy seventeenth!" she whispered.

"Thank you!" he said taking one of her hands and following his brother and best friend out of the common room.

"So, Lee, what do we have planned for tonight?" she asked as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Well, after lunch we don't have any classes so Fred, George and I are heading into Hogsmeade to pick up some Firewhiskey and tonight, we celebrate," he explained grinning broadly.

"Excellent!" Annie exclaimed with a mischievous smile forming on her face.

"Don't you have tutoring tonight?" Fred asked her.

"What? Oh, yeah. It's cool, I'll just meet you guys down by the lake afterward," Annie said as they took seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Awesome!" George exclaimed.

After they ate their breakfasts, the Fred and Lee went off to their first class while George walked Annie to Transfiguration. They walked hand-in-hand down the corridor, pausing every few feet to duck behind a tapestry to steal a couple kisses. When they reached Professor McGonagall's classroom, George pecked Annie on the cheek and ran to his first class. Annie strolled into Transfiguration five minutes after the bell rang and sat down in her normal seat next to Hermione. She bent down and reached into her backpack and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. As she set them down on the desk in front of her, she pushed her tousled hair out of her eyes and smiled up at Professor McGonagall.

"You're late, Ms. Black," she said sternly.

"Yes, Professor," Annie said politely nodding.

"May I ask why?"

"Yes, Professor."

Hermione shot Annie a furious look as Harry and Ron sniggered into their hands.

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. "Why were you late, Ms. Black?"

"I forgot my book."

"You forgot your book?" Professor McGonagall repeated.

"Yes, Professor."

Professor McGonagall eyed her student curiously. "I am taking five points from Gryffindor: one for every minute you were late," she said. Annie nodded and Professor McGonagall turned back to the rest of class to continue her lecture.

"You didn't forget your book, I saw you put it in your bag this morning," Hermione hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"Hermione," Annie whispered, "I know that, and you know that, but Professor McGonagall doesn't need to know that." Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head and turned her attention back to the lesson.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Annie!" said Nathan as he and Emily left Professor McGonagall's classroom after their tutoring session.

"Hey, no problem." Annie ruffled his hair as he passed her. "Hey, Emily, I see you still haven't made a move on Kevin yet."

"I'm only eleven!" she exclaimed blushing slightly.

Annie laughed as they started to walk down the corridor together. She turned around and gave a slight wave to Professor McGonagall and went back to their conversation. "Eleven? Huh? I thought you guys were older."

"How old did you think we were?" Nathan asked as they reached the stairs. "I mean, you've only been tutoring us since the beginning of the year."

"No idea. Maybe I'm just losing my mind," Annie answered clapping the two kids on their shoulders and turning to go down instead of up. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

"Where are you going?" Emily questioned looking very suspicious.

Annie started to walk down the stairs backwards and shrugged. "That is an excellent question." Annie continued down the stairs leaving the confused first years behind. She made her way into the Entrance Hall and found the front doors still unlocked. She looked around for anybody who might get her into trouble and pushed open the door. They were sitting under the cover of some trees when Annie found them already into their second game of Exploding Snap. She sat down on the ground next to George and plucked a Firewhiskey from the case.

"Where are Katie and Angelina?" she asked pulling off the cap and taking a swig of the drink.

"They couldn't make it," Fred explained as the cards exploded all over Lee. "Said something about having homework."

"Oh well," she said pulling out a pack of regular playing cards. She shuffled the deck and started dealing them out. "Alright, blokes. The name of the game is poker-"

"Strip poker?" Fred asked hopefully.

Annie laughed. "No. Poker. Twos are wild. Lee, your call."

The boys and Annie sat in the forest for a few hours celebrating Fred and George's birthday. Around one in the morning they ended the night by setting off a few of the fireworks Lee had gotten them and then stumbled back up to the castle. When they reached the castle doors, they were surprisingly unlocked. The four drunken kids spilled over the threshold, trying hard to contain their laughter, when they saw him sitting on the stairs with his chin resting on his long fingers. They stopped dead in their tracks and stared, open-mouthed and ashamed of themselves.

"Good evening," Professor Dumbledore said standing up and striding over to Fred, George, Lee and Anne. "A celebration, I presume?" Annie's and Lee's heads dropped to their chests and Fred and George shared a horrified look. "Follow me, please." He swooped around and ascended the stairs to the third floor as his students followed quietly behind. Once inside the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and once again rested chin on his hands.

"Explain yourselves, please," he said quietly looking between the four guilty students. They all hung their heads at a complete loss of what to say. Dumbledore seemed to sense this and spoke again. "Speechless? I would think so. Do you have any idea of the seriousness of your actions tonight?" he asked angrily. They shook their heads no. "Be that as that may, I am taking fifty points from Gryffindor each and you will serve detention every Saturday this month starting this weekend. You are also banned from the last Hogsmeade visit this year. I hope you understand that drinking will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. Mr. Jordan, Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I know you are all of age but that does not mean you are allowed to bring alcohol on school grounds, especially for someone who is underage like Ms. Black." They all looked up and nodded ashamedly. "I will be writing to each of your parents tonight. You are dismissed."

Dumbledore waved them out of the office and they walked down the spiral staircase in complete silence. They didn't meet anybody on their way up to the common room but were received by a very grumpy Fat Lady when they gave the password. Annie watched as Fred and Lee stumbled up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and turned to George.

"So," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"So," he answered putting his hands in his pockets.

"So, despite the points deduction and the detention, how was the rest of your birthday?"

George smiled and pulled her by the waist into him. "Surprisingly great."

Annie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down and gave her one last kiss before going to bed. She walked up the stairs as noiselessly as she could and threw herself down on her bed, falling asleep instantly. In the morning Hermione shook her awake to disastrous results. She rolled over in her bed to look up at her bushy-haired friend and groaned from the ache in her head she received from burst of light in the window.

"Good morning!" Hermione sang as Annie sat up holding her head and groaning. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, you'll find out when we go downstairs," she answered swinging her feet out of bed and getting to her feet. After gaining her balance, she shuffled over to the bathroom where she showered and brushed her teeth. Annie pulled her robes on and grabbed her backpack and sunglasses and exited the dorm following a disapproving Hermione. When they arrived in the common room, she caught George's eye and gave him a slight smile. He smiled back and nodded as she made her way over to Harry and Ron who were waiting at the portrait hole.

"You were drunk again last night, weren't you?" Harry asked as she climbed out last.

"Yup."

"Hungover, are you?" Ron asked laughing as Annie pushed the glasses up her nose.

"Yup."

"Something didn't go well last night, did it?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at her friend's one-worded answers.

"Nope."

"You want to elaborate for us?" Harry asked as they walked into the Entrance Hall where a crowd of Gryffindors were standing around the hourglasses that recorded each house's points.

"Not particularly," Annie answered hanging back a little as her friends went to investigate.

"How could we be down two hundred points from yesterday?" Dean asked Seamus who was standing beside him.

"Dunno, mate. Hey, Harry, did you do something crazy last night to make us lose all those points?" Seamus asked jokingly elbowing Harry in the arm.

"Not that I know of, but I think I know who might have," Harry said turning around looking for Annie who seemed to have disappeared. He motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him and they walked into the Great Hall to find Annie sitting halfway down the Gryffindor table picking at her food with her fork.

"Lost some house points did you?" Harry asked sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Just a bit," she said popping some eggs into her mouth and avoiding her friends' eyes.

"A bit?" Hermione shrieked. "Annie, two hundred points isn't a bit!"

"I know," Annie said quietly.

Just then the owl post came swooping in. The students moved their plates and cups out of the way as their owls landed in front of them. Annie looked up and noticed Oscar swooping in carrying a letter tied to his foot. Annie sighed as she noticed the handwriting as Sirius's and was thankful that he had the sense not to send a Howler.

"How much trouble am I in this time, Oscar?" she asked as she gave him some of her bacon. He nibbled her finger and she untied the letter. "Well, here goes nothing," she said holding it out and starting to read.

_Dear Annie,_

_ What the hell were you thinking? _

"Clearly I wasn't thinking at all," she interrupted herself.

_What the hell were you thinking? First off, I know I'm the wrong person to be lecturing you about this with my history in school, but as your father I am entitled to do so. Remember what I said the last time you were caught drinking by Remus? I told you to watch yourself and be careful and I meant that. Annie, you're only fifteen years old and already you're on the path to becoming just as reckless as I am. Professor Dumbledore doesn't kid around about this stuff. Back in sixth year, your Uncle James and I were caught out in the corridor way past curfew, drunk and doing something we really shouldn't have been doing, and that night did not end well. I just want you to be safe. Just promise me you won't get caught again, okay? And keep off the Firewhiskey for a bit. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. I gave you that map for a reason._

"Well he doesn't seem too mad, does he?" Annie asked looking up from the letter and around at her friends.

"No, he doesn't, but he does sound disappointed in you, Annie," Harry said squeezing her shoulders.

Annie sighed and put her head in her hands. "I know. Am I really becoming that reckless?" Harry shared an uneasy look with Hermione and Ron and didn't say a word. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Oh, come on, Annie," said Harry ruffling her hair, "if you weren't reckless, we'd have nothing to laugh about." Ron and Hermione started to laugh but stopped when they saw the expression on Annie's face.

"I'm glad I'm so amusing to you," she said angrily gathering her bag and standing up from the table. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Harry called after her.

"I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey about my headache," she answered crossing her arms across her chest and walking toward the door. "I'll see in Charms."

Harry watched Annie walk out of the Great Hall and turned back to Ron and Hermione who were both frowning.

"Harry, you need to apologize to her," Hermione said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I know. I had no idea that she'd get upset about that," he said tipping some sausage onto his plate.

"Can't you tell she's really upset about what Sirius wrote her?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and then looked at Ron who shrugged. "Well, we all know that when your dad and Sirius were in school they weren't very well-behaved, were they? And Sirius was, well, he was a bit unstable. Sirius is afraid that Annie might turn out like him. He doesn't want that for her and now she's upset that she is going to be just as reckless."

"That or she's just really hungover," Ron said looking at Hermione with a blank expression.

"You can add that in too, I suppose," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I should also mention that she's probably upset about all the points she lost last night."

"I guess I'll go find her and apologize then," Harry said getting up from the table. "I'll see you guys in class."

"Good luck, mate," Ron said.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall and looked around the corridor for Annie. He spotted her just at the end as she was turning the corner and started to run after her.

"Annie! Annie, wait up!" he yelled after her. Annie spun around, her arms still crossed in front of her chest, and waited for Harry to catch up.

"Make this quick, Potter, because in a few minutes I think I might puke," she said staring at him angrily.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said back there," he said as he clutched a stitch in his chest.

Annie frowned and looked away. "I don't try to be reckless, you know," she said quietly. "Neither of us tries. I just like to do things and hope for the best outcome. I've never thought of the consequences my actions might bring, just how much fun I'll be having."

Harry placed an arm around Annie's shoulders and started to lead her to the Hospital Wing. "I know. And I didn't mean that we like to laugh at you. You just have very entertaining ideas. But you do have to admit, you do get in trouble for some of the craziest things."

"I suppose so," she said shrugging. They stopped outside the Hospital Wing doors and Annie gave Harry a hug. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Are we good?" Harry asked.

Annie gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, we're good." She placed her hand on the knob and walked into the Hospital Wing letting the doors slam shut behind her.


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Hey guys! I'm sorry this is sort of late. I've been swamped with schoolwork so I haven't been able to write. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 37**

"Hermione, I can't focus!" Annie said looking up at her best friend, panic written all over her face. She was sitting in the common room on the floor leaning on a coffee table that had been cluttered with all of her school work.

Hermione looked up from her book and looked down at Annie. "Why can't you focus?"

"I just can't! There's so much stuff here!" Annie held up some of her notes and set them back down and ran her hands through her hair.

Hermione marked her page in her book and set it aside as she knelt down beside Annie. "Let's see what you have here," she said picking up some of Annie's notes. "Okay, you can't have this out," Hermione said as she moved Annie's _Daily Prophet_ over to the couch.

"But I might need that!" Annie protested.

"I'll give it back when you're done," Hermione answered. She shuffled through Annie's notes, placing them in neat piles according to topic and took out the pieces of parchment she didn't need. "Here, I think you'll find this better."

Annie picked up the first set of notes and leaned back against the couch. "Thanks, Hermione. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

Hermione stood up and resumed her seat in her armchair, opening her book once more. "I still don't understand how you can have so many notes for History of Magic yet you fall asleep almost every day and you've skipped so many classes."

"Oh, I read the book," Annie said as she studied her notes.

"Wait, you read the book?" Ron asked from the couch behind her. He too had his notes out and was studying for the morning's test.

"Yes," she answered looking up and noticing the looks of shock on her friend's faces. "Well, don't look so surprised. You act as if that's the first book I've ever read."

Hermione shook her head. "We know it's not. We're just surprised that you actually read something that wasn't anything Remus or I gave you."

Ron leaned forward and picked up a pile of Annie's notes. "You actually took notes while you read?" Annie nodded. "Mind if I borrow them?"

Annie smiled. "Knock yourself out," she said returning to the ones she was reading. "By the way, where's Harry?"

"Oh, he went down to the Quidditch pitch for the Triwizard Tournament, remember? He left just before you came back from tutoring," said Ron.

"Oh yeah, right."

They sat in a comfortable silence as they studied, Hermione reading her book, Annie sitting on the floor holding her head in both of her hands and Ron staring at Annie's notes with a completely blank expression. After some time Harry had finally come back only to find his friends waiting for him by the fire. He walked over and sat down next to Ron, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

"What's up, Harry?" Annie asked leaning her head back and staring up at her cousin.

"I saw Mr. Crouch tonight," he answered.

"What?" Ron said abandoning his notes and looking at Harry with alarm. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Of course it was him," Harry said. "He's gone mad. He attacked Krum."

"Okay, I'm listening now," Annie said placing her notes on the coffee table then turning around to face Harry. "He attacked Krum?"

"Why would he attack Viktor?" Hermione asked as she marked her place in her book again and set it aside.

"Why do you care if someone attacked Vicky?" Ron asked scathingly.

"Shut up, Ron," Annie said shooting him a look. "Go on, Harry. What happened?"

"Well, Krum wanted to talk to me about you, Hermione, and while we were talking, Crouch just came out of the forest talking madly," Harry continued.

"What was he talking about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He was talking to a tree like it was Percy. Giving him orders, talking about his wife and son like they were still alive. And then he changed," Harry paused looking around at his friends. "He grabbed my robes and started to ask for Dumbledore. He said something about escaping and Voldemort growing stronger."

"He escaped from somewhere?" Annie asked and Harry nodded.

"No idea where from, though," he said.

"So what happened after that?" Ron asked.

"I left Crouch with Krum and went to find Dumbledore," he answered. "When we got there, Krum was knocked out and Crouch was nowhere to be found. He sent Hagrid to go get Karkaroff and Professor Moody came down so he could sweep the forest for any signs of him."

"You need to tell your parents about this, Harry," said Hermione reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill from the table. He took the items and sat down on the floor next to Annie.

"I can't mail this tonight, though," he said dipping the quill into the ink. "Dumbledore said that I had to wait until morning. It was like he knew I was going to come right back here and write home."

"Then I'll mail it for you," Annie said reading over Harry's shoulder. "Dumbledore said nothing about me leaving Gryffindor Tower tonight."

"Annie, I'm sure he didn't want anybody leaving their common rooms tonight," Hermione said picking up her book again.

"But he didn't say anything to me. I can go mail it, I'll just go under the Cloak or I'll just use the Map," she argued.

"Annie, it's fine," Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "You spend enough time in detention as it is. We'll just wake up early tomorrow and mail it."

Annie leaned on the table and sighed. "Fine." She started picking up all of her notes and shoved them back into her bag. "Oh yeah, what's the Third Task anyway?"

Harry looked up from his letter. "It's a maze. They're placing the cup in the middle and the first person to reach wins."

"When is it?" Ron asked

"June twenty-fourth at sundown. It's taking place on the Quidditch pitch," Harry answered.

"How are they creating a maze on the pitch?" Annie asked nervously. If anything had happened to her beloved Quidditch pitch, she wouldn't know what to do.

"They're growing it," Harry said as he laughed at Annie's reaction. "Relax, Bagman said it would be gone by next year."

"So, is that why I wasn't able to go flying around the pitch the other day? Because they were busy destroying it?" Ron and Harry laughed.

"Looks like it, pup."

"Ugh, I can't wait for this Tournament to be over. Where am I supposed to fly? I have a brand new broom and I've only been able to use it a couple times since I've gotten it," Annie complained.

Harry looked around at Hermione. "How much sugar has she had today?"

"Surprisingly, not that much," she answered from over the cover of her book.

"Are you sure we can't mail that letter tonight? I'm bored," Annie said completely missing the exchange between Harry and Hermione.

"Yes."

"But I'm so bored," she said placing her head on the table again.

"Then study some more," Harry answered.

"No, that's what made me bored in the first place. History of Magic sucks." She picked her head up off the table and climbed up on the couch.

"Alright, I can't study this shit anymore," Ron said from the other end of the couch. "I agree with you, Annie. You want to play a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Better than doing nothing," she answered. "Harry, you in?"

"Yeah, hang on," he said as he signed his name to his letter. He rolled it up and set the quill aside and turned to his friends. "Okay, I'm ready."

As Ron started to deal out the cards, Hermione shut her book one more time and stood up. She stooped down and picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, shaking her head.

"I'm going to bed. I hope you're well studied for tomorrow," she said in a disapproving manner.

"Yeah, yeah, of course we are," Annie said as she examined her cards held in one hand and waving to Hermione with the other. "Goodnight."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked off to the girls' dormitories. Annie, Harry and Ron sat in the common room for the rest of the night joking around and playing their game, only taking a short break when George came over to kiss Annie goodnight. After both Ron and Harry cleared their throats very loudly, George gave her one final peck on the cheek and she returned to the game. At the end of their last round, Ron gathered up all of his cards and the three went to bed.

* * *

Annie trudged along the corridor behind Harry, Ron and Hermione, yawning widely and stretching her arms over her head. They were headed for the owlery to mail the letter Harry had written last night and she was still tired.

"We had to mail this your letter this early in the morning?" she asked as she yawned again. "It really couldn't wait until later?"

"What happened to last night?" Hermione asked turning around to look at her. "Last night you were so ready to mail the letter and now you don't want to."

"I wasn't as tired last night as I am now," she said as they ascended the stairs to the owlery. "So, do you think Crouch attacked Krum last night?"

"Absolutely," Ron said watching Harry call Hedwig down. "Crouch attacked Krum and then he ran off. It's the only explanation."

"Yeah, but I don't think Crouch would have been able to Disapparate or run off. He wasn't right," said Harry as he tied his letter to Hedwig's foot.

"Besides, you can't Disapparate and on Hogwarts grounds," Hermione rebutted. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

"Do you think he could have stunned himself," Annie said. "You know after he attacked Krum."

"And then where did he disappear to?" Hermione asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Annie frowned. "I guess I didn't think of that."

"Maybe it was somebody else," Harry suggested. "They could have run off after they attacked, taking Crouch with them."

"But they couldn't have gotten that far could they?" Ron asked leaning against a wall. "Didn't Moody go in after to look around?"

"Yeah, he did. And if he took my Map along then he would have had no trouble finding the person." Harry took Hedwig to the window and let her fly off. Just then voices sounded from the stairs. Everyone whipped their heads around to the door to wait for the owners to emerge.

"That's blackmail. We could get into some serious trouble," said one of the voices as they drew closer.

"Do you want to get that money or not?" asked the second voice. "We've tried being nice. Now we need to play dirty." The door swung open and Fred and George walked over the threshold, stopping at the sight of Annie, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"What are you doing up here?" Fred and Harry asked at the same time.

"Mailing a letter," responded both Hermione and George.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George looked between each other, not saying a word. Annie looked between her groups of friends awkwardly. She of course knew exactly what the contents of Fred and George's letter were and she was sworn to secrecy by both of them.

"Well, I can see that your letter has been sent off," said George bowing and gesturing to the door. "Why don't you go get some breakfast?"

"Who are you blackmailing?" Ron asked looking skeptically between his brothers.

"Did I say blackmail?" George asked sharing a look with Fred. "I was only joking."

"That didn't sound like a joke," Hermione said cautiously.

"Look," said Fred tying their letter to one of the school owl's feet, "why don't you mind your business and we'll mind ours. Like Georgie said, we're not blackmailing anybody."

Ron stared at them for a minute, trying to read their faces for deceit before gesturing to Harry, Hermione and Annie. "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast."

Hermione and Harry nodded and followed them him out the door.

"I'll be there in a minute," Annie said. She walked over to Fred and George with her hands on her hips. "That was close wasn't it?"

"I'd say," George said slipping his hands around her waist. He leant down and gave her a peck on her nose. "Good morning, beautiful."

Annie grinned. "Good morning, love," she said standing on tiptoe to give him a proper kiss. "I have to go, but we'll talk later, okay?"

George nodded and watched as she walked away, blowing a kiss over her shoulder. She found her friends at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"What are you talking about?" Annie asked trying to feign confusion.

"Up there in the owlery," Harry answered watching her curiously.

"Lately Fred and George have been obsessed with money," Ron said. "They've been trying to save up for a joke shop. If they're blackmailing someone-"

"Don't be stupid. They're not blackmailing anybody," Annie said trying not to catch any of her friends' eyes.

"But you know what they're up to, don't you?" Hermione asked.

Annie sighed and hitched up her backpack. "Of course I do. I know basically everything. But that doesn't mean I'll tell anybody what they're up to."

"Not even us?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Not even their brother?" Ron asked.

"Not a word."

Annie walked ahead of them, her curls bouncing along behind her as she walked into the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared uneasy looks and followed her to the Gryffindor table where they she had sat down and already started in on her breakfast.

**A/N: Once again I'm really sorry for the delay in this chapter. More action to come, I promise. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! XO**


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I have been neglecting you! I'm sorry this is late but you should just expect every other chapter to be late from now on. My classes are killing me this year but I will of course still find time to write. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 38**

It was late, the common room had emptied hours ago and Annie was sitting on the windowsill with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs but she didn't turn to see who it would be. She already knew. He sat down next to her, drawing his knees up to his chest and staring out the window.

"Full moon?" Harry asked.

"Yup," Annie replied. She sighed and placed her head against the cold window pane. They sat in silence, looking out the window into the deep night sky. "They'll be alright won't they?"

Harry turned to look at his cousin and ran a hand though his hair. "Yeah, they'll be alright. That's not the only thing on your mind is it?"

Annie lifted her head off the window and gave it a slight shake. She lifted her knees up and rested her chin on them. She looked over to Harry who was watching her closely and blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You really have no idea where that place is?" she asked. "You said that the place where Voldemort tortured Wormtail was the same as the one from your dream this summer, but you have no idea where it is."

This time Harry shook his head. "I don't. Dad or Sirius might though, you never know. I described it in the letter I sent this afternoon."

Annie turned her head back to the window. "I still can't believe they haven't found Pettigrew."

Harry slid over on the windowsill and placed a hand on Annie's shoulder. "I know. But apparently at the moment, you find Pettigrew, you find Voldemort as well. They're trying their hardest, Annie. Does Sirius ever tell you what they've been doing?"

"Not really. I suppose it's just in case Oscar somehow gets intercepted. He wouldn't want to send top-secret Ministry plans to his fifteen year-old daughter at Hogwarts," she said staring up at the moon.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Earlier that evening, Harry recounted the dream he had in Divination and what he had seen in Dumbledore's pensieve. Ever since then Annie's head had been filled with thoughts on Pettigrew and Karkaroff and Ludo Bagman and Snape. Snape and Karkaroff she could believe were Death Eaters at some point but not Bagman. He had already retired by the time she got into Quidditch but James had told her and Harry all about his amazing feats on the pitch. There's no way that the great Ludo Bagman had ever passed information about the Ministry to Death Eaters. Snape was a different matter though. From what Sirius, Remus, James and Lily had told her, he had always been deep into the Dark Arts even at Hogwarts. Annie was surprised to find out that Dumbledore had vouched for him saying that he had turned spy. After some time thinking, she pushed the hair out of her eyes with one hand and then ran it over her face. She wrapped her blanket more tightly around her shoulders and looked over at Harry who had his eyes focused on the moon outside.

"You think they're alright?" she asked again watching his blank expression.

Harry turned his head around and smiled slightly. "Yeah, they're okay."

* * *

"I left for fifteen minutes and this is what I come back to?" Hermione said carrying a large stack of books in her arms. She walked over and placed them on the table that Annie was currently standing on and brandishing her wand toward Harry who was standing on the couch with Fred, each armed with a couch pillow. Annie looked down at George and Ron who had stopped dead in the middle of their fight to stare up at a livid Hermione. "Will somebody please explain to me what is going on?"

George let Ron out of the headlock he had him in and they, Harry, Fred and Annie looked around at each other guiltily.

"Well?" Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

Annie lowered her wand and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Well, first of all, the floor is lava and you are currently dying a seriously painful death," she explained as the boys all nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave her a look that dared her to go on. "You see, we were sitting here just doing our work, and then my wand slipped and accidentally turned Fred's eyebrow green," she paused and looked over at Fred who pointed to his eyebrow. "Fred then threw a pillow at Harry and I jumped on the table and Harry and Fred jumped on the couch and we started dueling."

Hermione shook her head at the three kids standing on the furniture and looked down at the two brothers who were sitting on the floor. "What about you two?"

Ron gaped up at the bushy-haired girl as George winked at Annie.

"We were trying to get onto the same chair and we started fighting over it," Ron said, his face turning slightly pink.

Hermione put her head in hand and sighed. "I never should have left you alone," she said angrily. "Get off the furniture and clean up this mess!" She waved her hand over the spilled ink bottles and strewn parchment all over the floor and sat down in one of the armchairs.

Harry and Fred jumped off the couch and helped Ron and George to their feet. George walked over to Annie and picked her up off the table and set her down carefully as Harry siphoned the spilled ink up with his wand.

George sat down on the couch and pulled Annie onto his lap. She leaned back against his chest and he whispered in her ear.

"Fred and I want to get out of here. You want to come with us? Grab some food? Hex some Slytherins? Wreak havoc? You know that sort of thing?" he asked before kissing her cheek.

Annie giggled and kissed him back. "Aren't you quite the charmer? You know just what to say to a girl." She stood up and held out her hand for him to take.

"You've talked her into going then?" Fred asked placing a few stray pieces of parchment on the table. "Wish we could have done the same with Lee."

"Oh, he's in love. Let him be," Annie said waving a hand.

"Speaking of love, where is Angelina?" Hermione asked as she turned to a page in one of the books she brought back from the library.

"She's studying for that Charms test we're supposed to have tomorrow," Fred answered leaning on George's shoulder. "Anyway, we should get going."

"Ah, yes. We wouldn't want to waste too much time standing around," George said wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders and the other around Annie's waist.

"Where are you three going?" Ron asked looking up from the essay he had gotten back to writing.

"Not sure yet. I think we're just going to wing it tonight," Annie replied. "See you later."

Annie, Fred and George made for the portrait hole as Harry, Ron and Hermione watched them leave. When the Fat Lady swung shut behind them, Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Harry.

"I don't understand," she said shaking her head. "She wasn't this bad last year."

Harry scratched out a sentence on his essay and smiled up at Hermione. "Think about it, Hermione. Who was here last year but isn't this year?"

Hermione gave him a puzzled look and then her mouth fell into an understanding "o". "Remus," she said.

"Exactly," Harry said pointing his quill toward her. "She wouldn't dare try half the things she's done this year with Moony watching her. Plus, she's got Sirius back and he doesn't really care if she gets detention, he actually congratulates her."

"Annie sure has gotten into a lot of trouble this year," Ron said forgetting about his essay and joining the conversation. "You would think after losing all of those points that one night she would have calmed down."

"Yeah, but the thing is, Annie doesn't think," Harry said shaking his head.

* * *

Annie took off at once down the corridor, free of the common room, free of homework, just free. As she did a couple of cartwheels, Fred and George laughed at her antics and followed behind her. The descended the stairs to the basement and walked right up to the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pair. They pulled the portrait open and climbed into the kitchens and were immediately greeted by the house-elves. As they showered the three kids with all of the food they had, Dobby came bustling over, his tower of hats threatening to topple off his head.

"Hey, Dobby," Annie said taking an éclair from one of the trays in front of her, "did you get a couple new hats?"

"Miss always notices my new hats," he said bowing to her.

"Well, they are some pretty nice ones," she said.

After Fred, George and Annie had their fill of the overflowing amount of sweets the house-elves offered them, they left the kitchens waving goodbye to Dobby and started to take a stroll down the corridor.

"So how did you know that Dobby got a couple new hats?" George asked Annie as he took her hand and started swinging back and forth.

"Honestly," she said looking up at him, "I didn't. I just took a guess. He has so many, I just figured he got some new ones."

"You are absolutely crazy, Annie," said Fred shaking his head.

"That's been said one too many times but was never proven to be true," Annie said slipping a hand into her pocket and taking out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," George recited as he tapped it with his wand.

At once the many outlines of rooms and corridors appeared on the parchment before them. Annie scanned the Map for Filch's tiny dot and found it stalking the fifth floor. She traced her finger along one of the corridors in the dungeon and found Snape in his office and two Slytherin prefects patrolling the halls.

"Well, should we risk it?" Fred asked as he read the map over George's shoulder.

"Who are you and what have you done with Freddie?" Annie asked looking up at Fred with a mischievous smile. "Of course we risk it! George, how much time do we have until curfew?"

George looked down at his watch. "About fifteen minutes."

"Plenty of time," Annie said before wiping the Map clean. "Let's go." She took George by the hand and led him and Fred down the stairs into the dungeons. Once down in the dungeons, they found a ratty old tapestry to hide behind and Annie took the Map out once more. "Okay," she whispered, "Snape is still in his office but the two prefects are headed this way. Any of you have a plan?"

"Not a one," George said taking out his wand.

"I say we just go with the flow," Fred said mirroring his brother.

"Ah, my perfect kind of plan," she said as she pocked the Map and waited. A few seconds later, the voices of the two Slytherin prefects reached their ears. Annie peeked out a tiny opening and took careful aim.

"Anteoculatia," she muttered. The spell hit its target perfectly and Annie laughed as the girl prefect shrieked as antlers sprouted straight from her head.

"Who's there?" said the boy prefect brandishing his wand and pointing it in all directions. "Show yourself."

"Radactum Skullus," Fred whispered pointing his wand through the tiny hole. The hex soared just over the boys shoulder and hit the wall behind him. The prefect spun around on the spot ignoring the cries coming from the girl. "Damn," Fred said lowering his wand.

"Let's see if I can get him," George said stepping forward and taking his place. "Locomotor Wibbly."

George's curse hit the prefect right on his knee and he collapsed right to the floor. Annie, Fred, and George sniggered into their hands as they watched the boy try to get to his feet only to fall right back down. The girl was still running her hands over her newly formed antlers and was crying hysterically.

"Shall I finish this off?" Annie asked pointing her wand through the small opening.

"Please do," Fred said wiping tears from his eyes.

Annie fired two spells toward the prefects and watched as their heads transfigured into two waving tentacles. The two perplexed prefects started running around the corridors with their arms held out trying not bump into the walls and each other as the three kids doubled over in laughter.

"We should get out of here," Annie gasped holding her stomach. "The effects might start to wear off soon and we do not want to be here if Snape finds them."

Fred and George nodded and they left the cover of the tapestry and ran for the stairs. Once they made it to the safety of the first floor, they ducked behind a statue and pulled out the Map. Annie checked for Snape and Filch who were both in their offices and beckoned for Fred and George to follow. They climbed the stairs all the way up to Gryffindor tower and fell into the common room clutching their stomachs in a fit of laughter. Fred and George made their way over to the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories waving goodnight to Annie, laughing too hard to say anything. Annie walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and stretched herself out on the couch.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked as she leaned against his chest. Still giggling madly, Annie recounted the debacle down in the dungeons. When she finished Harry and Ron were laughing hysterically, while Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and clicked her tongue.

"What now, Hermione?" Annie asked turning her head to face her friend. "They wouldn't know it was."

"What if they do find out it was you who cursed them? What are you going to do then?" Hermione asked. "Annie, you don't know it, but you are walking on thin ice. You've gotten into some serious trouble this year. Who knows, one more prank and you could get kicked out of Hogwarts."

Annie turned her head to look up at Harry who shrugged.

"She's kind of right," he said. "Maybe you should just cool it for a little while."

Annie looked over at Ron who nodded and then back at Hermione. "I guess I could do that for a little bit," she said. "I kind of like being at Hogwarts

Hermione beamed. "Good. Who knows, maybe you'll make prefect next year if you stay on your good behavior," she said only half joking.

Annie laughed as she thought back to her discipline records. "Yeah, like that will ever happen."

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. As of right now, you should just accept this as a regular pattern now because I am super busy this school year. Classes, homework, Quidditch practice. Crazy! Anyway, thanks for reading! Until next time! XO**


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Hello, all! I know this is pretty late, but I promise you it will be well worth the wait. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 39**

"If I don't pass that History of Magic exam, I swear I'll eat my Firebolt," Annie said confidently as she, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

Ron laughed and clapped her on the shoulder. He looked up the Gryffindor table to find Harry and received a shock. Four people were sitting down next to him already engaged in conversation. Harry looked around and waved his friends over to sit with his parents, Remus and Sirius.

"What are you all doing here?" Annie said taking the seat next to Lily who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"The families of the Champions are invited to see the last task," she explained as she watched her niece pile food onto her plate.

"Well, this is certainly a nice surprise," Hermione said.

"Yes, a very nice surprise," Annie said trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "It's so nice that you'll be sitting with us in the stands and watching the task with us and stuff."

"Aw, did our presence ruin some of your plans, kiddo?" Sirius asked winking at his daughter.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Annie asked trying to feign her innocence. She was in fact planning on sitting with Fred, George and Lee during the task. She guessed they could still sit together, just not as they would like in the stands.

"Because I know you," he answered watching George, Fred and Lee stroll into the Great Hall, pause at the sight of the adults with their mouths hanging open in shock, and walk over to them. Annie followed his gaze and greeted the boys with a huge grin.

"Hey guys! Look who's here!" she said through her teeth with mock happiness. "It's my dad and James and Remus and Lily. Isn't that so nice?" Annie stabbed a piece of roast beef with her fork and popped it in her mouth.

"Did you know they were coming?" George asked also talking through his teeth as he smiled and started to cut his meat with vigor.

"No, it was a surprise," she said smiling around at everyone and then scowling at her plate. _It's the day of the last task. How did we not see this coming?_ she thought. _I hope Fred is smart enough to hide the flask this time._

"Again, did we ruin any of your plans, Annie?" Sirius asked watching the four kids all look away guiltily in different directions.

"Oh, wow, look at the time," Annie said looking at her watch-less wrist and standing up. "We should get going now. I forgot my, erm, my you know, my book. See you at the task."

"Hold it right there," Lily said sternly grabbing Annie's hand and pulling her back into her seat. "You are coming down to the task with us."

"Well, didn't hear our names in that. See you later, Annie," Fred said as he, Lee and George stood up. George paused to kiss Annie on the cheek and then followed his brother and friend out of the Great Hall.

"You guys suck!" Annie yelled after their retreating backs. She ran a hand through her hair and picked up her fork to finish her lunch.

Sirius laughed and shook his head before continuing their previous conversation. "So, Harry, how are you feeling about this task?"

"Alright, I guess," he answered shrugging his shoulders. "We were up late last night working on some spells and stuff."

"You'll do great," James said ruffling Harry's hair and winking at Lily. "And you'll win no doubt about it."

"Thanks, dad."

When everybody had finished their lunch, Dumbledore stood up from the head table and announced that it was finally time for the Third Task. Annie stood up and linked arms with Hermione and followed her dad and Remus out of the Great Hall and down to the Quidditch Pitch. Annie stopped dead in her tracks at the entrance causing Hermione to jerk forward.

"I think I'm going to hurl," she said staring at the vast overgrowth that had taken over the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh, please," Hermione said tugging at her friend's arm "it'll be gone by next year. Now let's go."

"I can't," Annie answered digging her feet into the ground. "I don't support this."

"I got her, Hermione," said George coming up behind them and scooping her into his arms.

Hermione smirked and followed along behind the couple with Fred and Lee. George led them over to where Ron, Sirius and Remus had already taken seats in the stands set Annie down next to her dad and took the seat next to her. Annie put her head in her hands and bent over her knees.

"You okay over there, pup?" Remus asked leaning around Sirius.

"No."

"Get over it, kiddo," Sirius said ruffling her hair.

Annie sighed and sat up, running a hand through her hair before reaching over and taking George's. As their fingers intertwined, he picked up her hand and kissed it and set it back down on his knee. She turned her attention onto the pitch and watched Harry nervously tap his wand against his hand as he talked to his parents. She looked around at Cedric Diggory laughing at an unknown joke his father had just told him, Fleur Delacour hugging her sister around the neck and kissing the top of her head, and at Viktor Krum talking quietly to his mother. As the start of the third task drew nearer, the students and faculty chatted excitedly. Annie, however, couldn't really understand their excitement. She thought about how much of a letdown the second task was because they couldn't see anything and honestly couldn't see how this one could be any better than the first. As she stared out at the high shrubs that would no doubt block her vision of any action going on during the task, Dumbledore stood up from the judges table and the crowd fell silent.

"Welcome to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament!" his voice boomed over the cheering students. "Before we begin I ask that the families of the Champions please take their seats." Lily and James gave Harry a final hug for good luck before joining the rest of their family in the stands sitting down next to Ron and Hermione. "And now the task. The Champions will enter the maze you see here and attempt to be the first reach the center where Professor Moody has placed the Triwizard Cup. If you come into any trouble, you will send red sparks into the air and either Professor McGonagall or one of her colleagues will assist you. The first to enter the maze at the sound of the cannon will be Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter, second will be Mr. Krum followed by Ms. Delacour. Good luck to you all!" The crowd cheered as Dumbledore resumed his seat. Annie watched as Harry looked back one more time at the stands before taking his place. She caught his gaze and gave him the thumbs up. Harry smiled nervously and turned back around. The cannon gave a loud burst from behind them and Harry and Cedric entered the maze to tumultuous applause. Two more times the cannon sounded and Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour entered the maze. Annie stared out at the large bushes and sighed.

"I think I'd rather stare out at the lake," she said. "At least it moved."

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh. "So it's safe to say that you didn't like the Triwizard Tournament at all this year."

"Well, let's see. There was no Quidditch and last task we sat around staring at nothing. What do you think?" Annie said rolling her eyes at her father. Sirius laughed again.

"Did you like any part of it?" James asked turning around from his seat in front of them.

"The first task was pretty cool," she said as Remus snorted with laughter. Annie rolled her eyes again and looked up at George who smiled. "And I liked the Yule Ball." George leaned down and gave her kiss. Sirius looked away and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ugh, gross!" Fred exclaimed from his seat next to his brother. "Get a room!"

Sirius snapped his head back around. "No, please don't!" Annie kissed George's nose as everyone laughed at Sirius' reaction. Lily reached around and patted Sirius on the knee.

"Oh, relax, Padfoot. He was only joking," she said. "I hope."

Annie leaned around George and smacked Lee on the knee. "Don't you two have girlfriends?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Lee looked around and spotted Katie sitting with a couple of her friends and ran off to join them. "See you later."

"What about you? Where's Angelina?" George asked Fred who was also looking around the stands.

"Over there," he said nodding in her direction. "Sitting behind Ginny who's sitting by some boy. Excuse me." Fred stood up and leapt over the seats until he was sitting next to Angelina and right behind his sister who immediately turned red.

"Oh, poor Ginny," Hermione said turning back to the group.

"Poor Ginny? What?" Ron said standing up and looking over at his sister.

"Sit down, Ron. Freddie's got it," George said waving his brother down. Ron sat back down and sighed grumpily.

"Will you guys leave her alone?" Hermione said as she tried to concentrate on the task. "She's just growing up."

"What and have some kid mess around with our sister?" George said defensively as Ron nodded vigorously.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Just then, red sparks flew up into the air and everyone gasped. Professor McGonagall leapt onto a broom and flew over to the sight. Everyone watched with bated breath as she pulled an unconscious Fleur Delacour onto her broom and fly over to Madame Pomfrey and Madame Maxime. Annie craned her neck over the crowd in front of her for a better look.

"That does not look good," Sirius said to Remus who nodded at his side.

"I wonder how that happened," Hermione said with a slight frown as she watched Madame Pomfrey take the girl into a separate tent.

"Maybe she broke a nail and passed out," Annie suggested resting her elbow on her knee and chin in her hand. Sirius and Remus laughed as James reached around to give his niece a high-five. Lily shook her head and smacked her playfully on the leg.

After the elimination of Fleur, Annie fell back into her disinterest of the task and instead took to her feet, pulling George up with her. As she led the way out of the stands, Sirius called after her.

"Where are you two going?"

"Jeez, dad," she said turning back to him and rolling her eyes, "can't we just go for a short walk and not have our motives questioned?" She laughed and walked out of the stadium with George laughing and following along behind her.

Outside the stadium George pulled Annie into his chest and smiled as he looked down into her eyes. Annie smiled back up at him and wound her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet and held her up against the stadium wall. She kissed him deeply as she held on tightly. She let her feet fall back gently to the ground as George playfully spun one of her curls around his finger. Suddenly, red sparks shone bright in the darkening sky. Annie and George broke apart and looked up. They grabbed each other's hands and walked back into the stadium just in time to see Madame Pomfrey ushering an unconscious Viktor Krum on a stretcher into the first-aid tent.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Annie asked as she and George sat back down in the stands.

"He looks like he's been stunned. It seems that either Cedric or Harry sent up the sparks," Sirius explained, his eyes roving over Annie's slightly tousled hair.

"Head out of the gutter, dad," Annie retorted to his look and turning her attention back onto the task. "What the hell is going on in there?"

As the minutes ticked on, everyone in the stands became increasingly worried about the school champions. Nobody knew what was happening inside the maze or how far they had gotten. Annie looked over at Professor Dumbledore who was sitting at the judges' table watching over the maze with his hands clasped in front of him. His face held no sign of whether or not he knew what was going on. Suddenly, a great flash appeared out of nowhere. Harry lay sprawled out on the ground clutching Cedric Diggory and the Triwizard Cup. The crowd in the stadium let out tumultuous cheers. James and Lily rushed down to congratulate their son but were stopped by Professor McGonagall before they could get there. Dumbledore rushed forward to where Harry was still laying and crouched down and the crowd went silent.

"He's dead. Cedric," Harry wept to Dumbledore. "He's back. Lord Voldemort is back."


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I'm back after a one-month hiatus! I'm so sorry about this but life got in the way. If it's any consolation, this chapter is pretty long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully a new one will be up soon after (I do get a break from school soon). Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 4**

Annie watched from the stands as Professor Moody led Harry by the elbow out of the stadium. Cedric Diggory was dead? Voldemort had returned? This sight did not sink easily with Annie, and despite her father's orders to stay in the stands, she slipped out unnoticed and followed them up to the castle and straight to Moody's office. The door was shut when she arrived but the she listened carefully to the voices that carried out into the corridor.

"It was a portkey," Harry said through gasps of air as he tried to calm himself down, "the cup. It took Cedric and I to a graveyard and Voldemort was there. He came back."

Annie gasped but she didn't dare move from her spot. Instead she leaned her head in closer to listen better.

"He came back? The Dark Lord is back?" Professor Moody growled. Annie could hear his wooden leg clunking on the stone floor of his office as he paced back and forth. "How? How did it happen?"

Annie listened intently as Harry took a sharp intake of breath.

"Wormtail helped him. He took a bone from his father's grave, and then Wormtail's hand and then he took my blood," Harry said shakily. Annie moved her hand to her mouth to keep herself quiet.

"And the Death Eaters," said Professor Moody, "he forgave them? The Dark Lord forgave them?"

Annie could hear Harry gasp and chair legs squeak. "There's a Death Eater here at Hogwarts!" he exclaimed. "Karkaroff! Where is he? He's the one that put my name in the Goblet of Fire."

Moody laughed. "Karkaroff? He's gone. Fled as soon as he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. I put your name in that Goblet, Potter." Moody's clunking had ceased and he laughed mirthlessly. Annie stood frozen in the corridor as Harry spoke.

"I-wait-what?" he stammered. "You can't have."

Moody laughed again. Annie heard him start to walk again, this time in the direction of the office door. The door swung open and he stood smiling maliciously down at Annie.

"Didn't your father tell you to stay in the bleachers?" he asked as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the office. He tossed her onto a chair next to Harry who was staring at Moody stunned.

"My father also told me to stop drinking milk out of the carton and I never did" she said cheekily looking over at Harry and rubbing her arm. "What the hell is going on, Harry?"

"I have no idea," he said still staring up at the deranged Moody who was pointing his wand at the two kids.

"So my master forgave them then? The Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban? The ones who fled at the sight of the Dark Mark I sent into the sky at the World Cup?" Moody's magical eye swiveled in its socket.

"You did that?" Annie asked turning to face Moody. "Harry, what's going on?"

"The Dark Lord should have punished them," Moody growled. "Should have punished them for not searching for him, denying their faith in him. I alone remained faithful. I sent him _you_." Moody's eyes fell on Harry.

Harry looked to Annie who was shaking with fright and confusion. "He's gone mad. You didn't."

"I put your name under a different school, Potter. I was the one who persuaded Hagrid into showing you the dragons. I gave Diggory the clue about opening that egg under water hoping he would pass the information along to you," Moody stumped back and forth across his office with his wand still trained on the two teenagers in front of him. "When you couldn't figure out that clue, I remembered you saying something about that house-elf, Dobby. I called him into the staffroom and staged a conversation about whether or not you would think to use gillyweed. I gave you that clue in the beginning of the year in the book I gave Longbottom. He would have told you in an instant!"

Annie looked between Harry and Moody. Surely Moody was going mad. Nothing was making any sense.

"When you entered that maze tonight, you had it easy didn't you?" Moody grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and Annie gasped. "I was patrolling around it, hexing the obstacles out of your way. I stunned Fleur and placed Krum under the Imperious Curse so he could take care of Diggory. Your path was clear to that Cup! My master wanted to kill you tonight but you escaped. Just imagine how happy he will be when he learned that I killed you!"

Moody let Harry go and aimed his wand at Harry's chest. Annie watched as Harry's eyes widened in horror and she buried her face in her hands. But just then the door to the office burst open and someone shouted "Stupefy!" Moody fell forward as Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, James and Sirius came into the office. James rushed over to Harry as Annie ran over to Sirius who caught her in a one-armed hug.

"Annie, I told you to wait in the stands. What the hell were you thinking?" Sirius said holding her at arm's length and looking into her eyes.

Annie shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't really thinking. Something just didn't feel right."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You never think, do you? You could have gotten into some serious shit tonight. We are going to have a major talk about this when you get home, got it kiddo?" Annie put her head down and nodded. "Good. Now get out of here."

Annie's head snapped up. "Whoa! You can't just kick me out of here! I want to know what's going on! Professor Dumbledore, please!" Annie looked toward the aging headmaster with plea in her eyes.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I am sorry, Ms. Black, but you cannot stay. You will know soon enough what is going on but for now Professor McGonagall will escort you to down to the Great Hall."

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and held the door open for Annie to walk though. Annie shot a dark look at Sirius before crossing her arms and stomping out the door. Professor McGonagall shut the door behind her and started walking briskly up the corridor to the Great Hall with Annie huffing behind her. At the entrance Professor McGonagall turned around to face Annie with a stern look.

"You are to stay here," she said as Annie rolled her eyes and looked into the Hall toward the Gryffindor table. "Ms. Black, I'm sure you will find out what is going on very soon."

"Whatever you say, Professor," Annie said before walking into the crowded hall. She made her way through the many legs of students until she finally reached Ron, Hermione, Lily and Remus.

"Sweetie, where have you been?" Lily asked as Annie sat down on the table. "We turned around you were completely gone."

"I followed Harry and Professor Moody," she said looking around at everyone. "And there's something going on, too. Moody said he was the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet!"

"What?" Remus exclaimed looking alarmed. "Annie, you're talking nonsense."

"I'm not I swear!" Annie said shaking her head. "He also sent the Dark Mark in the sky at the World Cup and-"

"Annie Black, have you been drinking?" Lily asked putting her hands on her hips and looking down at her niece accusingly.

"No!" Annie protested. She looked toward Ron and Hermione desperately seeking their help.

"I think Annie's telling the truth," Hermione said placing on her best friend's shoulder as Ron nodded at her side.

Remus rubbed at his chin and sighed as he looked over at Lily. "I don't think this is the place to have this conversation," he said tentatively. "For now we're just going to wait and see what's happening."

Annie shook her head and rolled her eyes at Remus as she muttered obscenities under her breath. She sat with her chin resting on her hand looking around the Great Hall at the chattering students. She tried listening in on Lily and Hermione's conversation but found it quite boring and instead looked for someone else to talk to.

"Hey, Moony," she said kicking him lightly in the side to gain his attention.

Remus turned around to look up at her smiling. "Finished your swearing fit?" he asked.

"For the most part," Annie said. "The night is still young."

"What did you want?" Remus said shaking off her comment.

"Have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Remus spluttered and turned a slight shade of pink. "Why on earth are you asking me this now?"

"Because I wanted to know," Annie said shrugging her shoulders. "Geez, Moony, you got to get yourself out there."

"You sound like your father," Remus said laughing. "He and Lydia have been trying to set me up for ages."

The Great Hall doors swung open and every head turned to look at Professor McGonagall and Sirius making their way through the crowd. Sirius stopped at the Gryffindor table as Professor McGonagall stood up front and faced the students and faculty.

"All students will report to their houses. I ask the prefects and Head Boy and Girl to assist the professors with any problems," she said firmly. At once the students in the hall stood up and started following their friends out of the Hall. Professor McGonagall walked down from the front stopped in front of Lily, Remus and Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, Mrs. Potter," she said quietly. Lily nodded and joined the throng of students leaving the Hall. Professor McGonagall turned to look at Remus, Sirius, Annie, Ron and Hermione. "You may all make your way down to the Hospital Wing. Harry will be there shortly."

Sirius nodded this time and lifted Annie off the table and set her down on her feet. They walked out of the Hall and maneuvered their way through the students to the Hospital Wing where they found Madame Pomfrey tending to an unconscious Professor Moody. At the sound of their arrival, she looked up and clicked her tongue.

"Sit quietly, please," she said sternly before turning back to her work.

A half hour later, Professor Dumbledore walked in with Lily beside him and James supporting Harry on his shoulder as he limped into the room. He lowered Harry onto a bed and watched as Madame Pomfrey bustled over arms full of different potions.

"I'm sure you would all like to hear what Harry has to say," Professor Dumbledore started, "but for now you will have to wait. What he needs right now is rest. Madam Pomfrey, I give everyone here permission to stay with Harry if they wish." Ron and Hermione nodded their understanding. "Well, I have some other business to take care of now. If you excuse me." Professor Dumbledore gave a slight bow and left the Hospital Wing.

"Potter, I'm leaving this Dreamless Sleep potion here. You can take it when you are ready," Madame Pomfrey said placing the bottle on the bedside table.

"Thank you," Lily said watching her son lay back against the pillows. Madame Pomfrey left the group huddled around Harry and went back to Professor Moody.

"How are you, Harry?" Remus asked sitting down on one of the beds.

"Mm alright," Harry answered. "Boy, do I have a lot to tell you guys," he said turning to Annie, Ron and Hermione.

"You can tell them later, sweetheart," Lily said picking up the potion. "Here, take this."

Harry took the potion from Lily and downed the whole thing. Annie watched as he settled back against the pillows behind him. Soon his light snores filled the wing. Sirius elbowed Annie in the arm and beckoned her and Remus out of the room with his head. Annie shot him a curious glance and followed him out into the corridor. He found an empty classroom and ushered the two inside and shut the door behind him. Annie climbed on top of a desk and let her legs swing out as Remus leaned against the desk beside her.

"You want to know what's going on?" Sirius asked eyeing his best friend and daughter.

"Duh," Annie said rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest.

Sirius shook his head and began to tell them what happened after Annie left the office.

Professor Moody turned out not to be Professor Moody at all but Mr. Crouch's son. Sirius explained how Crouch Jr. and Mrs. Crouch had taken Polyjuice potion to take on each other's appearances. Once Mr. Crouch had his son home, he had Winky nurse him back to health and when he was strong enough, placed him under the Imperius Curse. He was forced to wear an invisibility cloak and stayed under Winky's care. But Crouch Jr. started to grow stronger and Winky convinced Mr. Crouch to take him to the Quidditch World Cup this past summer. He saw Harry's wand while he was sitting in the top box and took it, using it to send the Dark Mark into the sky. After everybody had left the clearing in the forest, Mr. Crouch went back and found his son unconscious under an invisibility cloak. He placed a stronger Imperius on him and kept him locked in his house.

But Mr. Crouch's curses were weakening. One day while Mr. Crouch was at the Ministry, his son managed to escape the house and found Lord Voldemort. Under the instructions of his master, he posed as his father and entered Azkaban. He placed one of the guards under the Imperius Curse and forced him to take Polyjuice potion and smuggled Wormtail out of the wizarding prison. Together Wormtail and Crouch Jr. went back to Mr. Crouch's house with Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort placed Mr. Crouch under the Imperius Curse and has remained there since then with Wormtail.

When word reached them that Alastor Moody had agreed to teach at Hogwarts during the year of the Triwizard Tournament, Lord Voldemort sent Wormtail and Crouch Jr. to attack him. Crouch Jr. managed to take on the ex-Auror's persona and remained at Hogwarts as a spy. On the night of Mr. Crouch's appearance on the grounds of Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort had sent word of his escape. Crouch Jr. waited for him to show up and promptly killed him and buried him in the earth in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. All throughout the year, he tried to help Harry succeed in the Triwizard Tournament. He volunteered to bring the Triwizard Cup into the maze and turned it into a portkey that brought Harry and Cedric right into Lord Voldemort's waiting arms.

Sirius stopped his pacing and turned to look at his daughter and his friend. Remus was rubbing at his chin again, deep in thought, and Annie was staring at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. She shook her head clear and pulled her feet up onto the desk to sit cross-legged.

"You wanted to know," Sirius said watching her curiously. "Are you okay there, kiddo?"

Remus turned to look at Annie as well and placed an arm around her shoulders as she nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I'm just-it's-it's overwhelming, that's all. What do you think of all this Moony?"

Remus sighed and shrugged. He took his arm off of Annie's shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets. "It explains a lot, I guess. At least you know how Peter escaped now."

"Yeah, we do," Sirius said. "And now James and I have a shit ton of paperwork about it to do in the morning."

"That's what you got out of all that information?" Remus asked shaking his head and helping Annie down from the desk. "The amount of paperwork you now have to do?"

Sirius wrapped an arm around Annie's shoulders and led them out of the classroom. "Basically," he said as he and Annie laughed.

"Unbelievable," Remus muttered low enough so they couldn't hear him.

As they walked back to the Hospital Wing, they started to hear voices being carried through the corridor. Sirius and Remus shared an uneasy look and rushed along to the Hospital Wing. They arrived just in time to see Cornelius Fudge walking briskly out of the ward and down the corridor towards the entrance hall. Annie ran into the Hospital Wing to find Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Ron and Hermione all standing around Harry's bed, all eyes trained on the Headmaster.

"Sirius, Remus, please come join us," he said beckoning them forward. When they reached the group, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It seems as though the Minister has chosen not to believe what we have told him of the night's events," he said calmly. "Therefore, I think it is time to take matters into our own hands."

James looked around at his friends and nodded.

"I'll go to Molly," Lily said wrapping an arm around her husband's waist. "You have our full support, Professor."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said nodding his head toward her. "And now, I would ask that you four," he indicated Remus, James, Sirius and Professor Snape, "set aside your differences. You are on the same side."

"Oh, this should be good," Annie whispered into Ron's ear. Ron and Annie sniggered into their hands but stopped when Lily threw them a dark look.

James stepped forward and held out his hand toward Snape who took it and gave it a slight shake. Remus held out his hand and smiled slightly as they shook. When it came to Sirius's turn, the two men hesitated before grasping the other's hand tightly and letting go as quickly as they could. Annie sniggered into her hand again but quickly turned it into a cough when she was caught this time by Professor McGonagall.

"Wonderful," Professor Dumbledore said delighted at the new pact. "I can trust that you will send word out to anybody that can be convinced? Ms. Trigg included?" he asked Sirius.

"Absolutely," Sirius agreed.

"And you two will inform our old allies?" he asked Lily and James.

"Right away, sir," James affirmed.

"And Remus, you will await for further instruction from me," Dumbledore said turning to the last Marauder.

"Yes, Professor," Remus said nodding.

"Excellent," he said brightly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some very important business to tend to. I wish you all goodnight." He bowed slightly and left the ward with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape following behind him.

"Okay, what the hell was that all about?" Annie asked sitting down on the bed next to Harry's.

"You will find out soon enough," Sirius said bending down and kissing the top of her head. "But for now, we have to go." He shook Ron's hand and gave Hermione a hug before clapping Harry on the shoulder. He looked back at his daughter and found her pouting. "Will you just trust me on this?"

Annie rolled her eyes again and nodded. "Okay. I'll find out soon. I'm holding you to that."

Sirius laughed and gave her another kiss. "I'll see you soon, kiddo. Just stay out of trouble, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Remus, Lily and James said their goodbyes and left the ward. As the doors closed behind them, Hermione and Ron sat down on the bed next to Annie. Annie looked over at Harry who ran a hand through his hair.

"So, now what?" Ron asked breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I dunno, mate," Harry answered. "I dunno."


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I'm glad I got to give you this chapter because I don't know when I'll be able to find time to write again with my finals coming up. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just a bit of fluff after all the craziness that has happened in the last few. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 41**

Annie boarded the Hogwarts Express and followed along behind Harry, Ron and Hermione as they traipsed down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. Harry finally found one towards the back of the train and they shuffled in, hoisting their heavy trunks up onto the shelf above the seats. Annie threw herself down on one of the seats and sprawled out on her stomach, one arm used as a head rest and the other swinging against the floor.

"Are you falling asleep already?" Harry asked as he sat down in the seat across from her.

"Nah," she said leaning up on her elbow, "I'm just getting comfortable."

"She'll be gone in fifteen minutes," Ron said picking up Annie's feet and sitting down on the seat next to her.

"Will not," she said letting her feet fall hard on Ron's lap. Ron let out a groan as Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

The train engine rumbled and it lurched forward. Harry stood up and waved out the window to Hagrid who was beaming and waving back. Once the train was out of sight of Hogsmeade Station, Harry reached up into his trunk and pulled out a chess set and set it up for him and Ron to play. Hermione sat curled up in her seat with Crookshanks on her lap, reading the Daily Prophet.

"There's nothing in here about Cedric," she said as she scanned the entire paper.

"Wouldn't expect there to be," Annie said sleepily as she picked at a string on the seat.

"You mean Rita hasn't gotten her hands on the story yet?" Harry asked moving one of his pawns forward. "I find that to be a bit odd."

"Well, obviously the Ministry has control over the Prophet now," Annie said turning her head to look over at him.

"You know, come to think of it, I don't remember seeing any articles by Rita in the last couple of days," Ron said looking over at Hermione who turned a slight shad of pink.

"I don't think she'll be writing very much for a while," Hermione said standing up and reaching into her trunk.

Annie turned to face Hermione with a confused look on her face. "What are you going on about, Hermione?"

"This," she answered extracting a jar with a single beetle sitting on leaf inside. "This is Rita."

Harry reached over and took the jar and held it up to his face. "Is it really?" Annie watched his distorted expression through the other side of the glass and raised an eyebrow.

"How?" she asked.

"She's an unregistered animagus," Hermione explained. "She turned into a beetle and just used her form to get her stories. That's how she found out about Hagrid and you collapsing in Divination, Harry."

"Get the hell out of here," Annie said taking the jar from Ron and looking at the beetle. "Oh yeah. I can see the little markings around her eyes that look just like her glasses. Nice find, Hermione." She handed the jar back to her best friend and rested her head back down on the seat.

"So what are you going to do with her when we get back to King's Cross?" Ron said turning back to his chess game.

Hermione stood up and placed the jar back into her trunk and sat back down. "Well, I told her I would let her free if she stopped writing her horrid articles. And if she doesn't, I'll just let it slip to your dads what she really is," she answered proudly with a smug smile on her face.

"Nice," Annie said smiling. "Hey, could you pass me the crossword?"

Before long, Annie had drifted off to sleep right on top of her paper, drool pouring out of her mouth and her quill hanging loosely in her hand. Harry stood up and ruffled her hair as he passed by her on his way to the bathroom. A few minutes later the compartment door slid open and three boys came tumbling in clutching at their stomachs as they laughed. George looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and laughed even harder.

"Typical," he said pushing her hair out of her face. Annie stirred in her sleep and looked up at him sleepily.

"Oh, it's you," she said propping herself on her elbow and reaching out to run her hand through George's hair. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm fine. Your arm is resting in a large puddle, you know," he said smiling at her touch. Annie looked down at her elbow and groaned.

"Excellent," she said as she sat up in the seat and wiped her arm off on her jeans. Harry who had been watching the exchange between his cousin and her boyfriend laughed and shook his head. "Something funny to you, Potter?"

"You've got ink all over your face," he said as Fred and Ron roared with laughter. Hermione looked up from her book and stifled a giggle as her friend pawed at her face making it worse than it already was.

"Damn," she said reaching into her back pocket and producing a small mirror.

George lifted the paper off the seat and set it on the floor and sat down next to his girlfriend. He placed an arm around her shoulder as she worked her wand around the ink, siphoning it off her face and the bit she found on her arm. When she had put her mirror and wand away, she buried her head in George's chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Much better," he said.

"'Much better'?" Fred asked from his seat next to Harry and Hermione. "It's a slight improvement but not by much." Annie stuck her tongue out and George flung a gum wrapper at his brother.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Ron said speaking up. "Who have you been blackmailing?" Fred and George shared a furtive look.

"You might as well tell them," Annie said yawning, her eyes closed and one hand clutching at George's t-shirt. George wrapped his arm around Annie's shoulders and let his thumb stroke her cheek. "It's not like you're doing anything anymore."

"What do you think, Freddie?" he asked looking over at his twin.

"Might as well," Fred said shrugging his shoulders and looking between Harry, Ron and Hermione. "We were blackmailing Ludo Bagman."

"What?" said Ron and Harry.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Remember when we made that bet at the World Cup?" George started to explain. The trio nodded and he continued. "Well, when we won, Ludo paid us in Leprechaun gold-"

"Which disappears after a few hours," Fred picked up. "We thought it was just a mistake so we wrote to him."

"And he never got back to us. So we tried again."

"And again. And then we tried blackmailing him."

Harry and Ron shared a curious glance.

"With what?" Hermione asked setting her book aside.

"Remember when Harry said Ludo tried to help him with the Tournament?" George asked nodding toward Harry.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"We threatened to tell Dumbledore that he was trying to help you win if he didn't pay us our money," Fred said sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms across his chest.

"And that didn't work?" Ron asked looking between his brothers.

"Tell them what you told me, babe," Annie said patting George lightly on his stomach.

"Thought you were asleep, love," George answered looking down at her and smiling.

"'M not. Just tell them," she answered grumpily.

"Okay," he said readjusting his arm around her. "Ludo apparently has been in debt with several goblins. Tried to pay them off in leprechaun gold as well."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Fred answered. "They've been trying to get him to pay them back for a while. Now he's gone and run off into hiding. Once we found that bit out, we started to lay off."

"And you knew about all of this, Annie?" asked Hermione accusingly. Annie opened her eyes and looked over at her best friend.

"Of course I did," she said reaching out for George's other hand to hold in her own. "As did Lee. There was no chance in hell that I was going to tell anybody though."

"You really should just become a dog full time, Annie. You're majorly loyal to your friends," Harry said bemusedly as Ron laughed.

"Thanks but I think I'll miss Quidditch too much," Annie said as she settled her head back down and reclosed her eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. My head still hurts."

"That's because you spent the entire night drinking. Again! After you promised you wouldn't anymore," Hermione said picking up her book and opening to the page where she left off.

"Hermione, it was the last night of term and there was nothing to do. Plus we had to drink the rest of Fred's stash before he got home and his mum found it," Annie mumbled into George's chest. "It was the only logical thing to do."

Hermione huffed and shook her head as Annie drifted back off to sleep. The boys tried their best to stay quiet while playing several games of Exploding Snap but were told off by a passing prefect who heard Fred swear very loudly as the cards exploded in his face. After the prefect left, Fred turned to look at Annie who hadn't even stirred at the commotion and shrugged and sat back down. The train pulled into Kings Cross station and George shook his girlfriend awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, stretching her arms above her head and giving off a quiet groan. She gave him a sleepy smile as he helped her to her feet. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and, after promising he would see her on the platform, left the compartment with Fred to gather up his trunk and other belongings. Annie heaved her own trunk onto the floor and started following Ron out into the corridor. She hopped off the train and immediately found Sirius and standing over with the Potters and the Weasleys.

"Geez, you look like a complete wreck," Sirius said pulling Annie into a hug. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yeah," Annie said after he let her go and she turned to hug Lily and James. "For a few hours anyway. I mainly just slept on the train." Sirius eyed her curiously and Annie looked away.

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked looking toward the train.

"There he is," James answered after he let go of Annie and pointed to his son and the Weasley twins as they stepped off the train. They each made their way over to their parents and gave them hugs.

After a few minutes, Fred excused himself from his family to say goodbye to Angelina and George stole Annie away for his own private moment. He led her by the hand to a secluded part of the platform and pulled her close to his chest as they leaned up against a barrier. Annie wrapped her arms around George's neck and stood on her tip-toes to give him a long, passionate kiss. George's hands found the small of her back and he hugged her tight as he lifted her off her feet. Annie broke the kiss and giggled into his shoulder.

"We're going to see each other this summer, yeah?" Annie asked looking up into his eyes.

George set Annie back down on her feet. He kept one hand around her waist and the other lazily playing with one of her curls that fell down her back. "Of course," he answered leaning down and kissing her nose. Annie gave him a wide smile and let her arms slip around his waist.

"Good," she said giving him a squeeze as he started to lead them back to their parents. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

They rejoined their families and, after one final kiss from George, Annie left with Sirius on the back of his motorbike ready to start the summer.


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Jeez, I am extremely late in posting a new chapter. The holidays are crazy! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this next chapter and I will try to update on a more frequent basis this year. I hope you all had lovely holidays and I wish you a wonderful New Years! Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 42**

Sirius had just barely stopped the motorbike when Annie flung herself off, lifting her helmet off her head and started running for the door. Sirius laughed as he hauled her trunk out of the sidecar and followed his daughter into the house.

"Home!" she exclaimed, toeing off her shoes in the hall before running off into the kitchen. Bandit bounded forward and licked happily at her face. Annie giggled as she rubbed the dog behind the ears with her fingertips.

"Well, somebody sure missed you," said a voice that made Annie jump a foot in the air. She looked up to find Lydia standing by the stove with her arms crossed over her chest and smiling widely.

"Get down, Bandit," Annie said. The dog sat down and panted at her feet. "Dad didn't say you were coming over."

"You didn't give me a chance to," Sirius said walking into the kitchen. "You ran off before I could say anything."

Annie crossed the kitchen and gave Lydia a hug. When they broke apart, Lydia held her at arm's length and smiled.

"How was your term?" she asked.

"It was," Annie paused looking for the right word as Bandit started licking her fingers, "eventful."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Sirius said sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling the _Daily Prophet_ toward him as Lydia laughed at his response. "Did you want to take him for a walk, kiddo?" He nodded toward Bandit who was now twirling around in circles at Annie's feet for her amusement. "Dinner should be ready by the time you get back."

"Yeah, okay," Annie answered taking the leash off the hook by the back door. "Come on, Bandit. Let's go wreak havoc on the town."

Bandit bounded after her as she left the kitchen. She swung the front door open and allowed the dog to pass her before slamming it shut behind her. They took off down the dirt road that led from their house into the town, Annie's hands in her pockets and Bandit walking along at her heels. When they made it into town, Annie bent down and placed the leash around Bandit's neck and started making her way up the street. She felt great to be home as they walked along the side streets. They walked past the bookstore that Remus worked at and Annie peered through the window. There was no sign of the man anywhere which didn't surprise her at all. Tonight was a full moon and he would no doubt be at the Potter's. Annie tugged on Bandit's leash and led him up the sidewalk toward her home. Once they reached the open dirt road, Annie bent down and removed the leash from Bandit's collar and let him roam free around her ankles. A few minutes later, she climbed up the front steps and opened the door and walked in, Bandit streaking ahead of her and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Leave those muddy shoes by the door, kiddo!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen as Lydia laughed.

Annie kicked off her shoes and walked barefoot into the room. "My shoes weren't muddy," she said taking a seat at the table. "It didn't rain yesterday."

"Yeah, well I know you," Sirius responded, handing her a dish of peas. "Just because it didn't rain, doesn't mean you wouldn't go looking for a puddle to jump in."

Annie took the dish and stuck her tongue out. Lydia, who had been watching the exchange, sniggered into her hand as she placed some roast beef on her plate.

"Anyway," Sirius continued, "I have to eat fast tonight."

"Wait, why?" Annie said with her mouth entirely too full of food.

"Full moon," he answered simply and Annie nodded understandingly in response. "That's why Lydia is here tonight. This way you won't have to hang out at the Potters'."

Annie swallowed her food and smiled at Lydia. "Sounds alright to me."

"Good," Lydia said smiling as well. "We can talk about your term."

"Here I'll save you a few hours," Sirius said placing his fork down on his almost-clean plate. "Detention, detention, that time she almost got detention, she snogged George in this corridor, snogged him in another, and another detention. How did I do?" He got up from his chair and picked up his plate.

Annie stuck her tongue out again and scowled. "You forgot a detention."

"Well, excuse me," Sirius said in a mock-offended tone as he took his plate over to the sink.

"I want to know the details behind these misadventures," Lydia said taking Annie's hand and squeezing it. "Goodness knows I already know yours."

"And I'll be happy to tell them to you," Annie said proudly as her father shook his head.

Sirius looked at his watch and ran a hand through his hair. "I've got to get going," he said striding over to Annie who was busy stuffing as much mashed potatoes into her mouth as possible "I will see you tomorrow morning at the Potters'. There you can tell me about your term and remind me again how George finds this," he gestured to Annie's bulging cheeks and she grinned, "attractive." He kissed the top of her head and then walked over to Lydia and gave her a kiss goodbye as well.

"Be safe!" Lydia called as he left through the back door. "What?" she looked over at Annie who was eyeing with a knowing look.

Annie swallowed her food and placed her fork on her plate. "You love him don't you?" Annie asked. Lydia blushed and looked flustered. Annie had yet to hear the couple express their love in front of her but she could tell they had to each other. "It's okay if you do," Annie continued. "You know, love him. I can see it. The way he looks at you. The way you look at him. I'm just letting you know that I'm cool with it."

Lydia stared at Annie with a stunned expression. It took her a few seconds to completely register what the fifteen-year-old daughter of her boyfriend had said. Finally she shook her head out of her thoughts and answered.

"I do love your dad," she confessed to Annie who beamed with delight. "And I'm glad you are okay with our relationship." Lydia reached out and took Annie's hand and squeezed it before standing up from the table. She gathered the two empty plates and placed them in the sink before turning back to Annie. "Well, are you going to tell me about your term or not?"

Annie laughed. "Yeah, I am. Come on Bandit."

Bandit leapt up from the floor and followed Annie and Lydia to the living room where they stayed up half the night talking and laughing. Annie had eventually fallen asleep on the couch and Lydia placed a blanket around her before heading up to bed herself.

Annie's eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head slightly off the couch to look down at Bandit who was softly licking at her fingers. She shook her head and moved her hand to scratch behind his ears.

"Oh, good you're up," said Lydia from behind Annie as she leaned against the doorframe, clutching a cup of coffee. "I was just coming to wake you. We have to go meet Sirius over at Lily and James'."

Annie yawned and sat all the way up on the couch, stretching one arm above her head and shoving her blanket off her legs with the other. She stood up and swayed a little as she tried to catch her balance. With her eyes still partially closed, she made her way over to the stairs, muttered a "good morning" to Lydia, and made her way up to her room with Bandit racing up ahead of her. A half hour later, she was thundering down the stairs, having showered and changed in something that was not her school robes for once, and coming into the kitchen where Lydia was sat reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Don't get too comfortable. We're leaving soon," Lydia said draining the last dregs of her coffee as she watched Annie take a swig of milk straight out of the carton. Annie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Lydia laughed and explained further. "We're eating breakfast there."

"Gotcha," Annie said as she replaced the carton in the fridge. "I thought you were going to deprive me of food."

"I would never," Lydia said in a mock-scandalized tone. "Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah. I just have to-" Annie spun around on the spot and grabbed Bandit's leash of the hook by the back door and hooked it onto his collar. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Alright then," Lydia said leading the way out of the kitchen and into the living room. She took a handful of Floo Powder and tossed it into the flames in the fireplace and spoke her destination. Once Lydia had left, Annie repeated her actions all while holding tight to Bandit's leash. After she was spat out on the other side in the Potters' living room, she knelt down and unhooked Bandit's leash and he darted toward the voices coming from the room at the end of the hall. Annie followed after him and ended up in the kitchen where her family was waiting for her.

"Hey, kiddo," Sirius said standing up to give her a hug.

"HidoIsmellbacon?" Annie said really fast as she peered around Sirius to look at the food on the table. She pushed past him and sat down in a vacant chair and pulled a piece off the top of the stack. "Oh, this is nice," she said, taking a bite and closing her eyes.

"It's like we're not even here," James said watching his niece amusedly. "Did you want some eggs to go with that, pup?" James picked up a dish of scrambled eggs and placed it down in front of Annie.

"Thanks, Uncle James," she said gratefully as she tipped them onto a plate. "Hey, are we going flying after this?" Annie asked turning to Harry who was busy stuffing his face with his mother's cooking. Harry looked over at her and nodded, his mouth too full to say anything.

"Before you go off and do anything today, there is something we need to speak with you about," Lily said sitting down at the head of the table, a mug of steaming tea in her hands.

"If it's about the dungbombs that were let off in the entrance hall on the way out of Hogwarts, we were nowhere near there when that happened," Harry said trying to feign innocence as Annie nodded furiously at his side.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked confusedly.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. "What were you saying?"

Annie glanced around the room at Sirius and Remus who were trying to hide their sniggers in their hands. James who was smiling all-too-knowingly, continued where Lily had left off.

"Have we ever told you kids about the Order of the Phoenix?"


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I know this is a bit shorter than the other chapters but I've been pretty busy. Next one will be longer I promise! Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 43**

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked looking between both of his parents.

"Is that like some sort of band?" Annie asked Sirius. "Ooh! Are they opening for the Weird Sisters?"

Sirius put his head in his hands and sighed. "No, kiddo," he replied with a slight chuckle. "They're not a band."

"Hang on," Harry said looking between his parents, Remus, and Sirius, "isn't the Order of the Phoenix that group that you were all a part of during the first war?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," James said taking a sip from his coffee and looking over at his wife.

"Wait, I'm confused," Annie said turning to Harry. "How do you know what this Order thing is?"

"Mum and dad told us a bit about it when we were younger, don't you remember?" he answered.

"Clearly not," she answered looking even more confused. "I'm always to last to know about these things. So, what's so important about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Lily looked to James who nodded for her to begin. She set her mug down on the table and cupped her hands together.

"On the night that Harry saw Lord Voldemort return," she began, Annie and Harry listening, their attention piqued, "Professor Dumbledore met with Cornelius Fudge. He's denying that he's come back."

"Well, we know that," Annie interrupted. "Dumbledore told us that in the hospital wing."

"Yes, that's right he did," Lily continued. "Fudge is completely shutting down Dumbledore, saying he's age-addled. He doesn't want to believe what is so blatantly true," Remus cleared his throat and Lily ceased her rant. "Anyway, Professor Dumbledore, sensing a second war would be coming, reformed the Order of the Phoenix."

Annie looked over to Harry who was staring at his mother with his brows furrowed.

"So, Dumbledore is going against the Ministry?" he asked. "And he's fighting back against Voldemort?"

"Exactly," James answered proudly.

"But, that's not all you're doing is it?" Annie asked turning to Sirius, Remus and Lydia. "There are more of you, right? You're not just fighting?"

Remus smiled. "You figured right," he said taking a sip of his tea. "There are more of us, whom you will meet eventually. As for your other question: yes. We are doing more than just fighting."

Annie and Harry shared a silent look, each taking in the information they had just been given. Annie took another piece of bacon from the plate in front of her and started chewing on one of the ends.

"What are you doing that isn't fighting then?" Harry asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the table.

"We can't tell you," Sirius said as he watched a frown fall over his daughter's face. "That information is classified for the time being."

"Of course you can't," said Annie rolling her eyes.

"Hey, if it were up to me, you kids would know everything that's going on," Sirius retorted.

"But it's not up to you. It's up to Professor Dumbledore," Lily said crossly.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius sighed.

Annie looked down at her plate of untouched food and realized again just how hungry she was. She picked up her fork and started eating her breakfast. She was halfway through her eggs when she realized that Remus had mentioned that sparked her interest.

"Remus said we would be meeting the other members of the Order?" she asked. Harry, who suddenly remembered that fact as well, looked up from his meal and waited for an answer.

"You want to take this one, Jamesey?" Sirius said nodding toward his best friend.

"Nah, you can have this one," James said with a laugh. "I like the way you talk about your mother's house."

Remus laughed as Lily crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"'You're mother's house?'" repeated Annie now at a complete loss as to what was going on. "You mean Walburga?"

"Ah, Walburga," Sirius said reminiscing about his deceased mother. "Her name is as ugly as her house and soul."

Harry snorted with laughter causing him to choke on his eggs. James thumped him on the back and urged his friend to go on. But before Sirius could open his mouth to speak, Lydia nudged him in the arm.

"The clean version," she reminded him. Sirius smiled fondly at his girlfriend and continued.

"Okay, okay. Well, when the bitch died-"

"Sirius!" Lily interjected angrily.

"I call 'em how I see 'em, Lily, you know that," he retorted cheekily. "Anyway, when the bitch died, she left behind a house. Unfortunately that house has been left to our family seeing how we're the last remaining direct descendants of the Black family." Annie's eyes widened as her father spoke about their inheritance. "I would have told you about the house eventually, but it never seemed that important seeing how we would have no use for it."

"And you the fact that you hate that house with a burning passion," James said picking at the bacon left on Harry's plate.

"That too."

"So what does meeting the Order have to do with this house though?" Annie asked, her patience growing thin as she waited for more information.

"I've offered it to Dumbledore to use as the headquarters," answered Sirius. "And we'll be going there off and on throughout the summer for meetings and such."

Annie's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "So, would Harry and I be going to these meetings too?" she asked turning to Lily and James.

"Absolutely not," Lily said sternly.

"Well, why the bloody hell not?" Harry asked looking around at all of the adults.

"Harry, watch your mouth!" Lily scolded.

"Sorry, mum. But why not?" he asked again. "We want to fight Voldemort."

"Because you are too young," Lily argued back. "Now, can we drop this discussion? I think we've told them enough."

"But-" Annie started but Remus cut across her.

"Annie," he said calmly. "Trust us. You'll get some more information soon."

Annie sighed and looked over at Harry who shrugged.

"You want to go into town?" he asked looking defeated.

"Yeah," she said standing up, "I guess so."

The two teenagers left the dining room without a backwards glance at the adults who were watching them leave.


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Happy St. Patty's day, youse guys! Hope this chapter was worth the wait. SPOILER ALERT: Annie fangirls ha ha! Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 44**

Annie sat on Ron's bed, her back against the footboard and her knees pulled up to her chest, flicking through one of her friend's comic books. Ron had sprawled himself out on the rest of the bed while Harry, Hermione and Ginny each sat cross-legged on Harry's camp bed that was set up in the cramped room. Harry, Annie and Hermione had arrived at the Burrow earlier that day, dropped off by their respective parents.

"I just want to know what they've been meeting about," Ginny said picking at a loose thread in the blanket.

"Neither of you have been to their headquarters yet have you?" Harry asked looking between his best friend and his sister.

Ron shook his head. "Nope. Mum and dad won't let us come."

"Dad says we can't go until Dumbledore gives them the okay," Harry answered. "I guess whatever it is they've been talking about is really big."

"Anything about you-know-who is pretty big, mate," Ron said giving a snort of laughter. Harry laughed as he took off one of his socks, balled it up and chucked it across the room only to have it hit Annie directly in the back of the head.

"Oi!" she exclaimed turning around and throwing it back at her cousin. "I'm trying to read here!"

"Read?" Hermione exclaimed. "Those are picture books! I have a book in my bag that I could loan you if you want something real to read."

"Is it really thick and heavy with a lot of pages?" Annie asked with eager sarcasm looking up from her comic book.

"It is!" Hermione swung her feet off the bed and crouched in front of her backpack. When she stood back up and turned around, she had the book held tightly in her arms. "I got it a few weeks ago. It's really great. It's about-" but she cut off when she noticed the smirk on Annie's face. She rolled her eyes and placed the book back in her bag and sat down on the bed. "Honestly, if you didn't want to borrow it, you could have just said so."

"I thought my sarcasm implied it," Annie answered over Ginny's giggles. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "Hermione, I read all year in school. Just let me read these comic books. Pass me another one, Ron?"

Ron reached under his bed and pulled out another comic for Annie and put the one she had finished reading away.

"Anyway, weren't you guys discussing Voldemort or something?" Annie said as she flipped the cover.

"I thought you weren't paying attention?" Harry asked ignoring Ron and Ginny's shudders.

"I wasn't. Now leave me alone. This one's weird."

Just then a sudden crack made them all jump and turn around to the source. Fred and George were standing in the doorway to Ron's room with wide identical grins plastered on their faces. Annie squealed and jumped off the bed, tossing the comic book aside. George caught her in hug and lifted her off her feet.

"You've passed?" she asked after George had set her down. "Why on earth would someone pass you two?"

"We were wondering the same thing actually," Fred answered casually walking over to Annie's vacated seat on the bed.

"At least you passed on the first time around unlike Charlie," Ron said kicking at his brother.

"How many times did he take the test?" Hermione asked.

"Twice was it?" Ron answered looking toward Fred who nodded confirmation.

"Wait," Annie said looking up at George excitedly. "So does this mean –"

"I believe it does, Annie, my love," he answered kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes! Weird Sisters here we come!"

Annie and George started dancing wildly around the room in celebration as the others looked on and laughed. Ginny, however, sat with her arms crossed and had a slight frown on her face.

"I still can't believe you have tickets," she said as she watched. "I wanted to go to that concert so bad. They're my favorite!"

Annie stopped dancing and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Aw, come on, Ginny," she said walking over and hugging her from behind. "Don't be like this. How about I get you a t-shirt when we go? And next time they come around, it'll be you and me. Weird Sisters fanatics united!"

Ginny sighed and turned to look up at Annie with a slight smile. "Okay, okay. Next time you and me. But this time you better bring me back a shirt."

Annie laughed as she let go of Ginny and danced back over to George. "You got it. Hey, wasn't there something you wanted to show me?" She looked between Fred who was still sitting on the bed kicking back at Ron and George who had placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah," Fred said as he stood up, mussed Ron's hair, and made his way to the door. "Yeah, it's in our room."

George took Annie by the hand and started pulling her out of the door.

"I guess I'm going this way. See you later when you're done your boring discussion on Voldemort," she said laughing and shutting the door behind her.

"Does she realize how serious this situation is?" Hermione asked looking to Harry with a slight frown. "She seems completely disinterested whenever we bring it up."

"I thought that too," Ron said looking to Harry as well.

Harry shrugged. "I think she's just bored and frustrated with the whole thing," he answered simply. "She's not disinterested. You know her. She hates waiting for information. Sirius isn't telling her anything and neither is my mum and dad, Remus, or Lydia. She wants to know but she doesn't want to keep talking about it without getting any answers."

"Makes sense," Ginny said. "I wish I was as care-free as her."

* * *

Annie sat at one end of the kitchen table, peeling at the label on her Butterbeer, as Sirius sat at the other end, watching the clock that hung on the wall.

"What time does the concert start again?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of silence. He had taken his eyes off the clock and was now looking over at his daughter.

"Eight," she answered simply, sweeping the peeled bits into a neat pile.

"And what time did George say he was coming?"

"Seven."

"It's 7:10," Sirius said looking up at the clock again.

"Well aware," Annie sighed. She placed the bottle back down on the table and walked over to the window in the living room. She pulled back the curtain and looked out to see a figure making their way up to the porch. "He's here!" she called over her shoulder as she rushed over to the door.

"Hey, you, sorry I'm late," George said with a grin when Annie opened the door. Annie stood on tip-toe and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pecked her on the cheek.

"How's it going, George?" Sirius asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Alright," he answered, swinging an arm around Annie's shoulders. "Ready to go?

"Yes!" Annie squealed grabbing her jacket off the hook by the door.

"Not so fast, kiddo," said Sirius standing in front of the two teenagers with his arms crossed. "Are you sure you've got your tickets?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Yes. Got 'em right here in my pocket."

"Money?"

"Other pocket."

"If she's not home by twelve I'll hunt you down," Sirius said threateningly pointing a finger at George.

George gave him a big, goofy grin. "Looking forward to it."

"Oh, come on let's go," Annie said taking George's hand from around her shoulder and pulling him toward the door. "Bye dad."

"See you later, Sirius," George said giving a wave over his shoulder as he and Annie walked across the yard. They stopped just outside the gate and George gripped Annie's hand tightly. George spun on the spot and Disapperated with Annie at his side. When they stopped spinning, they were no longer standing in Annie's front yard but in a large field with trees and a large crowd of people surrounding them.

"I will never get used to that," Annie said shutting her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Apparating has never been my cup of tea. My head is swimming."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," George said leading her over to the merch table. "We're here aren't we?"

Annie stood up on her tip-toes and kissed George on the cheek. "Yeah."

After buying themselves and Ginny t-shirts, they made their way over to their seats. They sat in folding chairs right in the third row from the stage. The crowd was getting loud as they waited for the concert to begin. Suddenly the sound of bagpipes could be heard playing through the air. The audience, including Annie and George, rushed forward as the band took the stage.

"I can't see!" Annie complained as she jumped up and down to get a better look over the people in front of her.

"Hang on," George said standing behind her and placing his hands on her waist. "Jump," he instructed. Annie did and he lifted her right into the air and up onto his shoulders. "Better?"

"Much better."

Annie stayed perched on George's shoulders throughout most of the concert, only coming down twice to give him a break. She screamed, she cried, she danced she even caught a guitar pick that was thrown into the audience. When the concert was over, George set her down on her feet in front of him and spun her around. She leapt into his arms and kissed him with full adrenaline-fueled passion. When they finally pulled apart, Annie was smiling up at George.

"That was awesome!" she squealed as he placed his arm around her waist and lead her to the Apparition point. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Thank you for inviting me," he said looking down at his watch. "Hey, we've still got some time before your dad starts his manhunt. Do you want to get some food? I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah food sounds good. Oh! Ice cream! Let's get ice cream!" she said taking his hand. "There's this place in town that's open late and then you could walk me back as we eat."

"Alright then, ice cream it is." George held Annie's hand tightly as turned on the spot and Disapperated away.

* * *

"They don't notice us at all do they, Bandit?" Sirius asked the dog sitting at his side. He was sitting on the front porch stairs with a cup of tea in one hand and the other scratching absentmindedly behind Bandit's ears. He lifted his hand to look at his watch and noticed that it was twelve o'clock precisely. "Midnight. Alright, boy, go tell the princess to stop snogging her prince and come inside."

Bandit dutifully got up and raced toward Annie barking like a loon. Surprised, Annie quickly pulled herself away from her boyfriend and caught the full force of the large puppy that knocked her right to the ground. Annie sat up and giggled as Bandit licked her face. Sirius came walking over with a huge grin on his face, obviously proud of what he had done.

"Hey, kids!" he said taking Bandit by the collar so Annie could stand up with the help from George. "How was the concert?"

"I can't believe you stuck the dog on us," Annie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was insane," answered George. "Annie caught a guitar pick."

"Sounds like you had a good time then," Sirius said ruffling Annie's hair. "Well, it's getting late. You should probably head on home, George."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess it is pretty late. Mum will go mental if I'm not back soon. Have a nice night, Sirius," George answered reaching out and shaking Sirius's hand.

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder before heading inside with Bandit at his heels. Once he disappeared into the house, George pulled Annie into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I'll write to you tomorrow, yeah?" he asked. He could feel Annie nod against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back before standing on tip-toe up and kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Annie gave George a mischievous grin before turning to walk toward the door. Once inside the house, she shut the front door and made to take off her shoes before Sirius came in and stopped her.

"You may want to keep those on," he said. "We have to go to the Potter's."

"Why?" she asked arching one eyebrow up.

"Harry ran into some Dementors tonight and, well, he may possibly be expelled from Hogwarts."

"What?!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Until next time. XO**


	46. Chapter 45

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I have a long chapter for you this time. Thank you so much to those that have been adding me to their favorites and story/author alerts. I'm really glad you all like the story. Happy reading! XO **

**Chapter 45**

Annie opened Harry's bedroom door and let Bandit bound into the room ahead of her and watched as he leapt onto the bed.

"Hey, how was the concert?" Harry asked, reaching out to scratch behind Bandit's ears.

"You're almost expelled from Hogwarts and you calmly ask how my concert was?" Annie said disbelievingly. She walked over to the bed and laid back with her feet hanging off the bed. "It was amazing. Unbelievable. I caught a guitar pick and it was just incredible!"

"Sounds like you had an awesome time," said Harry.

"I did. What's this about, like, Dementors attacking you or something?" she asked changing the subject. She turned her head to face her cousin and waited for an answer.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Well, I was out for a walk tonight and I was just coming back from the park when two Dementors came swooping down."

Annie sat up and looked over at Harry with a shocked expression. "In Godric's Hollow? Here?" she asked. Harry nodded. "But why?"

"No idea," he answered.

"What did you do?"

"The only logical thing I could think of," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Cast a Patronus Charm. They went away after that."

Annie sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before recollecting herself. "And they just expelled you? Whoa."

"Yup."

"So, what did Aunt Lily and Uncle James have to say about this?"

"Dad is going to try and sort things out with Dumbledore and I have to go to the Ministry for a hearing," Harry rested his head against the backboard of his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Mrs. Figg, you remember her, was out for a walk too and saw what happened and she walked me back to here and helped me explain to mum and dad. Right after she left, I got a letter from the Ministry saying I've been expelled and that I had to attend a hearing."

"I think dad and Lydia and Remus are downstairs talking to Uncle James and Aunt Lily about all this," Annie said, lying back down on the bed. "If we don't get information soon, I swear I'll go crazy."

"Annie, you already are," Harry said with laugh.

"Shut up, Potter."

* * *

"I still don't understand why we're going there," Annie huffed sitting back on the couch in the Potter's living room. She and her family were waiting for other members of the Order of the Phoenix to arrive to take them to headquarters where they would be spending the rest of the summer. Annie looked over to Sirius and waited for an answer.

"I still don't understand how you don't understand," he answered back.

"Well maybe if you explained what was going on better I would," Annie shot back cheekily.

Sirius opened his mouth to fight back but was silenced by Remus who held up his hand.

"Annie, we already explained to you and Harry that headquarters is unplottable," he said. "We also can't tell you where it is because neither of us are the secret keepers."

Annie rolled her eyes and leaned her head back up to look at the ceiling. "Still doesn't answer my question," she muttered.

Sirius kept his eye on Annie and her defiant behavior as the group sat and waited for the Order to join them. When the doorbell rang, Lily got up and answered to door. She returned with Lydia and a few others behind her. Annie recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Auror department, as he walked over to greet James, Remus and Sirius, the real Alastor Moody as he talked in a low growl to Lily and Lydia, and a young woman with bright pink hair that she hadn't seen in years.

"Tonks?" she asked standing up from the couch and walking over to her cousin.

"Wotcher, Annie!" she greeted pulling Annie into a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were little. How have you been?"

"Tonks!" Moody barked. Annie and Tonks snapped their heads around to the ex-Auror. "There's no time for catching up. We need to get going."

Tonks leaned down and whispered in Annie's ear. "We'll talk later," she said before walking over to stand near Moody.

"Is this everything, Potter?" Moody growled over at James as he looked around the living room at Annie and Harry's trunks and other possessions.

"Seems like it," James replied. "It's just the kid's stuff we'll be bringing with us."

"Right. Well let's get moving. We're on a tight schedule," said Moody clunking his way out the backdoor.

Harry helped James carry his trunk into the backyard where their brooms were waiting as Sirius and Remus heaved Annie's over to Sirius's motorbike. Annie followed behind everyone with Bandit at her heels and a slight frown on her face. Harry's trunk was chained between Lily and Lydia's brooms and Annie's was crammed into the magically-enlarged side-car along with her own broom and Bandit who had jumped in gleefully barking. Annie looked around at everyone as they mounted their brooms and prepared to take off. She turned back to Bandit, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a dog treat laced with a sleeping potion. Bandit gobbled it up and instantly drifted off. Sirius handed her a helmet which she slipped over her head before climbing on the back of the motorbike. Moody stared up at the sky waiting for some type of signal. When red sparks lit the night, he turned to the group behind him.

"Alright," he growled over his shoulder, "Stay in formation and stay on course."

Annie felt the motorbike kick into gear. Soon they were drifting up into the sky and out of sight above the clouds. Sirius steered the bike so he was flying right next to Harry. Harry grinned over at Annie before turning back to face the direction he was flying in. After flying for quite some time, they started to descend. Sirius landed the motorbike with a slight bounce and Annie slid casually off, removing her helmet and running a hand through her hair.

"Where are we?" Harry asked shouldering his broomstick and looking around the courtyard they had just landed in.

"Here," Moody said reaching into his pocket and extracting a piece of parchment that he handed over to Harry. "You two read this."

Annie leaned in close to Harry to read the words scrawled on the page: Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix: Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The note was clearly written in Professor Dumbledore's handwriting. Annie looked up at Sirius with her brow furrowed.

"Does this mean-?"

"Shh," he said quietly. "Not here. Wait until we get inside."

Annie looked over at Harry who shrugged. She then turned her attention to a row of houses where the number twelve house should have been. The houses of eleven and thirteen began to stretch to reveal a similar house that was hidden from the view of muggles. The group surged forward to the door and walked in quietly. As they entered into the musty hallway, Moody, Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks made their past them and headed for a closed door at the end of the hall. The door opened revealing Mrs. Weasley who let them past and quickly shut the door behind her.

"I'm so glad you made it one piece," she said moving forward to hug Harry and Annie. "Come on you two. I'll show you where you will be sleeping."

She walked over to the staircase and waited at the bottom of the stairs for the two teenagers. Annie looked up at Sirius who pointed to the upstairs.

"Go," he said firmly "We'll talk later." Annie rolled her eyes and made to follow Mrs. Weasley up the stairs to the second floor.

"Here you are, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley sweetly as she opened the door revealing Ron, and Hermione sitting on the beds. "You and Ron have this room and, Annie, you will be sharing with Ginny and Hermione across the hall. I need to go back down to the meeting. I will call you down for supper when it's ready."

She ushered the kids inside before shutting the door behind her. As her footsteps died down the hallway, Annie walked over to sit next to Hermione.

"So, how long have you been here?" she asked laying back on the bed as Harry sat down opposite her on the other one.

"We got here Tuesday night," Ron answered.

"Are you okay, Annie?" Hermione asked looking down at her friend.

"No."

Just then, the door swung open again and Ginny walked in with Crookshanks in her arms and Bandit following behind her. Ginny let the cat leap out of her arms onto Ron's bed and Bandit jumped onto Annie and started licking her face. Annie reached up to scratch behind his ears.

"See you've woken up, boy," she said. Bandit gave her one last lick before walking over top of her to lay on the bed behind Hermione.

"Mum and Lily have put the imperturbable charm on the door again," Ginny informed them. "I've just been tossing dung bombs at it."

"Of course they have," Harry answered.

"But that's not important right now," Hermione spoke up. "Harry, you were attacked by Dementors!"

"Oh yeah," Ron said in awe. "What happened, mate?"

A distinct popping noise announced the arrival of Fred and George who had just Apparated into the room making them all jump.

"Yes, delight us in the tale," Fred said taking a seat at the foot of Ron's bed as George walked around to sit behind Annie. Annie moved so her head was now resting in George's lap and he smiled down at her.

"Not much to tell," Harry answered. "Two Dementors came at me when I was walking home and I cast a Patronus Charm. And I guess I'm expelled sort of until I attend a hearing that is."

"Harry, this is really bad," Hermione said worriedly.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do until then?" he countered.

Silence fell on the group of teenagers as they waited to be called down to dinner. Annie occupied herself by taking one of George's hands in her own and started playing with his fingers as the other raked through her curls. Just as she started to doze off, Mrs. Weasley came to the door and asked them to come down. Annie picked herself off the bed and she and George followed behind Fred down to the kitchen. On their way down the stairs, they passed an old house-elf mumbling to himself. Annie could have sworn she heard him use the word "mudblood." As Annie came down the last stair, she turned the corner a bit too wide and accidently knocked over a horrid umbrella stand that went crashing to the floor. Immediately, two curtains that hung on the wall flew open to reveal the screaming portrait of a woman.

"BLOOD-TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! IN MY HOUSE! I WANT THEM OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. James, Remus and Sirius bolted out of the kitchen and each grabbed a side of the curtain.

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD COW!" Sirius yelled back as he and James pushed on the curtain.

"Don't yell back at her, Padfoot," James grunted. "You wouldn't want to provoke her any further."

"No, certainly wouldn't want to disturb her screaming," Sirius retorted as they gave one final push to close the curtain on the woman. He clapped his friend on the shoulder and turned around to find his stunned daughter standing behind him. "Great. I was hoping you would never have to meet your grandmother. Lovely woman, isn't she?"

Annie laughed and followed him back into the kitchen where the others were setting the table. "That was Walburga?" she asked taking a seat at the table next to Tonks.

"Unfortunately," Sirius answered also taking a seat next to Lydia. "She also met Lydia earlier in the summer.

"I happened to think your mother was a downright peach," Lydia said winking at Annie who giggled at her sarcasm.

"Did you?" Sirius asked. Lydia nodded. "Was that before or after she called your entire family absolute filth?"

"Oh, I think it was when she called me an absolute waste of magical blood is what really blew me over," Lydia said smirking.

Annie laughed and turned to Tonks who was staring at Remus down at the other end of the table. Annie cleared her throat and Tonks snapped out of her daze to look over at Annie, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So how are you Annie?" she said brightly.

"I'm okay," Annie answered. "So you're an Auror now?"

"Yup! Certified a few years ago. Sorry I haven't been around much lately," Tonks said as she was piled food onto her plate. "Things have pretty crazy around the Ministry."

Annie and Tonks continued to talk throughout the rest of dinner and dessert. When all of the dishes had been cleared away, Annie sat back in her chair and let Bandit rest his head in her lap. Tonks had gotten up from the table to say her goodbyes. When she reached Annie, she hugged her around the neck and promised to see her soon.

"Well, you all must be tired," Mrs. Weasley said looking around at all of the kids. "You should be getting to bed."

"Hang on," Harry spoke up. James looked over at his son with full attention. "Aren't you going to tell us what the Order has been doing?" Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Annie all turned to look at their parents with rapt attention.

"No," Mrs. Weasley replied firmly, looking to Lily for back up. Lily nodded in agreement. "You are too young. The Order of the Phoenix is strictly for wizards who are of age," she continued. Fred and George made to argue but were cut off. "Wizards who are of age and out of school."

"Now wait, Molly," Sirius began. "I think they're old enough to know what's been going on. Harry at least has the right to know."

"I would agree," James said. Lily shot him an outraged look that was immediately shot down.

"Fine," Lily conceded. "Harry can stay. But the rest of you should head on up to bed."

Immediately grumbles from the rest of the kids broke out. Fred and George argued that they were seventeen and should be able to stay.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You can all stay. Ginny go to bed."

"But-"

"Now."

"Fine." Ginny stood up from the table and stomped out of the kitchen. Once her footsteps had died down as she went up the stairs, everyone turned to James and waited for an explanation.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"You know what I want to know," Annie said folding her arms across her chest and rolling her eyes. "Why are we here?"

"Alright, alright, calm down, Annie," James said picking up his butterbeer. "You're here because you're not safe. Neither of you are. Harry's already been targeted-"

"Yeah, but that's because he's Harry Potter. The boy who defeated Voldemort," Annie argued, ignoring the flinches from the Weasley's.

"We know who I am, Annie," Harry said. "Why isn't everybody else safe?"

"We've already explained to you that we're in the Order," James continued. "Fudge suspects that Arthur, Sirius, Lydia, and I are all loyal to Dumbledore. Who knows what might happen to us or you kids."

"So what has the Order been doing?" Ron asked.

"A bit of everything," Mr. Weasley answered. "You all know that Professor Snape has turned spy for Dumbledore. Remus has been going undercover to spy on the werewolves."

"No!" Annie interjected looking at Remus with disbelief.

"I have. I have to, Annie," he answered calmly. Annie pouted and sat back against her chair.

"Well, what about Voldemort? What has he been up to?" Harry asked eagerly trying to get answers.

"As of right now he's keeping a low cover," Sirius answered. "But we have reason to believe that he's after something."

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked looking between his dad and his godfather.

"Alright, that's enough information for one night," Lily said interrupting the conversation. "It's time for bed."

"But-"

"No. We've already told you too much," said Lily. "All of you go."

"And we were just getting to the good stuff," Annie muttered.

The kids stood up from the table and started making their way to the door, saying goodnight to the parents as they passed. Annie hugged Lydia goodbye and made to follow George out into the hallway. When she got to the door, she stopped and turned around.

"What's up, kiddo?" Sirius asked.

"We have a house-elf?" she asked.

Sirius laughed lightly. "Yeah, we do. His name is Kreacher. He's disgusting and, if you couldn't tell, undyingly loyal to Walburga."

"So, do we hate him?"

Sirius laughed again. "Absolutely. But we can't free him. He knows too much already."

"Gotcha," Annie said nodding. "Well, goodnight."

Annie took George's outstretched hand and walked up the stairs with him. When they got to the second story landing, George wrapped his arms around Annie's waist as she placed hers around his neck. He bent down and kissed her, picking her up off her feet. When they finally broke the kiss, he set her back down on the floor gently and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he said quietly.

"Goodnight," Annie replied before turning to go to her room.

Annie walked down the hall to the room across from Harry and Ron and opened the door. She found Hermione and Ginny sitting on their beds deep in conversation about what had been told to them downstairs. Annie made her way over to the only open bed in the room and sat down. She looked around the room and noticed the moth-eaten curtains and dark wardrobe. The whole room echoed the ominous tone of the house. Annie sighed and slid under the blanket on her bed. Before Annie fell asleep to Hermione and Ginny's quiet conversation, she looked up at the ceiling and wondered how this house could possibly be the worst place she's ever been.

* * *

Annie woke up in a cold sweat, clutching her hair and gasping for breath. It had only been a few seconds, but she had already forgotten her nightmare. Careful not wake Ginny and Hermione, she quietly got out of her bed and made her way to the door. Out in the hall, she looked both ways down the dark hallway before making up her mind to go down to the kitchen. She had only been in the house a few hours and she already decided she hated it. The floorboards creaked with her every step, it smelled musty, it was unfriendly, and most important it was unfamiliar. It may have been explained to her a few times about why they had to be there but it still did not help her anxiety.

She made her way down the stairs and crept quietly past the portrait of her late grandmother, careful not to start her wailing. In the kitchen she set a kettle of water on the stove and waited for her tea to be ready. Annie knew that Kreacher slept somewhere down here and she certainly did not want to wake him. The kettle whistled and she quickly took it off the burner and poured out her cup of tea. She sat down at the table and rested her head in her hand as she stared blankly at the wall. She hadn't even noticed when the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Annie? What are you doing up?" somebody said by the doorway.

She had been shaken out of her daze. She hadn't fallen asleep. She couldn't fall asleep after her nightmare. She looked to the door and to see that James and Sirius had woken up.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered, looking down into the remaining dregs of her tea.

"What time did you come down here?" Sirius asked as he sat down at the table next to his daughter. He lifted a hand to feel Annie's forehead and frowned.

"The spawn of the traitor woke Kreacher up at three in the morning, the little brat," Kreacher answered as he came out of his cupboard bedroom.

"Shut up, Kreacher," Annie said crossly as the house-elf walked out of the room, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"It's seven o'clock and you've been up since three?" asked Sirius who was trying to catch his daughter's eye.

Annie sighed heavily and looked up at the clock. "I suppose I have," she said.

"Was it another one of those nightmares?" James asked leaning back against the counter. Annie nodded and looked back down at her mug. James and Sirius met each other's eyes and shared an uneasy look.

"We really have to stay here?" Annie asked quietly.

"Yes, we really do," Sirius answered gravely.

Annie nodded and went silent. After a minute or so, she stood up and ran a hand over her face.

"Right. I'm gonna go back to bed," she said making her way to the door where Remus was just walking in. "Morning, Moony."

"Take Bandit and sleep in my room," Sirius called after his daughter as his friend took a seat at the table.

Remus looked between James and Sirius. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No."


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I apologize for the super long wait for this chapter. I was really busy with all of my schoolwork and then my finals. But now that's all done, I have more time to write. Thank you to those who have added me to their Alerts/Favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! XO**

**Chapter 46**

"Has anybody seen Annie?" Hermione asked coming into the kitchen with Ginny following behind her. "We woke up and neither she nor Bandit were in the room."

"She's asleep in my room," Sirius answered from behind his _Daily Prophet_. "She'll be down later."

"You mean she's not helping us clean this place?" Ron asked sitting down and taking some of the toast in front of him.

"She will when she wakes up," replied Sirius picking up his coffee. "She didn't sleep well last night."

"Alright hurry up, you lot," Mrs. Weasley said briskly. "The sooner we start cleaning, the sooner it gets done."

The kids finished their toast and followed Mrs. Weasley and Lily up to the drawing room. After finishing his newspaper, Sirius joined them with a few trash bags in his hand. He walked over to one of the cupboards and started tossing things out as everyone sprayed the doxys. About an hour later, Mrs. Weasley collapsed in one of the armchairs wiping her brow with a handkerchief as Lily went around and collected the spray bottles and buckets before leaving to make lunch. As Sirius followed her out of the room, he stopped in the doorway of another room and looked in to find Annie inspecting the tapestry hanging on the wall.

"I was about to go wake you up," he said making her jump a foot in the air.

"Jeez, dad, don't scare me like that," Annie said a little breathless. "Is this the family?"

Sirius placed the bag he was holding on the floor and walked over to where Annie was standing.

"In all their nastiness," he answered. He pointed at two blackened pictures at the bottom of the tapestry. "That's us right there."

Annie leaned forward and pushed her messy hair out of her eyes. "So she did know about me then?"

"Looks like it, kiddo. I think you and Tonks are the only ones to have been blown off the family tree at birth, see?" He pointed another blackened picture.

"I feel oddly satisfied by that," said Annie as she poked at her picture.

"And over here we have dear old Reggie," Sirius pointed to his brother's picture and scowled.

"He was killed by Death Eaters, right?" Annie asked turning to face Sirius.

"Most likely," he shrugged. "He joined up with the Death Eaters right after Hogwarts. My parents were so proud. I think the Death Eaters killed him when he tried to get out." Sirius straightened up and ruffled Annie's hair. He reached down and picked up the discarded trash bag and led her out of the room. "Come on, I'm starving and there's lunch downstairs."

With a last look over her shoulder, Annie left the room and followed Sirius down to the kitchen. She found her friends sitting around the table eating sandwiches looking tired from their earlier work. Annie sat down next to George and took the other half of his sandwich. She took a large bite and gave him a wide grin.

"You could have your own you know," he said reaching in front of Fred and taking a sandwich off a plate.

"Yeah, but this tastes better because I took it from you," she said biting the sandwich again and taking the other one out of his hand. "Hey, dad! What was in that bag that you had?"

Sirius looked over at her from his perch on the counter and shrugged. "A bunch of shit mostly."

"Honestly, Sirius, watch your mouth," Lily chastised from the other side of the room where she was in conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, it was. A bunch of old goblets, some locket that wouldn't open, some dusty plates. Nothing I'm interested in," he said turning back to Annie. "No point in selling it either. It's all worthless."

"Gotcha," Annie said going back to her sandwich and turning to Fred and George. "So what did you do this morning?"

"We cleaned. Load of fun that was," Fred answered, grimacing. "We sprayed doxies and chucked them in buckets."

George leaned in close to Annie and whispered, "And in our pockets."

Annie giggled and whispered back, "And what are you going to do with those?"

"You'll find out," George replied kissing the side of her head.

"Yeah, we'll need a test subject," Fred added.

"Fair enough," Annie said nodding and taking a bite of her sandwich.

After the group finished their lunch, Molly and Lily ushered them back upstairs to the drawing room. Everyone headed toward the shelves and the cabinets and tossed everything they could find into trash bags. As Annie picked up a silver goblet with some type of crest on it, she felt someone poke her in the sides. Annie jumped and turned around to find Harry grinning broadly at her reaction.

"Don't do that, you dolt!" she said punching him in the arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing really," he replied, reaching up and taking down a plate. He tossed the plate into Annie's trash bag and tried to catch her gaze. "Are you okay?"

"You didn't poke me that hard," she said looking away.

"You know what I mean." Harry reached over and ruffled Annie's hair.

Annie laughed and slapped his hand away. "Yeah, I'm good. Just another one of those nightmares again, you know?"

"Any idea as to what could have caused it?" Harry asked.

"It's the house," Annie answered simply.

"Really?"

"Look around, Harry," she said gesturing to the room. "This isn't exactly the most cheery place is it?"

Harry looked around the room and nodded. "Fair enough. Do you think you and Sirius will move back to your house then?"

Annie shook her head and leaned up against the cabinet. "Nope. I'm stuck here. I already asked him if we had to stay."

"That sucks," Harry said leaning next to her.

"Are you two working over there?" Lily called over from across the room.

"Yeah, sure, mum!" Harry called back.

"I'm not!" Annie yelled. Harry cocked an eyebrow and laughed. "Hey, at least I'm honest."

* * *

"So, Harry," Annie started with a mouth full of egg, "if you get expelled, does this mean that we'd have to find a new seeker?"

Sirius reached around Harry and smacked Annie on the back of the head.

"What?" she said looking over at him. "I said 'if'! And besides, I was only joking. You'll get off."

"Annie, there is a time and place for jokes and now isn't it," Sirius told her. "Wait, why are you even up now anyway? I thought you of all people would sleep in."

"I couldn't sleep again," Annie shrugged and took a bite of her bacon. "And I smelled bacon."

"Unbelievable," Harry muttered shaking his head.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Sirius said looking over at her with concern.

"No, just uh, a lot on my mind, I guess," she said scratching slightly at the back of her neck.

Sirius eyed her suspiciously. "A lot on your mind then?" he questioned.

Annie scratched at her neck again. "That's what I said."

"Alright," he answered as he put his fork down and got up from the table. "Whatever you say." Sirius looked around at Lydia, James, Lily, Arthur, and Harry. "Are we ready to go?"

"I think so," Lily answered picking up her bag. "Thanks for breakfast, Molly. Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry put down his half-eaten toast and got up from the table. "Yeah, sure." Annie watched as he followed his parents out of the kitchen, giving a slight wave over his shoulder.

"Good luck, Harry!" Annie called after him.

"Thanks," he called back.

As Lydia passed by Annie, she bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. "Bye, sweetie!" she said before following everyone else.

Sirius also stopped behind Annie and gently tugged on her hair to tilt her head back so he was looking at her upside down. "Hey, kiddo. I don't want to know how you got that rash on your neck," he said quietly so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear from the other side of the room where she was collecting plates, "but it better be gone by the time I come home, got it?"

Annie smiled. "Got it," she said. Sirius kissed her on the forehead and left her and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Are you finished, Annie dear?" she asked picking up the plate in front of Annie.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Weasley," Annie answered. "It was really delicious by the way."

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Weasley said waving off the compliment like it was no big deal. "Why don't you run upstairs and see if the others have woken up yet."

"Okay," she said.

Annie got up from the table and made her way upstairs. She thought about going back into her own room and seeing if Hermione and Ginny were awake, but instead she opted to up one more flight of stairs to where Fred and George were sleeping. Once she reached their bedroom door, she knocked softly before opening it up. She peered in and found the twins dead asleep, Fred lying on his stomach with one arm off the bed and George on his back with his mouth wide open. Annie crept across the floor to George's bed and lifted up the blanket and slid in underneath. George stirred as he felt the slight dip in his bed and woke up to find Annie grinning widely at him.

"Hey, you," he whispered as he let her snuggle into his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she yawned. "Had bacon, now tired."

"Okay," George said drifting back off to sleep.

Annie settled herself onto George's chest and let one of her hands rest on the pillow under George's head. George lifted his hand and let it tangle itself in Annie's hair. Annie fell asleep within seconds and woke up a few hours later to Fred shaking them awake.

"Get up," Fred said as he shook Annie. He moved around to the other side of the bed and started smacking George in the face. "You should be lucky I found you and not mum. She would go mental."

Annie lifted her head off George's chest and sat up rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Nine-thirty," Fred answered looking at his watch. "You know you've got a rash on the back of your neck, Annie?"

"What? Oh, yeah," she answered pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I think it's from the doxy stuff. Dad said it better be gone by the time he comes home."

"Well, any chance we can eat before we take care of that? We'll come back up and get to work." George asked swinging his feet over the bed and standing up.

"Yeah, sure. I'm hungry again anyway," she replied as she took his outstretched hand and stood up.

After eating a hasty breakfast, Annie, George and Fred returned upstairs to change. Annie was just pulling her shirt over her head when Hermione and Ginny came back in their shared room.

"Where were you this morning?" Hermione asked as she walked over to her trunk.

"This morning before breakfast you mean?" said Annie as she hopped unsteadily on one foot as she tried to put her sock on.

"Yes. You weren't here when we woke up again, and you hardly ate anything at breakfast. Are you okay?" Hermione dug. Ginny looked over at Annie with intrigue.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Really," she added when her best friend gave her a pointed look. "I couldn't sleep last night and then I woke up early. I went down and had breakfast with Harry and everybody else and when everyone left, I went upstairs and fell asleep in George's bed. No big deal."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course," Annie said nodding affirmatively. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Fred and George promised they would help me with something. Come on Bandit." Annie patted her leg and the dog jumped off of her bed. She walked out of the room scratching the back of her neck with Bandit trailing up the stairs behind her. When she reached the boys' room, she knocked twice and opened the door. Fred and George were sitting on the floor of the bedroom, quills out and various phials in front of them. Annie walked in the room and sat down next to George.

"Do you have anything for this?" she asked turning her head to show them the rash on the back of her neck. "It's itching like crazy."

"Yeah," Fred said patting his pockets. He produced a small white tube and handed it over to her. "Put this on. It should clear up in a few minutes."

Annie took the tube and got up. She walked over to the mirror and started to dab it on the rash. When she was finished, she screwed the cap back on and sat back down.

"This stuff is great," she said handing it back to Fred who placed it back in his pocket. "Where did you get it?"

"We made it," George answered as he wrote something down on his parchment. "Came up with it last year when we were testing our stuff on ourselves. We made sure you and Lee tested our finished products before selling them to the public. And Snape thought Potions was a complete wasted on us."

"Clearly it wasn't," Annie agreed. "Did you guys get anything from the doxy stuff?"

"Yeah, we did," Fred answered. "We got the same rash you did but we didn't tell you about it because we wanted to see if it wasn't coincidence. I think we used too much doxy powder."

Annie read George's parchment as he tapped the end of his quill against his chin. "You did," she said pointing out their mistake on the parchment. "The Nosebleed Nougat was fine and produced excellent results like you proved last night when I had it, but something went wrong with the purple end of it causing the side-effect."

"Maybe we should try a little less doxy powder and a bit more dittany. What do you think, Freddie," George suggested looking up at Fred.

Fred nodded. "That might do it. You ready for another go, Annie?"

"Of course. That's why I'm here."

The three worked into the afternoon testing the twins' products on themselves and taking notes. A few hours later Ginny came knocking on the door to tell them lunch was ready and they should come down to set the table. Annie jumped on George's back and they went down to the kitchen with Fred close behind. As they sat down, they heard someone come in the front door. Harry appeared grinning widely with James behind him.

"Cleared," he announced to the room, "of all charges!"

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together as Hermione gave him a hug and Ron clapped him on the back. Annie, Ginny, George, and Fred got up from the table and started chanting "He got off!" while dancing around in a circle. They only quieted down when Mrs. Weasley yelled at them to shut up so she could hear herself talk.

"Are you staying for lunch, James?" Mrs. Weasley asked, ready to dish out another plate.

"No, thank you, Molly," James replied politely. "I only came to drop off Harry. I have to get back. I left Sirius alone with a bunch of our work which, if I know him well enough, isn't getting done at all."

"Yes, of course. Go, go," she said shooing him out of the kitchen. "And tell Arthur we are having meatballs tonight and make sure you invite Kingsley around for dinner."

"I will," James said before shutting the door behind him.

Mrs. Weasley came back to the kitchen and began making a plate for Harry. Harry sat down across from Annie who passed him a goblet of butterbeer.

"Congratulations," she said. "I was hoping we didn't have to replace you on the team this year."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I always knew you had confidence in me."

"Hey, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you."


End file.
